Le Monstre de l'Aurore
by Mayunaise
Summary: Prisonnier du Manoir Malfoy deux ans après la guerre, Harry se rend rapidement compte que la demeure et son propriétaire sont victimes d'une Malédiction. Mais alors qu'il tente de percer les noirs mystères des lieux, sa relation avec Malfoy change petit à petit... Auror!Harry & LoupGarou!Draco - Reprise canon de La Belle et la Bête - HPDM - COMPLETE
1. Sinon la folie, du moins un grand

**Mayunaise le 1er novembre 2016**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Cette fanfic marque mon retour au HPDM (et mon retour tout court !). Elle est basée sur _**La Belle et la Bête** , _exploite les populaires **Auror!Harry** et **Werewolf!Draco** mais en dehors de ça, elle reste plutôt _canon._ Et son titre comporte un jeu-de-mot volontaire dont je ne suis pas peu fière.

 **De quoi ça s'agit** : Août 2000, deux ans après la guerre. Suite à la disparition d'un jeune Auror au Manoir Malfoy, Harry Potter est dépêché sur place à son tour. Pris au piège par un concours de circonstances, il se rend rapidement compte que quelque chose ne va pas : ni le manoir ni Malfoy ne semblent dans leur état normal. Mais tandis que le Survivant tente de percer le mystère, sa relation avec Malfoy change petit à petit...

 **Détails techniques et stylistiques** : Pour celleux qui ne me connaissent pas, je suis du genre régulière et je finis TOUJOURS ce que je commence. Update tous les 15 jours, date de la prochaine publication en fin de chapitre. 13 chapitres sont prévus. Ambiance sombre et (je l'espère !) mystérieuse, mais rien de d4rk. Sûrement quelques descriptions bien sales et glauques comme je les aime.

 **Note de mai 2017** : Bienvenue aux lecteurs de fics finies ! :D N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, avec vos impressions, vos remarques et tout ce qu'il vous passe par la tête !

 **Disclaimer** : J'emprunte l'univers et les personnages de _Harry Potter_ à JK Rowling et l'intrigue de _La Belle et la Bête_ à Disney et à Cocteau. Le seul profit que je tire de mes histoires, c'est le plaisir de lire des reviews.

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 1 : Sinon la folie, du moins un grand dérangement**

* * *

De part et d'autre du manoir, les terres vertes et paisibles du Wiltshire s'étendaient à perte de vue. L'herbe haute et dense qui recouvrait entièrement le sol servait d'abri à d'innombrables insectes bourdonnants ainsi qu'à des tribus entières de rongeurs des champs. Tout était silencieux et immobile et, en même temps, tout bruissait et frémissait.

Des collines, au loin, cassaient gentiment la monotonie de la plaine, sans jamais lui faire de l'ombre. Au contraire, leur doux relief incitait les âmes rêveuses à la contemplation, et nombreux étaient les visiteurs à avoir laissé leur regard se perdre dans le paysage, se repaissant de son profond romantisme.

Mais le sorcier qui venait d'apparaître devant les grilles du manoir n'accorda pas plus d'une seconde au décor, pourtant bucolique à souhait. Il était un Auror entraîné et, qui plus est, un Auror en mission. Cela signifiait qu'il ne s'intéressait qu'aux éléments suspects ou anormaux – il n'avait pas de temps à perdre avec la beauté immuable de la campagne anglaise. Son attention était entièrement focalisée sur le Manoir Malfoy, dans l'ombre acérée duquel il se tenait.

La bâtisse était aussi impressionnante que dans son souvenir. Ses deux ailes grises flanquées de tourelles s'avançaient prétentieusement dans les jardins, comme les énormes pattes d'un sphinx. Ses hauts murs de pierre s'élançaient vers le ciel, avec l'arrogance d'un Empire State Building, écrasant de leur âge quiconque se tenait à leurs pieds, et ses toits noir d'encre, tout là haut, luisaient à peine sous le soleil estival.

Grande, pointue, austère, plantée au milieu des champs à la façon d'un inébranlable monolithe, la demeure en imposait tout autant que Poudlard, sans en avoir la chaleur... En tout cas, à première vue. Harry Potter remarqua en effet rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas et sa main se resserra inconsciemment sur sa baguette.

Les jardins du manoir, autrefois si bien entretenus, étaient manifestement à l'abandon. Les parterres de fleurs étaient envahis par le chiendent ; les arbres couverts de mousse n'avaient pas été taillés depuis des mois ; la pelouse était constellée de fruits pourris, à moitié dévorés par les fourmis ; les chemins ne formaient plus de lignes nettes, car le gravier, faute d'être ratissé, s'était éparpillé dans l'herbe.

Et il n'y avait pas un seul paon albinos à l'horizon.

Quant au manoir en lui-même, il ne payait pas plus de mine, tout compte fait. Sa façade et ses beaux balcons disparaissaient par endroits sous la masse verte et compacte du lierre grimpant. Ici et là, on pouvait apercevoir une fissure dans la roche ou encore les écailles brillantes d'un lézard des murailles, amateur des vieilles maisons abandonnées. Et les fenêtres, dont la transparence aurait dû alléger la lourdeur décatie de l'ensemble, n'étaient d'aucun secours : tous les rideaux étaient tirés, bien que l'on soit au beau milieu de l'après-midi.

Si Harry n'avait pas mieux su, il aurait pu parier que plus personne n'habitait là depuis longtemps.

Ces petits détails étranges, cette drôle d'atmosphère qui planait sur le lieu, cette odeur de pourriture qui émanait, semblait-il, de la terre et des fondations elles-mêmes... Tout cela n'augurait rien de bon. Devant le Manoir Malfoy, l'Auror eut un très mauvais pressentiment mais il était trop exercé pour se laisser aller à la panique.

Il procéda à un examen standard des sortilèges de protection qui entouraient la résidence et, sans surprise, constata qu'aucun ne lui causerait de fil à retordre. Cela avait cependant moins à voir avec sa propre virtuosité qu'avec la simplicité des enchantements à défaire. Car même si on avait rendu sa baguette à Draco Malfoy à la fin de sa période de probation, comme convenu, on avait pris soin de la brimer au préalable.

Et dire que cet événement officiel n'avait eu lieu qu'une semaine auparavant ! Comment l'ancien Serpentard pouvait-il déjà s'attirer des ennuis, alors qu'il venait tout juste de récupérer sa baguette et sa liberté ?

Après deux années de travaux d'intérêt général, durant lesquelles il n'avait causé aucune sorte de problème selon son tuteur, on aurait pu imaginer qu'il allait continuer à faire profil bas, mais non.

N'était-il pas satisfait d'avoir échappé une première fois à la prison, grâce au témoignage de Harry lors de son procès ? Tenait-il tant à emménager à Azkaban, où il croupirait pour l'éternité en compagnie de son père et d'autres gais lurons ?

Pourquoi s'était-il empressé, sa baguette à peine retrouvée, d'ériger autour de son domaine toutes les barrières magiques qui lui étaient permises ? Cherchait-il seulement à se protéger d'éventuelles représailles ou avait-il quelque chose à cacher ?

Et pourquoi diable le jeune Auror envoyé la veille au manoir pour lui demander des comptes n'était-il jamais revenu ?

Harry ne s'expliquait pas comment une visite cordiale aurait pu dégénérer en kidnapping ou en disparition. Cela tombait bien : un des objectifs de sa mission était justement de le découvrir.

 **xXx**

Avant que la porte d'entrée du Manoir ne se soit refermée derrière lui, le sorcier avait déjà machinalement jeté plusieurs sorts, dont un Charme du Bouclier, un Sortilège de Détection de Magie Malveillante et un Sortilège de Révélation de Présence Humaine, tous trois d'indémodables classiques. Il retint son souffle, un Sortilège de Désarmement sur le bout des lèvres, mais rien ne bougea.

Ces dix dernières années, le Manoir Malfoy avait été l'objet de plusieurs fouilles, dont deux toutes récentes. L'été qui avait suivi la guerre, des Aurors, des Briseurs de Maléfices et des Langues de Plomb l'avaient remué de fond en comble et quasiment tous les artefacts qui avaient appartenu à Voldemort et à ses fidèles avaient été détruits à ce moment-là. Par mesure de sécurité, la veille de la restitution de sa baguette à Draco Malfoy, le manoir avait été de nouveau fouillé, afin d'en éliminer les derniers résidus de Magie Noire.

En théorie, la résidence était débarrassée de tout objet ayant trait, de près ou de loin, aux Forces du Mal. En théorie, donc, Harry n'avait rien à craindre de ce côté-là. Et c'était pour cela qu'il se préparait davantage à affronter un être humain qu'un tabouret de piano ensorcelé...

Mais s'il faisait montre de vigilance, c'était plus par respect pour les procédures que par crainte d'une réelle embuscade. Car même s'il y avait réellement guet-apens, ce dont il doutait fort au vu du résultat négatif du Sortilège de Révélation de Présence Humaine, il ne s'inquiétait pas outre mesure. En effet, la baguette de Malfoy avait été si sévèrement brimée qu'elle ne consentirait même pas à lancer un Maléfice de Bloquejambes.

L'Auror attendit cependant quelques secondes de plus, toujours sur le qui-vive, prêt à se battre avec la fureur qui faisait désormais sa réputation, mais il finit par accepter que rien n'allait soudain lui sauter dessus et se décida à avancer très prudemment dans l'immense hall d'entrée, le bruit de ses pas étouffé par l'épaisse moquette.

Etant donné qu'il ne voulait toucher ni aux rideaux tirés ni aux cierges éteints, il éclairait son chemin à la lumière de sa baguette, comme un cambrioleur ou un adolescent avide de frissons. Et tout comme un voleur ou un gamin dans l'obscurité, il n'était pas tranquille. La nuit ne devait pas tomber avant deux heures et pourtant, les ombres dans le couloir étaient déjà noires et profondes, mouvantes. N'étaient-elles pas le repaire fétiche des monstres ?

Toutefois, quand l'Auror pointait sa baguette vers un recoin où il était certain d'avoir vu du mouvement, il n'y avait jamais rien. Il se faisait sûrement des idées. _Il se faisait des idées, point_. Et comme il n'avait plus onze ans, il se jura de se reprendre, tout en restant très, très méfiant.

Ainsi, avant de passer devant une porte – et ce n'était pas ça qui manquait, dans ce corridor – il vérifiait systématiquement par un sortilège informulé que rien de maléfique ne se trouvait derrière. Et même si sa baguette lui répétait incessamment que ne rôdait nul danger, et même si son Hermione Granger mentale le traitait, exaspérée, de parano, il avançait toujours avec la circonspection d'un chat en territoire inconnu, évitant soigneusement de toucher quoique que ce soit, se contorsionnant pour ne frôler aucun des coffres, chaises ou autres meubles qui étaient entassés pêle-mêle le long des murs.

Mais tout était calme et il atteignit les grands escaliers centraux sans encombre ni croiser âme qui vive. N'importe lequel de ses collègues aurait probablement fait une pause à ce moment-là mais Harry Potter ne s'autorisa même pas un soupir de soulagement. Tout relâchement pouvait lui être fatal. Après tout, un Auror avait disparu la veille...

– _Hominum Revelio_ , murmura-t-il pour la énième fois depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans le Manoir.

Il faillit sursauter quand sa baguette pivota dans sa main pour pointer résolument vers le sol. Jusque-là, le sortilège n'avait rien donné. Il emprunta les escaliers qui menaient aux cachots le cœur battant, hésitant entre excitation et appréhension.

Les hurlements de Hermione et les rires démoniaques de Bellatrix Lestrange menaçaient de résonner dans ses oreilles, le visage de Ron, défiguré par l'impuissance et le désespoir, était à deux doigts de surgir, comme un spectre, devant ses yeux... ses souvenirs de la guerre ne parvinrent pourtant pas à se frayer un chemin plus avant dans sa conscience, car Harry savait désormais comment les tenir à distance.

A ses débuts, il souffrait des assauts du passé aux moments les plus inopportuns. Il suffisait d'un visage, d'un lieu, d'une phrase pour détourner son attention de sa mission et lui faire perdre pied, ce qui l'avait fait atterrir un nombre non négligeable de fois à Sainte Mangouste.

Dès qu'il avait été mis au courant de son petit problème de concentration, Robards, le Chef du Bureau des Aurors, lui avait conseillé de prendre rendez-vous avec un Psymage ou un Occlumens. C'était seulement le jour où il avait évoqué l'éventualité de le suspendre de ses fonctions, arguant que ses traumatismes faisaient de lui un sorcier instable et donc un Auror peu fiable, que Harry avait finalement suivi son conseil.

Cela lui avait coûté une dizaine de séances toutes plus épuisantes les unes que les autres, plusieurs nuits blanches comme l'astre lunaire et quelques crises de nerfs dignes de ses quinze ans mais, en fin de compte, il avait réussi. Depuis la fin de l'année précédente, les images cauchemardesques de la guerre et de ses morts étaient enfermées à double tour dans une contrée éloignée de son esprit. Bien entendu, elles ne s'étaient pas évanouies dans le néant et, repliées sur elles-mêmes, elles attendaient patiemment que sa vigilance faiblisse.

Pour le moment, Harry Potter tenait bon.

 **xXx**

L'Auror passa devant la cellule où Ollivander, Luna, Gripsec, Ron et lui avaient été retenus prisonniers et il eut malgré lui une pensée pour Dobby, qui les avait tous tirés de là. Il se força à observer attentivement l'intérieur des cellules suivantes pour ne pas repenser au cadavre de l'Elfe de Maison qui reposait près de la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

Il s'arrêta soudain. Entre les barreaux rouillés d'une cellule en tout point identique à ses voisines, il venait d'apercevoir l'Auror Lewis Caldwell.

Lewis était un jeune sorcier d'un naturel jovial, plein de bonne volonté et toujours prêt à rendre service, que ce soit pour faire le thé ou des heures sup'. Il riait de bon cœur aux blagues les plus pitoyables et s'arrangeait pour payer régulièrement sa tournée le samedi soir.

Pour l'heure, il semblait en bien piteux état, recroquevillé qu'il était dans un coin de la pièce, endormi en chien de fusil. L'estomac noué, Harry envoya une boule de lumière vers lui. Le poids qui pesait sur ses épaules se fit plus léger quand il vit que son collègue n'était apparemment pas blessé.

– Lewis, chuchota-t-il, en agitant sa baguette illuminée pour attirer l'attention du dormeur. Lewis !

Il n'osait pas parler trop fort, de peur de voir débarquer les Elfes de Maison ou Draco Malfoy. Il savait bien que, tôt ou tard, il lui faudrait affronter son ennemi d'école pour lui demander des explications et éventuellement pour le conduire en garde à vue. Toutefois, sa priorité actuelle était de libérer Lewis et, pour ce faire, il pouvait largement se passer de la présence du maître des lieux.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... Harry ! Je veux dire, Auror Potter ! s'exclama Lewis, toute trace de sommeil envolée au moment où il avait aperçu le visage de l'autre sorcier.

Il se précipita vers la porte de sa cellule et s'agrippa aux barreaux, comme un détenu de longue date désespéré de recevoir la visite d'un parent, d'un proche, d'une vague connaissance, d'un inconnu même.

– Fais-moi sortir de là, je t'en prie ! Un simple Sortilège de Déverrouillage suffira, mais il m'a pris ma baguette et je me suis retrouvé prisonnier et je ne–

– On discutera plus tard, tu veux ? le rabroua Harry. _Alohomora_ !

Lewis ouvrit la porte grinçante d'un coup d'épaule et se jeta avec reconnaissance sur son aîné, mais Harry le repoussa, agacé. Ce n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Quand ils seraient tous les deux de retour au Ministère sains et saufs, qu'ils auraient fait leur rapport à Robards et qu'ils auraient été congédié par lui, alors seulement Lewis pourrait sortir petits gâteaux et assortiment de thés de Noël pour fêter sa libération et remercier son sauveur.

Mais aussi tentante soit la perspective d'un quatre-heures dégoulinant de gratitude, elle devait attendre. Son collègue libéré, Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de partir à la recherche de Draco Malfoy, désormais accusé de séquestration.

 **xXx**

– Auror Potter, sauf ton respect, je t'assure que c'est une mauvaise idée, geignit Lewis, pendant qu'ils remontaient les escaliers. Malfoy était dans un de ces états, hier... Il débloquait totalement, il était comme fou ! Est-ce qu'il ne serait pas plus sûr de filer sans demander notre reste et de revenir plus tard avec des renforts ?

Harry ne répondit pas, tout d'abord parce que les plaintes de Lewis commençaient à lui taper sur le système et ensuite parce qu'un _Lumos_ un peu plus puissant que les précédents lui offrit une vision qui lui coupa momentanément le souffle. D'ordinaire, le Sortilège de Lumière découpait un cercle presque parfait dans les ténèbres, chassant les ombres, inattaquable, à la manière d'un Patronus miniature au milieu d'une bande de Détraqueurs.

Mais le dernier _Lumos_ de Harry avait sorti un pan de mur de l'obscurité et, sur ce pan de mur, une ombre avait été arrachée à ses consœurs. Elle qui évoluait jusque-là parmi toutes les autres, anonyme, s'était tout à coup retrouvée cruellement projetée, épinglée au mur incurvé des escaliers. Et cette ombre crucifiée appartenait incontestablement à un être humain.

Dès qu'il la vit, Harry sut qu'il était trop tard. Malfoy allait à leur rencontre. Il avait l'avantage.

Le blond ne prit même pas la peine d'utiliser sa baguette magique, il se jeta tout simplement en avant, les bras écartés, entraînant dans sa chute les deux Aurors épouvantés. Les trois sorciers dégringolèrent dans les escaliers et atterrirent lourdement sur le sol de pierres des cachots, dans un mélange de robes, de chaussures et de parties de corps.

Malfoy, qui était au dessus de la pile, n'eut aucun mal à se saisir de la baguette encore illuminée de Harry. Aussitôt fait, il se releva d'un bond, vite suivi des deux autres, sur qui il se dépêcha de braquer la baguette dérobée. Son bras tendu oscillait nerveusement de gauche à droite, afin de tenir ses deux adversaires en respect.

Harry se plaça inconsciemment devant Lewis.

– Ne bougez pas ! Aucun de vous deux ! grogna Malfoy d'une voix terrible, juste avant que la baguette ne s'éteigne, les plongeant dans le noir.

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous relevés, il n'avait pas dû se passer plus de quatre ou cinq secondes, mais Harry avait eu le temps de noter, à un rythme affolé, tout ce qui clochait chez l'héritier Malfoy. Et la liste était si longue qu'un sentiment de panique s'infiltra malgré lui dans ses veines, comme le venin létal du Basilik.

Du temps de Poudlard, on aurait pu reprocher bien des choses à Draco Malfoy, mais personne n'aurait songé à critiquer le soin qu'il apportait à son apparence. A vingt ans, l'homme était méconnaissable.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient longs et emmêlés et semblaient n'avoir pas été coupés ni même _coiffés_ depuis des semaines. Des mèches hirsutes tombaient de chaque côté de son visage façon lianes, tandis que d'autres, à l'arrière de son crâne, défiaient insouciamment les lois de la gravité.

Une barbe épaisse poussait anarchiquement sur ses joues creuses ; son cou maigre et veiné soutenait sa tête avec difficulté, comme la tige malade d'une grosse fleur. Ses yeux gris, enfoncés dans leurs orbites, étaient trop grands pour son étroit visage et leur mouvement constant trahissait sinon la folie, du moins un grand dérangement.

Quant à ses vêtements, bien que tout à fait corrects, du peu que Harry en avait vu, ils ne lui allaient pas du tout. Ils étaient trop simples, trop peu précieux : Malfoy semblait avoir emprunté le costume d'un autre, avec son col qui baillait et son pantalon qui plissait autour de ses chevilles.

Il faisait penser à Sirius Black à sa sortie de prison et à Remus Lupin les jours qui suivaient la pleine lune.

Mais le plus curieux, c'était que bien qu'il paraissait avoir décidé que ni sommeil ni nourriture n'étaient dignes de sa naissance, il n'avait pas non plus l'air d'être en _si_ mauvaise forme physique.

Certes, son visage sans couleur ni rondeur criait « maladie ! » à qui voulait l'entendre, certes, ses yeux écarquillés étaient bordés de cernes gonflées et violacées, mais d'un autre côté...

 **xXx**

L'ancien Serpentard se tenait courbé, les jambes arquées, la tête en avant, à la manière d'un fauve enragé s'apprêtant à bondir. Sa main droite était étroitement refermée sur la baguette de Harry et sa main gauche formait un poing serré et impatient.

Il était peut-être souffrant, mais il était loin d'être faible. Au contraire, il semblait tirer sa force du mal qui le rongeait, comme certains hommes alités, juste avant de mourir, ont subitement assez d'énergie pour se lever, marcher et aller aux toilettes, alors qu'ils n'ont pas mis un pied par terre depuis des mois.

Après avoir mentalement reconstitué le portrait décharné de Malfoy, Harry sut qu'il devait faire preuve de prudence. De ce fait, il ne profita pas de l'obscurité pour courir aveuglément vers Malfoy et tenter de récupérer sa baguette et il ne chercha pas non plus à communiquer avec Lewis.

Les criminels les plus retors ne lui faisaient pas peur. Avec eux, il se permettait de prendre des risques. Cependant, il avait toujours eu un peu plus de mal avec les psychopathes. Ceux-là avaient perdu la raison et ils n'en étaient que plus dangereux, car imprévisibles.

Il était encore trop tôt pour classer avec certitude Malfoy dans l'une ou l'autre de ces deux catégories. Son apparence et son attitude étaient très éloignées de celles d'un homme sain de corps et d'esprit, mais cela n'impliquait pas nécessairement qu'il ne le soit pas – évidemment, cela n'impliquait pas non plus qu'il le soit. Dans le doute, les Aurors faisaient mieux de se tenir tranquilles.

– _Lumos_ ! marmonna Malfoy, rompant enfin les ténèbres et le silence, peut-être pour rien, peut-être pour engager la conversation.

Harry se jeta sur l'occasion.

– Monsieur Malfoy, dit-il d'une voix calme et assurée, comme s'il ne s'adressait pas à un homme armé qui n'avait pas l'air de lui vouloir du bien. Je suis l'Auror Potter et–

– Je sais qui tu es, Potter ! le coupa l'ancien Serpentard, sans abaisser sa baguette d'emprunt. Et je sais pourquoi tu es là, figure-toi !

Harry se retint de répliquer que tout cela n'était en fait qu'une immense méprise et qu'il n'était pas là pour enquêter sur la disparition de l'Auror Caldwell mais pour inviter Malfoy à une _garden party_. Cependant, l'ancien Serpentard avait beau être son ennemi d'école, il était avant tout un suspect, et un suspect hargneux. Il faudrait faire sans les commentaires sarcastiques.

– Monsieur Malfoy, retenta Harry. Pourrions-nous nous installer dans une autre–

– Une autre rien du tout, le coupa de nouveau Malfoy, avec un sourire méchant et médusé. Tu crois que je vais vous conduire dans un salon et discuter poliment avec vous, autour de tasses en porcelaine et de petites cuillères en or ? Vous ne bougerez pas d'ici !

– Malfoy... soupira Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir sa colère. Malfoy, si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas, tu ferais–

– Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal, hein ? De quoi est-ce qu'on m'accuse ? l'interrompit Malfoy pour la troisième fois.

Son expression torturée, son ton ingénu, sa main tremblante, il imitait la confusion d'une victime de façon plus que convaincante. Sentant Lewis derrière lui lever les yeux au ciel, Harry faillit faire de même, car lui aussi était ébahi par l'audace de leur suspect. Mais même si certaines réparties bien senties lui démangeaient terriblement la langue, il était un professionnel.

– Activité magique suspecte autour du Manoir Malfoy, séquestration d'un Auror dans l'exercice de ses fonctions et refus de coopérer avec des représentants de l'autorité. Subtilisation de ma baguette magique ainsi que, pour la forme, usage de violence, verbale et physique, envers l'Auror Caldwell et moi-même, énuméra-t-il.

– Depuis quand est-ce un crime que de protéger mes terres et de désirer un peu de tranquillité ? s'écria pitoyablement le blond. Cela ne vous suffit pas, d'avoir brimé ma baguette ? Dans ce cas-là, il ne fallait pas me la rendre, si c'était pour m'accuser ensuite de torts imaginaires ! Tous les sortilèges que j'ai utilisés sont parfaitement lég–

– Très bien, alors maintenant tu vas aussi me dire que l'Auror Caldwell a passé la nuit dans cette cellule de son plein gré et que tu ne l'as absolument pas malmené ? Que sa séquestration est un coup monté du DMLE, un prétexte pour t'envoyer en prison ? Que je t'accuse à tort, que tu es _innocent_ ? Comment oses-tu te faire passer pour une victime ?

 **xXx**

– Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour prétendre ne pas avoir enfermé ton ami... l'Auror Caldwell, répondit lentement Malfoy, en faisant tourner la baguette volée entre ses doigts.

Lui qui était tout-à-l'heure fébrile, effervescent, au bord des larmes, était soudain tranquille et détendu. Cette brusque saute d'humeur ne fit qu'inquiéter Harry davantage.

– Je l'aurais laissé repartir, s'il n'avait pas eu la bêtise de toucher à ce qu'il n'avait même pas le droit de regarder, reprit l'ancien Serpentard, en adressant une grimace méprisante à Lewis.

Durant un instant aussi court qu'angoissant, Harry crut que Malfoy faisait référence à ses appendices génitaux, puis il se mit une gifle imaginaire. A quoi pensait-il, sérieusement ?

– Est-ce que c'est vrai, Lewis ? Est-ce que tu as fait quelque chose que tu n'aurais pas dû faire ? demanda-t-il à son collègue, en chassant de son esprit toute image déplacée.

L'air penaud, Lewis baissa le menton, avouant sa culpabilité sans prononcer un mot. Harry l'insulta généreusement dans sa tête. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et il ne doutait pas que la réaction de l'ancien Serpentard avait été disproportionnée, inappropriée – confisquer la baguette d'un Auror et jeter ce dernier aux cachots ! – mais il venait d'apprendre que Malfoy n'avait pas agi sans motif, ce qui compliquait grandement leur affaire. Si Lewis était en tort... si c'était lui qui avait commencé...

– Comment aurais-je pu savoir qu'elle était si importante pour lui ? bougonna le jeune Auror, en relevant la tête avec défiance. Elle m'intriguait, c'est tout. Je ne pensais pas à mal, Auror Potter. Et même si je n'aurais pas dû toucher, cela ne valait pas une nuit en cellule !

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu as–

– La _fleur_ , Potter, cracha Malfoy à contre-cœur. Ton sans-gêne de collègue a failli lui arracher un _pétale_.

Encore une fois, Harry fit tout son possible pour ne pas répondre quelque chose qui n'aurait fait qu'envenimer la situation. Car si Malfoy était atteint au point d'enfermer Lewis pour avoir commis le sacrilège de toucher à une fleur, que réserverait-il à celui qui se foutrait ouvertement de sa gueule ?

– Et cela t'a blessé, dit Harry, l'expression la plus neutre de son répertoire plaquée sur le visage.

Il ne pensait sincèrement pas que Malfoy allait répondre. Il était évident que l'éloquence du blond variait selon son humeur. La boule de nerfs furieuse déversant son animosité à tout bout de champ ou l'enfant perdu à qui on a volé sa peluche avait laissé place à une nouvelle incarnation.

Ses épaules amollies, ses lèvres entrouvertes, tout indiquait qu'il avait déserté son enveloppe charnelle pour se perdre dans un monde lointain, où les paroles de Harry n'avaient pas plus de signification que le nombre de pois des coccinelles. Mais sa baguette ne flancha jamais et les deux Aurors restèrent sagement immobiles.

Dans les sombres cachots du Manoir, les secondes passèrent, fugitives, rythmées par la respiration discrète et mécanique des trois hommes.

– Il faut qu'il paie, finit par annoncer Malfoy, comme un juge prononce une sentence. Il est entré chez moi sans y avoir été invité. Il a touché la fleur sans en avoir le droit. Il a crié et pleurniché toute la soirée sans raison et, à cause de lui, je n'ai pas pu dormir.

Pendant qu'il parlait, il n'avait pas quitté les deux Aurors des yeux et de la baguette et Harry entendit distinctement ses espoirs voler en morceaux. Quelle que soit son humeur, Malfoy ne baisserait jamais la garde. Si Harry réussissait à rejoindre les escaliers sans recevoir un maléfice dans le dos, ce serait déjà un miracle, mais s'il parvenait à entraîner Lewis dans sa fuite, ce serait une preuve indubitable que Merlin n'était pas mort.

Plus Harry réfléchissait, plus il était convaincu d'avoir mis le doigt sur la solution, la seule solution. Sans baguette, il pourrait toujours se débrouiller contre Malfoy, ce qui n'était clairement pas le cas de Lewis. Il fallait qu'il trouve un moyen pour rester et pour faire s'échapper Lewis, mais cela semblait impossible, sauf s'il négociait avec le maître des lieux.

– Est-ce que... Est-ce qu'il faut impérativement que ce soit Lewis qui soit puni ? Ou bien est-ce que je ferais aussi bien l'affaire ? Attends ! Avant de t'insurger, Malfoy, réfléchis-y vraiment. Tu ne connais pas l'Auror Caldwell. Mis à part le préjudice qu'il t'a causé, tu n'as aucune raison de lui en vouloir. Alors que moi... Imagine, Harry Potter, ton prisonnier ! Celui que tu as toujours rêvé d'écraser et d'humilier, celui qui est–

– D'accord, gronda Malfoy. J'accepte. Un caillou contre un diamant, j'y perds peu au change.

Harry dissimula son étonnement du mieux qu'il le put. Qui aurait pensé que cela serait si facile de convaincre Malfoy de laisser partir Lewis ? Ça avait été si facile que le brun ne songea même pas à se réjouir de sa petite victoire... Oh non, son inquiétude augmenta encore d'un cran.

– Non ! cria Lewis, en attrapant le bras de son aîné. Auror Potter, _Harry_ , tu ne peux pas faire ça ! C'est un monstre !

– Remettrais-tu en question le jugement de ton supérieur ? rétorqua froidement l'ancien Gryffondor, en se dégageant.

– Ho, je n'oserais pas, mais quand même... bredouilla l'autre Auror, dont le regard exprimait quelque chose à mi-chemin entre la soumission et la supplication.

– Assez ! Mettez-vous d'accord. Peu m'importe, au final, celui qui reste, tant que l'un de vous deux part. Je ne pourrai supporter cette scène larmoyante plus longtemps, maugréa Malfoy, en faisant crisser ses ongles sur le manche de la baguette de Harry.

– Pars, Lewis, dit Harry, d'un ton qui n'acceptait pas d'objection.

En réalité, il était secrètement soulagé que Lewis s'en aille. Depuis qu'il était entré dans le monde magique à onze ans, de nombreuses personnes l'avait aidé et il n'avait jamais rechigné à travailler en équipe. Mais il aimait agir seul. Il n'était d'ailleurs jamais aussi efficace en mission que quand son partenaire était occupé à autre chose.

Si Malfoy avait choisi de les garder prisonniers tous les deux, Harry n'aurait pas pu se concentrer comme il l'aurait voulu sur son enquête, car il n'aurait eu de cesse de s'inquiéter pour la sécurité de son collège. Heureusement, si Malfoy tenait parole, Lewis serait bientôt hors de danger et Harry pourrait dévouer toute son attention à l'incompréhensible chaos qui baignait le Manoir Malfoy et son étrange propriétaire. En effet, malgré son présent statut de prisonnier désarmé, il comptait bien mettre à profit son séjour forcé au Manoir pour enquêter.

Quelque chose n'allait pas, _il y avait un mystère_ , et Harry Potter brûlait de le résoudre.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 en ligne le 15 novembre**

Un premier chapitre, c'est toujours délicat. J'attends donc vos petits mots et vos avis avec impatience ! Merci de m'avoir lue :)


	2. Un sac de plumes et une ceinture de

**Mayunaise le 15 novembre 2016**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir**! Rien de spécial à dire, sauf merci pour vos follow, fav, reviews et lectures. Ce chapitre est la suite directe du précédent. Ha si ! Je fête mon troisième anniversaire d'écriture de fanfictions :D

 **Précédemment** : Harry est retenu prisonnier au Manoir Malfoy à la place de l'Auror Lewis Caldwell, qui a commis l'affront de toucher à une fleur mystérieuse. Il compte bien profiter de ce séjour forcé pour lever le voile sur les secrets de la demeure et de son propriétaire, tous deux dans un mystérieux désordre. Pour le moment, Draco, qui lui a volé sa baguette, doit raccompagner Lewis aux grilles du Manoir...

 **En réponse à** **Milkagirl26** : Salut ! Contente que ce début t'intrigue, j'espère qu'il restera encore tout plein de mystère par la suite :) Merci pour ta review.

 **En réponse à** **himechu95670** : Ce pseudo ne m'est pas inconnu, dis donc :) heureuse de te retrouver ! Comme tu le fais remarquer, tout le défi pour moi est de créer quelque chose d'intéressant avec du matériau connu de tous et ce sans trahir ni Harry Potter ni La Belle et la Bête... Merci pour tes compliments et bonne lecture !

 **En réponse à Muntittra** : Héhé, que de questions et de suppositions... Oui oui, Draco est un loup-garou et comme l'intrigue ne m'obligeait pas à en faire un mystère pour les lecteurs, j'ai décidé de l'annoncer clairement :) Mais Harry ne s'en apercevra pas de suite, ce serait du gâchis ! Malfoy était bien suivi par un tuteur mais celui-là ne s'est rendu compte de rien... patience, tout est encore en train de se mettre en place. Merci pour tes commentaires et ta présence, très chère.

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 2 : Un sac de plumes et une ceinture de liège**

* * *

– Attends-moi là, Potter, et ne t'avise pas de t'enfuir. Crois-moi, si tu as bougé des cachots pendant mon absence, je le saurai, dit Malfoy, menaçant, avant d'empoigner Lewis par le bras et de le traîner vers les escaliers en colimaçon.

Oh, comme Malfoy avait changé ! songea Harry pour la énième fois. Plus jeune, le blond était un genre de prince capricieux, un enfant qui, sans sceptre ni couronne, se comportait en roi et attendait qu'on le traite comme tel. Orgueilleux, raffiné, sournois, il possédait toutes les qualités que Salazar Serpentard recherchait chez un élève et en tirait alors une grande fierté. Nombreux étaient ceux qui auraient parié qu'il deviendrait en grandissant un sorcier de la même trempe que son père qui, à son heure de gloire, incarnait le Sang-Pur aristocrate à la perfection.

Mais l'adulte que Harry venait de rencontrer était brutal, quasiment sauvage. Sa démarche, auparavant fluide et aérienne comme celle d'un éphèbe ou d'un fantôme, était aujourd'hui lourde et irrégulière – il semblait faire trois fois son poids. Ses phrases étaient courtes et sèches, comme s'il n'avait plus l'habitude des longs discours ou des banalités sur le dérèglement climatique et la tectonique des plaques. En bref, Draco Malfoy n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à Crabbe et à Goyle.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ces deux dernières années ? Quel genre de tragédie est capable de briser et transformer ainsi un homme ? Quelle horreur innommable peut créer un tel chaos sur un visage et dans un regard ?

Harry regretta de ne pas s'être intéressé plus tôt au sort de son ancien camarade de classe. S'il avait lu les compte-rendus du tuteur de Malfoy ou s'il avait demandé autour de lui, au détour d'une conversation, des nouvelles de lui, il aurait sûrement déjà une piste, un soupçon de réponse, il aurait au moins su par quoi commencer... mais pendant que Malfoy purgeait sa peine, Harry n'avait que très rarement pensé à lui. Il n'était même pas certain d'avoir prononcé une seule fois son nom à voix haute.

En août 1998, il s'était rendu deux fois au tribunal. Il avait dit ce qu'il avait à dire, non pas par bonté de cœur, mais par obligation morale ou par amour de la vérité et de la justice. Il avait expliqué comment Narcissa Malfoy, en mentant à Voldemort et en lui sauvant la vie, avait directement contribué à la défaite du Mage Noir. Il avait aussi raconté comment son fils, Draco Malfoy, l'avait lui aussi protégé des Mangemorts et de Voldemort en refusant de l'identifier.

Mais son devoir fait, Harry était retourné à ses deuils et à ses affaires. Et il avait tant eu à faire pendant les deux années suivantes, et il avait encore tant à faire actuellement, qu'il n'aurait sûrement pas eu une seule pensée pour Malfoy avant longtemps si Robards ne l'avait pas envoyé au Manoir ce jour-là. Tout cela pour dire que Draco Malfoy venait de réintégrer sa vie de façon inattendue mais qu'il aurait pu tout aussi bien être un parfait inconnu.

 **xXx**

La porte en haut des escaliers claqua derrière Lewis et Malfoy, plongeant Harry dans le noir et le silence. D'ici quelques minutes, Lewis aurait passé les grilles du Manoir et il serait enfin en sécurité, sauf si Malfoy ne tenait pas parole... Mais il n'y avait pas de raison que Malfoy lui fasse un faux plan, n'est-ce pas ?

Le blond allait libérer Lewis et Lewis allait courir au Ministère pour avertir Robards de la situation et Robards prendrait immédiatement les mesures nécessaires, voilà comment les choses allaient se passer. Et Lewis rentrerait chez lui, prendrait une douche, mangerait un morceau et se coucherait dans des draps propres et frais.

Pourtant, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de se faire du mouron pour son collègue. Il savait qu'il avait envers lui une attitude anormalement protectrice, quelques rumeurs scandaleuses avaient même circulé un temps à leur propos. C'était absurde, bien entendu.

D'une part, Lewis, en plus d'être hétéro, n'était absolument pas son genre. D'autre part, le sentiment que Harry éprouvait à son égard relevait moins de l'affection que de la culpabilité. Car Lewis Caldwell lui rappelait cruellement Colin Crivey, qui n'avait pas survécu à la bataille de Poudlard, et c'était à cause de cette ressemblance que Harry l'avait pris sous son aile.

Il avait trouvé en la jeune recrue un moyen de se racheter et de se donner bonne conscience. Et bien qu'il sache que sa bienveillance était hypocrite, il continuait à s'occuper de Lewis, espérant _un jour_ finir par l'apprécier pour ce qu'il était vraiment et plus parce qu'il retrouvait en lui un petit blondinet amateur de photographie.

Mais vivrait-il assez longtemps pour voir ce jour arriver ? L'obscurité, la solitude et le mutisme des cachots du Manoir Malfoy excitaient ses doutes. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy avait prévu de faire de lui ? Allait-il simplement l'enfermer dans une cellule ou allait-il le tuer avant l'arrivée des renforts ? Et pourquoi Harry ne tentait-il pas de s'enfuir ? Pourquoi est-ce que son instinct le suppliait de ne pas désobéir au blond et de l'attendre sagement ?

Fatigué, à bout de nerf, l'Auror se serait bien assis par terre, mais il ne s'adossa même pas contre un mur. Il resta debout, le dos droit et les muscles bandés, à scruter le peu qu'il distinguait du haut des escaliers. Les minutes passaient lentement dans l'humidité déprimante du sous-sol et, si sa montre lumineuse ne lui avait pas affirmé le contraire, Harry aurait juré qu'il patientait depuis bien qu'un quart d'heure.

Enfin, un grincement de porte, ainsi que la lumière bleutée d'un _Lumos_ lui signalèrent le retour de Malfoy.

– Si tu as effacé ses souvenirs, c'est un grave délit, Malfoy ! cria l'Auror, en guise de salutation.

– Je n'ai pas touché à sa mémoire, Potter. Je lui ai même rendu sa baguette, si tu veux tout savoir, répondit l'ancien Serpentard. Il pourra raconter ce qui lui chante au Ministère, je n'en ai rien à cirer. Allez, monte, je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Sans se poser de question, Harry s'empressa de le rejoindre.

 **xXx**

– Je croyais que j'étais ton prisonnier. Je croyais que j'allais dormir dans une cellule, comme l'Auror Caldwell, souffla Harry, suspicieux, en courant derrière l'autre sorcier pour le rattraper.

Malgré son apparence maladive, le blond marchait à un rythme soutenu et ce n'était pas ses cinq centimètres de jambes en plus qui expliquait le fait qu'il distance aisément son prisonnier. Il fallait que Harry se penche aussi sur ce mystère.

– C'est comme tu veux, dit Malfoy en ralentissant, prêt à rebrousser chemin.

– Une chambre, ça me va ! balbutia Harry.

Il ne comprenait plus rien. Que manigançait l'ancien Serpentard ? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas modifié la mémoire de Lewis ? Pourquoi était-il allé jusqu'à lui rendre sa baguette ? Ne craignait-il pas de recevoir, d'un instant à l'autre, la visite d'une dizaine d'Aurors très en colère ? Et pourquoi, plutôt que dans une cellule ou un placard, était-ce dans une _chambre_ qu'il allait l'installer ?

La curiosité de l'Auror était trop piquée pour qu'il pense sérieusement à fausser compagnie à son hôte. Il laissa donc filer plusieurs occasions de semer Malfoy ou de récupérer sa baguette, se contentant de le suivre docilement comme son ombre.

Harry s'attendait à tourner un nombre aberrant de fois à gauche, puis à droite, puis encore à gauche, à monter des escaliers pour en redescendre d'autres, à parcourir des couloirs, traverser une multitude de salons et passer devant un millier de fenêtres aux rideaux tirés, tout cela dans le silence le plus pesant qui existait, tout cela dans un noir profond troué seulement par un Lumos, jusqu'à ce qu'éventuellement l'un d'eux déclare forfait ou meure d'épuisement, mais le chemin fut extraordinairement simple et rapide.

A peine trois minutes plus tard, Malfoy s'était arrêté devant une porte, au premier étage de l'aile Est.

– Ta chambre, dit-il en désignant la pièce fermée d'un mouvement de tête. Tu y trouveras normalement tout ce dont tu as besoin. S'il te manque quelque chose, tu n'auras qu'à demander. Tu es libre de circuler comme tu le veux dans les jardins et dans le manoir, sauf dans l'aile Ouest, je t'interdis d'y entrer. Je te préviens, Potter, si tu me désobéis, je le saurai.

Il plissait des yeux comme il avait tant l'habitude de faire quand il était étudiant et, devant cette expression au demeurant désagréable, Harry faillit soupirer de soulagement. Même si Malfoy était très différent de l'adolescent qu'il avait connu, il ne s'était pas transformé en une tout autre personne. Il n'était pas tout à fait un étranger et c'était _rassurant._

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si spécial dans l'aile Ouest ? s'enquit l'Auror d'un ton faussement poli, en se promettant d'aller fouiner dans cette partie du manoir dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

– Mes quartiers, grogna Malfoy en s'éloignant.

Il était déjà au bout du couloir quand Harry lui cria, sans beaucoup d'espoir, mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien :

– Et ma baguette, Malfoy ?

Contre toute attente, Malfoy se retourna et revint vers lui, un sourire amusé flottant sur ses lèvres.

– Donne-moi d'abord ton sac... et ta ceinture, susurra-t-il, en tendant une main aux ongles longs et durs comme des canines.

 **xXx**

Harry allait protester. Sa bandoulière et sa ceinture contenaient son équipement professionnel de base. Il ne les quittait jamais, en tout cas, pas quand il était en service. En plus des potions médicales les plus courantes et des gadgets dignes de romans policiers de bas étage, on pouvait y trouver un Parchemin de Communication, objet bien pratique pour échanger des messages instantanés.

Hermione affirmait souvent que l'aire de la chouette serait révolu dès lors que cette nouvelle technologie serait accessible au grand public. Ron, qui avait aidé George à développer le Parchemin de Communication, n'était guère enchanté à l'idée que leur invention soit utilisée par les civils. Il disait que les jeunes ne savaient plus attendre et qu'il regrettait déjà l'époque où une lettre prenait plusieurs jours pour arriver. Hermione, dans ces moments-là, fronçait des sourcils, mécontente, car elle jugeait les opinions de son compagnon trop conservatrices.

Cependant, c'était facile, pour elle. Tout comme Harry, elle avait grandi dans un monde qui avançait à toute allure, de plus en plus vite. Elle était habituée à ce que les choses changent sans cesse, à ce que tout soit remplaçable et remplacé. Ni elle ni Harry ne doutaient que d'ici quelques années, peut-être même moins, le Nokia 3210 que ses parents venaient de se procurer, téléphone mobile qui connaissait un véritable succès, depuis son lancement l'année précédente, serait un modèle de portable totalement dépassé.

En revanche, Ron appartenait à un monde qui aimait la tradition et la stabilité. Le moindre ajustement lui demandait des efforts, la moindre réforme dont les conséquences n'étaient pas encore déterminées le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas sa faute. S'il y avait un point commun entre les vieilles familles de sorciers, quelque soit leur orientation politique, c'était qu'elles avaient une crainte irrationnelle du changement.

Harry Potter, lui, n'avait rien contre la commercialisation à grande échelle du Parchemin de Communication. Il reconnaissait son utilité et son efficacité, surtout dans les situations d'urgence, comme celle, justement, dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Pourquoi n'avait-il pas rédigé tout-à-l'heure un court rapport à Robards, au lieu d'attendre bêtement le retour de Malfoy ? Oh, cela ne servait à rien de se répandre en regrets, mais comme il allait se sentir vulnérable, sans ses accessoires de travail et sans moyen de communiquer avec l'extérieur !

Pourtant, l'Auror ne tergiversa pas longtemps avant de se séparer de son attirail. Tout son matériel était certes fort pratique, fort ingénieux, mais il ne faisait clairement pas le poids contre sa baguette magique, qui était comme une extension de lui-même.

– Tiens, Malfoy, dit-il en faisant la moue et en lâchant sa ceinture et son sac dans la main tendue de son bourreau.

Si le bras de Malfoy avait eu un peu de respect pour les lois de la physique, il aurait dû s'affaisser sous le poids inattendu, mais il n'en fut rien. Le blond balança nonchalamment le lourd équipement sur son épaule, comme s'il s'agissait d'un sac de plumes et d'une ceinture de liège.

Harry eut une pensée pour Graup, le demi-frère de Hagrid, qui arrachait les arbres avec autant de facilité qu'un être humain cueille une fleur.

– Ma baguette ? demanda-t-il, en se blâmant pour son manque de concentration.

Malfoy lui tendit silencieusement une baguette qu'il venait de sortir de sa poche mais même dans la semi-obscurité, Harry sut aussitôt que ce n'était pas la sienne. Pas besoin de grandes capacités de déduction pour s'en apercevoir. Après tout, la fidèle baguette de houx du Survivant était _déjà_ dans la main droite de Malfoy.

– Je crois que tu fais erreur, Malfoy, dit Harry avec prudence et incertitude, car il n'en revenait pas. Ma baguette est dans ton autre main. Celle-là, c'est la _tienne._

Il lui avait suffi d'un regard pour reconnaître la baguette de Draco Malfoy, dont il s'était servi pendant des semaines qui avaient semblé des mois, à l'époque. C'était avec cette baguette qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, c'était celle-là qu'il lui arrivait d'utiliser, encore tout récemment, quand il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur la sienne.

Mais une semaine plus tôt, avant de remettre la baguette en bois d'aubépine à Malfoy, l'expert du Ministère s'était assuré qu'elle avait retrouvé son allégeance originelle. Ce qui impliquait qu'elle ne lui obéirait plus aussi facilement qu'auparavant. Et il ne fallait pas oublier qu'elle était...

 **xXx**

– … brimée ! s'exclama Harry pour lui-même, en claquant violemment la porte de sa chambre.

Aveuglé par la colère, il ne se rendit pas compte que la porte ne fit aucun bruit en se refermant, comme si une personne invisible l'avait retenue au tout dernier moment.

Même s'il avait suivi tout un séminaire sur la maîtrise de soi et la gestion des émotions, le sorcier se jeta sur l'immense lit à baldaquin qui trônait au milieu de la pièce et tambourina de toutes ses forces sur les oreillers extra moelleux et extra larges, avec la rage d'un Dudley puni de dessert.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry Potter avait retrouvé son calme. Il s'était levé, avait ouvert grand les rideaux et s'était lancé dans l'inspection de ses nouveaux appartements.

Le lit double était flanqué d'une table de chevet avec lampe et d'une grande armoire qui refusait de s'ouvrir. Le coin nord de la pièce faisait office de salon, avec son canapé, son fauteuil, sa table basse et son étagère qui n'attendait que d'être remplie de livres et de magazines à caractère scientifique ou pornographique. Devant la fenêtre, qui donnait sur une petite fontaine desséchée du jardin, était placé un grand bureau verni, dont les tiroirs étaient remplis de plumes, de parchemins et d'encriers de toutes les couleurs.

Il y avait deux portes. L'une menait à une salle de bain si dorée que Harry crut être entré par mégarde dans le coffre-fort de Bellatrix Lestrange et l'autre à des cabinets si brillants que l'Auror cligna plusieurs fois des yeux quand il en sortit.

Sa nouvelle chambre puait le luxe _et_ la décadence. Le plafond, la moquette, le mobilier, le linge, tout était rare, beau et précieux mais, en même temps, tout paraissait malade et corrompu.

La chambre était confortable et il n'y avait pas de vis-à-vis. Pourtant, on s'y sentait mal-à-l'aise comme si, à l'abri des regards, sous la moquette bleu nuit, derrière ou _dans_ les murs, quelque chose pourrissait en dégageant une odeur légère mais tenace, qui s'était insinuée dans tous les tissus et avait contaminé jusqu'au bois des meubles.

Et cette moisissure avait beau être invisible et impalpable – Harry s'en était assuré, il avait soulevé plusieurs lattes du plancher et il n'avait trouvé ni champignon ni cadavre –, elle n'en était pas moins toxique. C'était son petit doigt d'Auror qui le lui avait dit mais, malheureusement, l'ingénieux appendice ignorait ce que ses poumons risquaient, à trop respirer cet air nauséabond...

Après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la pièce, le sorcier s'assit au bord du lit et entreprit de récapituler les différentes péripéties de la journée, essayant d'y trouver du sens.

 **xXx**

Il finit toutefois par se rendre à l'évidence : il était tout bonnement retenu prisonnier pour un crime que Lewis avait commis. Et quel crime ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire de fleur, nom d'une gargouille mal lunée ? Et s'il n'y avait que ça... Mais non, depuis qu'il avait transplané devant les grilles du Manoir Malfoy en début d'après-midi, les bizarreries n'avaient cessé de se succéder, au point où il avait désormais un mal fou à les classer par degré d'anormalité.

Est-ce que ces idioties à propos d'une fleur sacrée étaient plus étranges que le silence mortuaire du manoir ? Est-ce que l'inexplicable désordre de la demeure était plus inquiétant que la densité et la profondeur de ses ombres ? Est-ce que la soudaine force physique de Malfoy était plus alarmante que sa maigreur et son teint cadavérique ?

Tant de mystères à élucider, tant de curieux détails à analyser, tant d'indices à relever... et Harry n'aurait peut-être ni le temps ni le _droit_ de mener son enquête !

En effet, selon le Code des Aurors, un Auror sans baguette n'est ni plus ni moins qu'un _civil._ S'il se fiait aux lois, il devait donc rester enfermé dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Mais les secours auraient déjà dû arriver depuis longtemps, désormais...

Il pouvait toujours déroger au Code en faisant valoir son droit ponctuel au _freestyle._ Auquel cas, le plus logique serait de tenter de s'infiltrer dans l'aile Ouest pour remettre la main sur sa baguette et sur le reste de ses affaires, et ensuite de mettre les voiles illico presto.

Mais Malfoy l'avait plusieurs fois mis en garde contre son "omniscience" : il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas attendu pour mettre à profit la baguette de Harry. A l'heure qu'il était, tout le domaine, y compris l'aile Ouest, était sans doute paré de tous les sortilèges défensifs qu'il connaissait.

S'il ne pouvait ni compter sur des renforts, ni sur sa baguette, il pouvait toujours se plier au jeu de Malfoy et se montrer coopératif, dans l'espoir de découvrir, doucement, presque fortuitement, ce qui se tramait au Manoir. Mais le gros défaut de ce plan était qu'il impliquait d'être courtois avec l'ancien Serpentard. Et Harry n'était pas sûr d'en être capable.

Finalement, ne ferait-il pas mieux de sortir discrètement de sa chambre et d'improviser ? C'était l'idée qui le séduisait le plus, et c'était, évidemment, la plus casse-gueule. Car s'il tombait nez à nez avec Malfoy, ce n'était pas sa baguette de pacotille qui allait le défendre.

L'expert du Ministère n'avait en effet pas exagéré, quand il avait dit qu'elle ne ferait pas de mal à un papillon ! La baguette d'aubépine était si brimée, ses réactions si lentes et si laborieuses qu'elle n'aurait pas trop de difficultés à se faire passer pour un bâton de réglisse. Moins d'une demi-heure avait suffi à Harry pour constater sa prodigieuse inefficacité.

 **xXx**

Tout à l'heure dans le couloir, il avait jeté un sortilège de désarmement à Malfoy, histoire de tester la baguette brimée et, dans le cas où le sort fonctionnerait, de récupérer en passant la sienne. Toutefois, il ne s'était strictement rien passé. Malgré la litanie d'« _Expelliarmus_ ! » murmurés, chantonnés, criés à voix basse dans son dos, Draco Malfoy, la baguette de son prisonnier reposant mollement dans la paume de sa main, avait continué à s'éloigner comme si de rien n'était.

Un instant, l'Auror désespéré avait songé à se jeter sur le blond pour lui arracher la baguette de houx des mains mais il s'était ravisé et s'était retiré dans sa chambre sans broncher. Malgré ce que prétendait son ego, cette déroutante prudence ne devait pas être confondue avec de la sagesse. En réalité, Harry s'était _incliné._ Il avait battu en retraite devant Draco Malfoy, comme un chien qui grogne et montre les dents le plus clair de son temps mais baisse la tête quand il croise plus fort que lui.

Cependant, dans le silence douillet de ses nouveaux appartements, l'Auror eut tôt fait d'oublier sa peur – non, son instinct de préservation – et fut de nouveau saisi par la vive envie de casser la gueule à Malfoy. Enfin, à quoi est-ce que tout cela rimait ? Pourquoi l'avoir installé dans une chambre ? Pourquoi lui avoir donné sa baguette d'aubépine ?

Un plan d'action. Sans plan d'action, Harry Potter était perdu, voilà une chose qu'il avait retenue de sa formation. Avec son tempérament, il ne vivrait pas très vieux s'il ne se forçait pas à adopter une stratégie, simple, modulable, à chacune de ses missions.

Maintenant qu'il avait compris que sa spontanéité était un aimant à problèmes, il abordait ses enquêtes avec une liste d'objectifs et, dans la mesure du possible, il se débrouillait pour en respecter l'ordre. Quand toutes les cases de son tableau mental étaient remplies, il considérait sa mission terminée.

Le premier objectif de sa mission actuelle était de retrouver Lewis et de le libérer. C'était fait. Le second était de découvrir pourquoi est-ce que son collègue avait été fait prisonnier. C'était fait. Le troisième était de reprendre la mission tout d'abord attribuée à l'Auror Caldwell, c'est-à-dire d'enquêter sur la raison des sortilèges défensifs qui enveloppaient le manoir du Wiltshire.

Si en prime l'Auror pouvait en apprendre plus sur le mal dont Draco Malfoy était atteint, il ne serait pas peu fier de lui. En effet, bien que l'apparence chaotique du blond l'intriguait à titre personnel, Harry était aussi persuadé que son état maladif avait quelque à voir avec l'atmosphère sinistre du manoir.

Il était certain que la résolution d'un des deux mystères entraînerait nécessairement celle de l'autre, comme quand un homme avance et que son ombre est contrainte d'avancer avec lui, comme quand Janus lève la tête vers le soleil et que ses deux visages sont aveuglés.

Il existait entre Malfoy et l'endroit où il vivait un lien si étroit, il y avait une telle résonance entre leurs auras et leurs allures, que l'on était en droit de se demander lequel, au juste, était le reflet de l'autre.

 **xXx**

Une demi-heure plus tard, l'Auror Potter faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre et il hésitait toujours entre deux angles d'attaque. S'il voulait connaître les raisons qui avaient poussé Malfoy à protéger si précipitamment ses terres, il ne pouvait pas rester éternellement cloîtré dans sa chambre, à attendre des secours qui ne viendraient jamais. Il devrait aller à la rencontre de son hôte.

Mais devait-il y aller en ami et obtenir, au fil des jours, des confessions au compte-goutte ? Ou devait-il risquer le tout pour le tout et se présenter en full mode Auror, tenant d'une main une baguette brimée et brandissant de l'autre un oreiller en guise de bouclier ?

Bien entendu, ces questions ne se posaient que s'il restait plus longtemps au Manoir. La raison le poussait plutôt à chercher un moyen de s'évader...

– Monsieur Potter est attendu à sept heures dans la salle à manger, dit soudain une voix, de l'autre côté de la porte.

– Merci, répondit Harry sans enthousiasme, en se laissant tomber dans le canapé.

Il essaya pour la énième fois d'envoyer un Patronus au Ministère, puis à Ron, puis à Hermione, puis à Hagrid, puis à n'importe quelle personne dont le visage traversait son esprit. Sans succès. La vapeur blanche qui s'échappait du bout de sa baguette était plus fine que du papier à rouler et plus translucide encore.

Ses essais de transplanage s'étaient eux aussi soldé par de cuisants échecs. Alors qu'il visualisait distinctement chaque recoin de son appartement londonien et de son bureau au Ministère, il ne bougeait pas d'un iota.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi impuissant et il accusait alternativement la baguette de Malfoy, les sortilèges qui entouraient le Manoir et sa propre nullité. A quoi bon être un sorcier, si l'on ne peut pas faire de magie ?

– Merde ! gueula-t-il avec éloquence.

– Monsieur a dit un vilain mot, commenta quelqu'un, d'un ton réprobateur.

Avant que l'intrus ait fini de parler, Harry était debout, tous sens en alerte, sa baguette en carton braquée devant lui.

– Qui a parlé ? demanda-t-il, tendu.

Il tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même mais ne vit personne, ni être humain, ni Elfe de Maison.

En parlant d'Elfes de Maison... maintenant qu'il y pensait, il n'en avait pas un seul depuis son arrivée au Manoir. Il y avait bien celui qui l'avait averti plus tôt de l'heure du repas mais il était resté derrière la porte et...

– C'est moi, Monsieur, dit la voix, qui provenait indubitablement de l'armoire près du lit.

Harry s'approcha, les aisselles collantes de transpiration. Depuis quand est-ce que cette personne était cachée là-dedans ? Comment avait-elle pu échapper au Sortilège de Détection de Présence Humaine, que la baguette brimée n'avait a priori pas de problème à jeter ? Était-ce un ennemi, un espion ? Un Elfe de Maison ou un être humain ? Ou est-ce que c'était autre chose ?

L'Auror s'apprêtait à enfoncer une des portes de l'armoire qui avait obstinément refusé de s'ouvrir tout à l'heure, mais avant qu'il ait atteint trois, les deux battants s'ouvrirent d'eux-mêmes. Il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur du meuble, hormis quelques cintres rouillés et d'épais moutons de poussière.

– Monsieur n'est pas poli, couina la voix.

 **xXx**

Harry sursauta et sortit immédiatement la tête du meuble, estomaqué. Il venait de comprendre. C'était incroyable, c'était absurde, il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cela, mais avec la magie, tout était possible, non ? N'avait-il pas vu de ses propres yeux un fauteuil se transformer en Horace Slughorn ?

– Vous êtes l'armoire, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il, en s'attendant à moitié à ce que la voix le traite de fou.

– La penderie, Monsieur, le corrigea la penderie d'un ton pédant, avant de refermer sèchement ses portes.

– Je... je ne voulais pas vous offenser en vous... en mettant la tête dans... désolé, bafouilla Harry.

Il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il était un Auror entraîné mais aussi le garçon-qui-a-survécu-et-qui-en-a-vu-des-vertes-et-des-pas-mûres. Pourtant, pendant quelques secondes, il était de nouveau un petit garçon de onze ans qui venait d'apprendre l'existence du monde des sorciers. Une armoire – une penderie – qui parlait !

Cela faisait des années qu'un phénomène magique ne l'avait pas laissé aussi pantois. Lui qui pensait s'être enfin intégré à la communauté, lui qui pensait être devenu un sorcier, un vrai...

– Monsieur n'a pas fait de mal, répondit le meuble. Mais Monsieur est attendu pour dîner, n'est-ce pas ? Il faut que Monsieur soit bien habillé pour manger avec le Maître.

– Oh, je ne descendrai pas dîner ! protesta vivement Harry, pressentant que son discours allait être insupportable mais incapable de s'arrêter. Malfoy m'a confisqué mes affaires et ma baguette, tout ça pour me refiler une camelote aussi utile qu'une horloge qui tourne à l'envers. Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me plier aux caprices de sa seigneurie et manger avec lui !

Pendant qu'il se lamentait à voix haute, un petit Dudley Dursley en plein crise de nerfs parce qu'il a reçu pour son anniversaire un cadeau de moins que l'année précédente se rappela à son beau souvenir. Mais son énervement à lui était _légitime_. Donner une baguette brimée à un sorcier majeur, c'était un manque total de respect... et Harry réalisa soudain que c'était exactement ce que le Ministère avait fait avec Malfoy.

– Je suis trop bête ! s'exclama-t-il, tout excité par sa découverte. Cette histoire de rose, c'était n'importe quoi, comment ai-je pu y croire ? En retenant Lewis prisonnier, Malfoy espérait pouvoir l'échanger contre une rançon, comme une baguette non-brimée ! Ce salaud a peut-être même fait _exprès_ d'attirer l'attention des Aurors, avec ses sortilèges de protection... Tu m'étonnes qu'il ait accepté si facilement ma proposition d'échange, je lui rapporterai beaucoup plus que Lewis... Tout concorde ! Si son but est de marchander avec le Ministère, il a tout intérêt de me traiter correctement... d'où la chambre, d'où la baguette, d'où l'invitation à dîner. Oh la sombre charogne ! Oh la pestilentielle ordure !

Harry s'était trompé, il n'était pas un prisonnier. Il était un _otage._

– Monsieur devrait surveiller son langage, le réprimanda la penderie, quand l'Auror eut terminé son petit monologue. Monsieur préfère-t-il le bleu ou le noir ?

Mais Harry ne l'écoutait pas. Sa récente illumination venait de le convaincre que plus loin il serait de Malfoy, mieux il se porterait. Il n'avait pas besoin de faire ami-ami avec lui pour percer les secrets de la demeure ou pour briser les barrières magiques du Manoir. Il se débrouillerait tout seul. Et il ne serait pas un prisonnier facile.

Il regrettait déjà de s'être inquiété pour la santé de Malfoy. Et dire qu'il avait eu pitié ! Il avait même senti poindre, à un moment donné, le désir de lui porter secours. Oh, ce fumier ne méritait décidément que son mépris.

 **xXx**

A sept heures tapantes, une voix familière, celle que Harry avait assignée à tort à un Elfe de Maison une heure plus tôt, dit d'une voix grinçante :

– Le dîner est servi, Monsieur.

– Vous êtes la porte, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry, en fixant des yeux la poignée dorée, comme si elle allait soudain se métamorphoser en bouche.

– Je suis la porte, Monsieur, répondit la porte. Le dîner est servi, Monsieur.

– Je suis désolé de vous avoir claquée tout à l'heure, s'excusa Harry. Je ne savais pas. Que vous étiez la porte.

– Monsieur ne doit pas s'inquiéter pour la Porte, Monsieur. Monsieur est un bon sorcier, roucoula la porte, en faisant cliqueter sa serrure. Mais Monsieur, le dîner est servi.

– Malgré son langage, Monsieur est un gentil sorcier, intervint la lampe de chevet, dispensant Harry de répéter qu'il ne descendrait pas dîner.

– Est-ce que Monsieur prend sa douche le matin ou le soir ? demanda une serviette de bain.

– Monsieur dort du côté gauche ou du côté droit ?

– Le dentifrice à la menthe convient à Monsieur ?

– Monsieur, une tasse de thé, Monsieur ?

– C'était ça que voulait dire Malfoy, « tu n'as qu'à demander » ! s'écria Harry, en riant comme un enfant qu'on chatouille – le rideau de son lit, un tantinet farceur, y était peut-être pour quelque chose. J'ai cru qu'il faisait allusion aux Elfes de Maison mais il parlait de vous, les objets enchantés !

Harry passa la soirée à discuter joyeusement avec les meubles et les objets de sa chambre. Il envoya bouler sans état d'âme un chandelier et une petite horloge venus le prier de se présenter dans la salle à manger. Tout émerveillé, il avait en effet vite fait d'oublier qu'il avait faim, qu'il était un Auror en mission, que cette chambre n'était pas la sienne et que les renforts étaient tombés dans une faille spatiotemporelle.

Il s'endormit comme un enfant né-moldu qui a grandi dans un placard sous un escalier et qui, le soir de sa rentrée à Poudlard, n'en revient pas de la chance qu'il a d'appartenir à un monde aussi extraordinaire.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 en ligne le 30 novembre**

Petit ou gros mot, le rectangle ci-dessous accepte toutes les reviews ! :)


	3. Ruminer les mêmes pensées obsédantes

**Mayunaise le 30 novembre 2016**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir** ! On passe en **POV Draco** pour ce chapitre. Si j'y arrive, ce sera une fois sur trois.

 **Notes** : **(1)** Les vers luisants vivent tout au plus 4 semaines. Bien entendu, ils ne font pas de nid.

 **(2)** Quand je dis que Harry a un nez busqué, c'est que j'associe étrangement ce type d'appendice (avec bosse) au mufle d'un lion, allez savoir...

 **(3)** Les séraphins sont des créatures ailées associées à la chaleur, à la lumière et à l'amour. Ils servent autour du trône du Dieu monothéiste.

 **Précédemment** : Après avoir libéré Lewis Caldwell, Malfoy confisque ses affaires à Harry, lui prête sa baguette d'aubépine brimée et l'installe dans une chambre confortable, mais à l'ambiance aussi pesante et étrange que le reste du manoir. Croyant que le plan de Malfoy consiste à négocier de nouveaux droits avec le Ministère, l'Auror refuse de coopérer et de dîner avec lui. Il découvre alors que les objets du manoir sont enchantés et en oublie momentanément que les secours tardent vraiment à arriver...

 **En réponse à** **Muntittra** : Je trouve que c'est exactement ça qui est intéressant dans la Belle et la Bête ! C'est que le château est à la fois enchanté et maudit... Tu vas voir que Malfoy n'a effectivement pas de raison de craindre l'arrivée des Aurors ! Et puis la fleur a son importance, comme dans le conte originelle. Est-ce que Draco est furieux que Harry ait loupé le dîner ? Oh oui ! Quant aux meubles, rappelle-toi que dans le conte, ils ne sont pas de simples meubles ;) Pour l'aile Ouest, un peu de patience, ça ne saurait tarder... En tout cas, merci pour ta lecture et ton mot, Muntittra !

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 3 : Ruminer les mêmes pensées obsédantes**

* * *

Cela faisait presque un quart d'heure que Draco Malfoy arpentait de long en large la Salle à Manger Sud et, à chaque fois que l'horloge lui indiquait qu'une minute de plus avait passé sans que son invité daigne faire son apparition, son impatience montait d'un cran.

La robe formelle qu'il avait enfilée avant de descendre dîner volait derrière lui comme la traîne d'une mariée ou la queue d'une mésange. Quand il tournait sur lui-même, le tissu rigide claquait sèchement et ce son résonnait un instant dans l'oppressant silence de la pièce.

Il avait fait allumer un feu, alors que l'été n'était pas encore terminé. Il avait fait dresser la table avec le service que sa mère avait toujours réservé aux grandes occasions. Il était même allé jusqu'à faire monter des caves leur meilleure bouteille de vin des Elfes, celle que son père ne s'était jamais décidé à ouvrir.

Tout cela, il l'avait fait pour Potter. Et Potter osait être _en retard_!

– Lumière ! appela Draco, sans dissimuler son irritation. Lumière !

Lumière, le chandelier à trois branches, se laissa tomber avec regret du haut du secrétaire où il était perché et sautilla en direction du Maître, non sans adresser un dernier sourire contrit à la plume de paon avec qui il était en train de flirter.

– Oui, tu m'as appelé ? dit-il nonchalamment à Draco, tout en repositionnant une de ses bougies, celle qui penchait inexplicablement sur la gauche.

Quand il s'aperçut que, par malheur, une goutte de cire avait atterri sur le tapis de Hamedân qui couvrait le sol de la salle à manger, le chandelier se plaça précipitamment sur la tâche, arborant l'air innocent dont seuls les coupables sont capables.

Son manège n'avait évidemment pas échappé au Maître mais, heureusement pour lui, la propreté du manoir n'était à ce moment-là pas une des priorités de Draco.

– Est-ce que tu peux aller voir ce que fabrique Potter ? grogna ce dernier. Il a déjà un quart d'heure de retard.

– Mais j'étais en train de–

– Ne discute pas, nom d'une chouette, fais ce que je te dis ! cria le blond. Et amène Big Ben avec toi.

– Pour quoi faire ? râla l'insolent Lumière. Sa compagnie m'importune.

Draco n'eut pas le temps de remettre le chandelier à sa place : une petite horloge avait déboulé à toute allure dans la pièce, attrapé Lumière par une chandelle et l'avait entraîné dans le couloir, tout ça sans un mot.

Draco écouta un moment Big Ben et Lumière se chamailler sur le chemin vers la chambre de Potter mais il se lassa vite de leur conversation et recommença à tourner en rond, impatient comme un chat dont la gamelle est vide.

A sept heures trente, comme il avait l'impression que s'il faisait une fois de plus le tour de la table à manger, il allait développer un TOC, il se résolut à s'asseoir face à une assiette et à une chaise désespéramment vides.

 **xXx**

Draco manqua de sursauter quand la porte de la salle à manger grinça. Ce n'était pourtant pas comme s'il n'avait pas entendu Lumière et Big Ben arriver de loin – avec ses oreilles, personne ne le prenait jamais au dépourvu – mais il s'était laissé emporter par ses pensées et, un instant, il avait mis de côté bruits et odeurs pour se retrouver enfermé sur lui-même.

Au tout début, il y avait plus de deux ans déjà, il aurait ri si on lui avait dit qu'il serait un jour capable d'un tel repli. Ses sens incroyablement aiguisés le distrayaient en permanence. A cette époque, réfléchir dans un environnement bruyant et mouvementé équivalait pour lui à avoir la tête plongée dans un chaudron bouillonnant et à tenter de respirer calmement, envers et contre tout. C'était l'enfer et c'était sa nouvelle vie, sa nouvelle _nature._

Il avait passé des nuits à prier Merlin pour crever de ce trop-plein d'informations. Sa mort par indigestion sensorielle lui paraissait de toute façon un événement inévitable, alors autant ne pas se faire plus de mal et mourir le plus tôt possible. Combien de fois s'était-il forcé à tendre l'oreille, à ouvrir grand les yeux, à écarter les narines, attendant que son cœur encore humain, trop humain, n'en puisse plus et, simplement, _lâche_ ?

Mais son traître d'organisme avait tenu bon et, au fil des mois, Draco s'était habitué malgré lui à ses nouvelles facultés. Il avait maudit ce miracle, œuvre sans aucun doute du démon, et il s'était maudit lui-même aussi. S'habituer, recommencer à vivre, arrêter de se lamenter et de ressasser inlassablement son désespoir, cela signifiait accepter le Monstre et faire le deuil définitif de son humanité. Et c'était hors de question.

Alors, même si son quotidien était bien plus tolérable sans images trop vives, sons trop clairs et odeurs trop prégnantes, il s'obligeait à regretter la migraine permanente des premiers temps. Il s'attachait à chaque bizarrerie – le parfum des diverses variétés de pommes de terre, le bruit des paupières qui se ferment, la teinte écœurante des pores qui constellaient sa peau –, comme si le fait de buter sur tous ces détails prouvait que le Monstre qui vivait dans son ventre n'était et ne serait jamais lui.

Pour toujours, s'était-il juré, le Monstre serait un étranger, le Monstre serait un parasite, le Monstre serait une présence envahissante et indésirée : un cancer !

Et puis, les saisons avaient passé. Un soir, épuisé, Draco Malfoy s'était endormi en oubliant de tenir son Monstre à distance. Le Monstre en avait profité pour se glisser dans ses bras et se blottir sur son torse, comme un vieux chien ou une ombre affectueuse, une maladie qui pèse sur la cage thoracique mais qui, à force, est devenue une présence familière. Cette nuit-là, l'homme et le monstre avaient partagé les mêmes songes et rien, aucun murmure, aucune lueur, aucune fragrance, n'avait troublé leur sommeil.

Maintenant, faire abstraction des messages sensoriels que son corps s'évertuait à lui envoyer ne demandait plus aucun effort à Draco. Cet exercice tenait autant de la méditation que de l'Occlumencie et il lui faisait se sentir simultanément très accompli et très vide. C'était reposant, comme se rouler en boule dans une baignoire pleine et se faire aussi petit que la perle d'une huître, mais aussi angoissant car, quand un bruit ou une odeur le tirait de sa rêverie, il ne savait pas s'il bénissait ce retour à la réalité ou si, au contraire, il le haïssait de toute son âme.

Que cherchait-il, en se coupant de son corps de Monstre et en plongeant au plus profond de lui-même ? Cherchait-il l'immersion ou la noyade ?

– Tu sais pas quoi ? Potter est en train de pleurer ! annonça Lumière, aussi fier que narquois.

Depuis que Big Ben et Lumière étaient de retour dans la salle à manger, la plume de paon, toujours juchée sur le secrétaire, tentait en vain d'attirer l'attention du chandelier par de langoureux mouvements. En vain, car Lumière n'avait d'yeux que pour le Maître.

 **xXx**

Draco leva un sourcil. Il ne croyait pas un mot de ce que racontait Lumière et l'expression exaspérée de Big Ben ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. Le chandelier était un fieffé menteur.

– Je déplore l'humour de Lumière, soupira la petite horloge d'un ton réprobateur, en fronçant ses aiguilles et en tapant du socle.

– Et moi, j'aimerais bien déplorer ton sens de l'humour, le problème, c'est que tu n'en as pas, rétorqua derechef le chandelier, en agitant ses cierges d'un air supérieur.

– Ton problème à toi, c'est que tu n'en as pas assez eus, des problèmes. Mais ne le prend pas mal. Je t'envie, quelque part, répondit amèrement Big Ben.

– Ton problème à toi, c'est que tu t'en inventes, des problèmes ! Tu es toujours si renfrogné !

– Tu n'as pas assez _vécu_ , Lumière. tu ne peux pas comprendre.

– Ce n'est pas parce que tu as quelques années de plus que...

La dispute aurait pu continuer éternellement – ce n'était pas le temps qui manquait à Lumière et Big Ben – mais Draco n'avait pas que ça à faire. Il s'accroupit devant Lumière et approcha son visage si près de lui qu'il se brûla les poils de nez.

– Pourquoi est-ce que Potter n'est pas avec vous ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Son souffle fit frémir les flammes du chandelier, qui adopta aussitôt une expression soumise et apeurée, si douce aux yeux de Draco. En effet, même si Big Ben et Lumière aimaient se croire ses alter ego à lui, le Maître, jamais ils ne seraient sur un pied d'égalité avec lui. Tout comme le Monstre, ils faisaient partie de lui, mais ils n'étaient pas lui...

– Tu ressembles beaucoup trop à Père, grommela Lumière, avant de raconter, avec moult détails, comment Harry Potter les avait solennellement envoyés se faire foutre.

 **xXx**

Humilié et furibond, Draco se dirigeait d'un pas rapide et lourd vers ses quartiers, où il comptait s'enfermer toute la nuit pour se ronger les ongles à sang et s'arracher les cheveux par poignées en toute tranquillité. A tous les sujets qu'ils croisaient, il donnait l'ordre de n'apporter de nourriture à Potter sous aucun prétexte et de ne le laisser quitter sa chambre que pour descendre dîner.

Potter aurait pu passer une agréable soirée en sa compagnie. Une bouteille d'exception et des plats raffinés, un hôte qui s'était promis de se comporter le plus civilement possible et qui avait même envisagé la possibilité de s' _excuser_ pour tout un tas de choses, voilà qui augurait un bon moment. La langue déliée par l'alcool, ils auraient pu discuter.

Ivres, ils auraient pu balayer d'un geste de main ou d'un haussement d'épaule des années d'animosité et se jurer que tout était pardonné. Ils auraient pu aller jusqu'à conclure un Serment Inviolable de fraternité éternelle et, au fur à mesure, ils auraient tous deux fini par oublier que Potter ne séjournait pas au Manoir Malfoy de son plein gré. Ils seraient tombés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, larmoyant mais heureux et le cœur de Draco aurait été gonflé d'espoir et de soulagement. Il se serait dit : _tout n'est pas perdu._

En tout cas, tout n'aurait pas été perdu si Potter avait daigné descendre. Mais Potter était resté là haut et, enfermé dans sa chambre, il était sûrement loin d'éprouver de la compassion pour son rival d'enfance... Et pourtant, c'était forcément son rôle, à lui, Harry Potter, ça ne pouvait être que lui, le Sauveur, celui qui les libérerait, celui que Draco n'attendait plus ! N'avait-il pas été envoyé par Merlin ? N'était-il pas le Messie tant attendu, une apparition providentielle, un signe que _tout se finirait bien_ ?

Mais l'ancien Serpentard se berçait peut-être d'illusions. Peut-être, sûrement. D'accord, le Manoir avait laissé entrer l'Auror Caldwell et Potter. Et il refusait de libérer le Survivant, alors qu'il avait laissé filer Caldwell sans problème. Mais est-ce que cela voulait vraiment dire quelque chose ? Le Manoir avait-il réellement reconnu Potter comme étant la _solution_ ? Ou était-ce simplement un caprice de vieille bâtisse ?

De toute manière, même si le garçon-qui-en-connaissait-un-rayon-en-matière-de-malédiction était vraiment capable d'aider Draco, ce qui n'était pour le moment qu'une hypothèse, il n'était visiblement pas disposé à le faire. Comme du temps de l'école, Potter ignorait lois et règlements pour n'en faire qu'à sa tête.

Mais si le brun voulait se la jouer princesse effarouchée, il aurait ce qu'il méritait. Il ne mangerait pas du tout, il serait bel et bien séquestré dans sa chambre, où il pourrait pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps avant de se pendre à ses rideaux de velours.

Draco avait fait un effort pour que leur cohabitation involontaire se passe bien. Il l'avait installé dans une belle chambre, il lui avait même prêté sa propre baguette magique. Il l'avait invité à dîner. Bref, il lui avait tendu la main. Mais il semblait que Harry Potter, à onze ans ou à vingt ans, n'en avait que faire de son amitié.

Draco n'était pas pressé. Il lui restait encore un an. Il pouvait bien perdre quelques jours à jouer au chat et à la souris avec l'Auror Potter.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Les trois soirs suivants, le même sketch se répéta et il ne faisait toujours rire personne.

A six heures trente, la Porte de la Chambre de Potter informait l'Auror qu'il était attendu à sept heures dans la Salle à Manger Sud.

Quand sept heures sonnait, Draco, coiffé, bien vêtu et les nerfs en pelote, faisait déjà les cent pas autour de la table. Parfois, il s'accroupissait devant le feu et, pensif, se laissait hypnotiser par les flammes chaudes et dansantes, mais son apaisement ne durait jamais plus de quelques minutes et il reprenait vite sa marche dénuée de sens.

Chaque soir, il donnait arbitrairement trois quarts d'heure à Potter pour se pointer. Au moment où l'horloge indiquait huit heures moins le quart, il retournait dans l'aile Ouest, enragé, pour y prendre une collation en solitaire et ruminer les mêmes pensées obsédantes.

 _Demain_ , songeait-il, _demain, Potter viendra_. _Et si ce n'est pas demain, ce sera après-demain._

Tôt ou tard, Potter, le ventre creux et gargouillant, serait bien forcé de jeter sa dignité dans la cuvette des WC, de tirer la chasse et de descendre dîner. Draco ne savait pas combien de temps un être humain pouvait se passer de nourriture, mais il supposait que trois jours sans manger, c'était déjà beaucoup.

Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir déjà manqué un repas avant, quand il était encore... humain. Même pendant la guerre, même quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres habitait chez eux, sa mère s'était toujours assurée qu'il s'alimente matin, midi et soir.

Ce n'était évidemment plus pareil depuis que le Monstre vivait dans son estomac. Même avant sa première transformation, il avait déjà abandonné l'idée de manger trois fois par jour. Il ne se nourrissait plus que quand le Monstre avait faim et tant pis pour son horloge interne.

Mais les humains ne pouvaient pas se permettre de jeûner comme lui le faisait. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Potter brandisse drapeau blanc. Le repas, placé sous le signe d'une savoureuse victoire, ne promettait-il pas d'être des plus doux ? Comme Draco avait hâte !

 **xXx**

Le quatrième soir, à sept heures cinq, Draco poussa la porte de la salle à manger avec réluctance. Sa truffe canine savait la pièce déserte mais son cerveau humain était persuadé que Potter l'attendait là dedans, boudeur et farouche, avec l'air de vouloir être n'importe où sauf là, mais là quand même.

Une fois encore, les sens du Monstre ne le trompèrent pas. Comme les soirs précédents, il n'y avait personne dans la salle à manger Sud. Draco, sans se décourager, décida de patienter encore une fois jusqu'à sept heures quarante-cinq. Après tout, Potter n'était pas réputé pour sa ponctualité.

Cinq jours sans manger ! Cinq jours sans manger, pour un humain, cela faisait beaucoup trop. Potter s'était peut-être évanoui sur le sol de sa chambre, vaincu par la famine. Ses douleurs d'estomac étaient peut-être telles qu'il n'avait pas la force d'appeler à l'aide et que, le visage enfoncé dans la moquette, il agonisait depuis des heures, des jours entiers...

Allons bon, c'était insensé. La Porte ou n'importe quel autre de ses sujets se serait empressé de l'avertir, s'il était arrivé quoique ce soit à leur prisonnier. Mais l'inquiétude avait fait son bout de chemin dans l'esprit de Draco et, quand il fut huit heures moins le quart, le blond ne retourna pas bouder dans ses quartiers. Il était déterminé à aller voir par lui-même de quoi il en retournait.

Dans les escaliers de l'aile Est, il croisa Lumière et Big Ben qui allaient en sens inverse. Le chandelier et la petite horloge marchaient à toute vitesse, l'air inquiet, mais Draco ne s'arrêta pas pour leur demander des comptes.

– Potter ! hurla-t-il en tapant violemment sur la Porte de la Chambre de Potter. Potter !

Personne ne lui répondit, mais il resta calme. Selon le Monstre, il y avait un être humain derrière la Porte et cet être humain était en vie.

– Potter ! Je sais que tu es là !

– Hey, c'est bon, Malfoy, je suis pas sourd ! cria en retour l'Auror, d'un ton étrangement défensif, comme un adolescent que l'on appelle pour dîner alors qu'il est en train de se masturber.

Sa voix avait une odeur déplaisante, mélange de culpabilité et d'anxiété, qui évoquait les chemises humides de sueur et les bobards mal ficelés. Mais il y avait aussi une autre odeur... Un parfum puissant, presque agressif, qui n'était pas inconnu aux narines de Draco mais qui n'appartenait pas au Manoir, un parfum qui sortait de nulle part et qui tentait de dissimuler ou d'étouffer quelque chose...

– Pourquoi est-ce que ça sent les agrumes ? demanda l'ancien Serpentard, la main crispée sur la poignée de la Porte, qui chouina faiblement mais n'osa pas protester plus.

– J'ai pas le droit de faire le ménage, Malfoy ? De parfumer un peu ma cellule ? répliqua Potter d'une voix étranglée.

Et soudain, Draco comprit. Les sortilèges de nettoyage bernaient l'odorat humain mais, malheureusement pour Potter, ils n'étaient pas assez efficaces sur les Monstres. S'il faisait abstraction du parfum citronné du _Tergeo,_ Draco reconnaissait aisément les odeurs toute fraîches du pain de campagne, du basilic et de la soupe de tomate, mais aussi des senteurs plus lointaines, comme celles du thé noir, des toasts grillés et des pêches, ou bien celles du caviar d'aubergine, des légumes rôtis et des pommes de terre en robe des champs, et beaucoup d'autres fragrances encore, qui flottaient dans les airs, insaisissables comme des spectres.

Bref, faisant fi de ses ordres, ses sujets avaient apporté de la nourriture à Potter dès sa première nuit. Tous les soirs, pendant que lui tournait en rond dans la salle à manger comme un dragon à qui on aurait coupé les ailes, Potter festoyait insouciamment dans son lit à baldaquins, avec à ses pieds une cour qui se pâmait devant ses yeux verts et sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Entendons-nous bien, Malfoy. Je ne mange pas avec toi par plaisir mais afin d'éviter que les objets enchantés aient des ennuis par ma faute. Et tu as intérêt à tenir parole et à ne pas les punir, sinon–

– J'ai compris, Potter. En fait, j'avais compris la première fois.

– Je veux que ce soit bien clair. En aucun cas je n'ai p–

– Peur ? Perdu ? Je n'en ai rien à faire de tes états d'âme, tu sais !

– Alors pourquoi tu insistes tant pour qu'on mange ensemble, si je t'intéresse si peu ? Pourquoi pas m'enfermer dans ma chambre et me foutre la paix ? On serait tous les deux gagnants, dans l'histoire !

Ça commençait bien. Ils n'étaient même pas arrivés à la salle à manger qu'ils étaient déjà en train de se disputer. Malgré son statut d'Auror et son titre de pourfendeur de Mage Noir, Potter se comportait avec lui exactement comme quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard. Difficile de croire que ce sale gosse teigneux était le même homme que celui qui apparaissait régulièrement dans les journaux avec une expression digne et sérieuse.

Les deux sorciers s'assirent à la grande table en silence, leurs expressions meurtrières miroirs l'une de l'autre. Le feu de cheminée ronflait dans le dos de Draco mais la pièce était aussi froide que le fond de l'océan. Les sourcils froncés, l'air renfrogné, Potter croisait les bras, sa baguette d'emprunt en évidence dans sa main droite. le blond dut rassembler le peu de patience qu'il possédait pour lui répondre poliment.

– A quoi est-ce que cela m'avancerait de te laisser bouder dans ta chambre ? Nous sommes contraints de cohabiter pour une durée indéterminée, autant faire en sorte que cela se passe bien, en faisant par exemple semblant de nous entendre. A force de jouer le jeu, peut-être allons-nous finir par nous y prendre. Tu préfères quoi comme entrée ? Une soupe froide ou une salade ?

– Mais à quoi est-ce que ça t'avance de manger avec moi ? La salade c'est mieux, je n'ai pas très faim, j'ai assez mangé tout à l'h–mais ne punie pas les objets enchantés ! se reprit aussitôt Potter, paniqué. Big Ben était tout flippé, je t'assure, Lumière aussi. Les autres, et bien, ils considéraient que leur devoir était de me nourrir, mais leur intention première, bien sûr, n'était pas de te _désobéir_. Je te préviens, Malfoy, si tu oublies notre marché–

– Je sais, Potter ! Il ne leur arrivera rien, okay ? Si tu te répètes encore une fois, tu dormiras dans l'abri des paons ! le menaça Draco, exaspéré. Vivy, deux salades.

Un chariot de service en métal, avec deux grosses roues à l'avant, apparut immédiatement dans la pièce, chargé d'un saladier rempli à ras bord, de deux assiettes creuses et d'une demi-douzaine de pots de sauce.

– Les deux salades de Maître Draco et Monsieur Potter, dit Vivy le Chariot de Service, en remplaçant les assiettes vides des deux convives par des assiettes pleines.

– Ne me dis pas que les assiettes qu'il y avait sur la table n'étaient là que pour faire joli ? Ne me dis pas que ta vie est aussi superficielle ? s'exclama Potter, scandalisé.

La cohabitation n'allait pas être facile.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Mais bien que vivre avec quelqu'un que l'on n'apprécie pas et que l'on comprend encore moins n'était pas facile, une routine fragile s'installa néanmoins entre les deux sorciers, à leur insu.

Draco ne mangeant jamais le matin, il avait autorisé que l'on serve le petit-déjeuner au lit à leur prisonnier, chose qui ravissait tous les objets enchantés et qui ne déplaisait pas non plus à Potter, grand amateur de pancakes et de jus de fruit frais. Et comme il déjeunait rarement, il avait aussi accepté que Potter grignote un morceau dans sa chambre aux alentours de midi.

L'après-midi, Potter, qui avait désormais le droit de sortir de sa chambre, explorait le Manoir sous l'escorte de Lumière et de Big Ben, qui faisaient après coup un rapport détaillé au Maître. Draco écoutait distraitement leurs commentaires sur l'insupportable caractère de l'Auror et, de temps en temps, quand il n'avait rien à faire, ce qui était souvent le cas, il s'amusait à traquer l'odeur de son invité dans les couloirs, reconstituant mentalement sa ballade de la journée et se plaisant à imaginer sa perplexité, son étonnement ou son inquiétude.

Car malgré ses apparences désinvoltes, Potter était un Auror avisé. Il avait déjà dû remarquer toutes les anomalies, toutes ces choses qui manquaient, toutes ces barrières infranchissables, autant d'indices qui chuchotaient « malédiction... malédiction... ». Cela ne gênait pas Draco. Il voulait que Potter découvre le secret du Manoir, sans avoir à subir l'humiliation de lui demander de l'aide. Dès que Potter aurait compris, son cœur de Gryffondor ferait le reste du travail.

Ainsi, fidèle à sa parole, Draco le laissait se promener à sa guise. Une fois ou deux, alors qu'il profitait sur un balcon des derniers rayons de soleil estivaux, il l'avait surpris dans le jardin, agitant la baguette d'aubépine avec acharnement, criant tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, dans l'espoir manifeste de briser les enchantements qui l'empêchaient de quitter les lieux.

C'était peine perdue, évidemment, mais cela, Potter l'ignorait, ou ne voulait pas encore l'admettre. Devant ces spectacles affligeants de stériles tentatives, Draco avait pitié. Il tirait beaucoup moins de satisfaction à voir l'Auror se démener pour s'enfuir qu'il ne l'aurait cru. En réalité, cela le dérangeait que Potter n'ait pas encore accepté la situation. Lui s'était fait une raison à l'instant même où le Survivant avait franchi les grilles du manoir.

Mais il fallait aussi prendre en compte le fait que, contrairement à Potter, lui avait tout à gagner dans cette histoire.

Finalement, la seule chose que Draco exigeait de l'Auror, c'était qu'il se pointe tous les soirs à sept heures dans la salle à manger, pour partager un repas. Selon leur humeur, la conversation était tendue, glaciale ou carrément houleuse. Encore fallait-il qu'il y ait à proprement parler une conversation. Un soir mémorable, ils avaient dîné dans un si grand silence qu'ils donnaient l'impression de jouer à un jeu.

Cependant, durant dix jours d'affilé, les deux sorciers ne manquèrent jamais leur rendez-vous du soir, comme s'ils s'efforçaient de se prouver l'un l'autre qu'une trêve était possible, comme s'ils voulaient y _croire._ Du moins, était-ce ainsi que Draco envisageait les choses.

Potter, lui, n'en avait sûrement rien à cirer de faire ami-ami avec son ennemi d'école. Il ne répondait présent au dîner que dans le but de protéger les objets enchantés des représailles du maître des lieux. Qu'il préfère la compagnie d'une théière, d'une penderie et d'une serviette de bain plutôt que la sienne, cela ne faisait déjà pas du bien à son amour-propre. Mais qu'il croit que Draco était un tyran qui maltraitait ses sujets, c'était un coup de poignard qui réduisait sa self-esteem en lambeaux. Il le prenait définitivement pour un monstre.

Que dirait-il, s'il venait à le croiser une nuit de pleine lune ?

 **xXx**

Un soir, lassé de remuer ses carottes à l'ail et d'imprimer sur sa rétine les motifs du tapis qui lui faisaient mal au crâne, Draco se retrouva à observer méticuleusement l'homme en face de lui. Il fit comme s'il ne s'agissait pas de Harry Potter, un sorcier qu'il connaissait depuis quasiment une décennie, et le regarda comme s'il était une œuvre d'art devant laquelle il n'arrivait pas à décider, au juste, de si elle lui plaisait ou de si elle était laide.

Car le Sang-Pur ne pouvait concevoir être séduit par quelque chose qui ne soit pas beau. C'était la beauté qui attirait le regard et qui faisait frémir le cœur, c'était la beauté, uniquement la beauté, qui méritait d'être aimée et désirée.

Toute son enfance, cette compréhension de l'esthétique avait agréablement flatté son ego. Il avait passé des heures à admirer sa peau douce, ses cheveux fins, ses poignets délicats. Il était un bel enfant, l'amour que ses parents lui portaient était donc légitime, voilà tout. Mais la guerre avait remplacé son reflet parfait par l'image d'un adolescent brisé et désemparé. Et ce qui était arrivé à la fin de la guerre avait achevé de le défigurer, en plaçant dans son ventre, la tanière putride d'un Monstre.

La guerre avait ravagé la famille, la vie et le corps de Draco Malfoy. Avait-elle été aussi dure avec le Survivant ?

Potter ne se douta pas un seul instant que son hôte le détaillait sans vergogne. Quand il mangeait, son précepte de vigilance constante, hommage à Fol'Oeil, passait malgré lui à la trappe. Il se tenait mal, les coudes sur la table, les yeux baissés sur son assiette, oublieux de son compagnon et du reste du monde.

Dans son dos, les rideaux des fenêtres étaient tirés comme d'ordinaire, empêchant toute lumière de passer et, opaques et noirs, ils avaient l'air de robes funéraires. En toute logique, les cheveux d'encre de l'Auror auraient dû se confondre avec cette étendue de tissus sombres, mais il n'en était rien. Ses mèches folâtres attrapaient la lueur orangée du feu de cheminée et brillaient avec l'insolence de la lune qui, certaines nuits, se prend pour le soleil, ce qui faisait que Potter semblait avoir sur la tête un nid de lucioles, supposé que les lucioles vivent assez longtemps pour faire nid **(1)**.

Mais il n'y avait pas que ses cheveux luisants qui se découpaient sur le décor. Le visage connu de toute la communauté magique, même baissé, dégageait quelque chose de grandiose, de _magique,_ quelque chose avec quoi tous les rideaux et toutes les tapisseries de la Terre ne pourraient rivaliser. Ses lèvres pleines, son regard franc, son nez busqué et ses épais sourcils étaient placés sur son visage comme autant d'évidences : jamais la figure de Harry Potter n'aurait pu être disposée autrement **(2)**.

Devant un tel faciès, impossible de rester indifférent. On ressentait forcément un mélange de révérence, d'intimidation et d'admiration. Car ce visage s'imposait sans le savoir, car ce visage était agressif sans le vouloir, car ce visage appartenait à un homme qui n'avait pas besoin de parler ou de gesticuler dans tous les sens pour signaler sa présence. Harry Potter n'occupait pas beaucoup de place dans l'univers et il n'était constitué que de peu de matière, mais il rayonnait inconsciemment de tout son être, comme un ver luisant ou comme un séraphin **(3)**.

Et tout son corps était ainsi fait, en tout cas, c'était ce que supposait Draco, car du reste de Potter, il ne voyait que ses mains osseuses aux phalanges tordues. Enroulées autour des couverts comme des serpents, elles tenaient fourchette et couteau avec une aisance populaire, presque grossière, sans se soucier, contrairement à lui, des convenances. Leurs manières de liane ou de tentacule l'émouvaient : il avait toujours eu un faible pour les formes fluides et hypnotisantes, insaisissables, celles qui donnent l'illusion qu'elles ne sont pas de ce monde.

De ce fait, les beaux habits fournis par l'Armoire de la chambre de Potter, au lieu de le sublimer et de le faire passer pour un convive apprêté, digne de la table des Malfoy, avaient des airs d'injures. Quelle folie que d'affubler cette sauvage jeunesse, cet élan vital primitif, de robes strictes et tristement classiques ! Quelle honte, en réalité, que de maintenir captif un tel jaillissement, un astre solaire miniature ! Potter n'allait-il pas mollir, se ratatiner puis mourir, s'il traînait plus longtemps entre les murs du manoir putréfié ?

Mais si Potter était conscient que sa fin était proche, il n'en laissait rien paraître. Il mangeait sans se presser. En dépit du silence et de la froideur de son hôte, en dépit des vêtements rigides qui entravaient ses mouvements et de la situation improbable dans laquelle il s'était fourré, il semblait encore avoir goût pour la nourriture. A chaque bouchée, ses yeux verts se plissaient légèrement, ses lèvres s'étiraient en un infime sourire et sa fourchette s'attardait dans sa bouche, comme si cela allait rendre son plaisir éternel.

Cet homme-là était Potter, sans nul doute. Alors pourquoi Draco ne le reconnaissait-il pas ? Il était pourtant tout Potter, rien que Potter, avec ses mimiques de Poudlard, ses cheveux en bataille, sa façon imprécise de faire des gestes et son air incroyablement juvénile, malgré les horreurs qu'il avait vues et vécues. Il était toujours aussi prétentieux, toujours aussi royal. Toujours aussi lumineux, toujours aussi _suprême_ , avec une authenticité, un naturel, que Draco n'avait jamais pu égaler. Il était tout ce que l'héritier Malfoy avait détesté de lui du temps de l'école.

Mais, même s'il restait Potter, il était différent du souvenir que Draco avait gardé de lui. Comment était-ce possible ? Il suffisait d'un battement de cils au blond pour se retrouver tout à coup face à face avec un étranger. Derrière les traits familiers, il décelait des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas, une sorte de profondeur nouvelle, un genre d'abîme insondable, qui aurait poussé en Potter pendant les deux ou trois ans où ils ne s'étaient pas vus.

Et Draco se sentit violemment trahi, comme si, sous la surface plane et rassurante d'un lac qu'il aurait pratiqué toute l'enfance, il découvrait soudain des courants d'eaux troubles et noires. Il n'était que révolte et incompréhension devant cet absurde changement.

Potter avait-il tout simplement grandi ? Étaient-ce là les marques de l'âge adulte, les stigmates de la fin de la guerre et de l'adolescence ? Cette lueur qui vacillait dans son regard, ces fantômes qui hantaient les ombres de ses joues, s'étaient-ils accroché à lui le jour de la Bataille de Poudlard, quand il avait vu les cadavres de ses amis étendus dans la Grande Salle ?

Ou est-ce que cet air d'enfant perdu qu'aucune étoile ne guide avait toujours été là, mais Draco n'avait jamais regardé assez longuement, trop aveuglé par sa haine et son mépris ? Malgré son auréole d'or et son cœur plein de fougue, Harry Potter avait-il toujours abrité tant de mélancolie ? Mais était-il seulement au courant qu'il était _triste_ ?

Quand Draco s'endormit ce soir-là, il n'appréciait toujours pas Harry Potter mais, pour la première fois de sa vie, il questionna le bon fondement de son sentiment.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 en ligne le 17 décembre**

Un petit mot pour votre auteure préférée (héhé) ? :D


	4. Jonché d'éclats de bois, d'objets cassés

**Mayunaise le 17 décembre**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir** ! Mes premières vacances scolaires depuis longtemps, nom d'une pipe !

 **(1)** : Par "appartenir à un lieu" j'entends littéralement "belong somewhere", c'est une traduction pas très heureuse, je vous l'accorde.

 **(2)** : Je vous invite à vous renseigner sur les siphonophores, c'est fascinant ! Ils peuvent atteindre 40 mètres de long.

 **(3)** : J'assume totalement le mot "brouillamini", c'est adorable.

 **Précédemment** : Espérant que Potter soit la solution à ses énigmatiques problèmes, Draco se montre cordial avec lui. Les deux sorciers dînent désormais ensemble tous les soirs, mais les mystères semblent de plus en plus nombreux...

 **En réponse à Guest** : Merci pour ton message !

 **En réponse à Hanahime** : En espérant que la suite te plaise tout autant, et merci pour tes compliments :)

 **En réponse à Muntittra** : Et oui, il y a bien une malédiction ! Et le Manoir, effectivement, filtre les entrées et sorties... Sinon, pour le délai d'un an, c'est vraiment pour coller au conte. La malédiction qui pèse sur la Bête lui donne jusqu'à ses 21 ans, jour où la rose se fanera, pour être aimé d'un amour véritable. Je te remercie pour ta belle review.

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Jonché d'éclats de bois, d'objets cassés, de bris de verre**

* * *

Le matin de son quinzième jour au Manoir Malfoy, Harry se réveilla l'esprit particulièrement embrumé, les bras engourdis et les paupières collées. Il n'eut pas besoin de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre ou à la fenêtre pour comprendre qu'il était trop tôt pour se lever. Le silence inhabituel qui régnait dans sa chambre suggérait en effet une heure indécemment matinale : même les objets enchantés, qui dormaient pourtant très peu, étaient encore en train de somnoler.

Après s'être fait cette réflexion, l'Auror se rendormit aussitôt. Il s'était accoutumé à son nouveau quotidien à une vitesse effrayante, au point qu'il dormait bien mieux dans ce lit à baldaquins ancestral que dans le beau lit moderne de l'appartement londonien qu'il louait depuis deux ans.

En seulement deux semaines, le Manoir Malfoy – ancien QG des Mangemorts, théâtre de tortures nauséabondes et de meurtres monstrueux – s'était fait dans son cœur une place de choix, aux côtés de Poudlard elle-même.

Très rapidement, _trop_ rapidement, la méfiance et l'aversion de l'Auror pour la vieille bâtisse s'étaient muées en une sorte d'affection perverse et interdite, qui ressemblait à un mélange de déférence et de fascination, sans être tout à fait ces choses-là non plus. En effet, peut-on vraiment respecter et être attiré par un lieu auquel on _appartient_ ? Ne serait-ce pas s'adonner de façon détournée au narcissisme, que d'aimer un endroit qui est un reflet de soi ?

Car Harry appartenait désormais au manoir. Il faisait partie de lui, il entrait en résonance avec lui, il était transcendé par lui, exactement comme l'étaient les objets enchantés, exactement comme l'était Draco Malfoy **(1)**. Il n'aimait pas plus le Manoir qu'il n'aimait son propre corps. Dans les deux cas, il se contentait d'y être, sans se poser plus de questions.

Cette impression de symbiose mystique ne l'effrayait pas, bien au contraire. Elle était plutôt douce et réconfortante, car elle faisant écho à de vieux souvenirs...

Enfant, quand sa tante et son oncle l'amenaient au confessionnal de leur paroisse, alors qu'il aurait dû avancer à reculons, honteux et intimidé, il passait les grandes portes de bois sans hésiter, marchait sereinement le long des bancs d'église et jamais il ne baissait les yeux, même pas dans le petit cabinet sombre réservé au pénitent en confession, car trop avide de tout voir, de tout ressentir, trop réceptif à l'aura sacrée de la maison divine. L'église accueillait Harry et Harry accueillait l'église en lui.

Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvienne, il n'avait jamais vraiment cru en Dieu. Mais il n'avait jamais pensé que les lieux de culte, construits par des mains humaines et animés par des cœurs humains, étaient des bâtiments ordinaires.

Tous ceux qui s'étaient recueillis et tous ceux qui se recueillaient encore dans ces édifices laissaient une part d'eux-mêmes derrière eux et tous ces fragments d'âme faisaient vibrer colonnes, voûtes et statues, à la manière d'une rivière souterraine qui fait frémir le sol, à la manière du sang invisible qui circule sous la peau.

Que les portes soient fermées ou pas, il y avait donc toujours en ces lieux un souffle délicat : les temples, les chapelles, les mosquées, les sanctuaires, les pagodes étaient des endroits _vivants,_ imprégnés par la foi d'une multitude d'anonymes, foi qui était si grande qu'elle devenait _Magie._ Et à cette époque-là, la magie du petit Harry cherchait tout naturellement à se connecter à celle beaucoup plus vaste, beaucoup plus diffuse, qui coulait dans les murs des églises.

Mais c'est évidemment en arrivant à Poudlard que le sorcier avait vécu sa plus grande extase architecturale. L'immense château était bien plus qu'un simple _endroit_ , il aurait été totalement absurde, d'ailleurs, de le qualifier comme tel. Il était une entité avec une volonté unique et des désirs multiples, une entité gigantesque aux délimitations aussi floues que celle des siphonophores, ces superorganismes marins composés de milliers de polypes arrangés en une immense chaîne traînant dans l'océan **(2)**.

Les pièces, les escaliers, les tours mais aussi les habitants et leurs animaux, les fantômes et les portraits, tout cela formait un ensemble cacophonique mais harmonieux, un ensemble qui n'arrêtait jamais de se mouvoir en tout sens et qui se réorganisait sans cesse, comme s'il avait peur de l'immobilité, comme si arrêter de bouger c'était immédiatement mourir, mais un ensemble, aussi, dont chaque partie et individu, même minuscule, était essentiel. Si un seul élément était touché, c'était le château tout entier qui était touché.

Tout heureux d'avoir quitté les Dursley pour une si chouette maison, Harry Potter avait de bonne grâce confié son corps et son âme au château. Toutefois, après avoir avalé le garçon et après l'avoir gardé au chaud au fond de son ventre pendant six ans, Poudlard l'avait digéré.

Poudlard n'était plus qu'un souvenir, un rêve, un fantasme, un monde imaginaire dans un coin de son crâne. Harry y avait un jour eu son lit, son dortoir, sa maison, mais il ne pourrait plus jamais y revenir, en tout cas, il ne pourrait plus y revenir en tant que résidant. Autant dire qu'il n'y retournerait jamais, car être un étranger _chez lui_ ? C'était hors de question.

Après la guerre, Harry Potter avait cru qu'il n'accepterait jamais totalement de n'avoir été qu'un sorcier de passage pour l'immortelle Poudlard. Par conséquent, il s'était fait à l'idée qu'il ne se sentirait chez lui nulle part pour le reste de sa vie. Et puis, il était arrivé au Manoir.

A bien des égards, la maison de Malfoy n'avait rien à voir avec une chapelle ou avec Poudlard. Elle était hostile, froide et immobile. Elle était dans un sale état, remplie d'ombres, et on ne s'y sentait pas en sécurité, on y était angoissé, même, la paranoïa nous guettait à chaque tournant. Tout y était sombre, altéré _, maudit.  
_

Mais malgré tout, le Manoir Malfoy avait encore un charme fou. Un charme fou, terrible, qui avait su conquérir Harry Potter.

 **xXx**

– Monsieur... Il est onze heures et demi... Monsieur... Monsieur... chuchota un bibelot en porcelaine.

– Laisse-moi faire, tu es trop fragile, pas étonnant que tu sois seulement _décoratif._ Monsieur Harry ! cria le Porte-manteau, en enfonçant une de ses patères dans la joue du sorcier endormi.

Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux en protestant faiblement. Dès que les objets enchantés constatèrent qu'il était réveillé, ils se mirent en effervescence. Peigne, verre d'eau, gant de toilette s'activèrent autour de leur invité, faisant disparaître les marques d'oreiller de ses joues et l'odeur désagréable qui sortait de sa bouche. Harry se laissa faire et, cinq minutes plus tard, on lui apporta le petit-déjeuner, qu'il engloutit de bonne grâce.

Au Manoir, toutes les journées commençaient comme un dimanche matin. La vie elle-même était un dimanche sans fin. Il était si facile de perdre la notion du temps et de regarder, oisif, serein, filer les heures ! Harry n'avait en effet aucune obligation, si ce n'était celle de dîner le soir avec Draco Malfoy.

Il se levait quand il le désirait, se laissait dorloter par les objets enchantés et mangeait avec appétit tout ce qu'on lui présentait. Il baignait ainsi dans une indolence et une insouciance délicieuses, au goût d'enfance dorée et de grandes vacances éternelles.

A quand remontait la dernière fois où il n'avait vraiment rien eu à faire de ses journées ?

Après la guerre, il était entré à l'Académie des Aurors et, après sa formation, il s'était dévoué corps et âme à son travail. Pendant ses jours de repos, il courait à droite et à gauche et rentrait chez lui plus épuisé encore que la veille. Il devait de fait partager son temps libre entre ses différents amis, Andromeda et Teddy, mais aussi se rendre aux réceptions officielles où son statut de Héros National l'obligeait à paraître et enfin, quand il en avait la force, s'occuper du 12, Square Grimmauld.

Quand était-ce la dernière fois où il n'avait eu à s'occuper que de lui et de son bien-être personnel ? Est-ce que cela était seulement déjà arrivé ?

Et comment cela se faisait-il que ce soit au Manoir Malfoy, pendant une _mission_ qui avait mal tourné, alors qu'il était prisonnier d'un lieu manifestement maudit, qu'il se rappelait soudain qu'il était _libre_ ?

Bien entendu, même s'il prenait un plaisir coupable à dormir, manger et flâner, Harry Potter n'avait pas oublié que le Manoir Malfoy n'était pas un centre de villégiature. Cependant, jusqu'à ce jour, aucune de ses tentatives d'évasion ou de contact avec l'extérieur n'avait abouti. Les cheminées étaient toutes condamnées, les limites du Manoir infranchissables même par voie aérienne ou souterraine, il n'y avait pas un seul hibou sur tout le terrain et sa baguette brimée refusait toujours de produire quoique ce soit d'identifiable.

L'Auror avait donc fini par abandonner l'idée de s'enfuir. De longues journées de cogitation intensive et d'enrageants essais infructueux l'avaient mené à la conclusion suivante : ce n'était pas des sortilèges de protection ordinaires qui le maintenaient captif et qui empêchaient les autres Aurors de le secourir, ce n'était même pas des sortilèges.

Tout se passait plutôt comme si le Manoir était coupé du reste du monde par une force surhumaine, contre laquelle sa baguette de houx et ses gadgets d'Auror ne pourraient rien faire. En revanche, il ignorait tout de cette force mystérieuse.

Selon son petit doigt, qui n'avait pas pour habitude de se tromper, c'était la seule possibilité envisageable. Dommage que son petit doigt soit incapable de lui révéler le but de cette force mystérieuse ainsi que la raison pour laquelle Lewis et lui avaient pu pénétrer sans encombre dans le domaine deux semaines plus tôt. Et, par dessus le marché, pourquoi est-ce que Lewis avait été autorisé à partir mais pas lui...

Bref, ne pouvant quitter les lieux et ayant décidé de ne pas chercher à retrouver ses effets personnels, confisqués par Malfoy, Harry s'était mis en tête d'en dresser un plan et de recenser, au passage, toutes les anomalies qu'il y avait rencontrées depuis son arrivée. Et des anomalies, il y en avait à la pelle. Il y en avait tellement, et de types si différents, que l'Auror se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir résoudre le mystère sans interroger Draco Malfoy à un moment ou à un autre...

 **xXx**

L'après-midi de son quinzième jour au Manoir, l'Auror arpentait le bâtiment en solitaire, sa carte à moitié établie dans une main, la baguette brimée de Malfoy dans l'autre. Il avait semé Lumière et Big Ben au détour d'un couloir du premier étage, en leur demandant, en toute innocence, ce qu'ils pensaient de Viktor Krum.

Il avait en effet très vite découvert que le chandelier et la petite horloge, tous deux fervents amateurs de Quidditch, avaient en la matière des opinions diamétralement opposées.

Ce qui était plutôt curieux. Car, sur de nombreux points, Lumière et Big Ben se ressemblaient de façon troublante. Ils étaient liés comme des frères et se connaissaient comme des frères. Ils avaient les mêmes mimiques – si on pouvait dire que des _objets_ avaient des mimiques – et employaient les mêmes expressions indélicatement fleuries.

Cependant, là où Lumière était crâneur et puéril, plein de joie et de confiance en lui, Big Ben était amer et grincheux, pessimiste voire désabusé, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'être un insupportable donneur de leçons.

Mais même si la petite horloge jouait au frère aîné, Harry les voyait plutôt comme des jumeaux, ou comme deux versions d'un même être, tellement ils étaient semblables. Tout cela n'avait cependant aucun sens et, si l'Auror y pensait trop longtemps, il se mettait à échafauder des théories sans queue ni tête et finissait inéluctablement par dériver sur une autre source inépuisable de questionnements pour lui : la relation que Lumière et Big Ben entretenaient avec le maître des lieux.

Car Draco Malfoy ne traitait pas tous ses sujets de la même façon. A la majorité d'entre eux, il se contentait de donner des ordres brefs, sans dire merci ni merde, comme à des domestiques, en somme. Mais certains des objets enchantés avaient droit à des formules de politesse et d'autres à des démonstrations explicites et incongrues de respect. Une fois, Harry avait vu le blond esquisser une courbette devant un fauteuil !

L'ancien Serpentard était en tout cas beaucoup plus intime avec Lumière et Big Ben qu'avec tout le reste du Manoir et l'Auror était persuadé que cette proximité n'avait rien d'anodine, sans qu'aucune de ses hypothèses ne lui semble jamais vraisemblable.

Plongé dans ses pensées, le sorcier mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que ses pas l'avaient mené au pied des larges escaliers qui menaient à l'aile Ouest, la fameuse aile interdite d'accès par Malfoy...

Jusque-là, il fallait l'admettre, l'Auror avait lutté contre la curiosité de façon remarquable, évitant de s'aventurer aux abords des quartiers du propriétaire du Manoir pour ne pas céder à la tentation. Etant donné qu'il avait accepté que son matériel professionnel et sa baguette magique ne lui seraient d'aucune utilité dans sa situation, il n'éprouvait plus la même urgence à les retrouver.

Néanmoins, bien que la confiscation de ses affaires ne le tourmentait plus autant, son imagination et sa conscience professionnelle n'avaient pas arrêté de le travailler. Pourquoi Malfoy lui avait-il interdit l'aile Ouest ? Qu'y cachait-il ? Quelque chose de dangereux ? D'illégal, peut-être ?

Oh, jusque-là, il avait fait des efforts pour aller dans le sens du blond, mais il n'y avait personne alentour et les portes étaient sous son nez... Un coup d'œil, rien qu'un coup d'œil, et Malfoy, malgré ce qu'il prétendait, n'en saurait jamais rien !

S'étant arrangé avec sa conscience morale, l'Auror lança – laborieusement – quelques sortilèges élémentaires de détection et de révélation avec sa baguette d'emprunt. Ils furent tous négatifs. Ragaillardi, Harry grimpa expérimentalement sur une marche, prêt à déguerpir au moindre signal d'alerte, peu désireux de se mettre Malfoy à dos, mais rien, absolument rien, ne se passa.

Il le savait, il l'avait toujours soupçonné : Malfoy avait bluffé, quand il avait affirmé que Harry ne pourrait jamais entrer en douce dans ses quartiers !

Tout guilleret, ravi d'avoir eu le courage de braver l'interdit édicté par son rival d'école, l'Auror monta les escaliers à toute vitesse et poussa la porte de l'aile Ouest.

 **xXx**

A l'intérieur, c'était le noir total.

Au bout de six jours, Malfoy, à bout de nerfs, avait finalement cédé aux supplications des objets enchantés – qui avaient le bien-être de leur invité à cœur – et accepté qu'on ouvre chaque matin les lourds rideaux noirs qui occultaient les fenêtres du Manoir. Dans sa grande magnanimité, il avait aussi autorisé à ce qu'on allume cierges et lustres à la tombée de la nuit, ce qui rendait la demeure nettement plus chaleureuse, aux yeux de Harry.

Apparemment, l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas jugé nécessaire d'étendre ces nouvelles normes à l'aile Ouest, qui était aussi lumineuse et accueillante que des catacombes. Ou la Cabane Hurlante.

N'y voyant que tchi, l'Auror prit la décision de ne pas rester dans les ténèbres à attendre que Malfoy, furax, déboule et lui démonte la tronche. Il jeta un _Lumos_ faiblard, qui illumina à grand peine le couloir où il venait d'entrer. Il mit un pied devant l'autre, puis encore un pied devant l'autre et miracle ! il avançait lentement dans l'étroit corridor, en faisant tout son possible pour ne toucher à rien, sa méfiance actuelle écho de celle qui lui collait à la peau, quand il avait pénétré par effraction dans le Manoir Malfoy, deux semaines plus tôt.

Et quand il pensait que le désordre qui régnait à ce moment-là dans le hall d'entrée l'avait laissé pantois, il avait envie de rire.

Le brouillamini dans l'aile Ouest était indescriptible **(3)**. Le sol du couloir était jonché d'éclats de bois, d'objets cassés, de bris de verre, de livres déchirés, de lambeaux de tissus, de bougies fendues, de bouts de parchemin et, çà et là, de grosses touffes de poils. Ce ramassis indistinct et désolant recouvrait quasiment tout le tapis, qui était de toute manière dans un état lamentable, taché, râpeux et lacéré.

Les murs de pierre nue étaient abîmés, beaucoup plus abîmés que dans les autres parties du Manoir. On aurait dit qu'une horde de félins furieux y avait fait leurs griffes et leurs crocs, ou bien qu'on avait enfermé dans ce couloir étroit et obscur plusieurs personnes nyctophobes qui, folles de détresse, avaient anxieusement gratté les murs dans l'espoir d'y creuser une sortie.

Les portes qui s'égrenaient le long de cet oppressant couloir étaient pratiquement toutes condamnées par de larges planches de bois et nombreuses étaient celles qui présentaient en plus de ça une peintures écaillée, des gonds disloqués, des trous béants à la place des poignées et des ornementations si massacrées qu'on n'était plus certain de si elles étaient figuratives ou abstraites.

La baguette de Malfoy eut l'amabilité d'informer Harry qu'aucune des pièces condamnées n'était protégée par un quelconque sortilège. L'Auror en fut très étonné mais il ne chercha pas pour autant à y entrer, pour deux raisons tout ce qu'il y avait de plus valables.

De un, forcer une porte, même si c'était pour lui redonner magiquement par la suite son aspect originel, reviendrait à laisser plus de traces de son infraction dans les quartiers du maître qu'il n'était nécessaire, ce qui n'était clairement pas le but recherché.

De deux, il n'était pas spécialement tenté par la visite de ces salles, la simple idée qu'il se faisait de ce qu'il y avait derrière ces portes lui suffisant largement. En effet, l'aile Ouest était à l'origine l'aile principale du Manoir Malfoy, celle où se situaient les appartements des membres de la famille et les pièces à vivre les plus utilisées.

C'était donc là que Voldemort s'était installé pendant la guerre, c'était là que se trouvait la salle à manger où Charity Burbage avait été assassinée puis dévorée par Nagini, et c'était là, dans une des pièces fermées qui faisaient face à Harry, que Hermione avait été torturée. Pas étonnant que Malfoy n'en fasse plus usage.

Les portes qui n'étaient pas condamnées donnaient toutes vers des petites pièces sans grand intérêt. Il y avait un boudoir au canapé retourné, aux fauteuils estropiés et aux coussins éventrés. Il y avait un cabinet de toilette au miroir fracassé et au lavabo pulvérisé. Il y avait aussi un salon d'attente aux tapisseries arrachées et au lustre répandu sur la moquette.

Des escaliers permettaient de descendre aux cuisines mais comme il n'avait pas exactement tout son temps devant lui, Harry passa directement à l'étage, tout aussi dévasté que le rez-de-chaussée, peut-être même _plus._

 **xXx**

A ce stade-là, on ne pouvait même plus parler de couloir ou de pièces, seulement de ruines. Des pans entiers de murs étaient tombés, ayant été percutés, semblait-il, par une petite boule de démolition en acier. Selon Harry, certains comptaient suspicieusement parmi les murs porteurs, ce qui impliquait que les enchantements natifs du Manoir tenaient encore la route, même après plusieurs siècles. Jamais une construction moldue n'aurait pu continuer à tenir debout, avec si peu de matière.

Cependant, en promenant autour de lui sa baguette illuminée, l'Auror remarqua vite que le capharnaüm du premier étage n'était pas du même genre que celui d'en dessous. Il y avait bien d'énormes morceaux de plâtre éparpillés par terre, mais il n'y avait pas de poussière. La majorité des objets étaient hors d'usage, mais quelques uns avaient été rafistolés et d'autres rassemblés en tas un peu partout dans la pièce. Et le grand lit à baldaquins, au milieu de tout ce fatras, était intact, les draps faits, les oreillers frais et la couverture sagement rabattue.

Autre chose curieuse, un amoncellement de tableaux occupait toute une partie du sol. Intrigué, Harry s'approcha pour les observer de plus près et, à la lueur de la baguette de Malfoy, il remarqua que tous les cadres avaient été désertés par leurs habitants. Il ne restait plus que des décors désolés et des fonds de toile grisâtres et c'était curieux, tout de même...

Mais un reflet lui fit brutalement lâcher le portrait vide de Junius A. Malfoy (1652-1689). C'était une cloche de verre, posée sur une petite table ronde à côté du lit, qui avait attiré son attention. Et dans cette cloche de verre, il y avait une fleur, une fleur blanche dont la paracorole jaune était bordée d'un filet de rouge, une fleur prétentieuse, qui lévitait silencieusement, et à laquelle il manquait deux pétales.

Hypnotisé par cette charmante vision, l'Auror s'apprêtait à soulever la cloche qui le séparait de la fleur, quand une chose massive entra sans prévenir en collision avec son dos. Le sorcier trébucha et tomba sur le ventre.

Il se débattit comme un animal dont la patte a été prise dans un piège à loup, donnant des poings et des pieds, mais la chose au dessus de lui ne bougea pas, lourde comme un bloc de marbre, l'écrasant comme un rouleau compresseur. A force de gigoter, Harry réussit à extirper son bras de l'emprise de la chose, s'apprêtant à la griffer, à la mordre s'il le fallait, quand il entendit un soupir familier dans sa nuque.

Malfoy. La chose, c'était _Malfoy._

Harry arrêta de bouger dans tous les sens et l'autre sorcier se releva tranquillement, comme s'il ne venait pas de plaquer un Auror au sol. Le Survivant se releva d'un bond à son tour, prêt à se battre, mais l'ancien Serpentard ne semblait pas intéressé par un second round.

– Potter, dit Malfoy, d'un ton étonnamment détaché, pour quelqu'un dont le prisonnier a désobéi à ses directives.

Il alla se poster devant une fenêtre masquée, inévitablement, par un rideau noir, les mains croisées dans le dos. Ses cheveux blonds, presque blancs, se détachaient sur les tissus sombres comme ceux d'un fantôme ou comme la flamme d'une bougie.

– Je croyais t'avoir interdit d'entrer dans l'aile Ouest. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir ici, c'est clair, Potter ?

Sans répondre ni demander son reste, Harry fuit les quartiers de Draco Malfoy, terrifié, ignorant ce qui l'effrayait tant, tel un enfant qui, la nuit, n'oserait pas poser un pied sur le sol de sa chambre mais qui est incapable de dire de quoi, au juste, il a si peur.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

– As-tu passé une bonne journée, Potter ? demanda aimablement Malfoy, en se coupant un morceau de pain frais.

Trois jours étaient passés depuis leur altercation dans l'aile Ouest. Ni Harry ni l'ancien Serpentard n'avaient évoqué cet incident, tous deux agissant comme si l'Auror n'avait jamais désobéi à son geôlier, comme s'il n'avait jamais failli toucher à la mystérieuse fleur blanche, celle à laquelle Malfoy tenait tant...

Dire que Harry avait craint pour sa vie ! Dire qu'il s'était attendu à ce que Malfoy le jette aux cachots, comme il l'avait fait pour Lewis ! Mais non, c'était incroyable, c'était tout à fait incompréhensible, mais le blond ne s'était jamais comporté aussi civilement avec lui que ces derniers temps. Comme si cet événement avait déclenché un processus dont l'Auror ignorait les tenants et aboutissants, comme si l'ancien Serpentard avait attendu tout ce temps que Harry viole l'interdit et entre dans l'aile Ouest, où régnait un désordre monstre et où une fleur blanche était enfermée dans un globe de verre.

A l'heure du repas, Malfoy faisait des efforts visibles, pathétiques même, pour entretenir la discussion et, une fois mémorable, Harry s'était laissé prendre au jeu, se retrouvant à débattre avec son rival d'école de la difficulté d'exécution de la feinte de Wronski.

Les deux sorciers passionnés de Quidditch avaient ainsi bavardé avec enthousiasme tout du long du dîner, oubliant presque qu'ils n'étaient pas amis et que Harry ne vivait pas au Manoir de son plein gré. L'Auror s'était d'ailleurs senti si bien ce soir-là qu'il s'était même attardé à table après le dessert, prétextant avoir besoin de digérer un peu avant de se lever, comme s'il voulait repousser le moment où ils allaient chacun retourner dans leurs quartiers.

C'était idiot, bien entendu. Harry n'avait jamais trouvé de plaisir en la compagnie de Draco Malfoy et ce ne serait sûrement jamais le cas. Il y avait eu beaucoup trop de sales coups du temps de Poudlard, certes, mais surtout, il y avait eu Sectumsempra, puis la guerre et le Feudeymon, mais aussi les Procès des Malfoy...

Malfoy ne tisserait pas un semblant d'amitié avec une personne qui avait témoigné en sa faveur au Tribunal, il était trop fier pour cela. Il croyait probablement que Harry avait eu pitié de lui et de sa mère. Il n'éprouvait et voudrait jamais éprouvé de sentiments positifs envers l'ancien Gryffondor. Preuve, s'il en fallait une : la manière dont il l'avait reçu, deux semaines et demi plus tôt.

Pourtant, le sorcier avec qui Harry dînait tous les soirs n'avait plus grand chose à voir avec la boule d'animosité et de rancœur qu'il avait rencontrée dans les cachots. L'homme sauvage, qui aboyait plutôt qu'il ne parlait, qui marchait de manière malaisée, comme un pauvre animal de cirque pour qui la station debout ne serait jamais naturelle, avait petit à petit disparu.

Ce n'était pas seulement qu'il avait recommencé à se laver et se brosser les cheveux ou qu'il s'était remis à porter des vêtements qui n'auraient pas paru déplacés le jour d'un couronnement. Cela aidait, mais le changement était plus profond, il touchait à son essence même, en tout cas, c'était l'impression que Harry avait.

Il avait meilleure mine, il alignait de nouveau des mots complexes sans sourciller, il avait retrouvé son pas élégant, en bref, il n'avait plus l'air souffrant. Mais comment était-ce possible ? Le mal dont il était atteint n'avait pas eu l'air de ceux qui, au bout d'une semaine, s'en vont d'eux-mêmes sans laisser de séquelles. Enfin quoi, Harry s'en serait aperçu si Malfoy avait eu un vulgaire rhume ! Encore un mystère...

Dans tous les cas, même s'il n'appréciait _pas_ de manger tous les soirs avec son geôlier, Harry préférait largement ce Malfoy-là, au teint frais et à la verve facile, à celui qui s'était jeté sur Lewis et sur lui dans les escaliers des cachots, moins de trois semaines plus tôt. Leurs conversations légères, leurs badinages sans importance ni conséquence étaient bien plus agréables que leurs longs duels de regard, leurs menaces laissées en suspens et les sous-entendus méchants qui avaient été, au début de leur cohabitation, leur lot quotidien.

Pourvu que ce fragile équilibre dure...

– Une journée tranquille, répondit nonchalamment Harry. Et toi, Malfoy, qu'est-ce que t'as fait aujourd'hui ?

Le blond leva les yeux, surpris.

– Ça t'étonne tant que ça que je te retourne la question ? demanda l'Auror, sur la défensive, regrettant déjà d'avoir témoigné si explicitement de l'intérêt pour l'emploi du temps de Malfoy.

Après tout, il était un Auror en mission retenu de force, désarmé. Il n'avait aucune raison de sympathiser avec l'ennemi... mais Malfoy était-il vraiment un ennemi ?

Plus le temps passait, plus Harry se posait des questions. Il avait des éléments, beaucoup éléments, mais ce n'était pas non plus demain la veille qu'il résoudrait le mystère du Manoir. Néanmoins, les éléments dont il avait connaissance lui permettaient d'affirmer que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait auparavant, Malfoy n'était ni responsable, ni coupable de quoi que ce soit. Au contraire, tout portait plutôt à croire que Malfoy était l'une des _victimes_ de la malédiction.

Car il y avait définitivement une malédiction, et celle-ci ne jouait pas en la faveur du propriétaire du Manoir.

– Je te prie d'excuser ma temporaire stupeur, dit lentement Malfoy, un sourire narquois flottant sur ses lèvres. J'ignorais que tu avais connaissance des règles de politesse les plus élémentaires.

Harry chercha du mépris dans ce sourire familier mais il ne trouva que de la malice. Durant sa scolarité, il avait eu le temps d'apprendre que Draco Malfoy était d'un caractère facétieux – les badges "Potter pue" restaient malgré lui gravés dans les annales – mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'apprécier ses plaisanteries, car elles étaient constamment accompagnées d'une bonne dose de malveillance.

Ce soir-là cependant, Malfoy n'était pas moqueur mais joueur, un peu comme Lumière, le chandelier à trois branches. Et ce n'était pas du tout désagréable, Harry ayant toujours lui-même affectionné les réparties bien senties – après tout, restait aussi dans les annales la réplique "Il n'est pas nécessaire de m'appeler "monsieur", professeur".

– Mais pour répondre à ta question, je me suis occupé du Manoir aujourd'hui. Quelques-uns des murs de l'aile Ouest avaient besoin d'être renforcés.

Ce fut au tour de l'ancien Gryffondor d'avoir l'air médusé. Il y avait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas entendu un tel euphémisme. Si on écoutait Malfoy, on avait l'impression qu'il avait négligemment lancé deux ou trois sortilèges pour prévenir l'usure naturelle du Manoir, plus par superstition que par nécessité, pas qu'il avait eu affaire à des murs réduits en miettes par une force démoniaque.

– Tu as besoin d'un coup de main ? Harry s'entendit dire.

Cette fois-ci, les deux sorciers exprimèrent leur étonnement à l'unisson.

– Un coup de main ? répéta le blond, comme si ces mots n'avaient aucun sens.

– Un coup de main, confirma le brun, comme si ces mots n'étaient pas les siens.

– Un coup de main... dit doucement le blond, comme s'il méditait vraiment cette proposition.

– Un coup de main, affirma le brun, comme s'il avait à cœur cette proposition.

– D'accord, Potter. Demain, tu me donneras un coup de main, conclut le blond, comme s'il était dans leurs habitudes de se donner des coups de main.

Et c'est aussi simplement que cela que Harry et Malfoy convinrent qu'ils ne se verraient pas le lendemain uniquement à l'heure du dîner mais aussi dans l'après-midi, pour restaurer l'aile interdite.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

– Une vraie chochotte, Potter ! le moqua Lumière, en le pointant d'une chandelle.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il ferma les yeux, espérant étrangement que le maître des lieux arrive au plus vite. Malfoy saurait remettre le chandelier à sa place.

– Tu m'as entendu ? Une vraie choch–

– Mais la ferme ! dirent Big Ben et Malfoy en même temps.

Lumière se retourna lentement, beaucoup moins fier. Dès qu'il aperçut le visage fermé du Maître, il attrapa Big Ben par une aiguille et les deux objets enchantés disparurent en un clin d'œil. Ce n'était pas une image, ils semblaient vraiment s'être évaporés. Harry battit plusieurs fois des paupières, se demandant comment le chandelier et la petite horloge avaient pu déguerpir aussi vite.

– Pardonne Lumière, Potter. Il est un peu jeune, dit doucement Malfoy, avant de pousser sans effort la lourde porte d'entrée de l'aile Ouest. Ce n'est pas sa faute, le pauvre manque de... maturité, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il n'avait pas tellement l'air en colère. Au contraire, ses yeux étaient plein d'affection, comme l'auraient été ceux du père d'un enfant turbulent mais qui n'a pas mauvais fond. Harry ne voyait pas spécialement ce que le blond voulait dire mais il ne lui demanda pas de précision et lui emboîta le pas en silence.

Il n'avait pas envie pas découvrir trop vite tous les secrets du Manoir. Tel un fervent lecteur tombé sur un chef-d'œuvre, il grignotait parcimonieusement le mystère, avançant à petits pas dans l'histoire, se forçant à ne pas trop analyser certains détails, de peur de se gâcher le plaisir.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 en ligne le 3 janvier** (je suppose que vous aurez vous aussi autre chose à faire au Nouvel An !) : petits moments de fluff entre les deux chouquets, qui reconstruisent ensemble l'aile Ouest et avancée dans l'enquête !

Je vous souhaite à tous de joyeuses fêtes ! :)

N'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot avec des cœurs pour réchauffer le mien.


	5. Toujours un tantinet mesquines

**Mayunaise le 3 janvier**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir** ! Laborieux de s'y remettre, j'ai perdu toute mon avance, moi qui comptais écrire pendant les vacances ;_; Sinon, chapitre en partie fluff, en partie angst. Par ailleurs, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews plus tôt.

 **Précédemment** : Après deux semaines, Harry se sent chez lui au Manoir. Il pénètre par effraction dans l'aile Ouest et y découvre un désordre terrible, ainsi qu'une fleur blanche sous cloche de verre. Malfoy gère plutôt bien la nouvelle. En fait, ces derniers temps, il est resplendissant de santé et se révèle être de bonne compagnie. De si bonne compagnie que Harry lui propose un coup de main pour restaurer le Manoir...

 **En réponse à Muntittra** : Le Manoir est un personnage à part entière dans cette histoire (en tout cas, j'essaye de faire en sorte que). La relation Draco/Harry fait un bond dans ce chapitre et dans le suivant, ne t'inquiète pas :) Pour la nature des objets enchantés, tu as tout à fait raison, sauf que Lumière et Big Ben sont vraiment des cas à part. Héhé, Harry va définitivement revenir dans l'aile Ouest au moment de la pleine lune, cet inconscient ! Pour la fleur, patience encore... Et merci pour ton message, en espérant que tu aies aussi passé de bonnes fêtes.

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 5 : Toujours un tantinet mesquines**

* * *

Le matin du premier jour, Harry était très nerveux. Celui du deuxième, il était déjà un peu moins stressé. Celui du troisième, il était presque tranquille. Celui du quatrième, il était plutôt impatient. Et celui du cinquième, il était carrément excité.

Jamais il n'aurait cru que restaurer le Manoir Malfoy en compagnie de son rival d'école serait une activité aussi intéressante, aussi satisfaisante. A vrai dire, ce n'était pas tant de la satisfaction qu'il ressentait à la fin de chaque journée de travail, c'était – Scandale ! Folie ! Absurdité ! –, allez, osons le dire : du pur et simple _bonheur_.

Les vêtements couverts de poussière, le dos en vrac d'avoir déplacé des meubles façon moldue toute l'après-midi, les cheveux gras de s'être trop passé les mains dedans, Harry Potter, Auror de profession, filait à la douche avec un sourire stupide mais heureux, avant de descendre dîner d'un pas fringant.

D'un pas fringant, car le repas du soir, autrefois si pénible, s'était transformé en un rendez-vous bienvenu, voire attendu, qui venait agréablement clore une journée bien remplie. Il semblait loin, le temps où Harry se traînait à contre-cœur dans la salle à manger et plus loin encore, celui où il refusait catégoriquement de dîner avec son hôte !

Depuis que les deux sorciers travaillaient ensemble à la reconstruction du Manoir, la conversation à table s'entretenait naturellement. Ils devisaient désormais avec désinvolture, parlant de tout et de rien, se lançant des piques et des cure-dents, comme des amis ou des collègues qui se retrouvent tous les soirs autour d'un verre et qui ne se forcent pas à combler les silences à tout prix.

Ils les laissaient d'ailleurs parfois s'installer, les silences, sans s'inquiéter. Ils profitaient d'eux pour soupirer d'aise ou boire une gorgée de café, avant de reprendre de plus belle.

En somme, ils s'étaient familiarisés l'un à l'autre, et c'était confortable.

 **xXx**

Ce jour-là, cinquième jour de leurs grands travaux, ils avaient prévu de s'attaquer aux jardins, complètement à l'abandon depuis deux ans, mais le projet semblait compromis. En effet, onze heures trente était largement passées et Malfoy, si ponctuel, si à cheval sur l'étiquette, n'avait toujours pas montré le bout de son nez.

Impatient et un peu énervé, Harry l'attendait dans le Hall d'entrée en faisant les cent pas et en jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil à Big Ben pour vérifier l'heure. La petite horloge lui jetait en retour des petits regards désapprobateurs. Elle n'appréciait manifestement pas qu'on l'observe avec autant d'insistance.

Lumière, lui, totalement oublieux de l'atmosphère tendue, déambulait dans l'entrée fraîchement restaurée, les trois chandelles levées, en s'extasiant régulièrement sur le travail effectué par Harry et Malfoy.

– Woaw ! Vous avez même été jusqu'à raccommoder cette vieille tapisserie ! s'exclama-t-il. J'aurais jamais cru revoir un jour le Manoir dans cet état !

– Tu es au service des Malfoy depuis longtemps ? lui demanda distraitement Harry, en comparant l'heure indiquée par sa montre à celle que donnait Big Ben.

C'était exactement la même, à savoir onze heures cinquante-sept.

– Tu m'as pris pour qui, pour Vivy ?! Je ne suis pas au service des... s'insurgea aussitôt Lumière, outré, mais le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans le néant, car tout le hall s'était subitement mis à résonner de bruits assourdissants de carillon et de coucou.

Big Ben avait fait sonner midi avec deux minutes d'avance.

– Huhum, quel beau travail vous avez fait, Draco et toi ! s'écria précipitamment la petite horloge à l'intention de Harry, quand le silence retomba dans le Hall. Tous ces meubles encombraient _terriblement_ l'espace, non vraiment, c'est une merveilleuse initiative...

Tandis qu'il continuait dans cette veine-là, se succédaient dans la tête de Harry des questions sans réponse.

Pourquoi Big Ben se permettait-il de se référer à Malfoy en utilisant son prénom et pas le terme de « Maître » ? Et qu'avait voulu dire Lumière, quand il avait laissé entendre qu'il n'était pas logé à la même enseigne que Vivy, le chariot à deux roues qui servait le dîner tous les soirs ?

Après trois semaines d'enquête clandestine, Harry cernait désormais plutôt bien le système de castes ancestral qui avait encore cours au Manoir mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pour quelle raison Big Ben et Lumière possédaient les privilèges qu'ils avaient.

D'accord, ils n'appartenaient pas à la classe sociale la plus basse et la plus commune, celle des serviteurs, qui rassemblaient deux sortes d'objets : ceux qui s'occupaient de Harry avec autant d'empressement que des Elfes de Maison, s'exprimaient comme des Elfes de Maison et craignaient Malfoy comme des Elfes de Maison et ceux qui, malgré leur statut de domestiques, parlaient comme des êtres humains et ne démontraient pas une peur irrationnelle du Maître.

Mais Big Ben et Lumière ne faisaient pas non plus partie de la classe sociale la plus haute, celle des objets qui allaient jusqu'à faire des reproches au maître des lieux, comme le gros fauteuil prétentieux de la bibliothèque ou le repose-pieds du salon bleu.

Toutefois, cela signifiait-il pour autant qu'ils occupaient une place intermédiaire ? Ils étaient les seuls, après tout, à discuter d'égal à égal avec Malfoy, et n'était-ce pas là un droit infiniment plus rare que celui de pouvoir le réprimander ?

 **xXx**

Mais même si ces différences _socio-culturelles_ intriguaient réellement l'Auror, il ne leur avait accordé depuis son arrivée que très peu de temps de réflexion. Il fallait dire que les mystères pullulaient au Manoir et qu'il ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête.

Pourquoi n'y avait-il aucun portrait accroché aux murs ? Pourquoi est-ce que des cadres désertés par leurs occupants s'amoncelaient dans la chambre de Malfoy ?

Quelle magie permettait aux objets enchantés de disparaître et réapparaître aussi soudainement que s'ils avaient emprunté une faille spatio-temporelle ? Pourquoi est-ce que certains ne semblaient jamais avoir besoin de dormir ?

Qu'est-ce qui avait mis l'aile Ouest dans cet état-là ? Pourquoi Malfoy avait-il accepté son coup de main ? Et pourquoi avait-il était si tolérant vis-à-vis de son entrée par infraction ?

Que penser des épais rideaux noirs qui recouvraient encore toutes les fenêtres deux semaines à peine auparavant ? De l'obscurité permanente dans laquelle Malfoy vivait avant que Harry n'arrive, que penser de tous ces _miroirs brisés_ ? Et de cette mystérieuse fleur blanche ? De la force surhumaine de Malfoy ? Du mal inconnu dont il était atteint ?

Et est-ce que l'inhabituelle immobilité des pièces du Manoir – ici, contrairement à Poudlard, au 12, square Grimmauld ou au Terrier, tout restait toujours sagement à sa place – était le signe d'une maison morte ou d'une maison endormie ?

Mais alors, quelle était la force qui maintenait Harry prisonnier de la demeure et qui empêchait les secours d'entrer ? Et pourquoi diable le blond, une fois acquitté, s'était-il dépêché de lancer des sortilèges de protection sur le domaine, attirant de ce fait l'attention du Ministère, alors que le Manoir semblait se défendre très bien tout seul ?

Et pourquoi avait-il prêté sa propre baguette à son prisonnier ? Et comment cela se faisait-il qu'il utilisait si peu la magie ?

Cela faisait quelques temps déjà que l'Auror avait remarqué cette fantaisie mais il n'en avait pleinement mesuré la portée que quatre jours auparavant, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de reconstituer les murs de la chambre de Malfoy.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

La restauration du premier étage de l'aile Ouest signait la toute première étape de leur chantier et, à ce moment-là, ils n'avaient pas encore pris leurs petites habitudes de travail. Aussi Harry n'avait-il pas envisagé un seul instant qu'ils puissent se passer de magie.

– Malfoy, échangeons nos baguettes, okay ? Ce sera plus simple pour travailler, avait-il dit, en lançant la baguette d'aubépine vers l'autre sorcier.

– Si tu insistes, avait répondu le blond en lui tendant la baguette de houx, mais sans faire un geste pour attraper la sienne au vol.

La baguette brimée avait roulé sur le sol et atterri sous une banquette au revêtement déchiré et aux pieds rongés. A l'heure qu'il était, elle devait toujours y être, car elle n'était visiblement d'aucune utilité à son propriétaire.

En effet, sous les yeux ébahis de son invité, l'ancien Serpentard s'était saisi d'un pan de mur et l'avait soulevé à la seule force de ses bras, avec autant d'aisance que s'il était fait en carton-pâte.

– Et bien, qu'attends-tu pour ressouder le mur, Potter ? Que le Manoir s'écroule sur lui-même ou que les Canon de Chudley se qualifient pour la Coupe du Monde ? avait souri Malfoy, en soutenant le mur d'une seule main.

Il ne suait même pas. On aurait dit que ce n'était pas un _mur_ qu'il maintenait en place du bout des doigts mais un feuillet de papier peint. Cette force n'avait rien d'humaine et pourtant, au lieu de le harceler de questions, Harry s'était simplement exécuté.

Par la suite, lui aussi s'était mis à privilégier, dès qu'il le pouvait, ses muscles au détriment de la magie. Il s'était peu à peu aperçu qu'il trouvait bien plus de plaisir dans l'effort physique que dans le lancer de sortilèges, pourtant bien plus commode... Mais c'était peut-être justement _parce qu'_ elle était trop rapide et trop efficace que la magie ne lui procurait pas le même sentiment d'accomplissement que la manœuvre physique la plus quelconque.

Chose curieuse, Malfoy ne s'était jamais montré impatient ou condescendant avec Harry. Au lieu de soupirer devant sa lenteur et de ricaner devant ses performances ridicules, il semblait apprécier que son invité délaisse lui aussi la magie, solution de facilité, pour, comme lui, éprouver les limites de son corps.

Est-ce que n'avoir pas posé de questions au sujet de la force surnaturelle de Malfoy et avoir choisi de lui aussi se détacher de la magie équivalaient à la signature d'un pacte implicite ? Harry était bizarrement porté à le croire, tant leur binôme fonctionnait bien, bien mieux que du temps des cours de Potions de Snape.

Ils parlaient peu et cela leur convenait à tous les deux. De temps à autres, ils échangeaient des informations pratiques ou bien demandaient l'aide de l'autre pour une tâche qui nécessitait d'être deux mais, en général, ils faisaient leur popote chacun dans leur coin, sans se marcher dessus.

Les journées passaient à toute allure et, quand la nuit tombait, ils admiraient leurs travaux respectifs, épuisés, tout en se félicitant l'un l'autre à mots couverts.

Pour la première fois en deux ans, Harry n'avait rien à redire sur son partenaire. Il avait trouvé le coéquipier idéal : calme, compétent et décontracté. Dommage qu'il soit un suspect dans l'affaire en cours... et qu'il séquestrait Harry.

 **xXx**

Mais le séquestrait-il vraiment ? En tout cas, le séquestrait-il de _son plein gré_ ? En plus de lui avoir rendu sa baguette, Malfoy ne se comportait plus du tout en geôlier. En effet, depuis qu'ils avaient formé leur duo de professionnels du bâtiment, il n'était pas rare que son tempérament taquin prenne le dessus sur son apparente sériosité et qu'il adopte plutôt la posture d'un camarade ou même celle d'un ami.

Le deuxième jour, par exemple, pendant qu'ils s'occupaient du rez-de-chaussée de l'aile Ouest, l'ancien Serpentard avait soudain poussé Harry pour le faire tomber par terre. Il avait ensuite entrepris de l'enrouler dans le long tapis qui recouvrait le sol, le transformant en un grotesque rouleau de printemps. Amusé malgré lui par ce charmant enfantillage, Harry s'était laissé faire.

– Ha Potter... Te voir ainsi me rappelle la fois où vous nous aviez transformés en sorte de limaces répugnantes, dans le train, avait soufflé Malfoy, en plissant des yeux, comme pour graver cette vision dans sa mémoire.

A ces mots, Harry s'était immédiatement dégagé du tapis et il s'était relevé sans traîner, la main sur sa baguette. La tournure de la conversation l'inquiétait, mais le regard de l'autre sorcier ne reflétait ni haine, ni rancune. C'était le moment rêvé pour tester la bonne foi de Malfoy.

– Tu veux dire la fois où tu m'as d'abord attaqué sous prétexte de venger ton père ? avait rétorqué le brun avec une grimace.

Si Malfoy se crispait, s'il se jetait sur Harry pour lui casser le nez, alors l'Auror serait assuré que sa sympathie n'avait rien d'authentique, qu'elle était feinte, qu'il essayait finalement de le duper... mais si Malfoy réagissait bien, s'il prenait sur lui, cela voudrait dire qu'il désirait réellement bâtir quelque chose entre eux... une relation de confiance, une amitié, enfin, n'importe quoi...

La seconde de silence qui avait suivi était effroyablement tendue. Harry se tenait prêt à se battre, mais, encore une fois, il ne vit aucune animosité dans le regard de Malfoy.

– Oui, cette fois-là, Potter, avait finit par répondre ce dernier, les sourcils froncés. Je t'assure que je m'en souviendrais, si j'avais pris cette odieuse apparence _deux_ fois dans ma vie. Quand le conducteur nous a déposés sur le quai, Mère a failli s'évanouir.

Harry avait laissé échappé un petit rire stupéfait. Il n'y avait pas eu de menaces de mort ou de testicules écrabouillés. Non, de façon extraordinaire, le regard de l'ancien Serpentard exprimait quelque chose proche de la nostalgie. Une nostalgie inappropriée, étant donné que le souvenir évoqué était loin d'être plaisant, de son point de vue en tout cas, mais une nostalgie qui en disait long.

Le fait qu'il accepte de parler sereinement de cet événement humiliant avec Harry était aussi révélateur sur sa bonne volonté que s'il avait mis un genou à terre pour lui déclarer sa flamme. Le Survivant avait été si étonné que c'était la voix cassée et le cœur battant qu'il avait demandé :

– Tu serais pas en train de dire que tu préfères être un furet qu'une limace ? Parce que tu sais, je suis certain que ça peut s'arranger, dans ta grande bibliothèque, il y a forcément un grimoire de métamorphose qui en a marre de prendre la poussière.

Malfoy avait tout d'abord dévisagé son rival d'école avant de rire brièvement à son tour. Lui aussi semblait trouver la situation surréaliste et lui aussi semblait vouloir ne pas en briser le charme. Du moins, c'est comme cela que Harry interpréta l'imperceptible tremblement de sa voix, sa légère hésitation, en bref, la maladresse de sa réplique.

Malfoy sentait qu'il était en train de se passer quelque chose d'important et de fragile entre eux et, tout comme lui, il craignait de merder.

– Heureusement que tu es toujours là pour me rappeler les bons souvenirs de Poudlard, Potter, je ne sais pas comment je ferai sans toi, avait-il bafouillé, avec un sourire presque timide.

Harry avait fait semblant de ne pas remarquer qu'il s'essuyait la paume des mains sur ses robes. Ils étaient tous les deux si gênés que ça en devenait franchement absurde. Il fallait briser la glace une bonne fois pour toutes.

– Tu sais que Ron t'a appelé « la fouine bondissante » pendant des semaines ? avait-il déclaré.

Quand Malfoy avait levé les yeux au ciel, en murmurant des obscénités, Harry avait souri de toutes ses dents. Cela ne faisait plus aucun doute : ils étaient en train de devenir amis.

 **xXx**

Les jours suivants avaient été ponctués de scénettes similaires, toutes aussi futiles et toutes aussi tendres. La vie avait des airs de vacances d'été au Terrier ou de vacances de Noël à Poudlard.

Une activité manuelle plaisante, de bons repas, une ambiance chaleureuse et bon enfant, mais surtout, des plaisanteries, plus ou moins sophistiquées selon l'humeur du farceur, toujours un tantinet mesquines, qui rappelaient à Harry celles que les jumeaux Weasley avaient l'habitude de faire à Ron et à Ginny. Et celles que Malfoy et lui s'étaient faites durant toute leur scolarité.

Les deux sorciers piégés au Manoir étaient en somme comme deux gosses à qui on a exceptionnellement laissé la maison pour eux tous seuls. Ils étaient déterminés à en faire un immense terrain de jeux et mettaient un point d'honneur à se prouver mutuellement qu'ils étaient des garçons fort ingénieux, dans le domaine des farces et attrapes.

Imaginez la scène suivante : le troisième jour des grands travaux, Malfoy est occupé à replanter méticuleusement des cierges dans le lustre du Hall d'entrée. Harry, lui, est à dix mètres de là. Il remet une tringle de rideaux en place. Les deux sorciers ne se sont pas parlés depuis une demi-heure.

Soudain, sans raison valable, l'Auror se désintéresse de sa tache et pointe discrètement sa baguette sur l'escabeau du blond. Il le fait rapetisser de dix centimètres. Malfoy grimpe d'une marche en ronchonnant.

Quand il en a fini avec sa paire de rideaux, Harry se lance dans la réparation d'une boiserie. Mais voilà qu'il s'ennuie de nouveau. Ni une, ni deux, il fait rapetisser de nouveau l'escabeau et écoute avec délectation les plaintes de Malfoy, qui ne semble se douter de rien. Harry lui rejoue son vilain tour une dernière fois, pour le simple plaisir de l'entendre râler.

Il comprend que Malfoy s'est aperçu de la supercherie cinq minutes plus tard, quand des cierges enflammés lui tombent _accidentellement_ dessus. Affolé, il les envoie valdinguer dans tous les sens et cause une peur bleue à Big Ben.

– Excuse-moi, Potter, ces temps-ci, mes mains glissent autant que les escabeaux rapetissent, n'est-ce pas inquiétant ? dit le blond avec un sourire angélique. Oups ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

– Inquiétant, oui, marmonne Harry, en attrapant le cierge de justesse.

Il éteint la flamme et relance l'offensant objet phallique à Malfoy, qui le plante sur le lustre d'un mouvement sec.

 **xXx**

Une autre anecdote : le quatrième jour, soit la veille, les deux sorciers rassemblaient les meubles entassés de façon aléatoire dans les couloirs dans l'optique de les entreposer au grenier. C'était un travail fastidieux et ingrat, étant donné que les coffres et buffets se révélaient souvent être des objets enchantés endormis.

– Comment osez-vous ? avait hurlé un guéridon, en claquant son tiroir sur les doigts de Harry.

– Pardon, désolé, je voulais pas... Est-ce que vous–

– Je ne bougerai pas d'ici, jeune homme ! avait déclaré le guéridon, en plantant fermement ses pieds dans la moquette.

– Mais vous êtes en plein milieu d'un couloir, mad–

– Madame ? Vous alliez m'appeler Madame ? Je rêve, on marche sur la tête !

Harry commençait à perdre patience.

– Malfoy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Cette petite table ne veut pas bouger de là et...

– Une table ? UNE TABLE ? s'était indigné l'objet, en tremblant de colère.

La mortification du guéridon n'intéressait cependant pas Harry, car il venait de se rendre compte que Malfoy avait disparu. Il l'avait cherché dans les pièces les plus proches, l'appelant d'une voix de plus en plus inquiète, car le _Hominum Revelio_ ne donnait rien.

– Potter, je suis là ! avait-il finalement entendu, en provenance d'un placard.

Ce n'était pas la voix de Malfoy, mais Harry ouvrit quand même la porte, pour se trouver nez à nez avec une serpillière.

– Malfoy ? avait-il doucement appelé, sans y croire.

– Oui, c'est moi, tête de nœud !

– Oh merde, double, non triple merde...

– Trouve une façon de me rendre ma forme humaine, Potter, au lieu de professer ton penchant pour les excréments !

Cinq minutes plus tard, alors que Harry était en train de s'arracher les cheveux, tout en essayant de réconforter le balai qui se lamentait sur son triste sort, le véritable Draco Malfoy avait daigné réapparaître, triomphant. Il avait voué aux gémonies la performance du balai enchanté et ri de Harry tout le restant de la journée.

Ce soir-là, l'Auror s'était déguisé en Epouvantard, en référence à la mauvaise farce que lui avait faite le Serpentard des années plus tôt et était arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la salle à manger. Dès que Malfoy avait poussé la porte, il s'était lancé dans un petit numéro à base de râles, de robes flottantes et de souffles glacés produits par sa baguette.

– Tu m'as fait peur, Potter, bien joué, avait dit Malfoy un peu plus tard, en s'installant à table.

Harry n'en était pas si certain. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que le blond savait qu'il l'attendait derrière la porte ? Mais Vivy le chariot apportait les entrées et il n'y pensait déjà plus...

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Bref, leur nouvelle routine était douce et Harry aurait bien voulu qu'elle perdure, mais Malfoy, cet imbécile, n'avait pas honoré leur rendez-vous quotidien. Il était maintenant midi trente et l'Auror tergiversait sérieusement. Etait-il tracassé ou foutrement énervé ?

Sûrement les deux, quoique beaucoup du deuxième. La moindre des politesses, après tout, aurait été de le prévenir qu'il ne viendrait pas, par le biais d'un objet enchanté ou même d'un origami. Ça n'aurait pas été très compliqué à mettre en place. Ils habitaient quand même dans _la même maison_.

Au moment précis où Harry se faisait cette réflexion, Lumière apparut devant lui. Il ne l'avait même pas vu s'en aller, mais il fallait dire qu'il ne regardait pas vraiment non plus.

– Draco ne peut pas venir aujourd'hui, annonça le chandelier, l'air important, les chandelles fièrement dressées.

– Comment est-ce que tu le sais ?

– Il vient de me le dire, bien entendu !

– Mais quand... comment ? bredouilla Harry.

Big Ben s'interposa de nouveau, commentant cette fois-ci la splendeur des plafonds à caissons, dont les motifs floraux venaient d'être repeints. Voilà encore une chose curieuse. Big Ben semblait bien plus enclin à faire planer le mystère que Malfoy lui-même.

En effet, malgré ses menaces initiales, l'ancien Serpentard ne lui avait jamais reproché son infraction dans l'aile interdite. Il avait d'ailleurs accepté que Harry l'aide à la remettre en état, comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire, tout compte fait, que l'Auror perce les secrets de la demeure... Non, en réalité, ça allait plus loin que ça. Il voulait que Harry _découvre_ ce qu'il se passait au Manoir.

Il ne faisait rien pour lui cacher sa trop grande force, son manque d'appétit, son indisposition pour la magie et les fluctuations de sa forme physique. Car le Survivant n'était pas idiot. Cela faisait presque quatre semaines qu'il habitait au Manoir et il s'était évidemment rendu compte que l'état de santé de son colocataire dépendait un peu trop de la période du mois.

Plus que trois jours et il pourrait vérifier sa théorie. Pour l'heure, il décida de s'atteler seul à la tâche et sortit dans les jardins.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Hey, Malfoy ?

Pas de réponse.

Harry toqua une seconde fois à la porte qu'ils avaient réinstallé à l'entrée de la chambre de l'ancien Serpentard. En dépit de tous leurs efforts, elle ne tenait pas parfaitement sur ses gonds et paraissait prête à lâcher au moindre coup d'épaule.

Toujours rien.

– Malfoy, je sais que tu es là, insista Harry avec sa grosse voix d'Auror.

– Je vais aller voir ce qu'il fait, dit Lumière, qui venait d'apparaître de nulle part.

– Ho non, n'y pense même pas ! C'est moi qui vais y aller, le contredit Big Ben, lui aussi apparu de nulle part.

– Pourquoi c'est toujours toi qui décides ? Parce que tu es plus vieux tu crois que tu–

– Je ne suis pas vieux, nom d'une gargouille !

– Il n'y a que les vieux pour jurer de cette façon-là !

– Et que les gamins pour...

Un instant, Harry était en train de regarder les deux objets enchantés se chamailler, l'instant d'après, il était tout seul dans le couloir. Les voix de Big Ben et Lumière lui parvenaient désormais au travers de la porte. Comment est-ce que le chandelier et la petite horloge avaient réussi à entrer dans la chambre de Malfoy sans que Harry les voie faire, le mystère restait entier.

– Vous me soûlez, tous les deux ! Et Potter, laisse-moi tranquille ! gronda une voix rauque qui appartenait irréfutablement à Malfoy mais qui était à mille lieus de sa voix habituelle.

C'était la voix qu'il avait trois semaines auparavant, le jour où Harry était venu tirer Lewis d'affaire. C'était sa voix sale, trouble, _noire_ , sa voix brisée, qui était plus bruit que parole, comme si articuler ne lui était pas naturel, celle qui venait du plus profond de sa gorge, et même de plus loin encore, une voix qui prenait racine au fin fond de son ventre, dans son estomac.

Avec du recul, à ce moment-là déjà, Harry savait. Il savait que l'humeur, le caractère de Draco Malfoy, _sa personne tout entière_ , changeaient au rythme des phases lunaires. Il savait que le chaos que renfermait l'aile Ouest du Manoir n'avait pu être causé que par une créature déchaînée.

Il savait que l'obscurité, les miroirs brisés, les sortilèges de protection, la crainte des objets enchantés, la folie dans son regard, sa force surhumaine, son inexplicable omniscience, son aura dérangeante, son étrange dédain pour la magie, son air sauvage et son apparence négligée, tout cela n'avait plus rien de mystérieux, à la lumière de sa théorie.

Le degré de certitude de l'Auror était tel qu'il constituait, selon lui, une preuve suffisante. Même pas besoin de vérifier que le corps de Malfoy, le soir de la pleine lune, se torde et se déforme, que son visage s'éclipse le temps d'une nuit, remplacé par une longue gueule remplie de crocs aussi jaunes que ses yeux.

Non, il n'était pas nécessaire que Harry constate de ses propres yeux que Malfoy était un loup-garou pour savoir qu'il en était un. C'était soit ça, soit Malfoy avait de sérieux troubles de la personnalité.

 **xXx**

Malfoy passa les trois jours suivants reclus dans sa chambre. Harry lui rendit visite plusieurs fois et bien que le blond n'accepta jamais de lui ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, il ne lui demanda jamais non plus de quitter ses quartiers.

L'Auror passa ainsi de longues heures assis dans le couloir du premier étage de l'aile Ouest, à écouter, comme un abominable pervers, son hôte gémir, haleter et grogner de douleur.

Malfoy souffrait comme s'il était à l'article de la mort et l'imagination de l'Auror lui fournissait de funestes images : les cheveux plaqués sur le front, les jambes entortillées dans des draps humides, les yeux clos ou pire, vitreux, les lèvres violettes et entrouvertes, la respiration saccadée, difficile, les doigts tordus et crispés, Draco Malfoy était possédé par le plus grand des maux.

Mais cette fièvre délirante qui le rongeait corps et âme était-elle vraiment le fruit de la lycanthropie ? Après trois jours à traîner devant sa porte fermée, Harry commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes. Certes, les symptômes correspondaient plutôt bien, mais n'étaient-ils pas beaucoup trop _violents_ ?

Pour avoir bien connu un loup-garou, Harry Potter n'ignorait pas que cette infection n'était source de sérieuse souffrance _physique_ qu'au moment de la métamorphose. D'accord, à l'approche de la pleine lune, il n'était pas rare que Lupin perde l'appétit et que son regard, d'ordinaire franc, se voile, tourmenté par quelque chose d'invisible, mais il n'avait jamais semblé aussi mal en point que Malfoy.

Ce fut donc un étroit mélange de conscience professionnelle et de curiosité morbide qui poussa Harry, le jour de la pleine lune, à enfermer Lumière et Big Ben dans un placard afin de s'introduire en toute impunité dans l'aile Ouest.

 **xXx**

– Potter... Oh, Potter, casse-toi... geignit Malfoy, au travers de la porte de sa chambre.

Bien que Harry ait pris toutes les précautions d'usage, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce que Malfoy soit au courant de son intrusion. Les artifices et sortilèges d'un humain, aussi subtils soient-ils, ne pesaient pas le poids face à l'ouïe et l'odorat d'un loup-garou sur le point de se transformer.

– Allez... Potter ! Fais pas le c–con ! Casse-toi ! grogna encore Malfoy, le souffle aussi court et la bouche aussi sèche que s'il ne se nourrissait que de clous et de cailloux.

Sans écouter ni les jurons, ni les ordre ni les menaces du sorcier alité, Harry tourna la poignée de la porte.

– _Lumos_ ! dit-il, car la pièce était plongée dans le noir.

A première vue, rien n'avait pas changé depuis qu'ils avaient remis la chambre en état, une semaine plus tôt. Tout était aussi propre et rangé que la dernière fois, et, hormis l'occupant du lit, rien ne sortait de l'ordinaire. Absolument rien. Ce soir-là, il n'y avait pas un seul élément dans la chambre de Malfoy qui ne paraissait pas être à sa place.

La fleur blanche et son globe de verre avaient donc disparu. Cela n'avait rien d'étrange, cependant. S'il tenait un tant soit peu à cette fleur, Malfoy l'avait mise en sûreté loin, très loin de sa chambre, dans un endroit scellé, minuscule, auquel en tout cas aucune bête agressive ne pourrait avoir accès.

Harry avança dans la pièce obscure et tira le rideau d'un coup de baguette, pour y voir plus clair. Le soleil était en train de se coucher.

– Potter, mais... qu'est-ce que tu... fous... encore là ? marmonna Malfoy, pantelant. Barre-toi... Potter... Pars...

Pour inciter Harry à mettre les voiles, il fit un vague mouvement de la main qui sembla lui coûter un immense effort. Ce geste attira le regard de l'Auror malgré lui. Oh, il ne voulait pas voir, il n'aurait jamais dû entrer, mais c'était trop tard pour avoir des regrets.

Draco Malfoy était pâle comme la lune, si pâle qu'il en était presque gris, si pâle que sa peau se confondait avec ses draps trempés de sueur. Mais son extrême lividité n'était rien comparée aux _traits_ de son visage.

Oh, ce visage, Harry ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Aussi effrayant qu'il se l'était imaginé, peut-être même bien plus. Tout tendu, tout rigide, comme s'il n'y avait plus de chair mais seulement des os à nu, recouverts d'une pellicule visqueuse et translucide : de la sueur ou du cartilage ?

Ce visage fondu, anéanti, incapable de supporter tant de peine et de désespoir. Et de peur. Car ce qui différenciait Malfoy d'un cadavre, c'était bien cela. Il n'était pas un vestige du passé figé dans le temps, serein et imperturbable. Il était habité par une peur terrible, une peur de ce qui allait suivre. Il aurait voulu mourir sur le champ ou tomber dans le coma, mais il était condamné à rester en vie et éveillé.

Au moment où Harry croisa ce regard apeuré, il comprit. Quand il y repenserait plus tard, il se dirait qu'il avait toujours su, au fond, mais qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intelligence de réfléchir aux conséquences que cela avait.

Dans tous les cas, c'est uniquement à l'instant où il remarqua les yeux rouges et révulsés, les ongles rongés à sang, les lèvres en lambeaux, ensanglantées, que Harry prit conscience que Malfoy ne prenait pas de Potion Tue-Loup.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 en ligne le 18 janvier :** POV Draco, métamorphose et mélange de fluff et d'angst, encore.

La review, cette tranche de bonheur qui redonne envie d'écrire !


	6. L'Auror aux doigts de rose

**Mayunaise le 21 janvier 2017**

 **Bonjour bonjour** ! Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard (et je réponds à vos reviews très vite). La vie est dégueulasse avec moi en ce moment et à côté de soucis personnels, j'ai été trop malade pour finir ce chapitre. Mais le voilà enfin !

 **En réponse à Muntittra** : Big Ben veut effectivement protéger Draco. Contrairement à lui, il n'a pas confiance en Harry et il est aussi beaucoup plus flippé. Les objets enchantés disparaissent comme s'ils transplanaient, à suivre... Alors pour ce qui est de la lycanthropie de Draco, elle n'est pas normale, ça c'est sûr ! Mais il reste un loup-garou, je n'ai pas inventé de créature pour cette fic. Quant à la potion Tue-Loup, elle ne serait de toute façon pas efficace, mais je ne sais pas s'il serait capable de la fabriquer ! C'est quand même très compliqué, il paraît... Désolée, pour la description du Monstre, il faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, comme on est en POV Draco, cela aurait été étrange :) Merci pour ta review et ta lecture !

 **Précédemment** : Harry et Draco se lancent dans la restauration du Manoir, font ami-ami insouciamment, se font des blagues, mais un jour, Draco ne vient pas. Harry fait le lien entre la maladie de son hôte et la lunaison et il décide de vérifier son hypothèse le jour de la pleine lune. Il entre dans la chambre de Draco, le découvre dans un état effroyable et comprend soudain qu'il ne prend pas de potion Tue-Loup.

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 6 : L'Auror aux doigts de rose**

* * *

 _Potter... crétin_ , pensa difficilement Draco.

Ce fut sa dernière pensée cohérente avant une éternité.

Le soleil venait de mourir derrière les lointaines collines du Wiltshire et ses rayons jaunes, qui faisaient jusque-là scintiller l'herbe et les champs, disparurent avec lui. La plaine perdit aussitôt ses teintes vertes et ors, pour devenir bleue comme la mer et argentée comme le sable. Et les douces collines qui avaient avalé l'astre solaire, auparavant ocres et brunes, étaient maintenant aussi noires que la nuit.

Dans une telle obscurité, on ne savait plus où s'arrêtait la terre et où commençait le ciel : car aucune couleur ne survivait après le crépuscule. Chaque soir, la nuit prenait soin d'arracher leurs pigments à toutes les surfaces du monde, pour les recouvrir de son châle personnel, d'un gris impénétrable.

Il y avait pourtant des étoiles blanches, tout là haut, éparpillées sur la voûte céleste, mais elles n'étaient d'aucune aide pour combattre les ténèbres. Au contraire, leur lueur était si faible, si distante, _dérisoire,_ qu'au lieu de rassurer les terriens, elles ne faisaient que les accabler un peu plus.

Comme il faisait sombre, la nuit, quand la lune n'était pas encore levée ! Heureusement pour certains, malheureusement pour d'autres, la voilà qui émerge doucement du plus profond du ciel, à l'exact opposé du soleil. Au début, ce n'est qu'une chose translucide, à peine visible, au contour vague, puis elle se précise et elle est enfin là, suspendue : une sphère blanche, parfaite, ni haute, ni basse, ni petite, ni grosse, mais si ronde...

Draco ne la vit pas apparaître. Même si ses yeux et les rideaux de sa chambre avaient été grand ouverts, ce qui n'était pas le cas, il n'aurait de toute façon rien vu, dans son état. Physiquement, il n'avait pas bougé, il était dans son lit, au premier étage de l'aile Ouest et Potter était à côté de lui mais c'était comme s'il était tout à fait ailleurs.

Il se noyait dans un océan de taches palpitantes et de formes sinueuses, de fantômes bleutés et de lumières clignotantes, de trous insondables et de lignes ondulantes. Tout son univers était une immense hallucination, qui battait au rythme de son pouls et dans lequel il avait commencé à être aspiré dès que le soleil avait commencé à décliner.

Depuis deux ans, c'était chaque mois la même chose et, chaque mois, il se disait qu'il n'y survivrait pas. Il s'était habitué à sa condition, autant que possible. Ses sens exacerbés, ses sautes d'humeur, sa santé qui dépendait de la phase de la lune, tout cela ne lui faisait plus ni chaud ni froid depuis longtemps.

Mais l'angoisse qui le prenait aux tripes avant chaque transformation ne s'était jamais envolée. Il redoutait la pleine lune, il en avait terriblement peur, mais moins à cause de la métamorphose qu'elle impliquait, que parce qu'elle lui rappelait inlassablement sa véritable nature.

 **xXx**

Il ne craignait pas la douleur. Il ne craignait pas le Monstre impatient qui se débattait dans son estomac pour prendre le contrôle, douze nuits par an. Non, ce qui l'effrayait, c'était en réalité les instants qui précédaient l'entrée en scène de la Bête, ce moment trouble, entre le coucher du soleil et le lever de la lune, où il était comme lâché dans l'espace, perdu dans l'immensité du ciel, à la fois attiré par le sol et affranchi de la pesanteur.

Pendant ce temps prendre en pleine gueule ce qu'il oubliait parfois : il n'était plus humain. La pleine lune était une mère sévère et perverse qui lui rendait visite une fois le mois dans le seul but de le remettre à sa place.

« Draco, tu as pris tes aises depuis la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus, susurrait-elle. Crois-tu vraiment qu'un être comme toi a le droit de profiter si insouciamment de la vie ? Quelle folie que d'imaginer que tu puisses rire avec Harry Potter ! Quelle audace que d'envisager que tu puisses être ami avec lui ! Les décombres dans lesquels tu vivais avant son arrivée t'allaient si bien, pourtant... Oh, mon petit Draco, comment oses-tu travestir tes coups de griffes et tes marques de crocs, preuves de ta monstruosité ? Insensé, penses-tu réellement qu'en réparant les dégâts que tu as causés au Manoir, tu vas réintégrer l'espèce humaine ? Tu vas voir, mon cher Monstre, tes efforts sont aussi vains que pathétiques : quand viendra l'Aurore, autour de toi, tout sera de nouveau chaos... »

Ce discours résonnait, distordu et oppressant, dans l'esprit de Draco, qui priait pourtant pour qu'il ne s'arrête pas... Car tant qu'il comprendrait ce que la Lune lui disait, il serait encore lui-même. Mais trop vite, les mots n'eurent plus aucun sens, ils devinrent une suite de sons indistincts n'ayant pas plus de signification pour lui que le bruit du vent ou le crépitement du feu.

Alors, sentant que la fin était proche, que son heure était venue, le Monstre ouvrit les yeux.

Tous les os de Draco craquèrent, broyés par l'impérieuse lumière lunaire. Toute sa peau partit en fumée, sous le regard inquisiteur de l'astre de la nuit. Et tous ses organes explosèrent, car la Pleine Lune réclamait son tribut de sang.

La douleur lui parvenait de très loin, cependant : sa fièvre était si forte qu'il était au bord de l'évanouissement. Le corps écartelé, le crâne brisé, le ventre déchiré, il ne ressentait qu'un mal-être lancinant, qui ne l'inquiétait pas outre mesure.

Il était fatigué, à bout de force. La cage du Monstre était enfin ouverte et Draco le laissait de bon cœur prendre le relais.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Il était allongé sur quelque chose de confortable. C'était doux, moelleux et tout chaud, très différent du tapis râpeux et lacéré où le Monstre allait normalement se blottir à l'arrivée de l'Aurore. Et ça n'avait pas non plus l'odeur piquante de l'urine. Loin de là, ça sentait bon le savon, l'air frais et le soleil. En somme, on avait envie de s'y lover pour toujours, tellement c'était douillet.

A cette pensée, Draco s'aperçut que sa _position_ elle-même était agréable, ce qui ne s'était encore jamais vu. D'habitude, le Monstre dormait comme un loup, les pattes tendues, la tête sur le côté et le dos bien rond. Mais si cette posture ne posait aucun problème à son corps souple et couvert de fourrure, elle était l'assurance pour son hôte humain d'une colonne vertébrale et de rotules en vrac au réveil.

Et pourtant, ce jour-là, premier jour de la phase décroissante de la lune, Draco se réveilla allongé dans son lit, sur le dos, la tête légèrement surélevée et les membres écartés juste ce qu'il fallait. Et le pompon sur la Garonne ? Ce qui acheva de lui mettre la puce à l'oreille ? La douleur.

Ou plutôt son absence. Ou, pour être exact – Draco aimait trouver les termes les plus précis possibles pour définir ses sensations, cela lui donnait l'illusion de ne pas en être le sujet –, son degré tout à fait tolérable.

Il n'imagina pas une seule seconde que le Monstre ait subitement appris les bonnes manières et se soit comporté de façon exemplaire pendant la nuit. Non, la seule explication à son relatif bien-être, en ce lendemain de métamorphose, était tout bonnement que quelqu'un se soit occupé de lui.

– Big Ben... Lumière... croassa-t-il, en entrouvrant péniblement les yeux.

Les deux objets enchantés apparurent sans un bruit sur la descente de lit.

– Salut, Draco ! le salua le chandelier d'un ton guilleret qui n'était pas vraiment de mise. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

– Bonjour, Draco. J'espère que tu vas bien, dit la petite horloge, carrément pète-sec à côté de Lumière.

Le blond sourit malgré lui. Il connaissait si bien Big Ben – il le connaissait sûrement mieux qu'il ne connaissait Lumière, ce qui n'était pas peu dire – qu'il n'avait pas besoin de le regarder pour savoir que ses aiguilles étaient toute froncées et son air des plus hautains.

Big Ben était décidément beaucoup trop sérieux. Ce n'était pas sa faute, bien entendu, s'il était né pendant cette sombre période. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il serait grave et pessimiste pour l'éternité, alors que Lumière, lui, ne cesserait jamais de rayonner, désinvolte comme un enfant-roi.

De temps en temps, Draco surprenait de la jalousie derrière les reproches et les moqueries. Mais bien qu'il comprenait que Big Ben envie la condition de Lumière, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que la petite horloge avait tout de même eu de la chance, dans son malheur : il aurait pu naître encore _plus tard._

– Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? demanda Lumière, qui avait toujours été capable de percevoir le plus infime de ses changements d'humeur.

– Rien, je me faisais simplement _–kof–_ une réflexion à propos _–kofkof–_ de Big Ben, répondit Draco, en toussant violemment.

Sa gorge était aussi sèche qu'une pierre ponce.

– Et bien ? s'enquit Big Ben, curieux, pendant que Lumière ordonnait à un autre objet enchanté d'apporter de l'eau sur le champ.

– Je m'interrogeais...

Draco fut interrompu par l'irruption d'un verre d'eau parlant. Si cela avait été un autre jour, il aurait renvoyé l'impertinent fissa, car il ne supportait pas de boire et de manger avec de la vaisselle enchantée – n'était-ce pas incroyablement malsain ? – mais ce jour-là, justement, était tout sauf un jour ordinaire.

 **xXx**

Il s'était réveillé dans son lit, dans une position respectable, avec de simples courbatures en lieu et place de ses traditionnelles plaies et ecchymoses. Il s'était réveillé de bonne humeur, reposé, optimiste, presque comme si, en somme, la nuit précédente n'avait pas été celle de la pleine lune. Presque comme s'il faisait partie des êtres humains.

Malgré la nausée, malgré la faiblesse, il se sentait chargé à bloc.

Aussi décida-t-il que l'intention du verre d'eau enchanté n'avait pas été de l'offenser mais plutôt de le servir le plus promptement possible. Draco le vida donc d'une traite, sans broncher, et alla même jusqu'à le _remercier_ pour son dévouement, ce qui surprit tant l'objet enchanté qu'il faillit glisser et se briser en mille morceaux.

Tout le monde savait que, le lendemain de la pleine lune, le Maître accusait le contrecoup de sa métamorphose. Il fallait normalement attendre plusieurs jours avant que le Monstre ne lâche totalement prise et retourne se terrer au fond de son estomac.

Pendant cette période que les objets enchantés appelaient en secret « la Convalescence », le Maître avait beau avoir retrouvé forme humaine, il gardait encore quelque chose du Monstre, dans sa brutalité et sa sécheresse. Autant dire qu'il ne s'était jamais montré aussi poli, aussi reconnaissant, si tôt après la pleine lune...

Mais, quoique perplexe, le verre d'eau n'avait aucune envie de tenter le diable. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits et, une fois assuré que le Maître n'avait plus besoin de lui, il s'éclipsa avec un bruit de bouchon de champagne.

– Je me demandais quel caractère tu aurais eu si tu étais né un ou deux ans plus tard, Big Ben, reprit Draco en fermant les yeux. Enfin, évidemment, j'ai ma petite idée sur la question, mais va savoir... Aurais-tu été aussi barbant ? Comment aurais-tu vécu ta condition ?

– Je... Je n'en sais rien, avoua Big Ben, mal à l'aise.

– Si je peux me permettre, Draco, tu es mieux placé que nous pour le savoir, intervint Lumière.

Bien qu'il ait gardé les paupières closes, l'ancien Serpentard aurait pu parier que le chandelier et la petite horloge venaient d'échanger un regard lourd de sens. Ne désirant pas perturber plus longtemps ses deux plus fidèles sujets avec ses états d'âme, il enchaîna :

– C'est vrai... Trêves de bavardages. Racontez-moi ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Potter a quoi ? grogna Draco, en s'étouffant à moitié avec son biscuit, ce qui affola sa cour qui se mit à s'agita en tous sens.

Même s'il n'avait ni faim ni envie de voir quiconque excepté Lumière et Big Ben, il avait autorisé les autres objets enchantés à lui apporter à grignoter.

Si ses serviteurs avaient déjà peur de lui en temps normal, cette crainte atteignait son paroxysme aux alentours de la pleine lune, période pendant laquelle ils semblaient marcher sur un sol couvert d'œufs de dragon.

Comme il n'appréciait pas particulièrement d'être la cause de leurs voix tremblotantes et de leurs airs apeurés, Draco ne les sollicitait d'ordinaire pas avant deux ou trois jours. Par conséquent, il jeûnait tout ce temps-là, car Lumière et Big Ben étaient incapables de ne serait-ce que laver une salade.

Toutefois, ce jour-là n'était définitivement pas un jour ordinaire et il avait toléré l'intrusion d'une tasse de thé et de petits biscuits dans sa chambre. Le récit que lui contaient Lumière et Big Ben lui avait en effet donné envie de reprendre des forces, afin d'être sur pied au plus vite.

Notons que les deux objets enchantés n'auraient en théorie pas dû avoir quoique ce soit à lui relater, car Draco interdisait formellement à quiconque de s'approcher de l'aile Ouest le soir de la pleine lune. Peu, de toute façon, étaient ceux qui éprouvaient un tel désir.

Et pourtant, la nuit dernière, Big Ben et Lumière s'étaient échappés du placard où Potter les avait enfermés et, passant outre les ordres du Maître, ils s'étaient infiltrés dans l'aile Ouest dans le seul but d'épier les faits et gestes de l'Auror.

Draco ne leur en tenait pas rigueur. Pour le coup, cela l'arrangeait bien que tous deux agissent un peu comme bon leur semblait, comme si les règles ne les concernaient pas. Après tout, à l'époque où il était encore humain, il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois, à lui aussi, d'ignorer les cadres suivis par la plèbe...

En tout cas, la dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'avoir pensé que Potter était un crétin. Cette réflexion, digne des heures de gloire de feu Emmanuel Kant, était suivie par le néant le plus total. Draco n'avait de ce fait d'autre choix que d'accepter pour vérité l'histoire de Big Ben et Lumière, aussi invraisemblable soit-elle.

Selon eux, Potter n'avait pas pris ses jambes à son cou immédiatement après que la lune se soit levée. Il serait resté un bon moment dans la chambre de Draco, protégé par le Charme du Bouclier, à essayer de raisonner le Monstre affamé.

Cela, Draco voulait bien le croire. S'il y avait des choses à propos du Survivant qu'il n'avait accepté de reconnaître que très récemment – comme son sens de l'humour –, il avait admis sans problème, dès leur première année à Poudlard, que Potter serait certainement la personne la plus obstinée qu'il ne rencontrerait jamais.

Oh, il voyait si bien l'Auror parler au Monstre avec douceur, déblatérer sur leur début d'amitié en souriant un peu, lui rappeler des anecdotes toutes récentes ou datant du temps de l'école, lui raconter une histoire drôle ou encore évoquer un souvenir avec Remus Lupin.

Cependant, malgré sa bonne volonté et sa ténacité à toute épreuve, Potter n'avait pu passer toute la nuit dans les parages, auquel cas il n'aurait plus été de ce monde à l'heure qu'il était... Il avait fini par avouer sa défaite et avait fui, enfermant le Monstre dans l'aile Ouest.

Il serait ensuite resté un peu plus d'une heure assis en haut des escaliers, contre la grande porte scellée, à marmonner dans sa barbe et à faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts. Et puis, il serait tout à coup levé d'un bond, comme pris d'une illumination, et serait remonté dans sa chambre au pas de course.

Mais le récit ne s'arrêtait pas là. Le lendemain, c'est-à-dire ce matin-là, à l'aurore, il serait retourné dans l'aile Ouest. Il se serait tout d'abord occupé du lit de Draco, qui était couvert de poussière et de mousse d'oreiller, puis il aurait installé le blond dedans, sans oublier de soigner ses blessures comme il le pouvait, avant de l'entourer de sortilèges de chaleur et de silence. Et pour finir, il se serait lancé dans un grand nettoyage des lieux.

En entendant cela, Draco s'étouffa de surprise et recracha un morceau de biscuit sur le tapis, sans cérémonie. Un coup d'œil prolongé à sa chambre le convainquit néanmoins que Big Ben ne mentait pas.

 **xXx**

Tout n'était pas à sa place mais tout était propre. Les cadres entassés sur le sol avaient été empilés nettement les uns sur les autres, les pieds des meubles avaient été réparés et les rideaux avaient été raccommodés.

Rien que remettre la chambre en ordre avait dû être un travail titanesque, alors Draco ne se figurait même pas le temps que cela avait pris à Potter de ranger toute l'aile. Toute cette énergie gâchée pour rien, car il faudrait recommencer le mois suivant, puis celui d'après, et encore d'après...

La pleine lune avait raison, tout compte fait. A quoi bon faire disparaître les traces du passage du Monstre, alors que ce dernier en ferait immanquablement de nouvelles à son prochain réveil ? Pourquoi prétendre que rien d'anormal ne se passait au Manoir ? Pourquoi s'évertuer à cacher la poussière sous le tapis ?

Maintenant que Potter savait, il n'y avait plus de raison de faire semblant. Leur grand projet de restauration du Manoir allait s'achever comme il avait commencé : brutalement, sans préavis. De toute façon, Draco ne comprenait même pas comment il avait pu adhérer à une telle extravagance, l'étrange pouvoir de persuasion de Potter, sa bonne volonté, sa candeur, sans doute...

Potter. Potter savait enfin. Potter, le héros de la Lumière, ami des Nés-moldus, des Traîtres-à-leur-sang, des meurtriers, des hybrides, des créatures... Potter allait forcément avoir pitié de lui. Sa compassion serait-elle un sentiment assez pur et assez puissant pour briser la malédiction, Draco l'ignorait, mais il l'espérait.

Lui n'avait pas grand chose à y gagner, mais tous les autres... Sa mère...

– Draco... Potter a utilisé sa baguette, tu sais. Ça ne lui a pas pris plus d'un quart d'heure, l'informa Big Ben, avec une sorte de pudeur dans les aiguilles, sur laquelle l'ancien Serpentard n'avait pas le cœur de s'attarder.

– Ah, évidemment... souffla en réponse le blond.

L'époque où il pouvait ranger sa chambre en un tour de baguette lui semblait appartenir à une ancienne vie. La magie avait cessé de faire partie de sa vie pendant la Guerre, quelque part entre le jour où Potter lui avait volé sa baguette et le jour où il avait été mordu par Greyback. Il y avait peu de chances qu'elle la réintègre un jour.

A vrai dire, à la fin de sa période de probation, Draco ne sautait pas vraiment de joie à l'idée de récupérer sa baguette magique. Il savait très bien qu'elle ne lui obéirait jamais comme avant, brimée ou pas. Peu importait que son allégeance n'allait plus à Potter, peu importait que l'expert ait répété trois fois que sa fidélité était intacte, quelque chose entre l'artefact et le blond s'était irréparablement brisé.

La baguette ne l'avait pas totalement lâché. Elle fonctionnait tant que Draco ne dépassait pas les étroites limites imposées par le Ministère, mais avec réticence, comme si elle avait des scrupules à se laisser manier par lui ou plutôt qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait certaine de son identité.

« Est-ce vraiment lui, le sorcier que j'ai choisi il y a dix ans ? » penserait-elle sûrement, si elle était douée d'un intellect.

Depuis qu'elle était de nouveau en sa possession, il ne l'avait utilisée que quand il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Par exemple, en prévision de la pleine lune du mois dernier, il aurait été irresponsable de sa part de ne pas ériger des barrières autour du domaine, empêchant tout promeneur inconscient d'approcher du Manoir. Cependant, ce qui aurait dû être fait intuitivement, presque distraitement, s'était révélé très pénible. Draco avait en effet eu la répugnante impression de _forcer_ sa baguette à coopérer.

Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, il n'était plus le même que quand il avait onze ans, il avait changé de nature. Il n'était plus un sorcier, mais une créature, un Monstre. Par conséquent, sa baguette ne le reconnaissait qu'en plissant les yeux, qu'au prix d'efforts sur elle-même.

Après deux années privé de magie, Draco s'était habitué à vivre sans, mais la perspective de ranger sa baguette dans un étui, de mettre cet étui dans un tiroir et de l'y laisser prendre la poussière le dérangeait un peu.

Elle était bien mieux entre les mains de Potter. Même si l'Auror avait une nette préférence – tout à fait excusable – pour sa baguette de houx, il utilisait parfois celle de Draco pour des sorts élémentaires. Il avait toujours les deux artefacts dans sa poche, et caressait parfois machinalement le bois d'aubépine, comme si ce contact le rassurait.

Peut-être que si Draco lui faisait remarquer ce geste, indice de vulnérabilité, Potter serait tout ému. Peut-être qu'il verrait en Draco un homme sensible, fragile, peut-être qu'il se sentirait obligé de l'aider.

– Faites entrer Potter, ordonna soudain l'ancien Serpentard, résolu à en appeler au tendre cœur du Survivant. Il attend en bas des escaliers.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Potter poussa doucement la porte.

– Salut, Malfoy, dit-il en s'approchant du sorcier alité. Comment tu te sens ?

Comme espéré, son expression n'était ni effrayée, ni dégoûtée. Son visage montrait plutôt de la peine et... de la culpabilité. Allons bon, ce complexé de Survivant ne pensait tout de même pas que c'était de sa faute si Draco était un loup-garou ?

– On fait aller, répondit le blond, avec une tentative de sourire. Je me sens... plutôt bien. Carrément bien.

– Même si je n'ai pas ton petit problème de fourrure, j'ai passé assez de temps à l'infirmerie de Poudlard et à Sainte Mangouste pour reconnaître une personne n'étant pas au top de sa forme, répondit Potter en lui rendant son sourire.

Draco détestait qu'on se réfère à sa lycanthropie comme à un « problème », une « maladie », mots employés par ses sujets les rares fois où ils ne faisaient pas semblant que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Cependant, dans la bouche de Potter, le terme « problème » ne revêtait pas la même signification. Ce n'était pas un euphémisme, une façon élégante de parler de sa tare. Cela n'avait pas pour but de nier la gravité de son infection, non, c'était presque une plaisanterie, comme une petite blague entre eux. C'était du même ordre que les surnoms que se donnent naturellement de bons amis.

Cette familiarité, au lieu d'indisposer Draco ou de le mettre mal-à-l'aise, lui donna la formidable envie de rire. Potter avait accepté sa condition de Monstre sans aucun délai, comme s'il jugeait que cette anomalie n'avait pas plus d'importance qu'une lourde myopie ou qu'un bégaiement chronique. Comme si cela ne le surprenait ni ne l'intriguait pas. Comme si c'était peu commun, mais que ça s'était déjà vu, et qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi en faire une histoire.

Il n'avait pas peur, ni _pitié._

A cette pensée, Draco n'eut plus envie de rire du tout. Si Potter n'avait pas pitié... s'il n'avait pas de peine pour le pauvre Mangemort, mordu par Greyback sur les ordres du Seigneur des Ténèbres dans le seul but de punir un peu plus la famille Malfoy pour sa trahison pendant la première guerre et ses échecs pendant la seconde, pourrait-il briser la Malédiction ?

Potter était son seul espoir... Mais Potter avait l'habitude de fréquenter des cas sociaux miséreux et il n'était pas du genre à s'apitoyer sur leurs sorts. Au contraire, en tant que disciple de Dumbledore, il allait toujours chercher à voir ce qu'il y avait de bien à prendre dans les situations les plus noires.

Ne lui avait-il pas confié qu'il _aimait_ l'atmosphère pesante du Manoir, ses couloirs aux murs décrépits, ses moutons de poussière et son plancher grinçant ? Il aimait le mal qui rongeait ses fondations, il aimait les objets enchantés, il aimait tout ce qu'il y avait d'étrange et de malsain dans la demeure, ce qu'il aimait tant, finalement, c'était la Malédiction !

Ne serait-il pas capable de jalouser sa faculté de se transformer en Monstre sanguinaire les nuits de pleine lune ? Potter était si stupidement positif... il y verrait une chance. Une chance de quoi ? D'avoir une seconde nature, de pouvoir disparaître totalement le temps d'une nuit, d'avoir toujours avec soi un animal protecteur, d'appartenir à deux espèces différentes. Oh, au lieu de prendre Draco en pitié, Potter pourrait tomber amoureux du Monstre.

Si c'était vraiment le cas, alors sa mère... le Manoir... ses ancêtres... ses sujets... tout le monde serait fichu.

 **xXx**

– Qu'est-ce que tu faisais en bas ? demanda le blond.

Potter détourna le regard, en glissant la main dans sa poche, certainement pour caresser nerveusement sa baguette. Draco ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si coupable, mais il n'allait pas tarder à l'apprendre.

– Je voulais voir comment tu allais mais... je n'ai pas osé monter. Je ne savais pas si ma présence serait bienvenue.

Draco ferma les yeux, irrité. Il n'avait pas été doté d'un grand capital patience à la naissance, mais à cette période du mois, il était carrément en déficit.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu pensais ça ? Est-ce que tu as un souci avec ton ego, Potter ? Ta présence à toi, le Héros, ne serait pas bienvenue ? Tu ne crois pas que ça devrait être le contraire ?

– Heu... comment ça ?

– Le Monstre t'a bouffé le cerveau ou tu le fais exprès ? grogna Draco, dont la sensation de bien-être n'était déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Du loup-garou ou du Sauveur, lequel selon toi est censé avoir le plus peur d'être rejeté ? Le Sauveur bien entendu ! Et pour quelle raison le loup-garou pourrait-il bien repousser le Sauveur ? Oh, évidemment, suis-je bête ? Parce que le Sauveur n'est pas assez maléfique pour lui ? Parce qu'il n'est pas un Monstre comme lui ?

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là qu'un éclair de pitié passa dans les yeux de Potter, avant d'être remplacé par de la colère, elle-même remplacée de l'amusement.

– Durant toutes ces années, j'ai vécu dans le mensonge, dit-il.

– Hein ?

– Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'aie pu me tromper à ce point.

– Mais de quoi tu parles ?

– Tu te rends compte, Malfoy ? Avant-hier seulement, j'aurais pu mettre ma baguette au feu que tu étais _tout le temps_ , qu'il pleuve, qu'il vente ou qu'il neige, au maximum de l'irritabilité. Et j'apprends aujourd'hui que tu regorges de ressources cachées et que le lendemain de ta transformation, tu exploses ton record – que dis-je ? Si en temps normal tu es aussi acariâtre qu'un Strangulot tournant dans le même bocal sans décor ni distraction depuis sa naissance, le lendemain de la pleine lune, tu es même plus hargneux qu'un Hippogriffe insulté !

Pour toute réponse, Draco fit un bruit indistinct, croisement entre un reniflement hautain et un étranglement.

– De l'eau... De l'eau... marmonna-t-il, et il vit, cette fois-ci, enfin, de l'effroi dans le regard de Potter.

 **xXx**

Au bout d'une ou deux secondes, l'Auror sembla se ressaisir et, la main un peu tremblante, il sortit sa baguette de sa poche.

– Tu as un verre sous la main ? demanda-t-il en cherchant autour de lui quelque chose qui pourrait faire office de récipient.

Il était beaucoup trop paniqué pour la situation, ses gestes étaient aussi désordonnés et son expression aussi sinistre que s'il venait d'être traversé par un spectre extrêmement rebutant.

– Pas la peine, haleta Draco, en entrouvrant les lèvres.

A la grimace de Potter, il comprit que son haleine était assez fétide pour qu'un simple humain s'en aperçoive. Lui-même ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un absurde mouvement de recul en respirant l'odeur qui émanait de sa bouche.

Il faudrait vraiment qu'il ait un jour une discussion avec le Monstre à ce propos. Une relation saine se devait d'avoir des bases claires et solides et l'hygiène corporelle était le strict minimum selon Draco.

– _Aguamenti,_ dit précautionneusement Potter, après avoir posé sa baguette à l'entrée de la bouche de Draco, qui ne se pencha pas sur l'étrange sensualité de leur position. Merde ! Désolé !

Malgré la douceur avec laquelle il avait dite l'incantation, le jet d'eau était trop puissant et Draco tourna la tête, en toussant.

– Attends, attends, on va faire autrement, souffla Potter.

Il lança le sortilège d'eau dans le creux de sa main gauche et versa maladroitement le liquide dans la bouche du blond, qui trouva ce geste encore plus intime que le précédent.

– J'espère que tu te laves bien les mains, lui dit Draco d'un ton soucieux, quand sa gorge eut cessé de brûler comme les flammes de Satan.

Il s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de la manche. Voilà encore une chose inhabituelle : il était habillé. Ce qui signifiait que Potter lui avait enfilé un pyjama dans son sommeil... et aussi un caleçon.

Merlin, le Survivant l'avait vu nu. Draco n'était pas spécialement pudique – Salazar savait combien d'Elfes de Maison lui avaient donné son bain enfant, et même adolescent, combien de camarades de chambre et de Quidditch avaient pu apercevoir ses précieux attributs – mais l'idée que Potter ait vu ses cicatrices...

Il y avait celle qui serpentait sur son torse, nette et blafarde, souvenir de Potter justement. Il n'en avait pas honte. Au contraire, il aurait voulu n'avoir que celle-là, car elle au moins avait un sens, une raison d'être, alors que toutes les autres, rouges et boursouflées, parfois suintantes, étaient affreusement laides et gratuites. Elles entrecoupaient le _Sectumsempra,_ elles le défiguraient, avec leurs contours déchirés, leur grossièreté, en somme.

Le _Sectumsempra_ était le résultat d'un maléfice, ses marques de griffes et de morsures celui d'une malédiction.

– Et toi, tu te brosses les dents ? rétorqua narquoisement Potter, avant de déglutir. Tu... tu as encore un peu d'eau sur le menton, Malfoy.

Il y avait de la tension dans l'air, mais les deux sorciers firent semblant de rien.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Draco grimaça et laissa échapper malgré lui une plainte entre ses dents serrées. Potter était en train de passer de l'onguent sur ses côtes, une de ses blessures les plus sévères, et il le faisait avec autant de délicatesse qu'un crabe de feu.

– Fais attention ! grogna-t-il, en s'agitant un peu pour échapper aux doigts de son tortionnaire.

– Chochotte, marmonna en retour l'Auror, avec l'air de celui qui a vu bien pire. Et arrête de bouger.

– Parce que... toi, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, en plus d'être imperméable à _Avada Kedavra_ , les morsures et griffures de loup-garou te laissent impassibles ?

– Tu as déjà de la chance que je me sois volontairement proposé pour soigner tes plaies purulentes, Malfoy, répondit Potter, mélodramatique. Et que j'aille même jusqu'à utiliser l'inestimable matos du Ministère, pourtant réservé au terrain.

– En parlant de ça... tu n'as touché à rien... dans la pièce, n'est-ce pas ? demanda nonchalamment Draco.

Potter haussa un sourcil dubitatif, dans une pâle imitation de son hôte.

– Pas besoin de faire semblant de t'en foutre, Malfoy. Mais pour répondre à ta question, non, je n'ai touché à rien... sauf à la fleur – je plaisante ! dit-il précipitamment, quand il vit l'expression catastrophée de Draco.

– Tu as intérêt... soupira le blond, épuisé. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu...

Mais cette microseconde de terreur lui avait dérobé le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait. N'ayant plus assez de force pour parler, il ferma les yeux et essaya de faire abstraction de la douleur. Oui, s'il ignorait les tiraillements et les crampes et les contractions, il se sentait plutôt bien, suffisamment en tout cas pour lâcher prise. Plutôt que bien, il se sentait en sécurité.

Le lit était toujours aussi moelleux et aussi chaud, toujours aussi accueillant bien sûr, mais ce n'était pas le plus important, désormais. Le confort le plus total ne pourrait jamais faire oublier complètement la solitude. Au contraire, peut-être ne ferait-il au final que la renforcer, tout comme le chocolat noir, censé aider à passer les moments difficiles, rappelle aussi à celui qu'il le mange que quelque chose ne va pas...

Draco ne souffrait cependant pas de solitude. Potter était là et malgré sa rudesse, il ne manquait pas de tendresse. Ses gestes étaient précis, professionnels, mais ils n'étaient pas dictés par l'indifférence. C'était que Potter voulait faire au mieux, afin que Draco se remette de la pleine lune au plus vite, et tant pis si cela faisait un peu mal sur le coup, tant que cela lui ferait du bien sur le long terme.

Ah, ce n'était décidément pas des caresses, mais cela faisait si longtemps que Draco n'avait pas été touché aussi intimement par un être _vivant_ qu'il faillit soupirer de plaisir. Quelqu'un s'occupait de lui, quelqu'un prenait soin de lui, quelqu'un était auprès de lui. Dorénavant, ce ne serait plus uniquement le Monstre et lui. Après la pleine lune, viendrait l'Auror aux doigts de rose.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Prochain chapitre aux alentours du 5 février.**

Pour celleux qui s'inquiètent, je n'abandonnerai pas cette histoire ! J'en profite pour remercier tout le monde de lire et reviewer cette fanfic, ça c'est chouette (un petit mot est toujours bienvenu ;) )


	7. Se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas se

**Mayunaise le 5 février**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Tout d'abord, merci pour vos petits mots, c'est très encourageant. J'ai retrouvé la motivation pour écrire (en espérant que ça dure :) ). Ce chapitre est d'ailleurs plus long que les autres...

J'ai fait une **illustration de la première scène** , visible sur mon tumblr maiathoustra / Attraper le contour du monde !

 **Note (1)** : _Hobereau_ est un terme péjoratif pour désigner un "petit gentilhomme campagnard vivant sur ses terres", selon le Larousse.

 **Précédemment** : Le lendemain de la pleine lune de septembre 2000 n'est pas ordinaire. Draco se réveille tout confort et il a la patate. Big Ben et Lumière lui apprennent que Potter a tenté de raisonner le Monstre mais qu'il a fini par fuir, pour revenir à l'aurore remettre de l'ordre dans l'aile Ouest et s'occuper de ses blessures. Potter lui rend ensuite visite, l'air coupable de Draco ne sait quoi. Moment de gêne : l'Auror lui donne à boire dans ses mains. Il passe aussi de l'onguent professionnel sur ses plaies et Draco finit par s'endormir, apaisé.

 **En réponse à Muntittra** : Quelques réponses sur la double malédiction dans ce chapitre ! Quant à Narcissa, patience, patience... Et pour l'identité de Big Ben et Lumière, j'espère que personne ne devinera, j'ai bien hâte pourtant de lever le mystère héhé. En tout cas, merci pour ta lecture et ta longue review, désolée de ne pas pouvoir en dire plus, mais c'est toujours un plaisir de te lire.

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 7 : Se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas se briser**

* * *

– Hey, réveille-toi...

Quelque chose de froid s'enfonçait dans la joue de Harry, qui rouspéta faiblement.

– Hhh... Laisse-moi, Dipsy...

– Potter !

– Hum ?

Harry cligna laborieusement des yeux, perdu. Les branches de ses lunettes s'enfonçaient de façon désagréable dans les côtés de sa tête et le verre droit était carrément collé à sa paupière. Il réajusta sa monture en se disant que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas endormi avec autant de négligence.

Même après une mission épuisante, quand le soir il s'effondrait enfin dans son lit, il ôtait toujours ses lunettes d'un geste mécanique pour les placer sur la table de chevet. Mais il n'était pas son lit à Londres ni même dans celui de sa chambre au Manoir Malfoy. Il n'était pas dans un lit du tout.

– Potter ! répéta Malfoy, penché au dessus de lui, en enfonçant de nouveau son index froid dans sa joue. Qui est Dipsy ?

– Le porte-manteau de ma chambre, répondit simplement Harry, en analysant la situation.

La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était d'être en train de panser les blessures de son hôte. Il était maintenant sur le tapis, affalé contre le lit, la bouche pâteuse et partiellement engourdi. Un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre lui apprit par ailleurs que la nuit était bien avancée.

– Je me suis endormi ?

– Brillante déduction, ricana Malfoy sans méchanceté.

Au son de sa voix, Harry supposa qu'il s'était lui-même assoupi, mais il ne répondit pas. Le silence s'installa sans qu'aucun des deux sorciers ne bouge ou ne suggère de se lever. Qu'avaient-ils à faire d'urgent, de toute manière, à cette heure si fantomatique ?

Le jour était loin devant eux et ils n'avaient ni faim ni sommeil, aussi restèrent-ils un moment ainsi, Harry assis par terre, l'arrière du crâne reposant contre le matelas et Malfoy allongé sur le ventre dans le lit, le menton calé entre ses bras croisés.

Dans sa position, Harry ne pouvait pas voir le visage de son ami, pourtant à une dizaine de centimètres du sien. Mais il sentait sa présence et c'était amplement suffisant pour tenir à distance le sentiment de solitude qui le prenait aux tripes quand il se réveillait en pleine nuit, dans son appartement de célibataire.

Au Manoir, cela dit, il n'avait jamais eu ce problème : les légers ronflements des objets enchantés le rassuraient et l'aidaient à se calmer, aussi efficacement qu'une berceuse.

 **xXx**

Harry venait de refermer ses yeux, en se disant qu'il dormirait bien jusqu'au matin, tout compte fait, quand Malfoy brisa le silence.

– Tu es proche des objets enchantés, n'est-ce pas ?

– Tu vas peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais... j'aime le Manoir, même dans son état actuel, et j'aime ses objets vivants. Le soir, on discute et ils sont si...

Harry ne trouva pas le mot juste pour décrire la touchante bonté et la drôlesse, aussi, de la plupart des objets qui gravitaient autour de lui.

– … Ils t'aiment vraiment, Malfoy, tu sais, dit-il à la place. Avant-hier, Madame Samovar, par exemple, m'a raconté que–

– Ils me respectent, enfin, ils ont peur de moi, l'interrompit Malfoy. Tu les aimes alors ? Je m'en doutais.

Il y avait de la tristesse dans sa voix, comme si cela le contrariait que Harry apprécie les objets enchantés. Le silence qui s'ensuivit était boudeur.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu te sentais si coupable ? demanda soudain le blond, pour changer de sujet.

– Comment ça ? dit Harry, en levant la tête vers lui.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Malfoy sourit paresseusement. Son visage était vraiment tout proche et Harry pouvait presque imaginer que l'air qu'il respirait avait auparavant été expiré par Malfoy et vice-versa. C'était une ambiance étrange et fragile, qui semblait paradoxalement pouvoir durer toute la nuit.

– Tout-à-l'heure, tu n'as pas osé entrer dans l'aile, explicita le blond. Tu semblais... tu _sentais_ la culpabilité. Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'en veux, Potter ? Pour quel tort fictif te châties-tu ?

– Ah, ça... Rien n'échappe à tes sens surhumains, hein ? Et bien...

Encore une fois, Harry n'arriva pas à formuler clairement sa pensée. Il décida de s'en tenir aux faits, comme dans ses rapports à Robards, où objectivité et concision étaient les maître-mots.

– Hier soir, quand j'ai compris que je ne réussirais pas à te calmer–

– À calmer le Monstre, rectifia Malfoy.

– Si tu y tiens. Je disais, quand j'ai compris que tu... que le Monstre n'était pas maîtrisable, je l'ai enfermé dans l'aile et j'ai jeté tout plein de sortilèges défensifs sur la porte pour qu'il y reste.

Malfoy hocha de la tête dans ses bras, l'incitant à continuer.

– Mais je ne suis pas retourné dans ma chambre tout de suite. Je suis resté en haut des escaliers, à... l'écouter. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est passé par la tête.

– Et bien quoi ? demanda Malfoy, confus, quand Harry eut fini de parler. Tu t'en veux d'avoir fui devant un monstre sanguinaire ? D'avoir voulu rester en vie ?

– Non ! Enfin, si un peu, avoua Harry, en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à démêler ses propres pensées. Tu ne comprends pas, Malfoy ? Je suis resté _devant_ la porte. Mon odeur... enfin, je veux dire, ça a dû te rendre fou, non, d'être à moins d'un mètre d'une proie et de ne pas pouvoir la...

Il fit un geste évasif de la main.

– Dévorer ? Déchiqueter ? Condamner au même sort que le mien ? proposa Malfoy. Si je synthétise, tu as l'impression d'avoir nargué le Monstre.

– Non, plutôt de lui avoir fait du mal, de l'avoir torturé, en lui faisant miroiter un repas, ou je ne sais quoi, développa Harry avec maladresse.

– Tu as une trop grosse estime de toi, mon pauvre Potter. Toutes ces années à faire la Une de la _Gazette_ ont eu raison de ta modestie, rit sarcastiquement le blond, en lui donnant une pichenette sur la joue. Je t'assure que ton parfum n'a rien d'extraordinaire. Tu te tracasses pour rien.

 **xXx**

Le silence retomba entre eux. Malfoy devait cependant être d'humeur bavarde, cette nuit-là, car il relança la conversation quelques minutes plus tard.

– J'ai remarqué que tu caressais souvent ta baguette, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

– Pas... Pas plus que– bafouilla Harry, embarrassé, avant de tilter.

Mais le mal était fait.

– Oh, qui l'eût cru ? Le Survivant, le garçon-qui-a-survécu, l'Elu, rien que ça, avoir un esprit si mal placé ! le taquina Malfoy, bien trop goguenard, terriblement satisfait du quiproquo.

– Oh, qui l'eût cru ? L'héritier Malfoy, le parfait petit Sang-Pur, l'aristocrate aux manières les plus irréprochables, tenir des propos d'une ambiguïté douteuse ! riposta Harry du mieux qu'il le put.

– D'accord, Potter, il m'arrive parfois de mettre de côté ma finesse légendaire et de m'aventurer dans les terres obscures de l'humour populaire et grossier.

– Alors éclaire ma lanterne d'homme du peuple, Ô vénérable hobereau **(1)** ! Vers quelle extrémité du spectre des mots d'esprit, « finesse légendaire » ou « humour populaire et grossier », penchent donc les badges « Potter pue » ? demanda Harry, l'air innocent.

– Oh, ça va, répondit Malfoy, faussement vexé. Pour ma défense, c'était un bel acte de magie.

– Bien évidemment, messire Malfoy, un remarquable acte de magie que ces insignes portant l'inscription Ô combien distinguée « Pott–

– Hey, réponds-moi maintenant, le coupa l'ancien Serpentard.

La pénombre ne dissimulait rien de la curiosité qui palpitait dans ses yeux gris, francs, attentifs, presque perçants, et Harry s'agita un peu, mal-à-l'aise. Il tourna la tête pour regarder dans le vague, plutôt que dans ce regard trop sincère.

– C'est un truc que mon Psymage m'avait appris, bougonna-t-il. Un coup vers le haut, deux coups vers le bas, un coup vers le haut, deux coups vers le bas, et ainsi de suite. A chaque fois que je me sens oppressé, qu'un souvenir indésirable se fraye un chemin dans ma conscience, bref, que quelque chose ne va pas, un coup vers le haut, deux coups vers le bas, jusqu'à ce que je puisse reprendre ce que j'étais en train de faire.

– Comme chasser les méchants ?

– Entre autres, grimaça Harry, qui avait dû avoir recours à ce petit truc dans des circonstances incongrues et pas forcément dans le cadre de son travail.

Il faillit partager avec Malfoy la fois où, à la Poste sorcière de son quartier, il avait totalement perdu ses moyens face à une chouette blanche et passé plusieurs minutes à caresser frénétiquement sa baguette, s'attirant les regards outrés des autres clients, mais il s'abstint. Ce n'était pas une question de confiance, du moins, pas entièrement. Harry n'avait surtout pas envie de dévoiler à son ami à quel point il était instable, à quel point la Guerre l'avait affecté.

– J'aimerais bien avoir un truc magique pour oublier aussi facilement mes... traumatismes, rit Malfoy sans humour, tout en se mettant assis, comme si une telle confession ne pouvait décemment pas se faire dans la position indolente dans laquelle il était.

Il prit ses genoux entre ses bras et posa son menton dessus, et on aurait dit un énorme œuf posé sur le lit. Harry décida qu'il était aussi temps pour lui de s'installer convenablement, car ses fesses étaient toute endolories et le bout de ses orteils ne répondait plus du tout. Il grimpa sur le lit avec un regard incertain.

Comme Malfoy ne le repoussa pas en glapissant d'outrage, l'Auror s'enhardit et s'assit en tailleur à côté de lui. Ils regardaient tous les deux en direction de la fenêtre, derrière laquelle la nuit était toujours aussi noire.

 **xXx**

– Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça, malheureusement, finit par dire Harry.

Il ignorait pourquoi il avait subitement besoin que Malfoy sache, alors que c'était tout le contraire un instant auparavant. En règle générale, il détestait parler de ses angoisses.

Il avait attendu plusieurs mois avant de confesser à Ron et Hermione qu'il allait voir un Psymage, encore plus longtemps avant de leur avouer que Robards avait menacé de le virer, s'il n'y allait pas. A l'heure qu'il était, ses deux meilleurs amis n'avaient toujours pas idée de la gravité de ses crises et du handicap qu'elles avaient représenté dans sa vie quotidienne et professionnelle.

C'était inutile de leur parler en détail de ses problèmes, ils avaient déjà, eux aussi, des traumatismes à soigner. Et ils s'en sortaient bien mieux que lui pour combattre leurs vieux démons – pourquoi Harry leur aurait-il rappelé la Guerre et ses morts, quand eux faisaient tout pour continuer à vivre ?

Mais Malfoy n'était pas... Malfoy avait été de l'autre côté, Malfoy portait la Marque des Ténèbres sous ses cicatrices. Malfoy ne pourrait jamais oublier la guerre, cette dernière se rappellerait toujours à lui, car son nom, comme celui de Harry, était intrinsèquement lié à elle.

Malfoy comprendrait et il ne s'apitoierait pas. Il accepterait, tout simplement, inconditionnellement, que Harry Potter serait pour toujours hanté par Voldemort. La prophétie s'était accomplie, mais la cicatrice sur son front ne s'effacerait jamais. C'était là sa malédiction personnelle.

– _Aguamenti,_ murmura Malfoy dans un souffle, si doucement que Harry crut avoir halluciné.

Etant donné que le blond n'avait pas sa baguette à la main, il ne se passa rien, mais le Survivant frissonna malgré lui.

– Ce sortilège te gêne. Il... Il te rappelle un mauvais souvenir. Est-ce qu'en ce moment, tu as envie de frotter ta baguette ? En toute innocence, bien entendu.

Harry donna un coup de coude exaspéré à son ami, tout en le remerciant mentalement d'avoir tenté de détendre l'atmosphère. Il hésita à répondre, mais le caractère flottant et irréel du moment – la nuit qui paraissait éternelle, le confort du lit sous ses fesses ankylosées, la vulnérabilité de Malfoy, roulé en boule à côté de lui – l'invitait à parler.

Il raconta, sans mentionner explicitement les Horcruxes, dont le grand public n'avait pas connaissance, la Caverne au bord de la mer, la potion vert émeraude, le Sortilège d'Eau impossible à lancer et le lac dormant, infesté d'Inferi...

Quand il se tut, Malfoy ne commenta pas son récit, mais Harry savait qu'il avait écouté attentivement et cela leur suffisait à tous les deux.

 **xXx**

– Greyback m'a mordu environ une semaine avant la Bataille Finale, dit le blond avec autant de simplicité que s'il parlait de la météo. C'était la pleine lune d'avril 1998, la dernière avant l'assaut sur Poudlard. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait plusieurs fois laissé entendre qu'il me jetterait bien en pâture aux loups, mais mon père avait toujours cru qu'il plaisantait, qu'il me _titillait._ Comme souvent, il a eu tort et, une nuit, un loup-garou est entré dans ma chambre. Dans _cette_ chambre.

Il fit une pause pour observer la pièce, mais aucune créature féroce ne jaillit de ses placards. Il reprit.

– Ce fut très bref, très violent et j'ai cru mourir. Je pense que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était indifférent à la question. Que je meure ou que je devienne un loup-garou revenait sûrement au même pour lui. Mais j'ai survécu. Entre les réunions stratégiques et tous les autres préparatifs pour la Bataille, j'ai à peine eu le temps d'enregistrer que j'avais changé de nature. Et comme je ne me transformerais pas avant le mois suivant, j'ai mis cette histoire de côté et j'ai continué ma vie, tout en sachant qu'elle s'achèverait vraisemblablement avant ma première métamorphose. Mais à la fin de la bataille du 2 mai, je n'étais toujours pas mort.

La phrase « tu m'avais sauvé des flammes » plana dans les airs un instant, aussi claire et distincte que si elle avait été prononcée à voix haute.

Harry n'osa pas passer son bras autour des épaules de Malfoy, comme il l'aurait fait avec n'importe lequel de ses amis, et il se mit à triturer nerveusement ses doigts à la place, attendant que le blond reprenne son histoire.

– Les Aurors sont arrivés à Poudlard et ils nous ont embarqués, mes parents et moi, ainsi que tous les autres Mangemorts qui avaient eu la stupidité de rester sur les lieux. Nous nous sommes retrouvés à Azkaban de façon provisoire. Mes premières transformations ont eues lieu dans une cellule. J'ai chaque fois cru mourir et, chaque fois, j'ai survécu. Enfin, en Août, j'ai été libéré. Après que le Manoir a été fouillé, j'ai pu retourner y vivre avec ma mère.

– Mais ta mère a disparu, intervint Harry, perplexe. Je l'ai lu dans les journaux. Ils ont ouvert une enquête et ça n'a rien donné.

Daisy Hammer, une des Aurors qui s'occupaient des affaires non classées, s'arrachait encore les cheveux à ce sujet le jour où Lewis avait été envoyé au Manoir Malfoy.

– C'est incompréhensible ! s'était-elle plainte en feuilletant le maigre dossier pour la énième fois. Narcissa Malfoy s'est comme évaporée dans les airs. Tu ne me laisserais pas aller au Manoir avec toi, par hasard ?

– Impossible, Daisy, tu sais bien, avait répondu Lewis, contrit. Je ne fais qu'une visite de routine et de toute façon, le Manoir a déjà été fouillé ce mois-ci. Si M'dame Malfoy s'y planquait, on l'aurait trouvée, tu ne crois pas ?

La scène revint avec force dans l'esprit de Harry. Tout y était, les rires de ses collègues, les bruits de pas dans le couloir, le sifflement des mémos. Il se revoyait, un mug à la main, appuyé contre le mur, vaguement amusé, mais en retrait de la conversation. A ce moment-là, cette affaire ne l'intéressait pas plus que le statut astronomique de Pluton.

Peut-être aurait-il participé plus activement au débat s'il avait su qu'il serait dépêché au Manoir Malfoy le lendemain et qu'il y resterait coincé pour une durée indéterminée, faute d'issue !

Le souvenir était décidément très vivace, rempli de détails anodins. Harry se rappelait par exemple de la couleur des boutons de chemise de Lewis (nacre), de la météo du Ministère ce jour-là (beau temps) et de la coiffure de Daisy (un chignon). C'était à la fois surprenant et prévisible. Même s'il avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'il n'avait pas vu son bureau, ses collègues, ses amis, Teddy, moins d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis son arrivée.

 **xXx**

– Ma mère a disparu, c'est vrai, admit Malfoy, avec la prudence d'un moineau à qui on tend du pain sec.

Il détenait vraisemblablement des informations capitales pour l'enquête de Daisy, mais Harry ne chercha pas à le faire parler, car leur discussion était à l'opposé d'un interrogatoire. Chacun choisissait librement ce qu'il voulait dévoiler et ce qu'il voulait taire, sans avoir à se justifier.

– J'ai effectué mes deux années de travaux d'intérêt général dans le monde Moldu, et je me suis petit à petit... habitué à ma nouvelle _condition._ Mon tuteur n'a jamais rien soupçonné. Je crois qu'il pensait que mes perturbations physiques et psychiques étaient des séquelles de la Guerre, que la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres m'avait rendu fou, comme que mon père. Quant aux Moldus, ils pensaient que j'avais une maladie chronique très grave, qui nécessitait que je sois hospitalisé une fois par mois. J'ai évidemment encouragé cette rumeur.

– Attends, attends, tu veux dire que _personne_ ne sait que tu es un loup-garou, mis à part les détenus d'Azkaban et _moi_ ? demanda Harry, bouche bée. Et tes amis ?

La question était maladroite et les bras de Malfoy se serrèrent plus fort autour de ses genoux, dans un réflexe d'autodéfense aussi triste que désarmant.

– Mes anciens amis ont étonnamment d'autres préoccupations que ma santé, Potter. Je vais certainement t'apprendre quelque chose, mais il s'avère qu'une grande partie d'entre eux étaient du côté des Ténèbres et que les autres ne se prononçaient pas. En tout cas, même toi tu peux comprendre qu'il était plus sage pour nous tous d'arrêter de nous fréquenter après la Guerre. Chacun tente de reconstruire sa vie, ici ou ailleurs...

Malfoy avait l'air tellement mélancolique, roulé en boule dans son pyjama blanc, le visage éclairé par la lune et les orteils recroquevillés, que Harry eut envie de lui tapoter l'épaule, et même de l'attirer vers lui pour le réconforter. Toutefois, il ne faisait aucun doute que Malfoy aurait interprété ces gestes amicaux comme de la pitié. Harry ne désirant pas l'irriter, il garda ses mains pour lui et passa à autre chose.

– Mais j'ai raison quand je dis que tu n'es pas un loup-garou normal, hein, Malfoy ? demanda-t-il, le regard obstinément fixé sur la fenêtre.

– ... Oui, souffla l'ancien Serpentard, en relevant la tête, soudain très tendu, immobile comme un campagnol qui a vu passer l'ombre d'un hibou.

– Et je ne me trompe pas non plus quand je dis que la potion Tue-Loup ne fonctionne pas pour toi.

– Exact.

– Il y a autre chose qu'une simple morsure. Une chose plus grande et plus noire, une malédiction qui n'a originellement aucun lien avec ta lycanthropie, mais qui... qui l'influence. Qui a un impact sur elle. Qui _empire_ les choses.

– Oui, finit par dire Malfoy, les dents aussi serrées qu'un enfant effrayé par le dentiste.

– Et cette malédiction qui pèse sur le Manoir a un rapport avec la fleur dans ton placard secret.

Fleur qui avait perdu trois pétales, maintenant, songea Harry. Un de plus, il en était certain, que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue. Il ne fit cependant pas part de cette remarque à Malfoy, car même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui liait son ami et la fleur, il avait senti dès le début que ce lien était extraordinairement précieux, intime.

La perte d'un nouveau pétale lui paraissait alors aussi grave que l'amputation d'un membre, oui, c'était comme si c'était Malfoy lui-même qui se désagrégeait. Evoquer cet événement à voix haute, dans ce cas-là, était déplacé, voire vulgaire.

– Ce n'est pas un placard mais un cabinet, le corrigea le blond, d'un air pincé. Un cabinet qui a caché des artefacts très puissants au fil des siècles et qui n'est accessible qu'avec une baguette Malfoy, un peu de respect ! Mais oui, grand Auror, la fleur n'est pas étrangère à cette histoire...

– Et les objets enchantés n'en ont pas toujours été.

– Tout à fait, Potter. Dix points pour Gryffondor.

– Pourquoi ne me révèles-tu pas tout simplement le secret du Manoir, au lieu de parler par énigmes et de te fiche de moi ? s'énerva Harry, frustré.

Malfoy venait de confirmer ses hypothèses, mais l'énigme restait entière, si hermétique que l'Auror se demandait sérieusement s'il ne mourrait pas avant de l'avoir résolue.

– En fait, pourquoi m'en parles-tu si ouvertement, Malfoy ? Pourquoi ne protèges-tu pas le mystère de ta baraque, comme le fait Big Ben ?

Malfoy plia et déplia ses orteils, mouvement qui attira le regard de Harry. Les ongles de pied du blond étaient grossièrement coupés, plus pointus qu'arrondis, et le Survivant ne s'imaginait que trop bien son ami les tailler avec lassitude tous les deux jours, peut-être même tous les jours au moment de la pleine lune. Néanmoins, avoir des ongles trop enthousiastes constituait assurément l'un des inconvénients les moins gênants de la lycanthropie.

– Pour rien, comme ça, dit finalement Malfoy, sans grande conviction. Big Ben ne comprend pas l'enjeu de la Malédiction. Il est trop jeune... Ne parlons même pas de Lumière. Je crois de toute manière que la Malédiction ne les embête pas, eux. Je crois qu'ils s'amusent bien mieux sous cette forme, mais c'est loin d'être le cas pour tout le monde.

Malfoy n'avait apparemment plus envie de parler et Harry respecta son mutisme. Bien que les étoiles brillent toujours autant dans le ciel, l'heure des confidences était passée. Les deux sorciers passèrent le reste de la nuit en silence, à attendre patiemment l'aurore mais, quand le soleil se leva enfin, il les trouva endormis, quoique toujours assis l'un à côté de l'autre, la tête de Harry nichée entre l'épaule et le crâne de Malfoy.

Ainsi, ils avaient l'air de deux gros œufs qui doivent se soutenir mutuellement pour ne pas se briser.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Vous êtes réveillé tôt, monsieur Potter, dit Madame Samovar, la théière, son couvercle se soulevant doucement dans un bruit délicat de porcelaine tel un sourcil haussé.

– Aujourd'hui, j'ai à faire, répondit l'Auror en baillant.

Très motivé, il avait demandé la veille à ce que Tinky, l'horloge de sa chambre, carillonne à six heures tapantes. Il avait à faire, c'était vrai, et pour son travail, Merlin savait qu'il s'était déjà levé bien plus tôt, mais il semblait qu'un mois de grasse matinée avait remarquablement déréglé ses bonnes habitudes.

Cependant, le sorcier ne céda pas à la petite voix qui lui suggérait pernicieusement de se rendormir et il fit signe aux autres objets enchantés de s'approcher.

Après le rituel matinal – débarbouillage, petit-déjeuner et habillage – il s'extirpa des pattes de Dipsy, Tinky et de tous les autres pour filer à la bibliothèque. Il n'y était entré qu'une seule fois depuis son installation au Manoir, et seulement dans le cadre de son projet de plan des lieux, projet qui, achevé, ne lui avait malheureusement livré aucune réponse quant à la Malédiction (mais il savait désormais que la demeure comptait pas moins de trente-six placards à balais).

La bibliothèque des Malfoy était une pièce immense, aussi grande et haute que le Hall d'entrée, sinon plus, et dont les murs étaient tapissés de livres, de livres à perte de vue, accessibles au moyen d'interminables échelles. Contrairement à la bibliothèque de Poudlard, qui voyait tous les jours passer des régiments d'élèves, tout était ici impeccablement bien rangé et bien entretenu. Les tranches des vieux grimoires avaient gardé leur luisant et leurs couleurs, les étagères étaient en ordre et il n'y avait ni vide visible ni pile disgracieuse.

Malfoy s'était manifestement débrouillé comme un chef pour épargner ce sanctuaire de ses griffes de loup-garou.

Harry se demanda très sérieusement si Hermione pourrait envisager d'acheter le Manoir Malfoy, qu'elle ne portait pas dans son cœur pour des raisons évidentes, uniquement pour son incroyable bibliothèque. L'idée ne semblait pas si insensée que ça, quand on connaissait bien la sorcière : celle-là aimait tant les livres, surtout les plus anciens et les plus rares ! Et il ne faisait aucun doute que nombreux étaient les ouvrages de ce genre qui sommeillaient sur ces étagères.

Mais la richesse du fonds de livres ne l'attirait lui que pour un motif purement pratique : Harry espérait trouver, parmi tous ces grimoires, un manuel qui lui apprendrait à devenir un Animagus.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Durant le reste du mois de septembre, les journées s'enchaînèrent à la vitesse du Poudlard Express, même si elles se ressemblaient toutes plus ou moins. Harry se levait tôt pour aller bouquiner et, quand Malfoy se fut remis de la pleine lune, les deux sorciers s'occupaient l'après-midi de la restauration du Manoir. Le soir, ils dînaient ensemble et la conversation était toujours plaisante, quoiqu'ils doivent faire des efforts pour éviter les sujets difficiles et se comporter _normalement._

En effet, la longue discussion qu'ils avaient eue dans la chambre de Malfoy le lendemain de la pleine lune ne les avait pas rapprochés, comme Lumière et Big Ben l'avaient tout d'abord supputé. Elle était au contraire une gêne, car elle avait existé, elle était _là_ , toujours entre eux, voletant au fond de leurs consciences et les tourmentant avec délice.

S'ils avaient été ivres ! Si ce qu'ils s'étaient raconté cette nuit-là avait été dicté par la boisson et, le lendemain matin, n'aurait plus été qu'un moment vaporeux, presque oublié, sans incidence ! mais non, ils ne pouvaient retirer leurs paroles et ils devaient continuer à vivre en sachant que leur relation avait pris, malgré eux, un nouveau tournant.

Sans le préméditer, ils s'étaient confiés l'un à l'autre. Sans le vouloir, ils s'étaient montrés leurs tumeurs, ni pour les exorciser ni pour se faire plaindre, simplement parce que c'était quelque chose qui se faisait quand on avait confiance en quelqu'un. Quand on était attaché à quelqu'un – Harry s'interdisait d'employer le terme _dépendant,_ qui était plus juste, mais bien plus effrayant.

Cependant, l'Auror ne se leurrait pas. Les mots qu'ils avaient échangé dans la chambre de Malfoy n'étaient pas les seules causes de leur nouvel embarras. Car cette nuit-là, dans le cocon du lit du blond, même quand ils se taisaient, _surtout_ quand ils se taisaient, l'air était saturé de tension.

Il semblait qu'un brouillard invisible s'était formé autour d'eux à partir du moment où le blond assoiffé avait bu à même aux mains de l'Auror, ses lèvres embrassant la chair de ses paumes, dans un geste aussi intime qu'obscène. Et ce brouillard ne s'était pas dissipé à leur réveil le lendemain matin, ni les jours suivants. Il les enveloppait en permanence, parfois négligemment, souvent avec insistance, les jetant accidentellement l'un contre l'autre comme une force magnétique.

Quand ils lâchaient marteaux et pots de peinture pour prendre une pause ou quand ils sirotaient une tisane, calés dans le Salon Bleu après dîner, Harry se retrouvait occasionnellement à donner des coups de poing taquins à son ami, qui y répondait de coups d'épaule tout aussi joueurs mais au lieu de reprendre leurs positions initiales, les deux sorciers restaient appuyés l'un contre l'autre, comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte de leur promiscuité.

Il fallait dire que ces derniers temps Malfoy s'asseyait, intentionnellement ou pas Harry n'en savait rien, un peu plus près de lui que ne l'aurait voulu la bienséance. De ce fait, même quand ils n'étaient pas en train de se chamailler, leurs corps se frôlaient à chaque fois que l'un d'eux posait et prenait sa tasse. Bien que ces effleurements répétitifs l'empêchaient de suivre la conversation et le rendaient bien trop conscient de lui-même, l'Auror ne se décalait jamais.

Toutefois, hormis ces contacts physiques et ces brefs silences dont Harry ne savait que faire, la vie était agréable. Le travail manuel et les bons repas lui faisaient efficacement oublier ses frustrantes matinées. Car bien qu'il ait lu et relu _De l'art tabou de la métamorphose animale_ , au point d'en connaître certains paragraphes par cœur, il n'aboutissait à rien.

Les jours passaient, la pleine lune d'octobre allait bientôt arriver et lui n'avait toujours pas réussi à ne serait-ce que rencontrer son animal intérieur, étape que le manuel qualifiait pourtant de « préambule nécessaire » et de « phase élémentaire », signifiant par là que la majorité des sorciers moyens pouvait la passer avec succès.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Alors que la lune était à trois nuits de former encore une fois un cercle parfait dans le ciel, Harry abandonna ses exercices spirituels infructueux pour se concentrer sur la protection de l'aile Ouest. Il était désormais évident que ce n'était pas ce mois-ci qu'il tiendrait compagnie au loup-garou sous une apparence animale. _Ni le mois suivant._ En fait, au rythme avec lequel il progressait, les Canons de Chudley avaient plus de chances de remporter la Coupe du Monde que lui de devenir Animagus avant la prochaine décennie.

Soit il avait surestimé ses facultés magiques, soit il avait sous-estimé la difficulté de la métamorphose humaine. Mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer qu'il échouerait à vingt ans là où Pettigrow avait réussi à quinze ? Harry avait beau se répéter qu'il n'en était qu'à un mois d'essai et que Pettigrow avait bénéficié de l'assistance de Sirius et de son père, l'humiliation et l'injustice qu'il ressentait n'en étaient pas moins fortes.

Et ce fouineur de Malfoy ne l'aidait pas à surmonter son complexe. Dès qu'il avait un moment de lucidité, l'ancien Serpentard alité et souffrant le harcelait de questions.

– Pourquoi cet air abattu ? Tu as enfin réalisé que sur aucun plan, physique ou intellectuel, tu ne m'arrivais à la cheville ?

– ...

– Et pourquoi ce soudain intérêt pour les livres ? Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'un mois d'études viendra à bout de vingt ans d'inculture ?

– ...

– Pourquoi avoir donné l'ordre à la Porte de ta chambre de rester fermée ? Tu sais pourtant que Lumière et Big Ben déjouent aisément ce genre de protection, non ?

– Par Salazar, réponds-moi, Potter ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques dans ma bibliothèque ? Pourquoi donc t'enfermes-tu à clef dans ta chambre ?

– Par pitié, ferme-la, tu es insupportable ! hurla Harry, avant de claquer la porte derrière lui.

Il comprenait la curiosité de son ami, mais ses incessantes questions, en addition à l'approche de la pleine lune, poussaient sa patience à bout. Et de toute manière, si Malfoy tenait vraiment à savoir ce qu'il faisait de son temps libre, il n'avait qu'à demander à Lumière et Big Ben, dont les silhouettes fugaces apparaissaient régulièrement dans un coin de la bibliothèque quand Harry la fréquentait tous les jours.

Et puis, même s'il ignorait en quoi consistait le projet de Harry, Malfoy savait très bien qu'il l'avait momentanément mis de coté dans le but de barricader l'aile du Maître. En effet, l'Auror avait passé toute la journée de la veille à ériger une barrière magique autour de la porte de la chambre du blond... dont le fonctionnement était aussi simple que dérangeant.

En plus de tous les sortilèges de préservation classiques, qui protégeaient la porte des crocs, des griffes et des coups d'épaule d'un monstre, il y avait un sort de discrimination qui laissait passer les sorciers mais retenaient les créatures. Désormais, Malfoy ne pouvait aller et venir à sa guise que sous sa forme humaine.

 **xXx**

Le jour de la pleine lune, les quartiers de Malfoy étaient tellement surchargés de barrières qu'on avait du mal à y circuler. Harry avait effectivement protégé toutes les portes, tous les couloirs et toutes les pièces, au-cas-où le Monstre parvienne à s'échapper de sa cellule. Tout cela pour ne pas gâcher leur travaux de restauration.

– Merci, Potter, murmura le blond dans un souffle. Me jeter dans une cellule aurait été... plus rapide... plus facile... peut-être plus efficace...

– Moi, te mettre aux cachots ? Cœur pur de Gryffondor, âme de Sauveur et défenseur de la veuve et de l'orphelin, ça te parle ? rétorqua Harry avec une grimace, tout en sachant que l'autre sorcier était trop mal pour saisir le sens de ses propos.

Le soleil commençait déjà décliner dans le ciel et, cinq minutes plus tard, il se fit chasser de l'aile Ouest par Lumière et Big Ben.

– Draco nous a expressément demandé de t'escorter jusqu'à ta chambre, dit Lumière en levant pompeusement ses chandelles.

– Il désire aussi que tu y restes toute la nuit, ajouta Big Ben d'un air sévère. Et moi, je t'ordonne de le laisser tranquille demain matin. Si tu dois ab-so-lu-ment le voir demain, attend qu'on vienne te donner la permission.

– Okay, faisons comme ça, dit sobrement Harry.

Il se laissa guider jusqu'à sa chambre, où il passa la soirée à refuser les en-cas apportés par Madame Samovar et la nuit à se demander si les enchantements tenaient la route.

Si c'était le cas, la seule pièce à ranger le lendemain serait la chambre de Malfoy. Si c'était le cas, les blessures de ce dernier seraient moins graves, car chaque recoin de sa prison était couvert de sortilèges de coussinage, qui certes ne l'empêcheraient pas de se mordre et de se griffer, mais qui préviendraient au moins ecchymoses et luxations diverses.

Malgré son envie d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre aile du Manoir, l'Auror ne quitta pas sa chambre de la nuit. S'il désobéissait aux ordres de Malfoy, ce dernier ne serait pas seulement en colère, il serait aussi déçu. Et si Harry ne redoutait pas la fureur de son ami, il n'était pas prêt à être l'objet de sa déception.

Ah, comme les choses avaient changé en deux mois !

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Le lendemain, Harry tourna en rond dans sa chambre pendant des heures, attendant l'aval de Lumière et de Big Ben pour rendre visite à Malfoy. Enfin, vers cinq heures, les deux objets enchantés lui firent savoir que l'ancien Serpentard était réveillé et disposé à le recevoir.

– Tu comptes rester combien de temps derrière la porte, Potter ? Entre, grommela Malfoy.

– As-tu déjà pensé à exploiter professionnellement ton odorat ? plaisanta Harry, en pénétrant dans la pièce. Avec tous les sorts qui protègent cette porte, c'est incroyable que tu aies été capable de me sen...

L'Auror s'arrêta net. La chambre de Malfoy était sens dessus dessous. Certains meubles étaient intacts, préservés de la rage du loup-garou par les barrières magiques, mais beaucoup avaient craqué. Enfin, Harry _supposait_ que les débris de bois qui jonchaient le sol étaient des morceaux de meubles, mais rien ne pouvait lui en donner la certitude.

Le fait qu'une partie du mobilier soit flambant neuf au milieu de ce carnage rendait la vision encore plus surnaturelle.

– On dirait que le Monstre était de sale humeur cette nuit, commenta Malfoy, qui observait lui-même les dégâts d'un air surpris, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à concevoir qu'il en était l'auteur.

– Je... Désolé, Malfoy, marmonna Harry, honteux, sans regarder son ami dans les yeux. Je ne pensais pas que l'enfermer dans une pièce le rendrait si, si...

– Fougueux ? Ah, c'est mal le connaître, dit le blond avec un reniflement. Ce Monstre, vois-tu, aime la _liberté._ Il déteste les murs, il déteste les couloirs étroits, il déteste les portes fermées. Mes sincères félicitations pour tes barrières magiques, Potter.

Même s'il se sentait plus misérable que victorieux, Harry ne contredit pas Malfoy. Il s'approcha du lit, broyant au passage des morceaux de verre et de bois, et s'assit au bord du matelas, comme un parent qui vient border son enfant.

– Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il anxieusement. Tes blessures ? Pires, moins pires, pareilles ?

– Hey, doucement, protesta Malfoy, en levant des mains faiblardes pour calmer l'Auror. On croirait entendre Madame Pomfresh !

– Répond-moi, idiot, le rabroua Harry, en se retenant de sourire.

– Ça va.

Silence.

– Ça t'ennuierait de développer ? demanda l'Auror, exaspéré.

– Ça va j'te dis, grogna Malfoy en se redressant pour se caler contre la tête de lit.

Il voulait peut-être paraître fort, sain et dispos, mais son mouvement eut l'effet inverse. Harry eut à peine le temps de noter qu'il était torse nu – très certainement complètement nu – car son attention fut de suite attirée par les griffures, sombres, épaisses et boursouflées, toute fraîches, qui s'étalaient de la gorge du blond à son mamelon gauche.

Comme si le loup-garou, dans sa haine et sa détresse, avait tenté de s'arracher le cœur.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, Harry garda les yeux fixés sur ce torse lacéré, incapable de détourner le regard.

– Houhou, il y a quelqu'un ? finit par dire Malfoy, la voix légèrement tremblante.

Harry secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et sortit un onguent de sa bandoulière d'Auror, récupérée lors de la pleine lune précédente et jamais réclamée par Malfoy. Tout en appliquant en silence le baume sur les blessures de son ami, il se fit deux réflexions.

De un, il était urgent qu'il trouve un moyen de tenir compagnie à Malfoy pendant la pleine lune, sinon, le loup-garou enragé allait finir par se tuer. De deux, il fallait qu'il se rende de nouveau dans le cabinet secret des Malfoy, cette fois-ci sans l'autorisation du blond, afin de vérifier si la fleur avait perdu un pétale de plus.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 en ligne aux alentours du 19 février**

~ Un chagrin d'amour c'est un chapitre sans review, et un chapitre sans review, ce n'est plus un chapitre, laisse le temps au chapitre de recevoir des reviews ~

Et allez voir l'illu dont je vous parlais dans la note de début de chapitre héhé :)


	8. Un fantôme de baiser dans sa nuque

**Mayunaise le 19 février 2017**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir** ! Merci encore pour vos lectures et reviews, c'est vraiment motivant :) Chapitre qui oscille (rien de nouveau) entre fluff et bon angst. Je préviens, possibilité que Harry soit légèrement OOC, il est bien dark...

 **Note** **(1)** : Un hommage transparent à _Peter Pan_ , une de mes histoires préférées.

 **(2)** : Le sortilège d'extraction des feuilles de thé est une invention de Cheryl Dyson, grande dame du HPDM ! Il apparaît dans _Pseudo,_ une très belle fanfic.

 **(3)** : En bref, Pygmalion tombe amoureux de sa statue Galatée et Aphrodite, si généreuse, donne vie à celle-là.

 **Précédemment** : Après la pleine lune de septembre, Harry et Draco passe une nuit pleine de confessions. La tension grimpe entre eux. Harry a pour projet de devenir un Animagus mais il galère tellement qu'il finit par simplement blinder l'aile Ouest de sortilèges de protection, ce qui modère la destruction du mobilier par le Monstre mais n'a aucun effet sur son auto-mutilation. Le plus urgent pour Harry est de trouver un moyen de tenir compagnie au loup-garou pendant la pleine lune et de vérifier l'état de la fleur.

 **En réponse à Muntittra** : Beaucoup de monde est touché par la Malédiction oui ! Pour l'illu, j'ai dû inconsciemment (?) représenter une chandelle et une horloge mais ça n'avait aucun lien avec Big Ben et Lumière. En tout cas, merci d'avoir eu la curiosité d'y jeter un coup d'oeil. C'était un chapitre plein de confidences, et effectivement Draco a confiance en Harry, il place beaucoup d'espoir en lui, donc autant faciliter l'enquête en mentionnant le cabinet secret ;) J'espère que je ne décevrai personne avec l'aboutissement du projet Animagus... Comme d'hab, merci pour ta longue review :D

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 8 : Un fantôme de baiser dans sa nuque**

* * *

On était en mars. Le jour qui suivait la pleine lune, pour être précis. Il était six heures du soir et Malfoy n'avait toujours pas donné d'autre signe de vie qu'un message de Big Ben, qui lui interdisait de lui rendre visite avant nouvel ordre.

Harry regardait la neige fondre par la fenêtre de sa chambre, dévoilant par endroits la terre sombre des jardins du Manoir. Il n'avait pas vu l'hiver passer et pourtant, ces derniers mois avaient été loin d'être paisibles.

Tout était allé si vite, les pleines lunes s'étaient succédé sans répit, comme si tous les astres du système solaire avaient arbitrairement décidé d'accélérer leur course. Bien sûr, la lune n'était complètement ronde qu'une fois par mois, comme avant, comme depuis toujours.

Ce qui avait changé, ce n'était pas le cosmos. C'était l'intérêt que l'Auror lui portait. Désormais, son existence toute entière tournait autour des nuits où la lune était pleine. Les autres jours faisaient office de prélude et d'épilogue, ou encore de simples interludes.

Un tel rythme de vie lui donnait l'impression d'évoluer dans un rêve, dont il était expulsé par intermittence, qu'il quittait en se réveillant en sursaut, dégoulinant de sueur, et dans lequel il replongeait presque aussitôt.

Il peinait à croire que ses vieilles connaissances, ses amis, ses collègues et tous les autres êtres vivants de la planète continuaient à mener leurs quotidiens respectifs de l'autre côté des grilles du domaine.

Après avoir passé plus de six mois enfermé dans le microcosme qu'était le Manoir Malfoy, il lui arrivait de douter de la réalité du reste de l'univers. Comment s'assurer que tout n'avait pas disparu ?

Mais ce genre d'idées irrationnelles et vertigineuses ne l'inquiétaient pas tant que ça. Ce qui le terrifiait le plus, c'était qu'il ignorait s'il voulait réintégrer le monde réel ou s'il préférerait passer l'éternité dans son huis clos, là où rien d'autre n'avait d'importance que le cycle de la lune et les transformations de Malfoy.

Car, aussi étonnant et angoissant que cela puisse sembler, dans cette prison isolée de tout, rien ni personne ne lui manquait. La seule présence de Draco Malfoy lui suffisait. Avait-il en réalité jamais eu besoin de quoique ce soit d'autre ?

– Le Maître vous demande, Monsieur, annonça la Porte de la chambre de sa voix étouffée.

Harry quitta son poste d'observation pour rejoindre Malfoy dans l'aile Ouest. Le blond l'accueillit avec un sourire avenant, presque impatient, et cette simple expression était comme un bouclier contre les idées noires, un _Lumos_ murmuré dans l'obscurité, une main tendue à un homme qui se noie. Un Patronus sous forme d'un être humain.

 **xXx**

– Tu t'es coupé les cheveux, remarqua Harry, en s'asseyant sur le lit à sa place habituelle.

– Est-ce là ton secret ? Est-ce grâce à ton exceptionnel sens de l'observation que tu as pu entrer chez les Aurors sans aucune ASPIC ? demande Malfoy, d'un ton dramatique. Bon qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

– C'est… commença Harry.

Du fait de sa lycanthropie, la chevelure de Malfoy, tout comme ses ongles et ses poils, poussait à une vitesse déconcertante. Il ne faisait nul doute que, d'ici quelques jours, la coupe courte et nette qu'il arborait actuellement ne serait déjà plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

Mais Harry ne comprenait que trop bien les efforts prodigués par son ami pour revêtir une apparence civilisée, car il n'oubliait pas que lui aussi avait, il y a longtemps, essayé en vain de dompter la broussaille qui voletait sur son crâne. Par conséquent, il complimenta ce rafraîchissement capillaire avec emphase.

Malfoy eut l'air satisfait.

– Maintenant que j'y pense... Potsy pourrait te faire une beauté à toi aussi, dit-il en ébouriffant la tignasse de Harry d'une main lasse.

L'Auror se dégagea avec une grimace mécontente, bien qu'il tirât un plaisir clandestin du geste affectueux. Ces derniers temps, Malfoy – qui se révélait curieusement tactile – s'autorisait toutes sortes de familiarités fantaisistes qui déstabilisaient Harry, mais que le brun recherchait paradoxalement, presque malgré lui.

– Ce serait un honneur pour Potsy de couper les cheveux de Harry Potter, Monsieur, couina une paire de ciseaux dorés posée sur la table de chevet, en faisant claquer ses lames avec enthousiasme.

– Je n'en doute pas, répondit Harry avec le plus de tact qu'il pouvait. Mais pas aujourd'hui, ni demain… A vrai dire, pas ce mois-ci, Potsy. Pas cette année-ci. Pas—

– Potsy a compris, Monsieur ! Oh Potsy ne voulait pas, elle ne voulait pas, Monsieur, blesser Harry Potter en suggérant que Harry Potter doive changer quelque chose à Harry Potter. Pour qui se prend Potsy ? Impertinente Potsy ! Harry Potter aime ses cheveux comme ils sont, Monsieur ?

– Oh, heu… Pas tout-à-fait, comment dire ? bafouilla le Survivant, pris au dépourvu, ne voulant ni mentir, ni inciter Potsy à se punir pour une effronterie imaginaire.

Merlin, la Malédiction avait peut-être changé leur apparence physique, les rendant méconnaissables à prime abord, mais elle n'avait eu aucune incidence sur le caractère des Elfes de Maison.

La paire de ciseaux dorés était en effet en train de se planter à répétition dans le bois de la table de chevet en faisant de petits bruits pathétiques.

– Potsy... gronda Malfoy en fusillant l'objet enchanté du regard.

Potsy disparut en un battement de cils, avec un cri de terreur et un « pop » caractéristique. Malfoy soupira en regardant sa table de chevet molestée avant de se tourner vers Harry avec une expression mutine.

– Ai-je bien entendu ? Harry Potter ne viendrait-il pas de dénigrer sa glorieuse toison ? C'est que, mes frères, mes sœurs, cette date restera à jamais gravé dans nos mémoires ! Tous les ans, nous célébrerons le jour où l'illustre modestie du Balafré a pris la peine de descendre parmi nous ! Acclamez-la, elle repart très bientôt ! Emouvez-vous, ses apparitions sont plus rares encore que celles de la Fée Morgane ! s'exclama Malfoy, les bras grand ouverts comme un Monsieur Loyal de second ordre, attendant apparemment des applaudissements.

Harry ne roula même pas des yeux. Les égarements hystériques de son ami ne lui faisaient plus ni chaud ni froid depuis longtemps.

– Tu es en forme aujourd'hui, Malfoy, dit-il, quand l'emballement du blond fut retombé. Montre-moi… ?

Harry fit un geste éloquent vers le torse de son hôte, mais Malfoy ne bougea pas d'un pouce, hormis pour lui faire un sourire en coin, mi-narquois, mi-aguicheur. Bref, Sa Majesté espérait que Harry allait défaire les boutons de sa chemise de nuit à sa place... et c'est ce qu'il se passa.

L'Auror déboutonna le pyjama de Malfoy en soupirant très fort et de façon très hypocrite. Depuis quand aimait-il que son hôte le traite comme un larbin, il n'aurait su le dire, mais il ne pouvait pas le dénier : Draco Malfoy le tenait à sa merci.

– Incroyable... coassa-t-il quand apparut le torse de son ami.

 **xXx**

La peau d'une blancheur maladive était évidemment toujours couverte d'imposantes cicatrices, si épaisses, si accidentées, que parmi elles le _Sectumsempra_ était quasiment invisible. Rien ne pourrait faire disparaître ces marques maudites et laides, si ce n'était la mort qui, en dégradant le corps, emporterait avec elle ses tissus et ses stigmates.

Toutefois, aussi enflées et disgracieuses soient-elles, toutes ces plaies étaient fermées. Il s'agissait bien de _cicatrices,_ pas de lésions. Ce n'était pas une belle peau, elle n'était ni lisse ni douce, mais c'était une peau propre qui faisait correctement son boulot, c'est-à-dire qu'elle enveloppait la chair et la maintenait à l'intérieur.

– Je sais, je sais, c'est souvent l'effet que ça leur fait, que veux-tu ? On me surnomme l'Irrésistible Drac–

– Arrête tes charades un moment, okay ? le supplia Harry, avec la voix qu'il n'utilisait habituellement que pour raisonner son filleul. Il ne t'a vraiment rien fait du tout ? Même pas une petite griffure ? Une minuscule égratignure sur la fesse ?

– Le Monstre s'est admirablement bien tenu hier soir, comme tu peux le voir. Et avant que tu ne t'enflammes, je n'ai rien rangé avant ta visite. Je me suis juste habillé, dit Malfoy en ricanant.

Harry ignora cette dernière remarque – probablement destinée à le rendre fou – et jeta un coup d'œil attentif à la chambre. Personne n'aurait pu imaginer qu'une créature démente, pleine de haine et rancœur, y avait passé la nuit. Il y avait bien quelques indices de son passage, comme l'odeur âcre d'urine, les poils sombres éparpillés dans la pièce ou le vieux tapis élimé dans lequel elle se couchait à l'aurore, mais ces détails auraient sûrement échappé à un observateur peu scrupuleux.

Ils avaient réussi à dompter le Monstre.

– Bien qu'une hirondelle n'annonce pas le Printemps, je suis d'humeur optimiste aujourd'hui et je retire donc, de façon solennelle et officielle, tout ce que j'ai pu dire sur toi pendant... Attends, attends ! se reprit précipitamment Malfoy en voyant le sourire mesquin de Harry. Non, tout compte fait, j'admets de façon très _officieuse_ et très _informelle_ que tu n'es pas aussi inutile que tu en as l'air, Potter.

– Oh, je suis flatté, Malfoy. L'art des compliments et des remerciements, ça te connaît, répondit le Survivant, mi-figue mi-raisin. Mais je n'y suis pour rien… et avant que tu me refasses ton sketch sur ma célèbre et messianique modestie, je veux dire par là que tu ferais mieux de remercier mon ombre.

– Je te remercie, ombre de Potter, déclara gravement Malfoy, en levant la tête vers la silhouette sombre qui traînait au plafond. Contrairement à ton propriétaire, tu es pleine de grâce et de générosité. Tu as su distraire un Monstre enfermé toute une nuit et lui tenir compagnie jusqu'à que vienne l'Auror(e)...

L'ombre de Harry continua sa ronde. Elle ne paraissait pas avoir entendu Malfoy... mais était-elle seulement pourvue d'un système auditif ?

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Harry ne se souvenait plus trop comment l'idée lui était venue, même s'il se souvenait très précisément du jour où il l'avait eue. La pleine lune de décembre approchait à pas de louve et il avait épuisé toutes ses ressources de patience et d'espoir vis à vis de son projet top secret « Animagus ».

Ce jour-là, il s'était mis en tête de séparer son ombre de son corps **(1)**.

Sans surprise, sa conscience, qui avait la même voix que Hermione, s'était fermement opposée à son entreprise. « Absurde ! Malsain ! Horrifique ! Ne te rappelles-tu pas des Horcruxes ? » lui avait-elle répété en boucle, tandis qu'il épluchait la bibliothèque du Manoir, à la recherche de grimoires pouvant l'aider.

Sans surprise, Harry ne l'avait pas écoutée.

L'idée était bien plus audacieuse que celle de devenir un Animagus mais, dès qu'il l'avait eue, elle lui avait inexplicablement semblé beaucoup plus réaliste – et il s'était avéré que son petit doigt ne s'était pas trompé.

Après de longues semaines de sombres lectures et d'expériences douteuses – l'ombre du lustre de la bibliothèque ne serait plus jamais la même, ne parlons pas de celle de l'échelle du rayon « généalogies ascendantes » –, l'Auror avait réussi à détourner d'anciens sortilèges pour en inventer un.

Oui ! Il avait suivi à l'école des Aurors des cours de théorie de la Magie – où on les avait bassinés avec des notions comme le pouvoir des mots, la force de l'intention et la puissance du cœur – mais il n'était jamais parvenu à créer de sorts plus complexes que celui d'Extraction des feuilles de thé **(2)**.

Pratique, certes, mais pas révolutionnaire.

Cependant, il n'avait à l'époque jamais ressenti la violente nécessité, comme un abîme qui se creuse au fond de lui, de produire un charme neuf. Ce n'était alors qu'un exercice scolaire ou une distraction entre amis et un moyen honteux, aussi, d'impressionner ses conquêtes d'une nuit. Il lui manquait l'orage de l'espoir, la tempête de la désespérance, enfin ! quelque chose en somme pour le motiver.

Cette fois-ci, il travaillait avec autant d'exaltation que Pygmalion sur Galatée **(3)**. Il était debout avant le lever du soleil et il ne fermait ses grimoires que très tard dans la nuit. Et pourtant, ce qui aurait pu être achevé en trois semaines lui prit presque deux mois.

N'oublions pas qu'il passait l'après-midi avec Malfoy – la Restauration du Manoir était certes terminée, mais ils avaient toujours quelque chose à faire, comme des parties d'échec, des concours de calembours et des dégustations de carrot cakes – et qu'il dînait immanquablement avec lui.

Le fait qu'il accorde autant d'importance à ces moments triviaux et anodins qu'à son sortilège expérimental lui donnait parfois mauvaise conscience, sans qu'il comprenne réellement ce que cela révélait de ses sentiments.

Il se jugeait égoïste, il croyait ne pas prendre en considération la condition de Malfoy, il était persuadé de ne penser qu'à lui-même... S'il avait su, à ce moment-là, que Malfoy n'attendait pas de lui une solution miracle et qu'il n'en revenait déjà pas de la chance qu'il avait !

Oh, ils en auraient gagné du temps, si Harry avait su dès le début de l'année que le plaisir de sa compagnie était le meilleur des remèdes pour Malfoy ! Mais l'analyse des mouvements du cœur n'avait jamais été son point fort.

En tout cas, quand la pleine lune de février était arrivée, il était prêt à jeter le sort de son invention sur lui-même. Comme avant chaque transformation, il était dans la chambre de Malfoy. Il lui murmurait des paroles qui n'avaient aucun sens et le blond, les yeux exorbités, se tortillait dans son lit en gémissant de douleur.

Juste avant de quitter la pièce, Harry avait par habitude souhaité « bonne nuit » à sonami, qui n'était pourtant pas en état de comprendre la signification de ces mots, encore moins d'y répondre, et il avait lancé son sortilège. Puis, il avait fermé la porte blindée de sorts de protection derrière lui.

Le lendemain, Malfoy avait finalement découvert ce que Harry avait traficoté pendant deux mois.

 **xXx**

– Tu es totalement fou, Potter, avait-il chuchoté avec fascination, en observant l'ombre de Harry voler librement sur les murs de sa chambre. Tu n'as pas conscience du danger ? Des conséquences de cet acte ?

– Quel danger ? Quelles conséquences ? avait demandé Harry en haussant des épaules. Je vais bien, merci.

– Ton ombre est séparée de ton corps ! Sé-pa-rée ! avait martelé le blond en réponse. Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas là dedans ?

– Qu'y a-t-il à comprendre ? Qu'est-ce qui est assez grave pour que tu gaspilles tant d'énergie un lendemain de pleine lune, Malfoy ?

– Est-ce que tu peux au moins la rattacher à toi ? s'était enquis le blond, avec dans le regard autant de réprobation que de révérence, autant de curiosité que d'effarement.

– Je n'y ai pas pensé, je n'avais pas le temps ! Ce n'était pas la priorité ! s'était défendu l'Auror, quand il avait vu le visage décomposé de son ami. Et puis, elle ne me manque pas.

– Tu ne peux même pas la contrôler ! Elle fait ce qui lui chante, regarde-la !

Harry avait jeté un coup d'œil vers son ombre qui était en train de faire un pied de nez.

– Elle est restée sage hier soir, non ? N'est-ce pas ce la seule chose qui compte, qu'elle soit restée dans la chambre avec Lui ? Toi, regarde ta chambre, regarde ton torse !

Malfoy avait eu l'intelligence de garder le silence un instant, afin de montrer qu'il n'était pas insensible à la netteté de la chambre et de son corps.

– Mais pourquoi aller jusque-là ? avait-il demandé dans un murmure. Tu n'étais pas obligé, Potter.

A cela, Harry n'avait su quoi répondre. Pouvait-il vraiment lui dire qu'il s'en fichait de ne plus être suivi de son ombre, tant que le loup-garou ne passait plus les nuits de pleine lune tout seul, bouclé dans sa chambre ? Pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il se séparait volontiers de sa part de ténèbres, tant qu'elle tenait compagnie à celle de Malfoy ?

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Les jours qui suivirent la pleine lune de mars ne déçurent pas Harry, qui attendait toujours la Convalescence avec une impatience aussi illicite qu'obscène. Il était sûrement la seule personne du Manoir à avoir _hâte_ que le Monstre s'éveille et il s'en cachait comme il le pouvait.

Quand Malfoy souffrait encore de ses métamorphoses, quand Harry ne s'était pas encore séparé de son ombre, l'Auror avait le bon goût de culpabiliser et de se reprocher durement cette macabre excitation.

Ainsi, pendant les pleine lune de novembre, décembre et janvier, et même pendant celle de février, il s'était obligé à se bouffer les ongles et à tourner en rond dans sa chambre toute la nuit en geignant, dans un processus d'auto-flagellation, dans le but de se convaincre et de convaincre les objets enchantés qu'il s'inquiétait pour leur Maître.

Evidemment qu'il détestait devoir sceller toutes les portes de l'aile Ouest et abandonner le sorcier à son triste sort. Evidemment qu'il se rongeait les sangs pour le loup-garou.

Mais derrière tous ces nobles sentiments, étaient tapies d'abominables et d'obsédantes pensées : « Bénie soit la pleine lune, car elle affaiblit Malfoy ! Bénie soit-elle, car elle est une lumière cruelle qui le montre tel qu'il est ! Pleine lune, ta malédiction, moi, j'en suis tombé amoureux ! ».

Car si Harry et Malfoy avaient sympathisé au fil de leur cohabitation, s'ils agissaient en temps normal comme de bons amis, plaisantant, discutant, mangeant et travaillant ensemble, leur relation changeait du tout au tout aux abords de la pleine lune.

A ce moment-là du mois, l'astre de la nuit avait beau être à son apogée, aussi rond et brillant dans le ciel qu'un soleil blafard, il restait toujours de l'autre côté de la fenêtre, comme s'il était incapable de pénétrer dans la chambre du maître des lieux, comme si la malédiction qui pesait sur le Manoir était un trou noir absorbant toutes les lumières du monde. Que ce soit en journée ou la nuit, à cette période-là, la chambre du blond était sombre comme le fonds d'un puits, comme un cercueil.

Dans l'intimité de cette pièce, Harry et Malfoy perdaient momentanément leur statut d'êtres vivants pour n'être plus que des silhouettes, des ombres... Il n'y avait plus de conventions, il n'y avait plus de limites, il n'y avait même plus de langage. Leurs deux êtres appartenaient passagèrement aux ténèbres qui, complices, les entouraient de leurs bras bienveillants.

En effet, Harry ne manquait jamais d'être, avant et après chaque transformation, au chevet du loup-garou. Il pensait « loup-garou », car ni la chose chaude et moite, délirante, qui grognait dans le lit ni l'homme épuisé et en mal de tendresse qui cherchait de la chaleur humaine n'était Malfoy.

Le Survivant s'était d'ailleurs créé une petite fable macabre, un conte cauchemardesque autour des changements qui s'opéraient chez son ami...

* * *

« Il était une fois, un sorcier qui hébergeait un monstre dans son estomac. Il n'était pas né avec ce monstre, mais ce monstre était une nuit né en lui. Ce monstre était le fils de la lune. Il ne pouvait cependant survivre seul, aussi la lune l'avait-elle implanté dans ce malheureux sorcier.

« Mais la lune, quoiqu'on dise d'elle, n'était pas cruelle, elle ne réclamait son rejeton qu'une fois par mois. Le reste du temps, le sorcier pouvait vivre sa vie de sorcier, comme avant. Toutefois, quand arrivait la pleine lune, les tentacules de la nuit s'accrochaient à ses jambes et le faisaient tituber. La pauvre créature trébuchait à tous les coups et se cassait la gueule.

« La mâchoire arrachée et les coudes retournés, le sorcier se creusait, sous les ordres de la lune, un trou à mains nues et s'y enterrait. Une fois qu'il reposait six pieds sous terre, cette sirène de lune appelait le monstre son fils, mais celui-là lui répondait inlassablement : « Patience, Mère, notre heure viendra. Je ne suis pas encore prêt ».

« La lune, pour se consoler et pour tromper l'attente, se cachait derrière un nuage de fumée, une illusion : elle faisait jaillir un spectre de la carcasse du sorcier, un spectre qui n'était ni son fils ni le sorcier, une entité aussi torturée qu'un Horcruxe, aussi fragile qu'un reflet dans une flaque.

« Au fil des années, elle avait appris à aimer cet hybride imaginaire autant que sa propre chair et, quand elle entrait dans sa phase décroissante et que le monstre son fils retournait se blottir dans l'abdomen du sorcier, elle maintenait cet épouvantail en place, quelques jours encore. »

* * *

C'était à cet _être-là_ que Harry Potter était corps et âme dévoué. A cette créature faible et dépendante, apeurée, qui ne demandait qu'à être réconfortée, qui savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait sur Terre qu'une seule personne assez folle pour l'accepter et la prendre dans ses bras.

Cette chose n'était ni Malfoy, ni le Monstre, ce n'était même pas une personne réelle, seulement un fantasme. C'était comme dédaigner la chenille et le papillon car on est tombé amoureux de la chrysalide.

Un bien sale amour, en somme, un amour que le Survivant éprouvait pour cette chimère, un amour si laid, vicieux et sans espoir qu'il ne l'assumait pas. Enfin, tout cela n'était peut-être plus d'actualité...

En effet, le succès de l'opération « Ombre » changeait définitivement la donne, songea Harry en soupirant, sans savoir s'il était soulagé ou contrarié. Il caressait mécaniquement le dos de la main de Malfoy, allant de son poignet au bout de ses doigts, survolant la grosse veine verte, s'attardant sur les têtes des métacarpiens et puis sur les cuticules, avant de rebrousser chemin.

Son cerveau savait qu'ils n'étaient qu'au deuxième jour de la Convalescence, mais ses sens lui criaient le contraire. Jamais la peau de Malfoy n'avait été aussi tiède et saine, jamais ses ongles n'avaient été aussi souples, jamais son pouls n'avait été aussi lent, si tôt après une transformation.

En y réfléchissant, cela n'avait rien de bien étonnant. Etant donné que le loup-garou n'avait à guérir d'aucune blessure physique, tout comme le mois précédent, il récupérait beaucoup plus rapidement. Bientôt… le lendemain... le surlendemain au plus tard, il pourrait reprendre son train-train.

Pendant les premiers mois de leur cohabitation, Harry avait haï d'une haine sincère les plaies béantes qui défiguraient immanquablement le corps de Malfoy le lendemain de la pleine lune. Oh, comme il s'était senti impuissant, face à cette chair en charpie !

Alors pourquoi ne se réjouissait-il pas plus que ça de la réussite de l'opération « Ombre » ? Il ne souhaitait bien sûr pas la souffrance de son ami mais… il n'aimait pas l'idée que Malfoy allait retrouver son identité bien plus vite à l'avenir. Il n'aimait pas non plus l'idée que la Convalescence, période pendant laquelle ils partageaient une relation privilégiée, se voit écourtée.

Et il détestait honnêtement l'idée que Malfoy soit plus autonome.

 **xXx**

Le temps d'une saison, l'Hiver 2000, Harry Potter avait beaucoup appris sur lui-même. Et ces choses qu'il avait exhumées du profond de son cœur, il aurait préféré qu'elles y restent enfouies à jamais. Lui qui avait toujours fui l'attention que la presse lui portait, lui qui avait tout fait pour ne pas être surnommé « le Sauveur », « l'Elu » ou pire « le Héros national », se surprenait à chercher les regards admiratifs du Malfoy convalescent.

Il appréciait le respect qu'il y lisait, il aimait y voir de l'affection, oui, il aimait moins l'homme que l'amour que cet homme lui vouait. Il aimait être le centre du monde du Monstre, son seul ami, son seul port et sa seule attache, il aimait ça, être la seule lumière, le seul phare, son ancre, le dieu sans qui le radeau se fracasse contre les rochers et le naufragé coule.

Il aimait ça, s'occuper de Malfoy, car il se sentait utile et désiré, adoré même. Draco Malfoy ne pouvait vivre sans lui ! Harry avait-il d'autre choix que de jouir de la toute-puissance qui lui était conférée ?

S'il le voulait… il lui suffisait de trouver un moyen de rattacher son ombre à son corps pour que Malfoy passe une pleine lune d'avril abominable. S'il le souhaitait, il avait le pouvoir de lui faire du mal, beaucoup de mal. Il le _dominait._

Déjà, ne le trahissait-il pas chaque mois en s'introduisant dans le cabinet secret pour vérifier l'état de la fleur, dont les pétales tombaient aussi régulièrement que s'écoule le temps ? Après la pleine lune de janvier, il en restait cinq, après celle de février, plus que quatre, et après celle de ce mois-ci, plus que trois... Et Harry avait compté, il y en avait douze au départ.

Malfoy fit un petit « hmmm » plaintif dans son sommeil, comme si son rêve avait été perturbé par les ondes négatives émises par l'Auror.

– Rendors-toi, murmura Harry, en traçant des cercles dans la paume de la main du blond, plus destinés à le calmer lui qu'à calmer l'autre sorcier.

Malfoy sourit silencieusement, se détendit puis tira soudain sur le poignet de Harry, qui comprit le message. Le brun se hissa sur le lit.

– Pourquoi t'es... toujours par... terre ? marmonna l'ancien Serpentard, les yeux fermés et la bouche pâteuse, en se décalant difficilement.

– Repose-toi au lieu de râler, idiot, répondit Harry, en s'allongeant à côté du blond.

Cinq bons centimètres séparaient leurs deux corps mais Malfoy avait automatiquement attrapé sa main, comme on serre inconsciemment, pour se rassurer, un talisman ou un doudou fétiche. Depuis la pleine lune de novembre, ce genre de contact était monnaie courante pendant la Convalescence… enfin, quand Malfoy était dans le pâté.

Car Harry fuyait ces effleurements quand ils étaient tous les deux bien réveillés. Il prétendait être incommodé, il maintenait entre eux une distance convenable. Mais la nuit, les lois n'étaient plus les mêmes comme si, quand leurs paupières étaient closes, le monde aussi fermait les yeux.

Comme si tout ce qu'il se passait dans la pénombre n'avait pas lieu ou, plutôt, était annulé au matin. Pouvait-on leur reprocher un acte commis dans un rêve ? Non, répondait pragmatiquement la conscience de Harry.

Ce raisonnement stupide, qui était clairement de la poudre aux yeux, lui fournissait cependant des excuses toutes faites et c'était grâce à lui qu'il pouvait souvent s'endormir tranquille dans le lit de Malfoy, en serrant sa main dans la sienne, en respirant à plein nez l'odeur de ses oreillers humides de sueur, c'était grâce à lui qu'il cédait parfois au désir de se coller tout contre son dos et de déposer un fantôme de baiser dans sa nuque.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– C'était donc vrai.

– Je n'y croyais pas.

– Aussi intriguant que répugnant.

– Je ne veux toujours pas le croire.

– Tu es trop jeune pour comprendre.

– Tu n'as que quelques années de plus !

– Mais la ferme ! gronda Malfoy à l'attention de Lumière et Big Ben, qui débattaient insouciamment au pied du lit.

– Draco, nous respectons ta vie privée, dirent-ils en chœur.

– Oh oui, Salazar sait que nous la respectons, renchérit Lumière.

– Mais tout de même... Potter ! Potter et toi !

– Potter qui a refusé de te serrer la main dans le train...

– Potter qui t'a fait cette horrible cicatrice...

– Potter qui–

– …m'a sauvé la vie, finit doucement Malfoy. Mais ça, tous les deux, vous ne le savez pas, n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr que si, tu nous l'as raconté, et plus d'une fois, grimaça Big Ben.

– Oh, pardon, je me suis mal exprimé. Vous le savez, mais vous ne le _concevez_ pas. Vous en êtes incapables, c'est votre... nature qui veut ça. Maintenant, avec tout le respect que je vous dois, foutez-moi le camp.

Les deux objets enchantés lancèrent un dernier regard ahuri à Harry, n'en revenant manifestement toujours pas de le trouver dans le lit du maître des lieux, avant de disparaître sans un bruit.

Malfoy se rallongea en soufflant comme un enfant contrarié. Il cala sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry, dont la conscience étrangement laxiste décréta que ça ne comptait pas. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas encore _tout à fait_ éveillés.

 **xXx**

– Quels drama queens ces deux-là… Enfin, leur réaction est compréhensible, ils ont été pris de court. Ils n'étaient pas au courant pour– commença Malfoy, avant de s'arrêter net.

Il fronça des sourcils, ouvrit et referma la bouche, porta une main à son menton pour réfléchir, mais aucune fin de phrase ne semblait convenir. Devant cette scène, Harry se rendit soudain compte qu'il avait perdu l'habitude de voir l'ancien Serpentard buter sur ses mots. Avant, au tout début, l'éloquence du loup-garou dépendait complètement de la phase lunaire.

Depuis quand est-ce que l'influence de la lune sur son expression orale avait-elle commencé à décroître ? Ca s'était fait progressivement, au fil des mois, si naturellement que l'Auror ne s'en était même pas aperçu. De ce fait, impossible pour lui de dire quelle en était la cause…

D'ailleurs, si Malfoy séchait actuellement, la lune n'y était sûrement pour rien. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que l'ancien Serpentard ne savait pas comment parler de leur étrange relation, qui n'était ni amicale, ni amoureuse, et dont l'intensité variait tout du long du mois, au gré des humeurs de la lune.

– Tu ne leur en as jamais touché un mot ? demanda Harry, en partie pour tirer son ami d'embarras, en partie parce que la réponse l'intéressait vraiment.

Il avait toujours pensé qu'il n'y avait aucun tabou entre Lumière, Big Ben et Malfoy. Il était normal que des amis, et même des confidents, ne se disent pas tout, mais la relation qui liait les deux objets enchantés au maître du Manoir appartenait à un tout autre plan, comme si à eux trois ils formaient un être unique, comme s'ils partageaient la même essence.

– Comme ils l'ont suggéré, il y a des choses qui ne concernent que moi. Ils ne comprendraient pas.

– Je suis quand même surpris qu'ils ne l'apprennent que maintenant, dit Harry, en regardant d'un œil critique son ombre qui jouait à s'étendre au maximum pour recouvrir la porte de la chambre.

Elle pouvait toujours essayer.

– Comme ils l'ont dit, ils respectent ma vie privée, répondit distraitement Malfoy en se rapprochant du brun.

Il emmêla ses jambes à celles de Harry et donna un coup de nez joueur dans son cou, comme un chat. L'Auror frémit d'anticipation, même s'il savait que ce genre de gestes intimes ne signifiait rien pour Malfoy. Le blond avait besoin de compagnie, de contact, de quelqu'un, n'importe qui, et Harry Potter était là et il n'était pas réfractaire. C'était un arrangement commode, voilà tout.

Au final, qui tirait profit de qui, qui d'eux deux se faisait rouler, Harry n'en avait aucune idée.

– Je pensais qu'il n'y avait pas de secrets entre eux et t– Est-ce qu'elle fait souvent ça ? s'exclama soudain le brun d'un ton outré, quand il s'aperçut que son ombre étendue lascivement sur le mur bougeait la jambe à la manière d'une pin up.

– Ca s'est déjà vu, répondit nonchalamment Malfoy, en taquinant les côtes chatouilleuses de Harry, qui se mit à gigoter. Le mois dernier, elle m'a fait le même numéro plusieurs fois après la pleine lune. Je crois que le Monstre lui manque.

– Comment ça se fait que je ne l'aie jamais vu faire ? grogna Harry, en se demandant s'il existait une façon de rappeler son ombre à l'ordre.

Il avait honte pour elle, sacrebleu ! Mais il avait du mal à se concentrer à cause de Malfoy, qui était passé à un autre niveau de taquinerie : il traçait désormais les os de sa cage thoracique du doigt. Les flancs tendres de Harry étaient subitement si sensibles que c'en était effrayant...

– Maintenant que tu le dis... répondit Malfoy, songeur, ignorant l'effet que ses caresses irréfléchies avait sur son ami. Tu as dû remarquer que, habituellement, quand tu es là, ton ombre se cache. Je suppose qu'aujourd'hui elle est un peu à fleur de peau et puis... oui, aussi jalouse de nous voir ainsi tous les deux, alors qu'elle-même va devoir attendre encore un mois avant de revoir son Monstre. Et pour conclure notre discussion à propos de Big Ben et Lumière... tu as raison, en quelque sorte, il n'y a pas de secrets entre nous.

Harry sut qu'il ne pourrait pas en tirer plus de Malfoy. De toute manière, la question avait inexplicablement perdu de son intérêt et le brun attira son ami contre lui, dans un câlin aussi lâche que sécurisant.

Malfoy se colla à lui avec un bonheur manifeste, les yeux fermés, un sourire candide s'étalant sur son visage. Les deux sorciers passèrent toute la matinée dans les bras l'un de l'autre, sans parler, troublant de temps en temps le silence par des soupirs de contentement.

Ce matin-là, la Malédiction semblait s'être retirée et Harry et Malfoy profitaient sans vergogne de cette accalmie bénie. L'Auror oublia son morbide amour pour le Monstre. Il crut à ce moment-là aimer sincèrement et purement la part humaine de Malfoy.

Difficile de savoir ce que pensait l'autre sorcier, mais il avait l'air heureux comme un chiot folâtre alors que, d'autan, après la pleine lune, il était insupportable, irascible au possible.

Tout aurait été parfait si la vision de la fleur blanche quasiment dénudée ne flottait pas au fond de l'esprit du brun. Ils étaient en mars et il ne restait plus que trois pétales. Il ne restait plus que trois mois. La Malédiction devait être brisée avant la pleine lune de juin, c'est-à-dire avant le vingt-et-unième anniversaire de Draco Malfoy, sinon Merlin savait ce qu'il pourrait se passer...

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 en ligne aux alentours du 5 mars** : POV Draco et (j'espère) du smuuuuut, j'ai enviiiiie. Un chapitre plutôt love en somme.

Sinon, la fic comptera **12 chapitres** , c'est décidé. Si je craque, j'écrirai sûrement un petit épilogue :)

~ Et n'oubliez pas que la review est le pain de l'auteur ~


	9. Le long de la jugulaire

**Mayunaise le 5 mars 2017**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir** ! Alors, le dernier chapitre se déroulait sur plusieurs mois... et bien celui-là raconte une nuit seulement haha

 **Précédemment** : Saut temporel, nous voilà en Mars ! Les pleines lunes se passent mieux maintenant que l'ombre de Harry tient compagnie au Monstre, Harry tombe amoureux du Draco Lunaire et se tourmente beaucoup trop et, pendant la période de Convalescence, les deux sorciers passent énormément de temps à se câliner (mais toujours avec chasteté).

 **En réponse à** **Munttitra** : La fin approche en effet ! J'ai toujours voulu exploiter une Ombre dans une histoire, voilà chose faite. Elle aura son petit rôle à jouer :) Quant à sa personnalité, tu fais bien de t'y intéresser, ça risque de changer. Et oui, il y a un effet miroir recherché dans les "deux" histoires d'amour. Merci pour ton adorable review.

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 9 : Le long de la jugulaire  
**

* * *

Ces derniers temps, les cauchemars l'assaillaient, comme des démons plein de hargne, comme des Détraqueurs assoiffés. Avant... Avant la résurrection de Lord Voldemort, les mauvais songes ne signifiaient pas grand chose pour lui. Au réveil, Draco les écartait d'un revers de la main, aussi facilement qu'il aurait chassé un moucheron, et il poursuivait sa journée, pas plus affecté que ça.

Mais depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres et ses Mangemorts avaient envahi sa maison, depuis que sa tante Bellatrix, que Fenrir Greyback et que tous les autres étaient entrés dans sa vie, les vrais cauchemars, ceux qui prennent aux tripes et qui collent les vêtements à la peau, ceux desquels on sort comme on survit d'une bataille, vivant, certes, mais amputé d'une partie de son âme, s'étaient eux aussi invités dans son quotidien.

La fin de la Guerre n'avait rien changé à cet état de fait. Pendant les deux années de sa probation, des spectres vengeurs aux multiples visages et aux corps de serpent étaient venus lui rendre visite plusieurs fois par semaine. Et ces visions infernales avaient une qualité différente des rêves ordinaires : ils avaient l'air réels.

Comme dans les songes classiques, Draco n'était pas maître de ses actes dans ses cauchemars et, impuissant, il subissait les caprices des créatures de la nuit. Mais quand il se réveillait en sursaut, les yeux exorbités et la peau couverte de sueur, il se souvenait de tout, aussi bien que s'il l'avait vécu. Il lui fallait ensuite de longues minutes pour détendre ses muscles contractés, et plus de temps encore pour retrouver l'usage de ses membres paralysés.

Toutefois, malgré la souffrance que lui causaient ces cauchemars, il n'avait jamais activement cherché à les fuir. Il avait parfois lutté contre la fatigue, espérant vaguement s'évanouir et ainsi leur échapper, il avait parfois avalé de la Potion pour un Sommeil Sans Rêves à l'efficacité douteuse, mais pas plus.

Car il savait pertinemment que ses terreurs oniriques n'étaient pas l'expression d'un Syndrome de Stress Post-Traumatique, dont il pourrait guérir. En effet, même si son SSPT était sans doute à l'origine de ses cauchemars, ce n'était nulle autre que la Malédiction qui rendait ceux-là si invivables.

La force noire et funeste qui pesait sur le Manoir, qui comprimait ses murs et oppressait ses habitants, comme une armada de corbeaux perchés sur tous les endroits où leurs pattes pouvaient s'agripper, la Malédiction en somme, c'était elle qui attisait ses cauchemars.

 **xXx**

Comme un orage qui excite les vagues violentes, comme un vent sec qui avive l'ardeur des flammes, la Malédiction ne cessait d'encourager les mauvais rêves. Sans elle, ceux-là n'auraient été que de sales moments à passer, mais elle était là et, avec l'aide de la lune, elle faisait en sorte que la vie de Draco soit un éternel châtiment.

Quelle ironie ! Pendant ces deux dernières années, l'endroit où il s'était le plus senti en sécurité, c'était sur ses chantiers moldus, à écouter les blagues plus ou moins drôles de ses collègues, à griller avec eux une ou deux cigarettes. Là-bas, loin du Manoir qu'il ne rejoignait que le soir, il oubliait qu'il n'était plus un être humain normal, qu'il était d'ailleurs moins humain que les Moldus qu'il avait si longtemps dénigrés...

Mais la nuit tombait toujours trop vite, ses jours de repos étaient toujours trop longs et il avait l'impression que son existence se résumer à errer dans son antre, à effrayer les objets enchantés, à discuter avec Lumière et Big Ben, à contempler

Son existence était si misérable que le blond avait, à un moment donné, regretté de ne pas avoir trouvé la mort pendant la Bataille. Oh, la vieille sorcière avait bien prévu son coup ! Il avait survécu, mais est-ce que le fait de respirer et de sentir battre son cœur valaient la peine de subir de tels tourments ?

Néanmoins, l'arrivée de Harry Potter au Manoir avait petit à petit balayé son désir de mort. Le Survivant était un espoir, la promesse d'un miracle et d'une fin heureuse. Et effectivement, sans se presser, il s'était fait une place dans la demeure et dans le cœur du Maître, jouant des épaules pour repousser les ténèbres, à la manière d'une étoile invisible qui luit de plus en plus fort alors qu'avance la nuit.

Et la présence de Potter était si efficace, si positive, que les cauchemars avaient reculé devant lui, que le Monstre lui-même s'était laissé charmé. Le garçon-qui-a-survécu ne pouvait rien contre le pouvoir de la Lune, mais il semblait posséder une magie mystérieuse, libératrice, qui dressait un rempart entre Draco et la Malédiction.

Mais Harry Potter n'était pas tout-puissant et, de temps à autres, le fait qu'il soit là, à son chevet, ne suffisait pas à l'apaiser. En cette nuit de Mars par exemple, les cauchemars zébraient le sommeil du blond comme une lampe torche qu'on allume et éteint incessamment.

 **xXx**

Un instant, il rêvait de quelque chose de stupide qui impliquait à la fois un Niffleur, un carrot cake et Gilderoy Lockhart, l'instant suivant il était enchaîné à la longue table de la salle à manger condamnée du Manoir, nu, et Nagini serpentait autour de lui, sifflant impatiemment.

Tout paraissait vrai. Le bois froid dans son dos, ses poignets meurtris, le lustre qui oscillait sinistrement au-dessus de lui et le silence épais comme celui d'un tombeau, seulement brisé par le bruissement de la langue bifide de Nagini.

Après avoir fait plusieurs fois le tour de sa proie sans défense, l'immense reptile posa finalement sa tête glacée sur le cœur de Draco. Son corps visqueux épousait les courbes de celui du sorcier à la perfection, ses anneaux reposant au hasard sur son avant-bras gauche, son abdomen, son pubis, ses hanches, son genoux droit, sa cheville droite.

Nagini écarta grand ses mâchoires, dévoilant l'intérieur de son cou sans fin mais alors que Draco croyait vraiment l'heure de crever dévoré par ce monstre enfin venue, de la gueule du serpent émergea soudain, comme un enfant sort de sa mère, la tête d'une femme aux cheveux couleur corbeau et au sourire tordu. C'était Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ses mèches, déjà emmêlées, s'entortillèrent autour des crochets du serpent avant de se jeter sur un Draco terrifié. Ce dernier eut juste le temps de s'apercevoir que ce n'était pas des cheveux qui fondaient sur lui mais une multitude d'oiseaux noirs aux becs luisants quand...

– Hey, Malfoy ! Malfoy ! Réveille-toi !

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Quelqu'un le secouait violemment. Draco se réveilla en panique, avec dans les oreilles un bruit blanc et les griffes d'une harpie sur les épaules. Il se serait débattu comme un diable s'il avait pu bouger, mais il était aussi raide qu'une momie.

– Ça va ?

Cette voix... Potter. Ce n'était que Potter. Pas de harpie, pas de tante folle, pas de serpent géant. Seulement Potter, réalisa-t-il et il souffla imperceptiblement de soulagement.

Le Survivant dut sentir que la crise était en phase de passer car ses mains relâchèrent leur pression sur ses épaules et un rire sans humour sortit de sa gorge.

– Tu étais tout... Enfin, tu m'as fait peur, dit-il enfin d'un ton sans reproche, son regard fixant alternativement l'œil droit et l'œil gauche de Draco, y cherchant une confirmation que le danger était bien derrière eux.

Potter était un Auror. Même s'il n'avait pas beaucoup d'ancienneté, il avait déjà dû craindre plus d'une fois pour la vie de son partenaire. Potter est le Survivant. Même s'il ne l'avait jamais voulu, il s'était toujours comporté en héros protecteur, se souciant de tous. Potter était un homme bon. Même s'il ne se croyait pas plus généreux qu'un autre, son cœur palpitait dans le creux de sa main et il ne pouvait faire autrement que de se préoccuper des autres.

Pour lui, Draco n'était qu'une cause, un chiot abandonné, un vieux rival, un ancien Mangemort à sauver... Simplement un être vivant en perdition qu'il se devait de secourir. Mais même si le blond savait tout cela, l'inquiétude qu'il lisait dans le regard de son ami suffit à décoincer ses articulations bloquées et à faire courir un soubresaut tout du long de sa colonne vertébrale.

Draco se redressa d'un coup, avec la fulgurance d'un noyé qui se réveille en toussant, de l'eau plein les poumons, mais irrémédiablement vivant. Potter attendit qu'il se calme puis appuya fermement sur son torse, le rallongeant de force.

– Rendors-toi, Malfoy, murmura-t-il en remontant machinalement les draps sur le corps de l'autre sorcier, comme un parent ou un garde-malade. Je ne serai pas loin.

– Je n'ai plus sommeil, répondit Draco du tac au tac, en attrapant le poignet du Survivant pour l'empêcher de s'éloigner.

 **xXx**

Potter remua gauchement le bras, aussi agité qu'un chat entouré de concombres, mais Draco ne lâcha pas prise. L'Auror finit par se rasseoir sur le lit avec un sourire gêné. Il regardait cependant si régulièrement en direction de la porte que cela frisait l'insulte.

L'ombre détachée de Potter – qui avait élu domicile sur le ciel de lit – sembla être du même avis que Draco car elle plaqua ses mains sur ses joues à plusieurs reprises, faussement choquée. Mais l'ancien Serpentard était si habitué à ses idioties qu'il n'eut aucun mal à l'ignorer.

– Je devrais peut-être y aller, marmonna Potter quelques minutes plus tard. Après tout, il fait encore nuit et si tu n'as pas sommeil tu peux toujours te repo–

– Potter, je ne suis pas un gosse, l'interrompit Draco en s'emparant du menton du brun pour que celui-là le regarde enfin dans les yeux.

L'Auror cilla, fronça des sourcils, prêt à répondre sèchement, mais un petit sourire malin affleura soudain sur ses lèvres.

– Je sais ! s'exclama-t-il. Je ne pensais pas toucher à une corde sensible, cela dit. Un petit complexe vis-à-vis du fait que tu ne te sois jamais résolu à jeter ton balai-jouet, hum ? Et rien ne sert de le nier, ton cagibi m'a révélé tous ses secrets. Ah, vraiment, excuse-moi, Malfoy, pauvre petite chose, toi qui es si _fragile,_ je ne voulais pas te vexer, je ne comptais pas te blesser.

Malgré son ton moqueur, son expression était si honnête, si ouverte, qu'elle acheva d'effacer la scène cauchemardesque que Draco venait de vivre en rêve. A côté de ce visage, Nagini et sa tante étaient bien ternes...

– C'est chose faite, hélas ! geignit Draco, comédien de nature. Non content de me traiter comme un gamin qui a peur du noir et que ne peut rassurer qu'une berceuse ou un baiser sur le front, tu fuis ma compagnie. Ah, si j'avais un cœur, tu l'aurais brisé !

Potter rit franchement. Depuis le temps, il était évident qu'il avait un gros faible pour le côté dramatique de Draco, bien qu'il prétende le contraire. La plupart du temps, une simple tirade était capable de le dérider.

Cette nuit-là ne fit pas exception. Tout malaise et désir de distanciation disparus par enchantement, l'Auror vira ses chaussettes – Draco considérait inacceptable de porter des chaussettes au lit – et s'assit en tailleur à côté de son ami. Mais le blond ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là.

 **xXx**

– Si tu crois qu'après toutes les misères que tu m'as faites, tu peux t'installer dans mon lit à ta guise... dit-il d'un ton sévère.

– Je... balbutia Potter, incertain, son visage se fermant instantanément. Je comprends pas, Malfoy, tu veux que je m'en–

Il était déjà en train de chercher ses chaussettes du regard.

– Merde, c'était une simple boutade, pourquoi es-tu toujours sur la défensive ? Pourquoi tout est toujours si compliqué avec toi ? grogna Draco, en s'asseyant lui aussi en tailleur pour être à la même hauteur que son ami. Un pas en avant, deux pas en arrière ! C'est pourtant sim–

– Attends, Malfoy, c'est _moi_ qui suis compliqué ? le coupa Potter, interloqué. C'est la poêle qui se fout du chaudron, ma parole ! On sait jamais où on en est avec toi, on sait jamais si tu es sérieux ou si tu plaisantes !

Il avait croisé les bras et était de nouveau tout crispé. Tout avait dérapé si vite ! Et ce n'était pas la première fois. Draco respira un grand coup. C'était stupide. Ils n'allaient pas s'engueuler alors qu'aucun des deux n'en avait envie... Il pouvait... Oui, cela désamorcerait la situation mais c'était un peu risqué... Il déglutit. Il n'était pas un lâche.

Et devant lui, ce n'était que Potter. Pas de raison d'être si angoissé.

L'ancien Serpentard avança maladroitement, jusqu'à ce que ses genoux cognent contre ceux de l'autre sorcier. Il sentit Potter se raidir, mais le brun ne bougea pas. Draco prit son immobilité comme un signe d'encouragement.

Il déglutit encore et, sans vraiment regarder son ami dans les yeux, il se pencha en avant, décollant légèrement ses fesses du matelas pour coller son front contre celui de Potter.

 **xXx**

Objectivement, ce geste n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, rien de sensuel. Aux alentours de la pleine lune, ils dormaient serrés l'un contre l'autre, il leur arrivait de se caresser mutuellement les joues, les mains et même les côtes et, plusieurs fois, ils avaient même failli s'embrasser.

Pourtant, leur proximité actuelle n'avait rien à voir avec la complicité qu'impliquait la Convalescence. Pendant cette période-là du mois, ils étaient intimes, comme deux très – trop – bons amis, comme deux amants, même. Mais il y avait toujours malgré tout un genre de pudeur ou de retenue entre eux, une membrane contre laquelle ils se heurtaient et qui leur rappelait qu'ils étaient deux entités différentes.

Cette nuit-là, où la lune n'était qu'un inoffensif croissant dans le ciel, entre leurs deux fronts, magiquement, il n'y avait rien. Leurs peaux connectées s'échangeaient librement chaleur et moiteur, leurs crânes en dessous s'appuyaient l'un contre l'autre aussi naturellement que s'ils étaient reliés par des ligaments. Comme s'ils étaient un même corps.

Pour la première fois, Draco eut l'impression qu'il y avait réciprocité. Ce n'était pas seulement lui qui touchait Potter ou Potter qui le touchait. Ça n'allait pas dans un seul sens, ça n'était même pas un aller-retour. C'était un _cercle._

Et il en allait de même pour tout le reste. Ils ne respiraient pas simplement le même oxygène, ils respiraient ensemble, en rythme. A ce moment précis, ils n'étaient pas des vases communicants, ils étaient un vase unique à deux cols.

Cependant, l'ombre de Potter, jalouse, brisa la magie de cet instant de communion en se glissant entre eux. Elle s'était débrouillée pour que ses mains soient projetées sur leurs deux visages et elle s'appliquait à faire avec de bien vilains gestes. Draco et Potter s'écartèrent l'un de l'autre, pris de court.

– Mais va-t-en ! cria l'ancien Serpentard avec frustration, en tapotant ses joues comme s'il pouvait ainsi déloger l'ombre inopportune.

Potter n'en menait pas large non plus. Il tournait frénétiquement la tête dans tous les sens, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'être attaqué par un essaim d'abeilles. Puis, il se leva brusquement du lit et alla fermer les rideaux le plus étroitement possible. La chambre était désormais plongée dans le noir.

Si elle avait pu parler, l'ombre de Potter aurait sûrement lâché un cri d'outrage. Malheureusement pour elle, les deux sorciers avaient gagné cette bataille.

– Potter, à quoi bon avoir une baguette si tu te comportes comme–

– Chut ! intima Potter d'une voix impériale.

Son niveau de crédibilité chuta drastiquement quand il glapit : Aïe ! Merlin, mon orteil...

Draco ne commenta pas, mais ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire secret. Il n'était pas insensible à l'étrange maladresse de Potter. Il n'était pas insensible à Potter tout court, en fait.

 **xXx**

– Fais attention, Potter, ne t'avise pas de me marcher dessus, prévint-il, dès qu'il sentit le lit s'affaisser à côté de lui.

– Tu dis ça comme si j'étais maladr–Oups, pardon ! Je t'ai fait mal ?

– Tu ne peux plus me faire mal, Potter, soupira Draco, mélancolique.

– Parce que je suis trop génial ? supposa le brun qui, à vingt ans, était toujours persuadé que toute rime était bonne à prendre.

– Parce que tu as déjà brisé tous les os de mon corps !

– On se calme, Calimero, protesta l'Auror, en se glissant sous la couette avec une précaution outrancière, comme si Draco était fait en sucre. A dernière nouvelle, je n'ai jamais levé le doigt sur, heu, par exemple, tes clavi... c... ules.

Sur la fin de sa phrase, sa voix était curieusement étranglée. Un silence embarrassé aurait sûrement suivi mais c'était sans compter sur la réactivité de Draco Malfoy. Ce dernier proposa derechef à Potter de coller encore une fois leurs deux fronts ce qui, tout compte fait, fut un épisode tout aussi gênant que celui qu'il avait voulu éviter.

Toutefois, Harry Potter n'était pas malveillant et, sans piper mot, il cala sa tête sur le même oreiller que Draco. Leurs fronts, comme tout à l'heure, se touchaient.

Mais contrairement à tout à l'heure, ce contact ne fut pas l'occasion d'une harmonie méditative. Était-ce à cause des rideaux tirés ? Était-ce le fait d'être allongés ? Dans tous les cas, Draco aspirait désormais à plus...

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

Il se sentait pousser des ailes. Tout lui paraissait possible. Jusqu'à ce soir-là, il avait mis sans complexe ses caresses, ses étreintes et tous les autres gestes tendres qui lui échappaient sur le dos de son infection. Que Potter soit son rival, son prisonnier, son protecteur, son infirmier, son confident, son ami, qu'importait au final ! Si une chose était certaine, c'était qu'il n'était pas son amant, encore moins sa moitié.

Leur relation, née sous les signes de la lune et de la Malédiction, serait toujours plus complexe que cela. Pourtant, alors qu'ils étaient allongés l'un en face de l'autre dans le noir, Draco désirait Potter, d'un désir très simple et très banal. Sans hésiter, sans demander, il fourra son nez dans le cou de Potter et souffla doucement, jouant avec la sensibilité de ses nerfs.

Il s'était attendu à ce que le brun se braque, qu'il le rejette, qu'il fasse un énième commentaire sur son côté pot-de-colle ou au moins qu'il lâche un petit cri de surprise. Rien de cela ne se passa.

Il sentit par contre une main se poser délicatement sur son flanc. Et cette main imparfaite, râpeuse et dont les ongles étaient mal coupés, souleva un tout petit peu son tee-shirt pour caresser sa peau nue.

Potter faisait ça bien et il le savait. Il l'effleurait à peine, du bout des doigts, sans se presser, à la façon d'une plume et Draco avait envie de gémir, tant ce contact était agréable. Il faillit se laisser submerger par le plaisir et onduler sous les caresses de son ami, mais il se reprit.

Ignorant du mieux qu'il le put cette main qui passait lentement sur ses côtes, il se mit à lécher le cou de Potter. Il fit ça méthodiquement, notant au fur et à mesure ce qui plaisait le plus au Survivant, les zones qui faisaient tressaillir sa main et lui faisaient fiévreusement aspirer l'air. Et il revenait sans relâche sur ces zone-là.

Il avait commencé tranquillement, déposant une traînée de chastes baisers à divers endroits stratégiques. Derrière l'oreille, le long de la jugulaire, dans le creux du cou, à la jonction de la clavicule et l'épaule. A chaque baiser, Potter avait frémi, mais il avait continué ses séduisantes caresses.

Les lèvres avaient alors laissé place aux dents. Draco avait longuement mordillé l'oreille de son ami et ça, en plus de son souffle chaud, lui avait valu des ongles enfoncés dans la peau de son dos. Il ne s'était toutefois pas laissé distraire et, finalement, il avait permis à sa langue de poindre hors de sa bouche.

Avec adresse et patience, il avait entrepris de rendre Harry Potter fou. Au bout d'un moment, le Survivant avait déclaré forfait, ses bras s'étaient noués dans le bas du dos de Draco et, incapable de se concentrer sur autre chose, il avait seulement profité de ce que son ami avait à lui offrir.

 **xXx**

Tandis que le bout de sa langue passait et repassait sur la veine qui faisait tant gémir son ami, Draco eut une pensée pour l'ombre de Potter, qui les avait contraints au noir total – non pas que lui en soit lésé.

L'ombre de Potter n'était-elle pas une allégorie parfaite de sa relation avec l'Auror ? Une chose fuyante, facétieuse, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui, pourtant, était bien sombre, bien torturée...

Potter respirait fort désormais, il claquait des dents, il tremblait. Sans nul doute, son esprit était tout à fait ailleurs. Il prenait tellement son pied qu'il ne devait même plus penser à Draco. Quand il commença à se frotter impudiquement contre lui, à la recherche de rien d'autre que la jouissance, Draco ralentit le rythme, déposa un dernier baiser dans son cou et s'écarta.

L'autre sorcier se laissa mollement retomber sur les draps, haletant, une main sur le front. Il semblait ne pas en revenir.

Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Cet incident allait-il prendre fin aussi abruptement ? Même si aucun d'eux deux n'avait joui, même s'ils ne s'étaient même pas déshabillés, Draco avait l'impression d'avoir passé des heures à faire l'amour. Il était lessivé.

Il allait souhaiter bonne nuit à Potter quand ce dernier s'assit à califourchon sur lui, avec un regain d'énergie surnaturel. Tout compte fait, l'Auror n'était pas prêt à aller se coucher.

Ce qui suivit ne laissa à Draco que des souvenirs flous. Pendant que Potter s'attachait à lui rendre la pareille, léchant son cou avec passion, il garda les yeux clos, moins par réflexe ou pudeur que par pur égoïsme.

Il désirait ardemment entrouvrir les paupières pour confirmer que ce qui était en train de se passer était réellement en train de se passer. Il préféra cependant feindre être un individu lambda qui n'y voyait rien dans le noir.

Aussi tricha-t-il, passant outre les informations transmises par ses sens exacerbés, ne prenant pas compte des odeurs et des sons obscènes, savourant uniquement le contact de la langue de Potter avec son cou et, dans la spirale du plaisir, il réussit à se convaincre que Potter et lui s'aimaient comme n'importe quel couple dans le noir, qu'ils _étaient_ un couple comme tous les autres.

 **xXx**

Mais il sut malgré lui, avant que Potter ne l'embrasse, que Potter allait l'embrasser. Enfin, l'Auror ne l'embrassa pas à proprement parler. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent sa clavicule pour rester suspendues à quelques millimètres des siennes, frémissantes, scandaleusement espiègles.

Potter fit plusieurs fois genre de briser la distance mais il s'arrêtait toujours avant, ou bien il se décalait d'un poil et ses lèvres atterrissaient sur la commissure de la bouche du blond.

A bout de nerfs, Draco ouvrit les yeux. Il se délecta de la vision de Potter au dessus de lui, de ses bras de part et d'autre de son corps, de son cou mordu, de ses joues rouges et chaudes, de son pénis en érection sous son pyjama, si près mais si loin...

Sans un bruit, il avança la tête et, aussi sobrement que cela, il embrassa Potter.

Ce premier baiser n'avait pas l'air d'un premier baiser, plutôt d'un baiser de retrouvailles. Les deux sorciers s'embrassèrent comme deux amants qui se sont perdus de vue et qui, par hasard, retombent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Draco connaissait déjà cette bouche par cœur et il avait le sentiment que Potter ressentait la même chose. Ce n'était pas un contact nouveau, étranger et intimidant, au contraire : c'était un vieux baiser longtemps attendu.

Et comme tout baiser connu, il était aussi rassurant que décevant. Et oui, ces lèvres appartenaient à Potter. Ce corps au dessus de lui, ce n'était que Potter, Potter qu'il avait rencontré dix ans auparavant, Potter avec qui il vivait depuis Août, Potter qui lui était devenu aussi familier que lui-même.

Potter n'avait ni ascendance divine, ni super-pouvoir. Il embrassait exactement comme Draco l'avait imaginé, avec ferveur et dévotion, comme n'importe quel jeune homme de vingt ans, en somme. Mais bizarrement, le blond n'en avait rien à foutre d'être vaguement déçu. On pouvait même dire qu'il était heureux, très heureux, d'accepter enfin que Harry Potter ne soit qu'humain.

Cela signifiait qu'il guérissait de son idolâtrie. Cela signifiait qu'ils avaient une chance de briser la Malédiction.

 **xXx**

Potter finit par rompre le baiser. Même s'il n'avait pas l'acuité visuelle d'un loup-garou, ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, tourmentés par le désir. D'ailleurs, il ne s'était éloigné que pour revenir à la charge. Il n'accorda pas une seule seconde de répit à Draco.

Son effrontée de main se posa sur le front de l'ancien Serpentard et entreprit de tracer une ligne interminable jusqu'à son sexe, passant par l'arête de son nez, par ses lèvres entrouvertes et humides, son menton frissonnant, sa pomme d'Adam, sa gorge si sensible, son sternum, son ventre contracté, avant de s'arrêter à l'orée de son bas de pyjama.

L'érection de Draco, tout comme celle de Potter, n'avait pas faibli un instant. Pourtant, plus les doigts de l'Auror approchaient d'elle, plus elle semblait gagner en vigueur.

– Potter, souffla Draco. Potter...

Il ne savait pas lui-même si c'était là une plainte, une supplication, un ordre ou tout simplement le nom murmuré de son ami.

Le brun ne répondit pas. Croyant que le noir le protégeait des regards, il ne déguisait pas l'expression amusée, presque diabolique, qui s'étalait sur son visage tandis que, par dessus les vêtements de blond, il dessinait des ongles ses hanches saillantes, touchant parfois intentionnellement son pénis, mais sans jamais s'y intéresser vraiment. Ce petit pervers ! Ça l'excitait d'avoir le contrôle.

A chaque fois que cela arrivait – que Draco sentait les doigts de Potter voleter près de son gland – le blond se retenait de donner un coup de rein et il devait serrer les dents afin de ne pas quémander une caresse.

Pourquoi subissait-il sans broncher cette douce torture, il l'ignorait ou plutôt, il ne souhaitait pas y penser. Plus tard, oui, plus tard, il réfléchirait à ce que sa soumission impliquait de ses sentiments.

Pour l'heure, les yeux fermés, il se contentait de geindre, agacé mais fébrile, incapable d'une seule pensée cohérente, et ému, aussi, que Potter lui consacre toute son attention, que le désir de l'Auror soit aussi grand que le sien.

Après ce qui parut une éternité, Potter se lassa enfin de le persécuter et empoigna son pénis. Il ne prit même pas la peine de baisser son pyjama et son caleçon, il fit ça comme ça, comme au détour d'un couloir, comme dans les toilettes d'un bar, au travers des vêtements, hâtivement et rudement.

Mais tout ce que Potter acceptait de lui donner convenait à Draco et, malgré les conditions, le blond éjacula peu de temps après. Pendant que son sperme jaillissait de son urètre pour souiller son caleçon, il ne fut pas en proie au plaisir ou à l'extase, uniquement à un inouï sentiment d'anéantissement et d'écroulement sur lui-même.

Il crut s'évanouir. Auparavant tendu à l'extrême, son corps se relâcha d'un coup, comme si tous ses muscles et ses os avaient été remplacés par de la chair flasque. Les yeux fermés, les oreilles bourdonnantes, les bras arrangés n'importe comment, il n'avait ni la force ni le courage de regarder Potter. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vidé de sa vie. Sur cette pensée, il s'endormit.

 **xXx** **xXx** **xXx**

– Hmm... grogna faiblement Potter, en remuant, manifestement mécontent d'être dérangé dans son paisible sommeil.

Draco lui caressait le bras avec paresse. Il n'était pas encore bien réveillé mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas regagner le royaume des rêves, les événements de la nuit passée ayant afflué dans son esprit dès qu'il avait regagné conscience. Il avait honte de s'être endormi, honte de ne pas avoir touché Potter en retour, encore plus honte d'imaginer que Potter ait dû se finir tout seul.

Saperlipopette, son compagnon ne pouvait pas dormir si insouciamment alors qu'une tempête se déroulait sous son crâne à lui !

Si ce qu'ils avaient vécu la veille avait du sens, la moindre des choses était que Draco ne soit pas le seul à se poser des questions.

– Arrête... ronchonna encore Potter, en balayant d'un geste hasardeux la main de Draco et en enfonçant sa tête dans son oreiller, à la recherche de tranquillité.

Draco soupira. Ce réveil aurait dû être tragique. Il y aurait dû y avoir des cris, des pleurs, une foule pressée autour d'eux, un orage printanier, la chute d'une météorite ou Salazar savait quoi encore. Pourtant, rien ne changeait vraiment de d'habitude.

En fait, si on voulait chipoter, on pouvait toujours se rabattre sur la période du mois et arguer que c'était la première fois qu'ils dormaient ensemble pendant une phase lunaire aussi bénigne. La pleine lune de Mars étant derrière eux et celle d'Avril loin devant, Draco était donc actuellement au summum de son humanité. C'était peut-être pour cela, parce que son cœur, bien souvent monstrueux, appartenait à ce moment-là au genre humain, qu'il laissa Potter finir sa nuit en paix.

Les rideaux tirés laissaient entrevoir un ciel d'un bleu éclatant et un filet de lumière solaire illuminait le sol de sa chambre. C'était une belle matinée. L'angoisse pourrait patienter quelques heures de plus avant d'entrer en scène.

 **xXx**

Mais l'angoisse ne vint jamais. Potter se réveilla plus d'une heure plus tard, baillant à outrance et s'étirant de façon tout à fait exubérante. Quand il posa son regard myope sur Draco, ce dernier se prépara à passer un moment désagréable ou au moins dérangeant. Sans s'en apercevoir, il s'était serré contre le bord du lit et une de ses jambes pendouillait dans le vide.

Toutefois, Potter semblait lui parfaitement à l'aise et il tira Draco vers lui, l'entraînant dans un câlin aussi tendre que celui d'un Barbapapa.

– Bonjour, murmura-t-il dans son oreille avec un sourire audible. Je sais que tu ne manges pas beaucoup le matin, mais je tente quand même. Si on allait petit-déjeuner ?

Il n'avait apparemment aucune envie de se prendre la tête. Les yeux remplis d'espoir et d'une gaieté enfantine, il suppliait silencieusement son ami de ne pas se compliquer la vie et de dire simplement oui.

– D'accord, s'entendit répondre Draco. Allons petit-déjeuner.

La légèreté de Potter était contagieuse, mais c'était exactement le genre de maladies que le blond se moquait d'attraper.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 en ligne aux alentours du 19 mars** : On retrouve le POV Harry et franchement, SMUT bien chaud en vue ! Après, promis, on reprend l'intrigue Malédiction tout ça :)

~ La review c'est comme un nouveau chapitre, c'est coul à lire, ça fait plaisir, c'est gratuit, profitez-en ! (offre valable à perpétuité en plus !) ~


	10. Par le biais de la matière

**Mayunaise le 19 mars 2017**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** C'est le Printemps dans la vraie vie et c'est le Printemps dans cette histoire, n'est-ce pas formidable ? Chapitre plutôt long et bien smutty.

 **Précédemment** : Draco fait un cauchemar, Harry le réveille, quelque chose vibre entre eux mais l'Ombre les gêne. Dans le noir, ils échangent baisers dans le cou, bisous sur la bouche et Harry branle Draco. Le lendemain matin, pas d'angoisse ni de prise de tête, ils partent petit-déjeuner le cœur léger.

 **En réponse à Muntittra** : Et oui, la Malédiction a un but, en tout cas, celle qui l'a lancée en avait un :) ! Je peux te dire sans spoiler qu'elle n'est pas toute récente et que Lumière et Big Ben en sont bien des victimes. Tu verras vite que les effets de l'histoire entre Harry et Draco sur la Malédiction, j'espère. Merci pour ta review très chère.

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 10 : Par le biais de la matière**

* * *

Pendant les mois d'Avril et de Mai, la vie eut un goût de Printemps, de pancakes, de thé sucré, de transpiration et de sperme. C'était comme avoir seize ans de nouveau et découvrir, à deux, les plaisirs de la chair, enfoncés dans des alcôves, plaqués contre des portes, pelotonnés dans d'étroits couloirs.

L'idée d'être pris en flagrant délit excitait Harry aussi facilement qu'à l'époque. Certes, les seuls êtres vivants du Manoir étaient, à proprement parler, Draco et lui, mais les objets enchantés s'effarouchaient avec tant de vigueur et de virtuosité quand ils venaient à les surprendre qu'on ne pouvait dénier le statut de potentiels voyeurs.

Malgré l'indignation des objets, les deux sorciers s'aimaient de partout, à toute heure, dans un curieux mélange d'urgence anxieuse et de tendre insouciance, parce qu'ils ne se lassaient pas de se toucher, évidemment, mais aussi parce qu'ils savaient que cela ne durerait éternellement.

Aucun de leurs moments anodins ne l'était vraiment. Tout était précieux, tout était compté. Mais même s'ils cherchaient activement à se créer un maximum de souvenirs, la plupart du temps, ils profitaient l'un de l'autre sans trop réfléchir, vivant au jour le jour, oubliant, ou faisant semblant d'oublier, que la pleine lune de juin approchait inexorablement.

Comme en fin de sixième année, une amnésie sélective semblait avoir frappé Harry. En effet, quand Ginny et lui se donnaient de fougueux baisers, quand ils se caressaient et se révélaient l'un à l'autre, le cœur battant et les organes génitaux en feu, Voldemort et la guerre leur paraissaient appartenir à une autre dimension.

Ils vivaient leurs premiers émois dans le Parc de Poudlard, les classes abandonnées du château et les canapés de la Salle Commune. Il n'y avait à ce moment-là pas de place dans leurs esprits pour autre chose que l'amour et le bonheur.

Leur couple n'avait pas tenu. Ginny avait rencontré quelqu'un peu de temps après la Bataille Finale et Harry, en fin de compte, s'était aperçu qu'il était plutôt attiré par les individus de sexe masculin. Mais il n'avait jamais retrouvé l'enivrante étourderie de sa puberté avec les petits amis qu'il avait eus depuis.

Même lors de ses premières fois avec des hommes, il avait gardé la tête froide. Ce n'était pas une question de manque de désir ou de sentiments : il avait sincèrement aimé Abel, avec qui il était resté plus de six mois et avec qui le sexe était plus que bon, et pourtant, quand ils s'embrassaient ou qu'ils faisaient l'amour, il avait toujours eu l'impression de vivre ça de loin. Il n'arrivait pas à s'impliquer totalement.

Ron et Hermione lui avaient répété que c'était cela, grandir. Qu'avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu, il ne pouvait pas s'attendre à pouvoir s'abandonner comme avant. Qu'il fallait qu'il travaille sur lui-même, qu'il construise au préalable une relation de confiance avec son partenaire.

Harry avait essayé, sans résultat, puis il avait arrêté d'essayer et s'était dévoué à son travail. Juste avant son arrivée au Manoir, il en était arrivé à un point de sa vie où il était convaincu qu'il ne pourrait jamais se dédier complètement à quoique ce soit d'autre que son boulot.

Et voilà que, sans l'avoir prémédité, enfermé dans le Manoir Malfoy avec pour seule compagnie des objets qui parlent et un vieux rival d'école devenu loup-garou, il goûtait à nouveau à la passion.

Telle un alcool, la passion lui faisait oublier la Malédiction, le monde extérieur et la fleur qui perdait ses pétales. Elle lui murmurait que les mystères de la demeure avaient peu d'importance en comparaison avec ce qu'il se passait entre Draco et lui.

Et même ça – son histoire avec Draco – n'était pas l'objet d'intenses réflexions. A quoi bon chercher à la comprendre et à la définir ? A quoi bon se triturer les méninges pendant des heures et se questionner sur la moralité de leur lien ?

Okay, c'était de la version monstrueuse de son hôte dont Harry était raide dingue, pas de sa part humaine. Okay, il se rabattait sûrement sur Draco pour atteindre la violente créature par procuration. Okay, pire encore : peut-être utilisait-il l'ancien Serpentard comme un passe-temps, une distraction, en attendant la période de la pleine lune.

Et alors ? Tant qu'ils prenaient tous les deux leurs pieds...

Et ça, pour prendre leurs pieds, ils le prenaient.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

– Te rends-tu compte de ton obsession pour certaines parties du corps, Potter ? Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu avais des goûts si particuliers, ricana Draco sans méchanceté, en jetant sa tête en arrière pour faciliter l'accès à son cou.

– Je ne pense pas que cela te dérange réellement, répondit Harry entre deux morsures.

– Etant éminemment généreux de nature, je te laisse faire ce qu'il te plaît avec mon corps, répondit hautainement Draco.

Exaspéré par le concentration d'idiotie qui lui tenait lieu d'amant, Harry claqua des dents dans l'oreille du blond et eut la satisfaction de le sentir vibrer sous lui.

– Nul besoin de t'offusquer, je n'ai pas dit que c'était désagréable. C'est plutôt plaisant, en fait, soupira Draco. Je t'autorise à continuer.

Harry se retint de rire. Comment Draco pouvait-il rester égal à lui-même dans sa position actuelle ? Soudain curieux de contempler le tableau dans sa globalité, le brun s'arracha des bras de Draco pour prendre du recul sur la scène. Draco le fusilla du regard, mécontent d'être aussi brusquement délaissé.

– Reviens par là tout de suite, Potter. Je ne plaisante pas.

– Ah, mais tu l'as bien cherché ! rétorqua l'Auror, en continuant à observer l'homme assis à côté de lui.

Les cheveux désordonnés tombant sur ses épaules, les sourcils froncés, le regard habité, le souffle court, le cou rougi à force de morsures, la chemise ouverte, les bras lâches, les mains crispées sur la moquette du couloir, le ventre bougeant au rythme de sa respiration, l'érection déformant crâneusement son pantalon, les jambes étendues devant lui...

Par Merlin, si Draco Malfoy devait incarner un concept, ce serait la Décadence. Mais aussi tentante cette vision était-elle, l'envie qu'avait Harry de taquiner le blond était plus forte encore. Si Draco pouvait endurer ne serait-ce qu'un centième de ce que lui avait subi cette après-midi là, Harry considérerait sa vengeance prise.

Ils avaient passé l'après-midi dans leur salon favori. Allongé sur la méridienne, Draco avait commencé un énième roman historique tandis que, bien calé dans un fauteuil, Harry avait livré une partie d'échecs avec Victorine.

Victorine était une boîte à musique plutôt timorée, qui n'avait à ce jour accepté de jouer sa mélodie que deux fois, selon Draco. Néanmoins, elle raffolait des échecs et avait un niveau comparable à celui de Harry. Tous deux s'affrontaient donc avec plaisir.

Du fait de ses tournures de phrases désuètes et de certaines de ses opinions politiques, l'Auror soupçonnait Victorine d'être morte pendant la Glorieuse Révolution. Il avait cependant eu la délicatesse de ne jamais aborder le sujet avec elle. Tout comme les fantômes, les portraits n'appréciaient pas beaucoup qu'on discute de leur condition d'entités sorties du temps.

Bref, une après-midi comme ils en avaient passées tant d'autres depuis le début de leur cohabitation. Sauf que la tension entre eux avait été insoutenable. Sauf que Draco avait ri ouvertement à chaque fois qu'il avait surpris les coups d'œil affamés de Harry. Sauf que Draco avait continué à tourner les pages de son roman comme si de rien n'était, en apparence trop absorbé par l'intrigue pour faire attention à son ami.

Et l'Auror serait sans doute devenu fou, s'il ne s'était pas raccroché à son plan. Enfin, un plan… Quelque chose de bien simple, en vérité. Dès que l'heure du dîner avait sonné, il avait docilement suivi Draco sur le chemin de la salle à manger, l'écoutant d'une oreille raconter sa lecture du moment, acquiesçant aux bons endroits.

Mais dans le dernier couloir, il avait attrapé le blond par la taille et l'avait impétueusement embrassé, sachant qu'il n'était pas le seul à être dans tous ses états. Il avait vu juste car, flatté et amusé, excité aussi, Draco n'avait opposé aucune résistance. Il avait d'ailleurs de lui-même dégagé ses cheveux, indiquant par là qu'il n'était pas contre une séance de bisous dans le cou.

– Allez, Potter, ramène tes fesses… Ne m'oblige pas à te supplier, marmonna l'ancien Serpentard avec impatience.

– J'aime bien te regarder, répondit Harry, en jouant la carte du sentimental.

– Tu te fourvoies mon pauvre Potter, ce que tu aimes, c'est me contrarier.

– Tu n'as qu'à venir à moi, toi, suggéra l'Auror sans se démonter.

En râlant et soufflant comme s'il devait courir un marathon, Draco rejoignit Harry. Un mètre seulement les avait séparés, et cela pendant moins de cinq minutes, mais ils se retrouvèrent avec soulagement, leurs pénis douloureusement durs, leurs souffles maladivement chauds.

Ils se masturbèrent mutuellement, le pantalon sur les genoux et les mains maladroites, et ils jouirent en tremblant, étonnés comme deux gamins qui ne comprennent pas bien encore ce qui arrive à leurs corps.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Draco ? souffla Harry, en tirant légèrement sur les cheveux du blond, sans savoir si ce geste était censé encourager ou dissuader son amant.

Les deux sorciers étaient allongés pêle-mêle dans le lit de la chambre de Harry. Depuis l'installation de l'Auror au Manoir, c'était la première fois que Draco y entrait. En réalité, Harry n'aurait sûrement jamais songé à l'y inviter – le lit du Maître des lieux était infiniment plus confortable que celui de cette chambre d'ami – si son Ombre Détachée ne se montrait pas si insupportable ces derniers temps.

Quand est-ce que ses farces innocentes étaient devenues de véritables complots destinés à les empêcher de s'adonner à leurs activités libidineuses, Harry ne s'en souvenait pas, mais le fait était qu'elle était désormais vilaine et cruelle. Les attouchements dans le noir ayant fini par les ennuyer, ils délaissaient peu à peu la chambre du Maître, au profit d'autres pièces de la demeure.

Pourtant, même loin d'elle, Harry ne parvenait pas à oublier tout à fait les excentricités de son Ombre. Était-ce son imagination ou était-elle plus _noire_ qu'avant ? Pour quelle raison est-ce que son caractère facétieux s'était transformé en quelque chose de beaucoup plus sinistre ?

Mais l'heure n'était pas à ce genre de questionnements, car Draco avait quitté le creux de son cou pour enfouir son visage entre les deux pectoraux du brun, attitude qui ne pouvait que rappeler l'amour qu'éprouvaient les hétéros pour les poitrines. Sa bouche, insolente, planait désormais au dessus de son téton.

– Ne me dis pas que tu t'affoles pour si peu, Potter ? Moi qui pensais que tu avais de l'expérience du côté des hommes… sourit Draco, en léchant expérimentalement le mamelon de l'Auror.

Harry grimaça malgré lui. C'était désagréable. Non pas que Draco soit un piètre lécheur – il ne se pressait pas, il mordillait peu et il faisait attention à ne pas trop en faire. L'Auror n'avait tout simplement jamais été sensible des tétons, en tout cas, _érotiquement_ sensible.

Harry maîtrisa cependant comme il put son envie de se tortiller dans tous les sens pour échapper aux dents de Draco. Car même si la sensation était déplaisante, la vision, elle, valait le coup d'œil.

Les yeux fermés, un sourire aux lèvres, les doigts enlacés dans ceux de Harry, l'ancien Serpentard suçait son téton comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son corps nu était collé au sien et son abdomen faisait tressaillir le pénis du Survivant à chacun de ses mouvements.

– Tu n'aimes pas ça, finit par dire Draco, d'un ton déçu et incisif.

– C'est... Je ne sais pas, avoua Harry. C'est trop... féminin, peut-être.

Draco s'écarta de lui, choqué. Son sexe en érection oscillait contre son pubis, mais il semblait avoir oublié sa nudité et regardait son amant avec révulsion. Harry regretta aussitôt ses mots, pour une raison peu éthique. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il avait dit de désobligeant, il s'en foutait un peu, à vrai dire, mais ses parties intimes vivaient très mal cette abrupte perte de contact.

Il fallait qu'il se rattrape.

– Désolé, murmura-t-il. Allez, reviens...

– De quoi t'excuses-tu, au juste ?

 **xXx**

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Draco se vexait souvent pour des choses inexplicables. Ses yeux gris étaient actuellement tourmentés par de la colère, du mépris, par de la peine, aussi.

– Tu ne sais même pas, hein ? Pas étonnant. En fait, c'est ma faute sûrement, je dois trop en attendre de ta part, marmonna le blond, en se levant et en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la main, comme s'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec Harry.

Comme si Harry était sale.

– Draco ! s'exclama le brun, stupéfait par la méchanceté qui irradiait de l'autre sorcier.

– Pas de « Draco » qui tienne, Potter, ricana le loup-garou en enfilant son caleçon. Moi qui pensais... Enfin, laisse tomber, ton flagrant déficit intellectuel ne te permettrait pas de saisir la subtilité de mes sentiments.

– Tu es tellement injuste ! Un vrai salaud, quand tu t'y mets, grogna Harry, en appelant mentalement ses vêtements à lui.

Quand il était énervé, sa magie lui échappait. Elle s'écoulait autour de lui comme les rayons du soleil et elle s'attachait à certains objets, se tenant prête à rendre service à son propriétaire. Dans ces moments-là, Harry n'avait besoin ni de formule ni de baguette, tout était intuitif. Et tout était très dangereux.

Ainsi, ses habits, au lieu de planer lentement dans sa direction comme ils l'auraient fait s'ils avaient subis un _Accio_ classique, se jetèrent contre son ventre, giflant Draco au passage, accidentellement ou non.

– Impressionnant, Potter, commenta ironiquement le blond, en se baissant pour attraper son tee-shirt avec rage.

Mais ses sarcasmes sonnaient faux et sa colère s'était apaisée à son insu, probablement à cause de la démonstration de magie pure à laquelle il venait d'assister. Harry sauta sur l'occasion de se réconcilier. Il était plus têtu que Draco mais Draco était plus fier que lui. Si l'un d'eux ne faisait pas un effort, ils pourraient rester brouillés plusieurs jours durant.

Et ils n'avaient pas le temps pour ça.

Harry s'assit sur le lit, nu, ses vêtements roulés en boule à côté de lui. Son pénis avait perdu de sa vigueur mais un simple regard vers Draco, qui était en train de batailler pour remettre son tee-shirt à l'endroit, suffit à attiser de nouveau son intérêt.

– Draco, dit-il doucement, ne voulant pas provoquer une autre dispute maintenant qu'un semblant de calme était revenu.

– … Oui ? répondit Draco en se tournant vers lui, les bras pris dans les manches de son tee-shirt, son torse couvert de cicatrices toujours exposé aux yeux de son ami.

Ses yeux gris restèrent un instant accrochés au pénis tendu de Harry, avant de revenir à son visage. Le brun n'avait pas honte de la vivacité avec laquelle son sexe réagissait à Draco Malfoy. Il en était même secrètement fier. N'était-ce pas une preuve qu'il y avait quelque chose de fort entre eux ?

– J'ai été maladroit, tout à l'heure, okay ? Malgré mon « flagrant déficit intellectuel », j'ai tout de même compris que c'est le mot « féminin » qui t'a causé problème. J'ignore si c'est parce que tu es très progressiste et que tu n'aimes pas l'idée d'attribuer certains comportements à un sexe ou si c'est parce qu'au contraire tu n'apprécies pas du tout que l'on compare le sexe gay au sexe hétéro, mais dans les deux cas... désolé, bafouilla-t-il, les yeux vissés dans ceux de Draco, battant des cils le moins possible.

Harry ne sut jamais avec certitude ce qui avait tant froissé Draco car ce dernier, finalement convaincu de l'authenticité des remords de l'Auror, extirpa ses bras des manches de son tee-shirt pour se précipiter vers le brun et le faire tomber dans le lit.

 **xXx**

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de parler. L'envie de demander à Draco ce qu'il était encore en train de fabriquer le démangeait, mais il n'était pas assez idiot pour y céder : le malentendu précédent trottait au fond de sa mémoire. Son pénis à l'agonie ne survivrait pas à une nouvelle brouille – son cœur non plus, mais il ne s'attarda pas là dessus.

Ils se roulaient dans le lit de Harry depuis ce qui semblait plusieurs heures, depuis réellement plusieurs heures, en fait, si on se fiait à la couleur du ciel au travers de la fenêtre, mais Draco était resté très chaste. Il avait rejeté chacun des gestes trop audacieux du brun, s'amusant sans s'en cacher de ses gémissements frustrés et de ses membres crispés par le désir.

Quand la main de Harry avait tenté de s'immiscer entre leurs bassins, il l'avait remise en place. Quand ses lèvres s'étaient tendues vers les siennes, il avait tourné la tête. C'était une punition évidente pour son dérapage linguistique de tout à l'heure. Le fait qu'il se prive lui-même par la même occasion de contacts buccaux ou manuels ne semblait pas le déranger.

Harry était en train de devenir fou. Il ne souhaitait qu'une seule chose : enfoncer son sexe dans n'importe quel orifice, pourvu qu'il y ait étroitesse et entremêlement. Mais même si Draco et lui ne s'étaient pas engueulés un peu plus tôt, il n'aurait pas osé prendre les devants.

Après tout, Draco n'avait jamais eu de relation avec un homme avant lui. L'Auror ne pouvait exiger de lui quoique ce soit d'autre que ce qu'il acceptait bien de lui donner, soit des baisers, des caresses et le délicieux frottement de leurs sexes. En temps normal, tout cela lui suffisait.

Mais cette fois-ci... La crise qui avait précédé, les longues heures passées à bander, tout collé contre Draco dont l'érection n'avait pas non plus faibli un instant et l'expression méchante, vicieuse du blond l'avaient lentement mais sûrement poussé à bout.

Au moment où il allait supplier Draco de faire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour le libérer de son envie vitale d'orgasme, l'ancien Serpentard commença à _descendre._ Toujours plus bas, bien plus bas qu'il n'avait jamais été. Il passa ses pectoraux et son nombril sans s'arrêter et, enfin, une éternité plus tard, il se retrouva face à face avec le pénis de Harry.

Et il sourit lascivement, comme si son rêve le plus cher avait toujours été de le sucer.

– Draco, haleta Harry, trop euphorique pour s'étonner, trop émerveillé par ce qui était en train de se passer pour batailler.

– Hmm... ronronna Draco en regardant le sexe dressé sous son nez, avant d'en lécher amoureusement le bout.

Harry posa par automatisme ses mains sur la tête de son amant, entortillant ses longues mèches blondes, résistant difficilement à l'envie d'appuyer. Il se souvenait de la première fellation qu'il avait faite, de sa terreur et de sa légère répulsion.

Draco ne paraissait cependant pas avoir ce type d'états d'âme car il engloutit son pénis d'un seul coup.

Le cerveau retourné, Harry eut soudain l'absurde impression de n'avoir jamais connu d'homme ou de femme, de ne s'être jamais fait sucer de sa vie et, au lieu de rire du ridicule de ce sentiment, il s'y agrippa fermement. Il ne pouvait qu'être vierge ! Pourquoi, sinon, serait-il transporté aussi violemment par une fellation aussi maladroite ?

Dans tous les cas, il se noyait dans le plaisir et dans l'illusion d'une virginité retrouvée, oubliant presque qu'il y avait une autre personne avec lui, personne à qui il devait pourtant la transe dans laquelle il baignait...

Il éjacula sans prévenir – il en aurait été bien incapable, ne s'y attendant pas lui-même –, persuadé que le sperme qui giclait de son urètre était en fait un morceau de son âme.

Draco sentit peut-être que son amant vivait une sorte de révélation mystique car, plutôt que de recracher le liquide séminal, il se força à l'avaler avec un sourire un peu tordu.

C'est ainsi que Draco Malfoy absorba volontairement un morceau de l'âme de Harry Potter. Ce fragment astral passerait bientôt dans ses veines, se mélangeant à son sang, unissant les âmes des deux sorciers par le biais de la matière.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

– Tu ne trouves pas que l'atmosphère a changé ? demanda Harry en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

– Huhum, répondit Draco sans lever les yeux de son magazine. Profite du soleil au lieu d'essayer de penser. Il est de toute façon trop tard pour t'y mettre, après toutes ces années en hibernation, ton cerveau ne tiendrait pas le coup.

La journée était si belle que Draco avait décidé qu'ils la passeraient à l'extérieur – par là, il signifiait dans le jardin. Pendant que le Maître des lieux feuilletait une revue de Potions vieille d'un an, Harry avait joué aux cartes avec Cookey, Zinky et Calby, trois cuillères à ragoût.

Si leurs noms ne laissaient déjà aucun doute quant à leur espèce, leurs innombrables manies en faisaient carrément des caricatures. Ils se répandaient en excuses quand ils gagnaient une manche et se tordaient d'accablement quand ils avaient le malheur de remporter une partie.

Peu avant midi, Draco les avait soudain congédiés d'un ton sans appel, signe non équivoque de projets à caractère sexuel... rapidement concrétisés. Cependant, après la brillante fellation que Harry lui avait faite, il avait repris son magazine comme si de rien n'était.

Le brun avait ri de son égoïsme mais il était de bonne humeur. De ce fait, sans gêne ni mauvaise conscience, il s'était masturbé accroupi sur le sol, les yeux rivés sur son ami. Pendant tout ce temps-là, Draco n'avait pas tourné une page, l'observant avec curiosité et fascination, comme on est incapable de détourner le regard face à un animal au comportement bizarre.

Son affaire faite, Harry avait dignement rangé ses attributs et réintégré le banc. Draco avait tout de suite posé sa tête sur ses genoux, partageant avec lui les courriers des lecteurs.

– Oh, écoute-moi ça, Potter... Certains sorciers ont les chevilles plus grosses que ma glorieuse verge, c'est pour dire ! « Je joins à cette lettre une critique constructive de votre article concernant l'utilisation d'ingrédients rares dans les potions communes, espérant ainsi vous convaincre que la recherche a besoin... » blablabla, et il continue comme ça sur dix centimètres...

Découragé par l'absence de réaction de son compagnon, Draco s'était finalement replongé dans une lecture silencieuse.

Harry, lui, s'était laissé emporter par le bruit du vent, le clapotis de la fontaine et les taches de lumière qui dansaient sur l'herbe du jardin. Son regard avait rêveusement dérivé vers les grilles du Manoir, derrière lesquelles apparaissaient des champs verdoyants et de lointaines collines.

 **xXx**

Il se rappelait n'avoir accordé aucun intérêt au paysage du Wiltshire le jour de son arrivée, en Août dernier. Il n'avait à cette époque-là qu'une seule idée en tête, retrouver Lewis et accessoirement découvrir ce qui se tramait entre les murs du Manoir Malfoy.

Il ne pouvait nier que son séjour dans la demeure avait changé sa manière de voir les choses ou, plutôt, qu'il lui avait permis de renouer avec lui-même. Malgré toute sa volonté, se focaliser sur des objectifs précis tenant dans un tableau synthétique ne lui convenait pas. Grâce à Draco, il avait retrouvé sa spontanéité d'autan. Il n'était plus l'Auror Potter. Il était Harry, juste Harry.

Et il était jeune et en bonne compagnie. Et il faisait beau. Et le glouglou de la fontaine... Le glouglou de la fontaine ? A dernière nouvelle, la fontaine était sèche.

– Sérieusement, tu ne trouves pas que ça va mieux ? insista-t-il.

S'il avait raison... c'était important, nom d'une pipe !

– De quoi tu parles ? grogna Draco en fermant son magasine avec un soupir.

Il avait levé les yeux vers Harry avec une expression on ne peut plus claire : « si tu m'as dérangé pour rien, le nombre de jours qu'il te reste à vivre se compte sur les doigts d'une main ».

– La fontaine... les arbres...

– Merci pour ces précisions. Tu manies le pouvoir des mots avec l'agilité d'un enfant en bas-âge.

– Draco, si tu regardais autour de toi ? répondit impatiemment l'Auror.

– Contrairement à toi, je suis doué d'une faculté de déduction supérieure à la moyenne. Alors acclame mon génie parce que j'ai compris ce que tu voulais entendre par « la fontaine... les arbres... ».

– Et ? insista Harry, fébrile.

Il devait _absolument_ aller chercher sa baguette restée dans sa chambre. Si ses soupçons s'avéraient vrais...

– Et oui, je sais, Harry, c'est incroyable la Nature, n'est-ce pas ? Le Printemps est là, les oiseaux chantent, les fleurs éclosent et les fontaines font des petits bruits de ventr– D'accord, d'accord, Draco se hâta de dire quand il sentit la magie de Harry craquer autour de lui. On dirait bien que le Manoir... s'assainit. Tu es content ? Puis-je retourner à mon interview de Richard Grandson, lauréat de la Fiole d'Or 1999 ?

– Oui, acquiesça Harry, estomaqué.

 _C'était tout ?_ Comment Draco pouvait-il se sentir si peu concerné par l'affaiblissement de la Malédiction ?

Leur banc vibra sous la force de son agacement et, vaincu, Draco finit par jeter sa revue sur la table de jardin, maugréant qu'il la terminerait plus tard. Puis il embrassa le Survivant sur la joue avec plus de tendresse que de coutume. Le message était clair : l'essentiel est indicible, il échappe au langage.

 **xXx**

Le soleil entamait sa descente dans le ciel. Décrétant que ce spectacle était plus ennuyeux qu'une conversation avec un Boursouflet, Draco prit Harry par la main et le ramena à l'intérieur, où leur dîner les attendait. Bien que la faim lui tenaillât le bide, l'Auror traîna le pas, simulant la fatigue.

Dans chaque pièce, il répertoriait discrètement tous les indices d'une amélioration de la santé du Manoir. Et maintenant qu'il savait quoi chercher, les détails lui sautaient aux yeux sans effort de sa part.

Dans le Hall d'entrée, le lustre terni avait retrouvé son éclat, luisant comme la mer sous le soleil. Les tapisseries, raccommodées par leurs soins plusieurs mois plus tôt, étaient plus vives que jamais, les fils jaunâtres s'étant mutés en or et les grisâtres en argent.

L'atmosphère elle-même était différente. La sensation d'écrasement, jadis accablante, n'était désormais perceptible que si l'on y faisait attention. La poussière n'était plus morbidement suspendue dans les airs comme des spores toxiques placés sous _Stasis._ Elle était vivante, mobile, comme du pollen porté par le vent. Car, incroyable mais vrai, il y avait des _courants d'air_.

Les portes claquaient, les murs respiraient, les escaliers tremblaient. Après un interminable Hiver où il avait eu l'air d'un cercueil, le Manoir reprenait vie, c'était une évidence.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Draco s'ennuyait. Sa patience avait d'étroites limites et celles-là avaient déjà été dépassées depuis longtemps. Cela faisait plus d'un quart d'heure qu'il attendait que Harry, avachi dans un canapé de la bibliothèque, quitte enfin des yeux la carte du Manoir qui était dépliée devant lui pour le regarder lui mais c'était sans espoir.

– Quand vas-tu lâcher ce satané morceau de parchemin ? ronchonna l'ancien Serpentard, en arrachant la carte du Manoir des mains de son compagnon.

Il la tourna dans tous les sens, son expression perplexe se transformant vite en moue désabusée.

– Charme d'Illisibilité ? Ta confiance en moi me touche, commenta-t-il, une grimace ironique défigurant sa bouche.

– Un vieux réflexe, répondit Harry avec un sourire gêné, avant d'attirer la carte à lui d'un mouvement de main las.

Il ôta l'offensant sortilège d'un coup de baguette et renvoya la carte en direction du blond, qui l'attrapa avec un air indéchiffrable. Draco resta quelques secondes sans bouger.

– Quoi ? gronda le brun, curieux et mal à l'aise.

– Rien, dit Draco, en agitant la tête.

Il se cacha derrière le parchemin, feignant un intérêt démesuré pour l'item. Très vite cependant, un sourire sincère affleura sur ses lèvres et ses yeux se mirent à sauter dans tous les sens, prenant note de tous les détails qui figuraient sur le plan élaboré par son prisonnier plusieurs mois plus tôt.

– Parfois, Harry, je me dis que ta prétention au titre de « plus grand sorcier du vingt-et-unième siècle » n'est pas surfaite, murmura-t-il, absorbé dans sa contemplation. Cette carte est passionnante.

Harry haussa des épaules en grognant. Son travail n'était qu'un plagiat imparfait de la Carte du Maraudeur.

– Ce qui est intéressant sur cette carte, ce n'est pas la magie qu'il y a derrière. C'est ce qu'elle montre, dit-il. Le mouvement qu'elle montre.

– Oui oui...

– Sérieusement, Draco, est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'elle nous raconte ? Le Manoir se réveille ! Il ressuscite ! Il se redresse, il gagne en énergie–

– Il grossit, il se gonfle, il s'engorge, il devient turgescent ? l'interrompit Draco, en abandonnant la carte sur le sol de la bibliothèque pour s'approcher lentement vers son ami, les lèvres retroussées.

– A quoi fais-tu référence ? demanda l'Auror, d'un ton innocent mais un sourcil provocateur levé.

Draco se pencha sur lui, ses longs cheveux blonds pendant dans le vide.

– A l'effet que tu me fais, voyons, chuchota-t-il dans l'oreille du brun. Tu fais de la magie sans formule ni baguette sous mes yeux, l'air de rien, et tu crois pouvoir échapper à mon courroie ?

– Tu n'as pas l'air très courroucé, rétorqua malicieusement Harry, en frémissant d'anticipation.

– Quelle impertinence, Monsieur Potter. Vous vous pensez spirituel, mais je vous assure que vous n'êtes qu'une mauvaise réplique de votre père, orgueilleux et imbu de lui-même. Lui aussi se plaisait à se pavaner dans les couloirs, sous les applaudissements d'une bande d'admirateurs trop aveuglés pour s'apercevoir qu'ils suivaient un imbécile, dont les talents au Quidditch ne comblaient pas le vide abyssal qui lui servait de cerveau.

Harry fronça des sourcils, faussement vexé, mais son rire mal contenu faisait vibrer son ventre et ses épaules.

– Je crois que tu viens malencontreusement de dresser ton propre portrait, mon cher Draco. Enfin, moi qui allais te proposer de vérifier ma théorie... dit-il mystérieusement. Hélas, tu as insulté mon père–

– Et toi, n'oublie pas que je t'ai aussi insulté personnellement, ajouta Draco, dans un souci de véracité.

– Merci pour cette judicieuse intervention, Draco. Je disais donc, tu nous as insultés, mon père et moi. Mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, mon ego n'ayant d'égal que la taille de mon sexe, je me retrouve contraint à rejeter ta candidature.

– Candidature pour... ?

– Vois-tu, j'ai eu une idée à mon image, c'est-à-dire lumineuse et fantastique, continua Harry, pris au jeu. Je crois que ce sont les... acrobaties de type charnelles qui précipitent la guérison du Manoir.

– Oh, si je te suis, et arrête-moi si je me trompe, Harry, le coït serait la solution à l'effondrement de mon domaine ? Mais comment n'ai-je pas pu y penser plus tôt ? C'était si simple, pourtant, faire l'amour, pas la guerre, rit franchement Draco, en se tenant au dossier du canapé pour ne pas tomber.

En ayant assez de ne pas être pris au sérieux, Harry se leva et embrassa son ami à l'improviste, fourrant royalement sa langue dans sa gorge. Heureux et excité, Draco le poussa gentiment à se rasseoir, sans jamais décoller ses lèvres des siennes. Il s'installa à califourchon sur lui et le canapé devint, le temps d'une heure, un lieu de débauche où bras, jambes, bouches, mains et pénis s'emmêlaient, dans un bruit mouillé de baisers et de friction.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Nous disions donc que les mois d'Avril et de Mai virent quotidiennement nos deux amis jouir, métaphoriquement et littéralement, de la vie, sans s'inquiéter de rien. Comme si elles ne voulaient pas entacher leur bonheur, les deux pleines lunes vinrent et s'en allèrent avec une sobriété inouïe, passant presque inaperçues.

Mais des nuages noirs assombrirent quand même le ciel de ce bienheureux Printemps : plusieurs disputes éclatèrent.

Harry et Draco avaient appris à vivre ensemble et leur cohabitation était beaucoup plus aisée qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu l'imaginer. Ils passaient énormément de temps ensemble, mais ils n'envahissaient leurs espaces vitaux respectifs que quand ils y étaient invités.

Ils s'écoutaient, se toléraient, savaient agilement éviter certains sujets et désamorcer les situations en phase d'envenimement. Même s'ils n'étaient pas toujours d'accord, ils avaient une grande connaissance l'un de l'autre. En somme, ils se _maîtrisaient._ Ainsi, grâce au savoir qu'ils possédaient et au respect qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre, tout se passait normalement à merveille.

Voilà pourquoi la moindre de leurs engueulades remettait tout en question.

Une fois, ce fut Harry qui craqua, n'en pouvant plus de voir Draco s'en battre totalement les reins de la Malédiction.

– Sérieusement, tu pourrais t'impliquer un peu plus, merde ! lâcha-t-il.

Draco continua de ranger son coffret à correspondance, pas impressionné pour un sou. C'est à peine s'il lui jeta un bref coup d'œil.

– Comment peux-tu être aussi détaché, Draco ? Toi qui es si égocentrique, ton propre sort ne t'intéresse pas ?

Draco ouvrit curieusement une lettre datant de novembre 1993.

– Hey, tu pourrais me répondre quand je te parle, Draco ! cria l'Auror, si énervé que la lettre dans les mains de son ami commença à se déchirer toute seule. Tu m'as aidé, au début, tu m'as donné des indices. Tu as laissé la fleur dans ta chambre, sachant que je tomberai un jour dessus, tu ne m'as pas vraiment caché ta lycanthropie, tu as laissé le Manoir dans son état décrépi, bref, tu m'as mis les clefs en main ! Et maintenant, tu t'en fiches ? Est-ce que tu n'en as rien à faire de briser la Malédiction dont, soit dit en passant, le compte-à-rebours a déjà commencé, ou est-ce que tu es simplement terriblement con ?

– Tu sais quoi ? Tu me fais chier, Harry ! J'aurais dû savoir que tu serais incapable d'aller contre ta nature de sale petit emmerdeur ! Toujours à te mêler des affaires des autres et à exiger plus, toujours plus, de leur part, espèce d'éternel insatisfait qui voudrait que la Terre entière soit aussi niaise que lui ! Apprends aujourd'hui que ce n'est pas le cœur qui importe mais ce qu'il y a dans ta boîte crânienne, s'il y a quelque chose dans la tienne, bien entendu !

– Sombre salaud ! s'exclama Harry, éberlué, avant de quitter la pièce en claquant la porte.

Il passa le reste de la soirée à répéter à qui voulait l'entendre que Draco Malfoy n'avait pas changé et qu'il était toujours aussi odieux.

 **xXx**

Une autre fois, ce fut Draco qui péta un câble, n'en pouvant plus de subir sans sourciller les innombrables manies de son ami.

– Harry... tu ne doutes pas qu'après toutes ces années j'ai eu le temps de revoir à la baisse mes attentes te concernant, mais figure-toi que je ne m'étais jamais imaginé jusqu'à ce jour que le concept « pas de contact entre tes dents et les couverts » t'était complètement étranger.

– Tu pourrais le dire autrement, répondit Harry, en posant sa fourchette.

– Oh, mais je te l'ai déjà dit autrement, continua Draco. J'ai tout essayé, tu ne te souviens pas ? Avec douceur, avec humour, avec nonchalance, avec ironie, avec sensualité… Mais il faut croire que tu n'accordes d'importance à mes propos que lorsqu'ils blessent ton orgueil.

– Je… je vais… bredouilla le brun.

– Ne me dis pas que tu vas faire « un effort, promis » ! ricana Draco. C'est ça ton problème, tu fais toujours « un effort » ! Mais ça n'a pas de résultat ! As-tu arrêté de te mordre les lèvres ? De te ronger les ongles ? De dire « malgré que » ?

– Attends, tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Je peux concevoir que le crissement de la fourchette te dérange, mais tu me reproches sans arrêt des choses qui n'ont aucun impact sur ta personne, que je sache ! Tu ne détiens pas la seule vérité et pour être honnête, tu es parfois _tordant_ contre ton gré _._ Ce n'est pas ma faute si tu détestes tout ce qui existe, à part toi !

– Oh, qu'entends-je ? Où sont-ils tes beaux discours à base de « faire une croix sur le passé », « oublier qui l'on a été » et « non, je n'ai jamais nourri de haine envers toi, Draco d'amour » ? Tu es une mauvaise blague, Harry, sourit le blond, les yeux brillants de colère et de tristesse.

Après quoi, l'Auror ne le vit pas pendant deux jours.

 **xXx**

Mais, la grande majorité du temps, c'était d'un commun accord qu'ils se lançaient dans un concours de punchlines malveillantes, non pas par goût de l'opposition, mais parce que certaines choses étaient plus faciles à vomir d'un seul coup qu'à crachoter poliment.

Se hurler dessus était le seul moyen qu'ils avaient de parler des crasses sauvages qu'ils s'étaient faites, du camp qu'ils avaient choisi pendant la guerre, des dégâts et des morts dont ils étaient l'un et l'autre responsables. Les choses graves, ils ne pouvaient les évoquer qu'avec violence et désespoir.

Ces disputes les laissaient pantelants mais apaisés. Apaisés car, en rouvrant les plaies du passé, ils en reconnaissaient l'ampleur mais aussi la vieillesse. Et ils passaient le tout au chalumeau en se réjouissant à l'idée que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils en verraient l'intérieur. Ils s'étaient déjà tout pardonné longtemps auparavant. Ces crises, bien qu'épuisantes, n'étaient que des formalités.

Mais tous deux aimaient à se draper dans leur dignité, aussi, après leurs plus grosses disputes, ne se parlaient-ils pas pendant quelques jours. Draco restait enfermé dans l'Aile Ouest, Harry déambulait dans le Manoir, interrogeant les objets enchantés, histoire de faire semblant d'avancer dans son enquête.

Pendant ces périodes creuses, Draco lui manquait et ce manque faisait comme un poids rassurant dans son estomac. S'il ne se languissait pas de Draco, chaque dispute pourrait marquer la fin de leur relation. Mais il se languissait de lui, aussi ne doutait-il pas qu'ils se rabibocheraient bientôt.

En effet, il était persuadé que son amitié avec Ron et Hermione avait survécu à toutes leurs querelle tout bonnement parce qu'ils se manquaient.

Et comme Draco lui manquait et qu'il manquait à Draco, tout allait bien. Il manquait à Draco, du moins, c'était ce que Lumière et Big Ben, ces indécrottables commères, prétendaient. De façon étonnante, passée leur réticence initiale, les deux objets enchantés étaient devenus de fervents supporters de leur histoire, lui rapportant tous les monologues pathétiques du Maître des lieux, allant même jusqu'à subtiliser ses poèmes éplorés.

Ce sont d'ailleurs eux qui les forcèrent à se réconcilier un jour où l'ambiance dans le Manoir était trop déprimante à leur goût. De ligue avec Madame Samovar et d'autres sujets, ils enfermèrent les deux sorciers dans la salle à manger et apparurent dans la pièce un moment plus tard.

– Vous ne pourrez sortir qu'à condition de vous présenter des excuses, les prévint Big Ben.

– Désolé ! dirent aussitôt Draco et Harry à l'unisson, en échangeant un regard entendu.

– Oh, ce ne sera pas si facile ! fit joyeusement Lumière. Répétez après moi : Nous, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter, regrettons…

– … amèrement… suggéra Big Ben.

– … notre attitude malpropre…

– … nos paroles déplacées…

– … nos gamineries rasantes…

– Okay, okay ! les coupa Draco. Je regrette, Harry.

– Moi aussi, je regrette, voilà, c'est fait, c'est dit, renchérit Harry, pressé de mettre fin à cette dérangeante mascarade.

– Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée ! déclara Lumière, tout excité. Oh, ça va, un peu d'humour dans ce monde… D'accord, je me tais.

 **xXx**

Bref, malgré leurs disputes, la vie était simple. Ils dînaient toujours ensemble, par tradition, mais le souper avait perdu de son importance, maintenant qu'ils partageaient le petit-déjeuner.

En effet, selon Harry, le premier repas de la journée était le plus intime, celui que l'on ne prend qu'avec ses proches. Et, chaque matin, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire quand les objets enchantés apportaient leurs deux tasses, même si Draco était d'humeur acariâtre et qu'il ne touchait jamais aux speculoos ou autres petits biscuits qui s'étalaient sous sa truffe délicate.

Les jours où les conditions météorologiques étaient optimales, ils enfourchaient des balais. Harry appréciait particulièrement ces journées-là et pas uniquement parce qu'elles annonçaient un bain coquin en fin d'après-midi.

Ah, la belle vie, en somme ! Harry n'aurait à se tracasser de rien, si les hiboux ne survolaient pas de plus en plus fréquemment le Manoir, si la fleur ne présentait pas qu'un seul pétale et si, un jour, son Ombre n'avait pas disparu de la chambre de Draco.

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 en ligne aux alentours du 3 avril**

~ Dites moi des mots viets comme Saigon ou Ho Chi Minh ou dites moi des mots laids comme rotule ou omoplate ~


	11. Froid et statique, si terne

**Mayunaise le 1er avril 2017**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril, je poste bien en avance :) Et ça bouge de Zeus dans ce chapitre !

 **Précédemment** : En avril et en mai, Draco et Harry s'aiment fort, fort, fort et, en parallèle, le Manoir reprend vie. La Malédiction s'affaiblit, c'est certain. Draco semble s'en foutre. Mais même s'il y a des disputes, la vie est belle et simple. Sauf que le mois de juin approche et que l'Ombre de Harry a disparu...

 **En réponse à Muntittra** : Ne voulant pas te spoiler, je ne peux pas vraiment te répondre... Ah, si, quand je dis que Draco a absorbé une partie de l'âme de Harry, c'est bien une image, hein :) J'avoue que l'Ombre est devenue un élément que j'aime beaucoup, je m'amuse un peu avec elle, mais j'espère que le dénouement tiendra la route ! Merci merci pour ta lecture et tes questions, j'adooore ça.

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 11 : Froid et statique, si terne**

* * *

Au balcon de la salle de bal du deuxième étage, les yeux plissés, Harry scrutait l'horizon. Que cherchait-il dans le ciel limpide derrière les collines brunes, il n'aurait su le dire avec certitude. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il guettait un signe, mais il ne savait pas un signe de quoi, ni même s'il serait capable de le reconnaître le moment venu.

Un rayon de soleil tomba soudain sur son visage et, par réflexe, il mit sa main en visière – car bien qu'il ne possédât plus d'ombre depuis des mois, certaines habitudes étaient difficiles à perdre.

Les lois physiques de la propagation de la lumière lui étaient d'ailleurs si naturelles que son esprit corrigeait automatiquement ce qui lui paraissait trop anormal. Ainsi, malgré le fait que sa main dépourvue d'ombre ne puisse protéger ses yeux du soleil, l'illusion était exemplaire.

Désireux de tester les limites de son imagination, Harry déplissa les yeux. Sa vision s'ajusta aussitôt, exactement comme s'il avait encore une ombre. Tout était si fluide, si réglementaire, qu'un doute se fraya lentement un chemin dans son crâne.

L'Auror leva et baissa le bras cinq fois d'affilée, comme un automate et, selon sa position, son degré d'éblouissement variait inlassablement. Il jeta alors un coup d'œil à ses pieds et y vit ce qu'il s'était attendu à y voir.

– Merde, lâcha-t-il en se cramponnant à la rambarde, plus chamboulé que de raison.

Il rejoignit Draco à l'intérieur, pressé d'avoir son avis, pressé, aussi, de déposer dans ses mains une partie de son inquiétude pour ne plus avoir à porter seul ce fardeau.

– Pourrais-tu troquer toutes tes entrées en trombe par de gracieuses apparitions ? Mon penchant pour le raffinement et moi-même t'en serions éternellement reconnaissants, lui dit Draco en reniflant hautainement, avant de voir l'expression tourmentée de son ami.

Il posa alors l'origami qu'il était en train de confectionner et s'approcha de Harry, la tête penchée sur le côté.

– Pourquoi restes-tu figé comme ça ? Le soleil a-t-il brûlé les dernières connexions de ton cerveau ?

– Draco, le supplia l'Auror entre ses dents. Regarde, _elle_ est là. Elle est revenue à moi.

Et c'était vrai. Son ombre, qui avait disparu sans explication de la chambre de Draco deux semaines plus tôt, s'étendait désormais à ses pieds.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

– Tu veux bien arrêter de tourner sur toi-même deux minutes ? râla Draco. Nom d'un Poulaintêtard, je ne suis pas ta mère, mais ce n'est pas l'envie de t'envoyer dans ta chambre qui manque, crois-moi !

Harry se figea net, les poings serrés. Il dut mobiliser toute sa force mentale pour s'abstenir de répliquer. La pleine lune de juin les attendait au tournant. Déjà peu serein de nature, Draco était désormais constamment à fleur de peau. Et pour être franc, Harry n'était pas non plus de très bonne compagnie ces derniers temps.

Depuis la réapparition de son ombre, il était dans un état d'agitation quasi permanent. Comme infesté par des tiques, il ne tenait pas en place et passait effectivement beaucoup trop de temps à tourner sur lui-même.

– Ce n'est qu'une ombre, marmonna Draco plus calmement. _Ton_ ombre, qui plus est.

Les yeux fermés, Harry garda encore le silence. Il ne voulait pas se lancer dans la discussion qu'ils avaient déjà eue bien trop de fois les jours précédents, il lui semblait que c'était la seule chose dont ils avaient parlé cette semaine, en fait. Draco étant malheureusement aussi têtu que lui, le débat était répétitif, frustrant et stérile.

Son ombre lui était revenue changée. Elle ne s'était pas gentiment rattachée à lui, elle le suivait à la trace, menaçante. Il en était persuadé. _Il ne la reconnaissait plus_.

Mais Draco, ce puits insondable de savoir, lui soutenait le contraire.

« Ton sortilège devait être temporaire, il n'y a pas grand chose à comprendre » avait-il affirmé le jour du retour de l'Ombre, faisant fi de ses protestations.

« Fascinant cas de paranoïa » avait-il ricané la deuxième fois qu'ils avaient abordé le sujet.

« Harry Potter, le garçon-qui-a-peur-de-son-ombre ! » s'était-il exclamé la troisième fois.

C'était sans espoir. Après tout, si Cornelius Fudge avait appris une chose à Harry, c'était bien qu'il était impossible de réveiller quelqu'un qui faisait semblant de dormir.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Harry n'aurait pas dû être surpris quand il constata un beau matin que son Parchemin de Communication fonctionnait de nouveau.

Des oiseaux diurnes passaient désormais quotidiennement au dessus du Manoir et, la nuit, on entendait hululer chouettes et hiboux. Une fois, un visage indistinct était apparu dans la cheminée du salon. Une autre fois, c'était une brume bleue qui avait jailli de nulle part, accompagnée d'une voix trop faible pour être compréhensible. Et, de temps à autres, des silhouettes floues et translucides vibraient dans les champs, avant de se dissiper dans les airs.

La Malédiction s'affaiblissait chaque jour un peu plus, il n'y avait qu'à voir l'état du jardin pour s'en rendre compte. Les arbres ployaient sous les pommes d'or, les coccinelles se régalaient de pucerons. Les fontaines chantaient, les libellules flânaient autour de la mare et une famille de lièvres avait construit son gîte tout contre les grilles arrières du domaine.

En toute logique, Harry aurait dû s'y attendre. Il n'en crut pourtant pas ses oreilles quand la sonnerie de son Parchemin, audible de lui seul, le réveilla ce matin-là. Il se précipita sur sa besace, la retourna sur son lit et déplia l'artefact en tremblant.

Son Parchemin de Communication n'étant qu'un prototype, il ne pouvait récupérer l'intégralité des messages différés, seulement les plus récents. L'Auror ne s'en plaignait pas. Il y en avait déjà tellement !

« AUROR POTTER, FAITES-NOUS SIGNE » était écrit en lettres capitales, par dessus tous les autres messages.

« … gardons espoir… »

« faisons… Auror Potter »

« Auror Potter, nous... »

« Harry... »

Robards était l'auteur de la majorité des messages, mais Harry reconnut dans un coin l'écriture appliquée de Hermione – son mot était malheureusement impossible à déchiffrer, car chevauché par d'autres – et celle de Lewis, qui devait lui écrire régulièrement, si la mention de la date du jour avait un quelconque sens.

Submergé par des émotions jusque-là religieusement enfouies, Harry sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ces dix derniers mois, ses collègues et ses amis, de l'autre côté des barrières, avaient cherché sans relâche un moyen de le délivrer.

Mais lui, qu'avait-il fait pendant tout ce temps ? Au lieu d'essayer et essayer encore, du matin au soir et du soir au matin, d'éclater la porte blindée qui le séparait de ses proches, il avait eu vite fait d'abandonner son enquête et ses projets d'évasion.

Sans honte ni remords, il s'était glissé dans un doux quotidien, s'enfermant de lui-même à double tour dans sa prison dorée et s'assurant que la chaîne à sa cheville tenait bien en place. Quant à son sens des priorités, il avait connu une révision drastique.

Enfin quoi, il en savait désormais bien plus sur la magie des ombres que sur la force qui isolait le Manoir de l'extérieur ! C'était comme s'il avait vécu en apesanteur, dans un tout petit monde dont Draco et lui étaient à la fois les créateurs et les seuls habitants.

Ah, il regretterait à coup sûr l'étroitesse de sa cellule et de son cercle social. Tout avait été si simple. Il y avait eu si peu d'éléments avec lesquels composer et surtout personne à qui rendre de compte.

Bien sûr, la vie ne pouvait être littéralement _paradisiaque_ quand on avait le malheur de s'appeler Harry Potter. Cependant, si on passait outre ses divers conflits avec le maître des lieux ainsi que leurs problèmes de fourrure et d'horticulture, ce qui restait ressemblait dangereusement à l'existence paisible dont il avait toujours rêvée et qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Car il avait longtemps feint le sommeil, mais il était temps de se réveiller.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Incapable de soutenir le regard blessé de son ami, Harry se tourna vers Lumière et Big Ben, ce qui s'avéra être une idée fichtrement mauvaise. Postés aux pieds du Draco comme des petits soldats tout colère, les deux objets enchantés transpiraient le mépris et, plus difficile à encaisser, la déception.

Dans l'optique de lui épargner leurs remarques désobligeantes, Draco leur avait interdit de parler, mais les chandelles croisées de Lumière et les aiguilles tordues de Big Ben étaient aussi parlantes que des mots.

La distance et le silence pesaient plus lourds que du plomb. Pendant un court instant, Harry envisagea de se mettre à gueuler, histoire de provoquer quelque chose, n'importe quoi ! mais il choisit finalement d'écarter les bras. Draco vint s'y loger immédiatement. La tête blottie contre son torse, les doigts agrippés à son tee-shirt, le blond inspira un grand coup, comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il avait besoin de réconfort, mais il ne pipa mot.

Depuis que Harry lui avait annoncé son départ un quart d'heure plus tôt, il n'avait pas prononcé plus de quatre phrases, dont la moitié ne lui avait pas été destinée.

Le Survivant ignorait à quoi il s'était attendu. A des cris, à des reproches, à des sarcasmes, à de l'indifférence, peut-être ? En tout cas, pas à cette abolition de la communication, pas à ce mutisme douloureux devant lequel il était totalement désemparé.

Draco avait mal. Il avait trop mal pour lui cacher sa souffrance mais aussi trop mal pour en discuter avec lui.

Harry réalisa soudain que son ami n'allait pas le retenir. Draco s'était préparé à être abandonné dès le début. En réalité, l'idée que leur relation puisse durer n'avait sûrement jamais traversé son esprit.

L'Auror lui avait promis, clairement promis, qu'il reviendrait dès qu'il se serait occupé de Robards, dans quelques jours, une semaine, tout au plus. Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, mais il devait partir.

Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si Draco risquait encore quelque chose. Le Manoir avait réintégré le monde, la Malédiction était donc brisée ! Ils avaient réussi ! Tout ne pouvait que bien se passer maintenant. Il suffisait d'attendre le lendemain de la pleine lune et tout se remettrait en ordre.

Le problème était que ses promesses n'avaient aucune valeur pour Draco. Il avait déjà décidé que Harry le laissait tomber la veille du drame. Qu'il fuyait. Il n'avait pas tort. En fin de compte, il passerait _seul_ la plus maudite des nuits qui ait jamais été.

Tout cela, Harry le savait. Il savait aussi qu'il quitterait le Manoir sans réentendre la voix de Draco. Et tout comme le blond, il avait mal.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

A sa grande surprise, Robards lui hurla dessus.

Le chef du Bureau des Aurors n'était pas connu pour sa tendresse mais personne n'aurait songé à l'accuser de despotisme. S'il avait le respect de tous ses hommes, c'était d'ailleurs parce qu'il n'avait jamais abusé de sa position pour en humilier un seul.

De par son statut, il se devait d'être ferme et autoritaire. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être juste et compréhensif. Ainsi, même si Harry n'avait pas espéré une seule seconde être accueilli avec un câlin, des larmes de joie et une bouteille de champagne, il n'avait pas non plus pensé que son chef lui passerait un savon dans l'Atrium.

Devant tout le monde.

Comme s'il avait fugué.

Comme s'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelles depuis Août _volontairement_.

Comme si c'était de sa faute que le Bureau était inondé de lettres d'insultes et de faux témoignages et que la Gazette du Sorcier pondait tous les deux jours un article sur la déchéance de l'institution des Aurors, jadis si respectable mais aujourd'hui incapable de mettre la main sur le Héros National, dont la localisation exacte était pourtant connue.

– Oh, ne faites pas cette tête, Potter ! Vous n'avez pas le droit ! Un sang d'encre ! Tous les meilleurs Briseurs de Maléfices du pays ! Me rappelle plus de la dernière fois que j'ai dormi ! Mille milliards de mille gargouilles !

– Monsieur... tenta Harry, quand son chef reprit enfin son souffle. Nous pourrions peut-être poursuivre cette discussion... ailleurs ? En privé ?

A ces mots, Robards sembla se rappeler qu'ils étaient entourés d'employés et de visiteurs surexcités et que la seule chose qui retenait les badauds de se jeter sur leur idole était le charme du Bouclier lancé précédemment par les agents de sécurité.

Il émit un grognement approbatif et partit en direction des escaliers. Merlin savait ce qu'il pourrait arriver à Harry Potter s'il avait l'idiotie de prendre l'ascenseur, toujours plein à craquer, après avoir disparu tout ce temps.

Leur trajet jusqu'au bureau du Chef des Aurors ne se fit pas en silence. Et ça glapissait et ça caquetait et ça rédigeait des mémos à la hâte, à destination de collègues appartenant à d'autres départements, ça allait même jusqu'à dégainer des appareils photo de nulle part, sans aucune considération pour le droit à l'image.

Robards reprit la parole dès qu'ils entrèrent dans son bureau, mais sa colère et sa surprise avaient dû retomber sur le chemin, car il s'adressa à Harry avec beaucoup plus de calme et de cohérence que dans l'Atrium. Quoiqu'il paraissait toujours un peu fébrile et que ses yeux s'agitaient nerveusement dans leurs orbites… Le Survivant eut une pensée désagréable pour Peter Pettigrow.

– Commençons par le commencement, Auror Potter. Tout d'abord, votre entrée fracassante était du plus mauvais goût. Vous auriez pu nous éviter... Trouver un autre moyen... Qu'écrira la Gazette… Enfin, passons, dit Robards en sortant de sa poche son Parchemin de Communication. Expliquez-moi plutôt pourquoi après des mois, _des mois_ , Potter, d'absence totale de signes de vie de votre part, je reçois ce matin le message suivant : « Ne tentez rien. J'arrive. HP ». J'espère sincèrement pour vous que votre réponse sera satisfaisante. Et asseyez-vous, nom de nom ! Vous ne ressortirez pas de ce bureau avant de longues heures.

Harry tira une chaise, respira longuement et se lança dans son récit.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

– Harry ! Je n'en reviens toujours pas ! Je ne... enfin, je n'ai jamais abandonné mais... Dix mois, Harry, dix mois !

– Je sais, Hermione... Le temps s'est écoulé à la même vitesse pour toi que pour moi, répliqua Harry plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

La sorcière ne releva pas. Depuis qu'elle était sortie de sa cheminée une heure plus tôt, elle n'avait pas quitté le brun des yeux, comme s'il était le manuscrit original de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_. Les paillettes qui scintillaient dans son regard auraient sûrement fait rire Ron Weasley si ce dernier n'affichait pas lui aussi la même expression béate.

– Ça fait du bien de te voir, répéta Ron pour la énième fois. Quand je vais dire à ma mère... Quand elle saura que tu es de retour... Un festin nous attend ce soir ! Et après, on ira boire un verre et...

– Ron... le houspilla doucement sa petite amie. Imagine trente secondes être enfermé dans ce manoir avec Malfoy pour seule compagnie ! Même s'il n'est plus aussi horrible qu'avant, ça n'a pas dû être une partie de plaisir. Cette histoire rocambolesque a certainement fatigué Harry, n'est-ce pas ?

L'air interrogateur, le couple attendait une réponse. Harry s'efforça de garder une expression neutre pendant que les pensées s'entrechoquaient sous son crâne. Il ne leur avait pas tout raconté. Comment aurait-il pu ? Seulement les grandes lignes, et encore... Même à Robards, il avait caché certains faits, déformé certains autres.

A l'entendre, on aurait dit que le Manoir Malfoy l'avait gardé prisonnier par caprice et que, finalement lassé par sa présence, il l'avait libéré.

Harry avait évoqué la lycanthropie de Draco, ayant foi en la politique progressiste du Ministère – il avait tout de même lourdement insisté sur son innocence et sur le fait que la pleine lune avait lieu le lendemain, ce qui impliquait que les Aurors doivent patienter quelques jours avant de se rendre au Wiltshire – mais il n'avait pas mentionné la Malédiction, encore moins sa _relation_ avec l'ancien Serpentard _._

Robards n'était cependant pas Chef du Bureau pour rien. Il n'avait relâché Harry qu'après lui avoir promis qu'ils se reverraient très bientôt pour reparler de cette affaire.

Chose étonnante, il lui avait aussi ordonné de rester confiné chez lui ce soir-là ainsi que le lendemain, arguant qu'il en allait de sa sécurité. Et que, de toute façon, il ferait mieux de rester au calme. Harry aurait bien voulu contester cette décision – qui renforçait son impression d'être un gamin en faute – mais il n'avait en réalité aucune envie de voir du monde.

 **xXx**

Il n'avait pas prévu la vague de déprime qui l'avait saisi à la gorge au moment même où il avait poussé la porte de son appartement. Tout était froid et statique, si terne par rapport au Manoir Malfoy qu'il était absurde que les deux lieux puissent être définis par un terme commun, « maison ».

Sa vieille malle de Poudlard, qui traînait dans un coin du salon, était le seul objet qui égayait un peu son intérieur. Si ce n'était pas triste ça...

Il avait soudain trouvé effarant qu'en deux ans il n'ait jamais eu ou plutôt jamais pris le temps d'investir son appartement. Inhospitalier et impersonnel de base, l'endroit l'était encore plus après presque un an de désertion.

Harry avait passé un quart d'heure à s'apitoyer sur son sort puis, quand il avait commencé à se sentir stupide, il avait passé un coup de Cheminette à Ron et Hermione, qui l'avaient immédiatement rejoint.

– Je... Robards m'a demandé de rester cloîtré chez moi, leur révéla-t-il. Je pense qu'il n'approuverait même pas votre venue, s'il était au courant.

Le visage de Ron s'affaissa.

– Tu... Oh, ce n'est pas si grave. Pas ce soir alors. Demain... ou après-demain.

– Ne l'oppresse pas, Ron, intervint Hermione, avec un sourire forcé. Harry est de retour, c'est le principal. Il va avoir énormément de choses à gérer dans les jours qui viennent. Les journalistes, bien sûr, mais aussi l'enquête et puis–mais...

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase, dévisageant son ami, une expression confuse, voire effrayée, peinte sur ses traits.

– Quoi ? demanda Harry, en se trémoussant sur sa chaise.

– C'est peut-être la lumière... Non, ce n'est pas possible...

– Quoi ? demanda Ron en suivant son regard.

– Tu... Ron... Son ombre...

Ah, son ombre. Toujours elle.

– C'est une longue histoire, bafouilla l'Auror, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. En fait, quand j'y pense, elle est assez drôle...

– Tu as perdu ton ombre et c'est assez drôle ? dit lentement Hermione, l'air hallucinée.

– Déjà, je ne l'ai pas perdue, je m'en suis séparé, rectifia l'ancien Gryffondor. Ensuite, elle a... pour ainsi dire... préféré... rester au Manoir.

– Ton ombre a une volonté propre ?

– Il faut croire. Mais ce n'est pas très important, si ?

– Ce n'est pas très important, répéta Ron, les yeux ronds.

– Ça va, ce n'est rien ! se braqua le brun. Comment vont les autres de Poudlard ? Vous avez vu Neville récemment ? Luna ?

Après avoir échangé un dernier regard inquiet, ses deux amis acceptèrent de changer de sujet.

 **xXx**

Cette nuit-là, Harry ne réussit pas à s'endormir. Revoir Ron et Hermione lui avait fait chaud au cœur, évidemment, et hormis le léger malaise relatif à son absence d'ombre, ils avaient passé un moment très sympa. Ses deux meilleurs amis étaient des repères dans sa vie. En riant et discutant gaiement avec eux, il s'était senti comme un marin retrouvant son port natal et se jurant qu'il ne repartirait plus jamais en mer.

Pourtant, plus la soirée avait avancé, plus il avait eu hâte qu'ils s'en aillent. Il était de retour, mais il n'était plus le même. Il ne pouvait espérer renouer avec son ancienne vie comme on reprend place à table après être allé aux toilettes.

Des non-dits avaient plané, des phrases étaient restées sans réponse, des sujets avaient été consciencieusement évités : tant de signes que les trois sorciers n'étaient plus aussi intimes qu'avant. Ce qui attristait le plus Harry était qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir raviver leur amitié.

Trop de choses lui étaient arrivées. Des choses qui l'avaient changé, qui avaient tant d'importance à ses yeux et qu'il n'avait pourtant pas envie de partager avec eux. Ses deux amis avaient respecté ses silences, preuve qu'eux non plus n'étaient pas aussi à l'aise en sa présence qu'ils l'auraient voulu.

Ron avait fini par bâiller de façon ostentatoire, indiquant qu'il avait capté le message et il avait poussé Hermione vers la cheminée.

« Désolé, mon vieux, ça doit faire beaucoup à encaisser d'un coup. Trop pour une seule journée ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas te réhabituer petit à petit à vivre en société. Mais d'abord, une bonne nuit de sommeil réparateur loin de Malfoy t'attend ! » avait-il lancé par dessus son épaule, sans faire attention au sourire crispé que lui avait rendu son meilleur ami.

Harry connaissait ses problèmes et ils n'étaient pas le manque de sommeil et une appréhension sociale. Le plus gros, le plus oppressant, c'était que Draco lui manquait. L'autre, c'était que la Malédiction était levée, mais qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ni s'il avait bien fait d'abandonner Draco à son destin.

– Je n'aurais pas pu rester, Robards aurait pris le Manoir d'assaut, dit-il à son poste de radio, qui resta aussi muet que n'importe quel poste de radio éteint. J'avais tout juste poussé la grille que les Aurors m'encerclaient déjà. Ma présence là-bas n'était plus nécessaire ! Les barrières magiques sont tombées ce matin. Demain soir... Ce sera fini. Tous les objets enchantés retrouveront leur apparence originelle, Draco redeviendra un loup-garou ordinaire et moi...

Mais s'il s'était trompé ? S'il avait mal interprété les signes ?

– Impossible ! s'écria-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais pu sortir sinon ! Non, il faut simplement attendre la pleine lune. Le dernier pétale tombera et voilà, fin de l'histoire. Je rejoindrai Draco dans la semaine, quand la tempête sera passée...

A trois heures du matin, il se roula en boule dans son lit, espérant égoïstement que Draco, lui aussi, était incapable de trouver le sommeil.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Le lendemain, Robards lui fit savoir par Cheminette que sa quarantaine était prolongée d'au moins deux jours. Des Aurors montaient déjà la garde devant son appartement, des sortilèges de protection – à tendance carcérale – avaient été mis en place autour de son immeuble et sa baguette magique était désormais sous surveillance.

– Le Service de Régulation des Déplacements par Cheminée va aussi bloquer votre âtre à la fin de notre communication. Temporairement. On n'est jamais trop sûr.

– Chef, j'aimerais bien parler à l'Auror Caldwell avant, si c'est possible, soupira Harry. Au moins pour le rassurer.

Hermione lui avait confié, sans entrer dans les détails, que Lewis avait eu des ennuis quand il était revenu du Manoir sans lui. Le pauvre garçon n'était pourtant pas fautif.

– Caldwell est... commença Robards, les sourcils froncés. Lewis Caldwell n'est pas disponible.

– Comment ça ? Il est en mission ?

– Pas exactement, Auror Potter. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire–

– D'accord, Chef, pas de coup de Cheminette, pas de visite non plus. Pas de contact avec le reste du monde avant nouvel ordre. J'oubliais presque ces dix derniers mois passés dans un bain de foule, la solitude ne pourra que me faire le plus grand bien.

Normalement, Robards l'aurait vertement réprimandé pour son insolence, mais il eut plutôt l'air... déterminé.

– Je dois filer, Potter. Et rappelez-vous ! Vous ne bougez pas tant...

– … Que j'en ai l'autorisation, j'ai compris le concept, Chef. A plus tard. Et passez le bonjour à Lewis si vous le croisez.

– Oui, d'accord, dit précipitamment Robards, avant de sortir la tête de la cheminée.

Un instant plus tard, une voix désincarnée indiqua à Harry qu'il avait été déconnecté du Réseau de Cheminette pour une durée indéterminée. L'Auror se releva en faisant peu de cas de ses genoux endoloris. Il était assigné à résidence et les moyens de communication classiques lui étaient interdits.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas ce jour-là qu'il allait se mettre à suivre les règles.

Enfin, il fallait d'abord qu'il trouve ce fichu Gallion. Sans avoir recours à la magie.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

– Un café avec deux sucres, s'il-vous-plaît.

– La même chose.

Lewis lui lança un regard surpris. Harry prenait toujours son café bien noir au Ministère – mais ils n'étaient pas au Ministère.

– Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps, annonça le plus jeune des deux Aurors en s'asseyant. Nous sommes en train de transgresser je ne sais combien de lois... de décrets... enfin de...

– Abrège, Lewis. Comme tu dis, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps.

Luna avait été d'une efficacité redoutable. Cinq minutes après que Harry lui ait envoyé un SOS via le vieux Gallion de l'A.D, dont elle avait fait un pendentif, Lewis avait toqué à sa porte.

Tandis qu'ils dévalaient les escaliers, il lui avait fait un briefing express. Un Patronus en forme de lièvre lui avait demandé d'aider Harry Potter à s'échapper et il avait tout de suite répondu présent, transplanant devant chez son ami dès la fin du message.

Il avait tenté de convaincre les patrouilleurs de le laisser entrer, prétextant avoir reçu de nouvelles directives de Robards, mais les trois gardes n'avaient rien voulu entendre.

Alors, il les avait stupéfixés, avait modifié leur mémoire, volé leurs baguettes et il les avait enfermés dans le local à poubelles de l'immeuble. Il avait ensuite frappé à la porte de Harry.

– Pourquoi avoir parlementé avec eux ? Tu n'aurais pas pu transplaner directement dans mon appartement grâce à ton badge ? s'était enquis Harry. Robards m'a confisqué le mien, mais...

– Je suis, comment dire ? en disgrâce, avait soufflé Lewis, avec une grimace. C'est Robards. Enfin, avant de parler de ça, trouvons d'abord un endroit pour nous poser, Auror Potter.

Ils avaient fini par s'arrêter dans un café moldu insipide coincé entre une laverie automatique et un local en vente, parfait donc pour deux Aurors en cavale.

– Par quoi commencer ? se demanda Lewis à voix haute. Ah, merci, monsieur. Voici.

Il tendit un billet au serveur, qui lui rendit sa monnaie et repartit derrière le comptoir.

– Tu as de l'argent moldu, s'étonna Harry.

Même si son café était brûlant, il le but d'une traite. Par les anneaux de Saturne, il avait besoin d'énergie.

– Est-ce que j'ai mentionné que mes rapports avec Robards, le Ministère, la communauté sorcière en général, en fait, étaient relativement tendus depuis ta disparition ? Au bout d'un moment, il était plus simple pour moi de passer du côté moldu de la force. Ce n'est pas ta faute, Auror Potter, le monde est simplement devenu fou en ton absence.

Lewis se lança alors dans un tableau bref mais saisissant de l'Angleterre magique des dix derniers mois. La veille, bien que des mots comme « désordre », « tension » et « instabilité » aient jailli dans la conversation, Ron et Hermione étaient restés délibérément laconiques, au grand regret de leur ami.

Mais Lewis était, ou plutôt avait été, un Auror. De ce fait, en plus de détenir des clefs de compréhension inconnues des civils, il avait eu l'indésirable privilège de vivre l'apocalypse de très, très près.

Et après avoir écouté son monologue, Harry déciderait que l'expression « période un peu difficile » était le plus gros euphémisme jamais utilisé par Hermione.

 **xXx**

– Le premier mois... jusqu'à fin septembre environ, l'ambiance au Bureau était lourde mais encore supportable. A part les trois interrogatoires que j'ai subis, les murmures et les regards mauvais, ça allait. Comme j'étais préposé aux Archives, je passais mon temps dans un coin, le nez dans des dossiers, ce qui me convenait très bien.

– Mais pourquoi... ? Enfin, n'ont-ils pas bien compris que c'était moi qui t'avais ordonné de quitter le Manoir ? C'est hallucinant que...

– Auror Potter, le coupa doucement Lewis, malgré ce que prétend Sorcière Hebdo, tu n'as pas conscience de la valeur inestimable de ta vie. C'est ce qui fait de toi quelqu'un de bien, je suppose. Je leur ai répété que tu m'avais donné l'ordre de partir, je n'avais aucun intérêt à le leur cacher et je n'aurais de toute manière pas pu, avec la dose de Véritaserum que...

– Mais l'interrogatoire sous Veritaserum n'est plus légal depuis les Procès de 98 ! s'insurgea Harry, en tapant du poing sur la table, renversant une partie de son café. Quant à la valeur de ma vie... Ce qui les intéresse tant, ce n'est pas que je sois en vie et en bonne santé, non, c'est ma popularité, mon influence médiatique. Je ne suis qu'une icône pour le Ministère.

– Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Faire une entorse à la loi dans le but de sauver Harry Potter ne dérangeait personne, répondit l'autre sorcier avec amertume. Quand je parlais de la valeur de ta vie, je parlais effectivement, sans vouloir te vexer, de son importance du point de vue politique. La société a besoin d'un héros à admirer, à prendre comme exemple, d'une icône comme tu dis. Ton existence garantissait un certain climat de paix, d'équilibre, après la Guerre, elle maintenait le chaos à distance.

Lewis épongea le café renversé avec une serviette et reprit :

– Quand on y pense, c'est ironique. S'ils n'avaient pas eu si peur des conséquences de ta disparition, Robards et ses amis auraient pu garder le contrôle. Mais ils étaient tellement persuadés qu'ils n'y arriveraient jamais, qu'ils n'ont fait aucun effort en ce sens. Ils se sont laissés dévorer par la panique. Bref, courant novembre, ils ont admis qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de te secourir ni même de savoir si tu faisais encore partie de ce monde et à partir de ce moment-là, les choses ont rapidement dérapé.

Harry apprit avec effarement que Lewis avait été licencié à la fin de l'Automne. La Gazette, qui couvrait l'affaire depuis le début, avait donné dans le sordide le plus scandaleux, traitant Lewis de traître, de lâche, d'Auror indigne de son badge, ou encore de « complice de l'affaire de meurtre la plus mystérieuse du siècle ».

– Si tu voyais les Une de cet Hiver... Un des articles s'appelait « L'Auror de lumière toujours dans les Ténèbres », rit Lewis. Robards me l'a fait parvenir par Hibou Express. Il avait vu juste, j'avais bizarrement arrêté de lire les journaux.

– Comment est-ce que Robards... ? Ce n'est pas son genre, il n'a jamais été...

– Il a changé, Auror Potter. Je ne lui en veux pas. J'ai presque pitié. La pression sur ses épaules a été terrible. Me virer a calmé l'opinion publique pendant un certain temps, mais ce n'était pas suffisant. Il s'est mis à divulguer de lui-même chaque menu avancement de l'enquête, espérant prouver que le Bureau faisait tout son possible pour te sortir de là. Il a même fait allusion à mes soupçons sur Malfoy, même s'il n'y croyais pas !

– Comment ça ? demanda Harry, raide comme s'il venait de recevoir une décharge électrique.

– Une des premières choses que je lui ai dites était que Draco Malfoy m'avait paru extrêmement bizarre, que ce soit physiquement ou psychologiquement. Franchement, ce type m'a foutu la frousse, avec ses cheveux emmêlés, sa peau toute sèche, ses cernes noires et tout ce qu'il baragouinait... sans oublier son aura maléfique. C'est un loup-garou, n'est-ce pas ?

 **xXx**

Harry ne tiqua même pas. Il avait plus urgent à faire. Un mauvais pressentiment l'empêchait de respirer librement, comme la main suffocante d'un démon autour de ses poumons.

– Et ?

– J'avais donc raison ! s'écria Lewis, triomphant. Ah, dire que Robards m'a carrément ri au nez quand je lui ai fait part de mes doutes... S'il savait ! Il m'avait claqué la porte au nez, en grognant qu'il était le premier à prier pour que mes fantaisies soient réelles car il pourrait abattre Malfoy sans aucune forme de procès !

Un couple de vieilles personnes installé à l'autre bout de la salle les fusilla du regard, n'appréciant apparemment pas d'être dérangées par des exclamations non-nécessaires.

– Je lui ai dit, lâcha Harry d'une voix blanche. Hier. J'ai dit à Robards que Draco était atteint de lycanthropie.

Les yeux de Lewis s'emplirent instantanément d'effroi et de compassion.

– J'avais confiance en son intégrité ! se justifia Harry, terriblement en colère contre lui-même. La fin de Voldemort était sensée marquer aussi celle des préjugés !

Comme il avait été con ! Il n'avait jamais entendu une remarque discriminatoire dans la bouche de Robards, mais il n'avait jamais vu non plus son Chef dans l'état dans lequel il était la vieille. Il aurait dû s'apercevoir que ses nerfs d'acier avaient craqué.

C'était évident, maintenant. Durant leur entretien, Robards lui avait révélé carburer aux potions et n'avoir pas dormi naturellement depuis le début de l'année. Son jugement autrefois si fiable était définitivement altéré par le stress et l'insomnie.

Les coudes sur la table, Lewis se pencha vers lui et murmura, l'air grave :

– Auror Potter, est-ce que Malfoy est coupable de quoique ce soit ?

– Non, répondit Harry sans hésiter, les yeux vissés dans les siens. Il est tout au plus une victime.

– Alors tu n'as pas un instant à perdre, soupira Lewis, résigné et soucieux, en se jetant en arrière. Si Robards sait que Malfoy est un loup-garou, il va profiter de la pleine lune pour assiéger le Manoir. Et la prochaine pleine lune est...

– Ce soir, répondit Harry. Ils attaqueront ce soir. Je dois leur faire entendre raison !

– Tu n'y arriverais pas ! Tous les Aurors sont à cran depuis des mois. Ils sont au pied du mur. Les gens exigent un final sanglant. Des photos de toi au Ministère hier circulent déjà, bien que les théoriciens du complot les considèrent truquées. Les gens veulent réparation, vengeance ! Si tu essayes de les raisonner, tu risques d'emménager dans l'aile Janus Thickey de Sainte Mangouste. Après tout, si Malfoy est un loup-garou, qui sait ce qu'il a pu te faire durant ces longs mois, isolé de tous... Et même s'il n'en était pas un, au fond, les gens s'en foutent. Ils l'ont condamné dès le début. Ce qu'ils attendent ce n'est pas le procès, c'est l'exécution.

– Mais... ! se révolta Harry, sa magie faisant cliqueter dangereusement les tasses sur la table. Tout ça n'a aucun sens ! Ce ne sont que des suppositions sans fondement !

– Ils s'en fichent de la vérité, Auror Potter. Je t'ai dit que la presse s'est acharnée sur moi ? Et bien le traitement qu'elle a réservé à Draco Malfoy était bien pire. Mangemort ayant échappé à Azkaban uniquement grâce à ton témoignage, colocataire de Tu-sais-qui, gamin cruel et exécrable, rejeton d'une famille des Ténèbres... Et loup-garou de surcroît ! Un Monstre.

– Certains monstres se déguisent bien en sorciers, mais ce ne sont pas ceux qu'on croit, répliqua lugubrement Harry.

 **xXx**

Après avoir quitté le café, Lewis et lui se réfugièrent dans une impasse voisine.

– Je ne peux pas t'accompagner, Auror Potter, dit le plus jeune des deux sorciers, contrit. Ton nom te permettra toujours de retomber sur tes pattes, mais moi–

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Lewis. Tu as déjà trop fait pour moi. Merci.

– Oh, Auror Potter, est-ce que je t'ai remercié de m'avoir sorti du Manoir ? Et quand toute cette histoire sera derrière nous, tu m'expliqueras pourquoi Malfoy tenait tant à cette fleur, sourit Lewis, les yeux embués, avant de serrer son collègue dans ses bras.

Harry lui tapota gauchement l'épaule. Il n'était pas doué pour les démonstrations d'affection... sauf avec Draco Malfoy.

– J'y vais, maintenant. Je ne t'ai pas vu, tu ne m'as pas vu ?

– Cela va de soi, Auror Potter, répondit loyalement Lewis, en lui tendant la baguette d'un des gardes.

Harry avait laissé la sienne chez lui. En tant que fugitif, une baguette sous surveillance ne l'intéressait pas.

– Sans vouloir t'offenser, as-tu bien réfléchi ? lui demanda l'autre sorcier, en se mordant la lèvre. Transplaner avec la baguette d'un autre peut conduire à _la mort_. Surtout aussi loin !

– Oh, mais je ne vais pas jusqu'au Wiltshire, même moi je ne suis pas aussi inconscient, grimaça Harry et il disparut.

 **xXx**

Harry pouvait s'estimer heureux d'avoir pensé à prendre sa veste. Dans les airs, même à la mi-juin, il faisait froid. S'il avait pu embarquer un coussin avec lui, ses fesses l'auraient remercié, mais sa faculté d'anticipation avait malheureusement des limites.

Son balai d'emprunt, récupéré chez cette chère Luna – qu'il devrait remercier comme il se doit dès qu'il aurait tiré Draco d'affaire – était un modèle biscornu, dont l'esthétique était aussi douteuse que l'ergonomie.

Harry n'avait pas cherché à savoir qui en était le créateur, de peur d'apprendre qu'il allait voler sur un engin conçu par Xenophilius Lovegood. Ce qu'il ignorait ne pouvait l'angoisser.

Après une visite éclair à Luna, il avait transplané par petits tronçons, remerciant plusieurs fois mentalement l'un de ses anciens professeurs dont le motto était « Un bon Auror est d'abord un bon Anglais et un bon Anglais connaît son pays ».

Il avait raison.

Arrivé à quatre milles du Manoir, Harry avait enfourché son balai. Il connaissait trop bien le caractère paranoïaque des Aurors pour tenter de transplaner plus près de son but : la zone était forcément sécurisée. Quand on organisait un assaut, on ne voulait pas être dérangé.

Tandis qu'il passait au-dessus de son dixième champ de blé, une sorte de claquement résonna dans ses oreilles. Il venait de traverser un sortilège, qu'il identifia comme un Charme d'Alerte Intrusion. S'il ne se trompait pas, il avait vraiment de la veine. Les Aurors ne feraient que peu de cas d'une créature volante et c'était ce qu'il était actuellement aux yeux du Charme.

Il approchait de plus en plus des grilles du Manoir. Quand il fut en capacité d'en compter les barreaux, il se résolut à descendre au sol pour aller à pied, portant comme seul camouflage un Sortilège de Désillusion. Après cinq minutes de marche, il abandonna le balai de Luna qui l'encombrait. Il s'assurerait de faire amende honorable avec un dîner aux petits oignons.

Être passé de la vitesse du transplanage et du vol à la lenteur du pas ne l'apaisait en rien. Il avait le détestable sentiment de faire du surplace.

Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, il aperçut son premier Auror, puis Robards et tous les autres. Il s'accroupit dans les hautes herbes pour les épier. Baguettes levées, regards vigilants, tout le monde semblait retenir son souffle.

La scène était belle sans le vouloir : toutes ces silhouettes immobiles, rouges, oranges et grises, éclairées par le soleil mourant, avaient la noble allure de sentinelles.

Quel dommage qu'ils ne veillaient pas sur la paix de la campagne mais qu'ils attendaient le crépuscule pour assassiner Malfoy !

* * *

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

 **Dernier chapitre en ligne aux alentours du 19 avril (J'ai du retard désoléeeeee !)  
**

OUI, la fin est là, juste devant nous ! Il restera ensuite un petit épilogue pour que ça fasse 13 chapitres héhé

Mais nous n'y sommes pas encore, pour le moment j'attends vos reviews avec impatience :)


	12. Un voile noir devant ses yeux

**Mayunaise le 20 avril 2017**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir !** Chapitre en retard mais tout chaud et long, très long :) Je stresse un peu, c'est le grand final, j'espère que tout ça vous plaira.

 **Précédemment** : En juin, l'Ombre de Harry agit bizarrement. Les barrières du Manoir tombent la veille de la pleine lune, le Survivant file au Ministère retrouver un Robards perturbé qui lui ordonne de rester confiné. Après l'avoir aidé à s'échapper, Lewis lui fait un debrief de la situation : le Chef des Aurors veut prendre le Manoir d'assaut et tuer le loup-garou. Harry, en Sauveur, met le cap sur le Wiltshire...

 **En réponse à Muntittra** : L'Ombre a une nature ambiguë, elle incarne le côté obscur de Harry (haha), mais... tu verras bien :) Et oui, ce dernier chapitre est une reprise de la bataille au Château de la Bête. Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Chapitre 12 : Un voile noir devant ses yeux**

* * *

Le mur était froid et humide contre son dos, le sol était froid et humide sous ses fesses. Rien d'étonnant, donc, à ce qu'en plus d'être froissée, sa robe de cérémonie soit moite. Il s'en foutait. D'ici une heure, tout au plus, ses vêtements ne seraient plus que des lambeaux de tissu anonymes.

Il pourrait attendre tout nu que le soleil se couche. Il n'était pas trop tard, il lui suffisait de défaire ses boutons, de se glisser hors de ses manches et le tour serait joué. Il n'aurait même pas à rentrer à l'intérieur, car le temps, en cette soirée de juin, était clément.

Mais l'état et la quantité de ses fringues ne lui importaient plus depuis longtemps. C'était là un point commun entre le Monstre et lui, aucun d'eux n'était matérialiste. Et puis... là où il allait, il n'avait pas besoin d'habits.

En tout cas, sa dernière tenue convenait parfaitement aux circonstances : c'était le costume que son père portait aux enterrements où il n'était invité que par convention, ceux de vagues connaissances. Une robe qui exprimait moins le deuil que de formelles condoléances.

Draco soupira. Il avait hâte que la nuit tombe et emporte avec elle sa lucidité. Pour le moment, il regardait le ciel changer de couleur, assis sur le sol de la terrasse de sa chambre, suppliant silencieusement les teintes rose, bleue et mauve de s'enchaîner plus rapidement.

Il avait cru que le spectacle du crépuscule et la brise du soir lui videraient la tête, mais des pensées indésirables n'avaient cessé de tourbillonner sous son crâne.

Harry était plus présent dans son esprit qu'il ne l'avait été durant tout son séjour au Manoir. Il n'était parti que la veille, en début de matinée, mais il lui manquait autant que s'il était parti dix ans plus tôt. Non, en réalité, il lui manquait bien plus que s'il était parti dix ans plus tôt.

Car les souvenirs étaient vifs, acérés, et c'était cela qui lui faisait le plus mal : que tout leur temps ensemble appartiennent déjà au passé. La partie de Quidditch trois jours auparavant, le brunch de l'avant-veille, les étreintes qui avaient suivi... tout cela devrait encore faire partie du présent.

Mais cela faisait trente-cinq heures que son présent, c'était l'absence de Harry. Et tout le ramenait à ça, les messes basses des objets enchantés, les preuves tangibles que l'Auror avait habité là, ainsi que les visions fugaces qui hantaient tous les recoins, ou presque, de sa demeure.

Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire. Entendre Madame Samovar répéter à qui voulait l'entendre « pauvre petit Draco, je me souviens – il n'était à l'époque qu'un bambin – comme il avait pleuré quand les paons avaient déchiqueté sa peluche préférée ! Malgré les apparences, le Maître est un sorcier sensible... » ?

Ou bien tomber sur des gribouillages signés « HP », sur son mug favori traînant sur une table basse, sur un pull de Draco qu'il avait adopté quelque part pendant l'hiver ?

Ou encore avoir l'illusion de le voir, durant une seconde bénie, sortir de la salle de bain les cheveux mouillés, l'air détendu, sa brosse à dents à la main et avec au bout des lèvres une plaisanterie stupide ?

Peut-être que ce n'était rien de tout ça. En y pensant, le pire n'était pas que Harry lui manquait. Ce sentiment était aigre mais doux, une épine tendrement enfoncée dans sa poitrine qu'il n'arrivait pas à détester tout à fait.

Le pire était sûrement que le Monstre allait bientôt dévorer Draco et qu'il n'épargnerait pas son cœur. Dès que le dernier pétale tomberait, le lendemain à l'aurore, dès que le Monstre aurait gagné, plus personne ne pourrait témoigner de l'amour que l'héritier Malfoy avait porté au Garçon-qui-a-survécu.

 **xXx**

– Draco... tu les as sûrement vus, mais... il y a des sorciers derrière les grilles.

– Des Aurors, précisa Big Ben. Même à ton âge, tu devrais savoir ça, Lumière. Ils sont habillés en _rouge._

Le chandelier allait répliquer, puis il sembla se rappeler que l'heure n'était pas aux puériles disputes. Il sautilla jusqu'à Draco, qui était toujours avachi sur la terrasse, amorphe, les yeux dans le vague, et lui donna un petit coup hésitant de bougie.

– Ils encerclent le domaine, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi, confessa-t-il.

– C'est simple, ils ne peuvent qu'être à la recherche de Potter. Cet imbécile n'a pas dû rentrer au bercail, renifla Big Ben, qui les avait rejoints. Moi, je ne lui aurais jamais fait confiance.

– Vous êtes si jeunes... souffla Draco, sans bouger. Hier, avant de partir, Harry m'a dit qu'il allait directement au Ministère voir son chef, cela me suffit.

– Alors pourquoi... ? balbutia le chandelier, en désignant les grilles en contre-bas, au travers des balustres du balcon.

– Ils convoitent un trophée de chasse. Harry est de retour dans le monde extérieur, mais ils n'y sont pour rien. Il leur faut un ennemi à abattre, une tête à enfiler victorieusement sur un pieu et à montrer au peuple, expliqua le blond d'une voix monocorde.

– Nous n'allons pas nous laisser faire ! s'écria Big Ben, ses aiguilles tremblantes de détermination. Draco, le temps de ta transformation, tu resteras avec l'Ombre et nous nous–

– La résistance est vaine. Laissez-les faire. De toute façon, demain matin, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il ne restera plus rien de nous.

– Mais... protesta l'horloge, déconfite.

– Dites à tous les autres de se préparer à s'endormir pour toujours. Quand l'aurore viendra, vous ne serez plus que de simples bibelots et le Monstre aura consommé ma conscience. Ce soir, nous nous faisons nos adieux.

– Mais... protesta le chandelier, abattu.

– Je suis... désolé, dit doucement Draco, en posant ses mains sur les deux objets enchantés. Je pensais, j'espérais, que ce qu'il y avait entre Harry et moi nous sauverait, mais je me suis trompé. Cela n'a plus d'importance désormais. La lune monte, le Monstre s'agite dans mon ventre et moi, j'attends la fin.

Lumière et Big Ben retournèrent à l'intérieur en silence, fuyant la mélancolie du Maître du Manoir. Ils ne supportaient pas quand Draco parlait comme un vieil homme qui n'a plus rien à attendre de la vie, leur âge ne leur permettant pas de concevoir une telle possibilité.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Draco les entendit crier des ordres aux autres objets enchantés. Ils organisaient un front. Le blond ignora les bribes de conversation qui lui parvenaient. Ils se faisaient du mal pour rien. Leurs efforts étaient futiles.

Au moment où sa bisaïeule Lyra Malfoy, qui avait l'apparence d'un piano Pleyel 1900, tonitrua « Cette nuit, le sang coulera ! », l'Ombre de Harry vint retrouver Draco sur le balcon. Elle s'installa à ses côtés, imitant sa position assise, le haut du corps projeté sur le mur, le bas sur le sol.

Elle était étonnamment calme, comme si elle ne voulait pas le troubler, comme si, par pudeur, elle n'osait pas s'adonner à ses idioties habituelles. Elle aussi devait sentir que la fin était proche.

Mais peut-être que, sous son air grave, elle jubilait intérieurement d'excitation. Après tout, si le Monstre et elle échappaient aux Aurors cette nuit-là, le couple de l'obscurité passerait le reste de leur existence ensemble. L'Ombre obtiendrait enfin définitivement ce qu'elle cherchait depuis que Harry avait coupé les ponts avec elle : un compagnon noir comme le fond d'un puits.

 **xXx**

Hormis les bandes les plus hautes qui tiraient subtilement sur le vert et le bleu, le ciel était désormais d'un jaune pâle aveuglant, quasiment blanc. Par derrière les collines, le soleil envoyait ses rayons autour de lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait, recouvrant la quasi-totalité de l'azur céleste de ses chaudes couleurs. Si Draco n'avait pas mieux su, il aurait pu croire que la nuit était passée et que le jour était en train de naître sous ses yeux.

Il savait toutefois que l'aube n'était plus une option dans son futur. Il savait aussi que la forte luminosité du soleil couchant était comme le sursaut final d'un homme qui meurt, une fulgurance, une étincelle qui n'avait rien d'une promesse.

Pourquoi occupait-il ses derniers instants avec un coucher de soleil, événement anodin qui l'avait toujours profondément emmerdé ? La question aurait été légitime dans le cas où la tombée de la nuit ne lui aurait vraiment fait ni chaud ni froid. Mais en dépit de ce qu'il avait toujours pensé, il n'y était pas indifférent. Aux premiers rayons orangés, il détournait les yeux et se barricadait dans le Manoir.

Le coucher de soleil, jugé par beaucoup romantique, lyrique, poétique, bucolique et Circé savait quoi encore, lui faisait à lui l'effet d'un seau d'eau sur la tête. Les êtres humains n'en voyaient que la beauté, seuls les Monstres en comprenaient le sens.

Depuis sa morsure, chaque fois que Draco l'avait aperçu, le soleil en déclin en avait profité pour lui chuchoter de cruelles paroles – « … et encore un jour qui se termine, un jour de plus qui te rapproche de la pleine lune... ». L'ancien Serpentard n'y coupait pas ce jour-là.

« ... le jour se meurt et bientôt je laisserai à la lune le soin de veiller sur ce monde... Elle sera ronde, si ronde, qu'elle t'aspirera comme un trou noir et que tu te perdras en elle... » lui disait le soleil.

Pourtant, Draco aurait été idiot s'il s'était roulé en boule sous ses draps, enfermé dans sa chambre en attente de sa dernière transformation, alors que sa forme physique lui autorisait une ultime extravagance, celle de regarder yeux dans les yeux la lune sa meurtrière, avant de disparaître à jamais.

Pour être en forme, ça, il l'était. Barbouillé et maussade, plus à cause du départ de Harry que de la pleine lune imminente, Draco peinait à croire que, un an, six mois plus tôt, ses métamorphoses étaient précédées et suivies de plusieurs jours d'agonie. Là, il avait les idées claires et les muscles détendus. Il ne transpirait même pas.

Il supposait qu'il devait ce miracle à Harry et son Ombre. Grâce à eux, la pleine lune, qui avait un jour été le centre de sa vie, était peu à peu devenu un mauvais moment parmi d'autres, à peine redouté, très vite oublié. Avait-il remercié Harry avec sincérité ? Lui avait-il honnêtement exprimé sa reconnaissance ?

Harry serait-il heureux de le voir si serein, si mou, à un quart d'heure de la pleine lune ? Hausserait-il des épaules, gêné, si Draco lui confessait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur depuis plusieurs mois ?

Aucune réponse ne lui vint à l'esprit. Il se sentait somnolent, comme s'il allait s'endormir ou mourir.

« Draco, mon cher et tendre, toi qui es l'hôte de mon petit Monstre adoré, voilà que pour ta dernière nuit, tu me fais l'honneur d'être au balcon, à m'admirer ! Pensais-tu que j'aurais pitié de toi, que je demanderais à mon fils de rentrer les griffes et de fermer la gueule ? » chantonna la lune levante, à la manière de sa tante Bellatrix.

« Tu te trompes. J'ai arrêté de lutter. J'accepte ma fin. Je t'accueille, non plus comme une mère méchante, mais comme une sœur jumelle ! » pensa Draco en retour, avant de laisser la créature qu'il hébergeait prendre possession de son corps.

 **xXx**

Il battit des paupières, hébété. Il était à quatre pattes, sa respiration haletante emplissait ses oreilles et sa langue salivait sur le sol. Il n'y avait pas de doute, il s'était métamorphosé. Mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

Il n'avait ressenti aucune douleur, sauf peut-être un léger malaise, comme lors d'un trop long trajet en Portoloin. Même si ses transformations de mai et juin avaient été relativement tolérables, rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle absence de... à une telle facilité...

Mais plus urgent. Pourquoi était-il _lucide_ ? Pourquoi se rappelait-il encore de son identité, du nombre d'escaliers de Poudlard et du degré de myopie de Harry Potter ?

Draco tourna expérimentalement sur lui-même. Il avait un contrôle quasi total sur son corps de loup-garou. Il en était maître.

Depuis que l'Ombre lui tenait compagnie pendant la pleine lune, il avait chaque mois gagné en niveau de conscience. Harry et lui en avaient conclu que l'Ombre agissait comme un comparse Animagus. Mais cette nuit-là, elle avait carrément l'effet d'une potion Tue-Loup.

En parlant du loup… L'ombre venait de s'enrouler autour de ses pattes arrière, amoureuse, heureuse de retrouver sa bête. Draco claqua impatiemment des dents. Il n'était pas le Monstre et l'Ombre n'était pas Harry. Une telle intimité entre eux était déplacée.

La silhouette noire fit peu de cas de son irritation. Draco eut beau ruer et grogner, elle continua à le cajoler, l'enveloppant en son sein comme un voile de ténèbres. Le loup-garou laissa tomber l'affaire et, encombré de sa cape d'obscurité, il quitta le balcon et retourna à l'intérieur.

De sa perspective, sa chambre lui paraissait peu hospitalière, avec son mobilier élégant et délicat qui n'était pas adapté à une créature de son envergure. Une envie irrésistible de tout casser montait en lui et il y aurait cédé, si l'Ombre n'avait pas retenu ses mouvements.

Pour la première fois, Draco eut pitié du Monstre, pour qui chaque porte fermée était une insulte à la liberté et chaque objet fragile une invitation à la destruction. Mais l'Ombre bruissait doucement à son oreille, il ne servait à rien de s'énerver.

Vaincu, le loup-garou alla se lover sur le tapis déchiré et crasseux qui portait son odeur. Ah, blotti sur lui-même, couvert de son ombre câline, au milieu de cette pièce bien trop humaine, il se sentait enfin en sécurité…

 **xXx**

Son répit fut de courte durée. Un instant plus tard, il entendit des éclats de voix venant de l'étage inférieur. Ses sens alertes lui fournirent tous les renseignements nécessaires pour comprendre la situation. Une douzaine de sorciers venaient de faire irruption dans le Manoir et livraient désormais bataille contre les objets enchantés dans le Hall d'entrée.

C'était très bizarre. Draco visualisait la scène aussi nettement que s'il avait plongé la tête dans une Pensine. Là, un homme massif se battait contre un buffet, là, un de ses collègues, aussi vif qu'un Attrapeur, affrontait une armée de serpillière et là, un autre était à terre, écrasé par une bibliothèque.

Le Manoir lui-même réagissait à l'invasion. Les portes claquaient, les fenêtres tremblaient et les lattes valsaient sous les pieds des combattants. Draco écoutait tout cela avec distraction. Il ne se sentait pas concerné.

Néanmoins, sa truffe et ses oreilles n'avaient aucune considération pour son humeur apathique et elles le tenaient informé de l'avancé des opérations. Elles l'avertirent sans attendre quand elles sentirent un homme se détacher des autres hommes et elle le prévinrent aussitôt quand cet homme-là entra dans l'aile Ouest.

Draco ignorait et son nom et son dessein. Il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Il reposa sa tête sur ses pattes, aussi léthargique qu'un vieux chien las.

L'homme était dans le couloir. Dans trois, deux, une seconde... Voilà, il venait de faire exploser la porte de sa chambre. Le loup-garou geignit de mécontentement quand un bout de bois passa en sifflant tout près de sa nuque mais il ne se retourna pas.

– Aaaaah, mon joli, je te trouve enfin ! s'exclama l'homme d'un ton fanatique et Draco, interloqué, tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Il _comprenait_ ce que l'homme racontait. Il saisissait le sens des mots. C'était inattendu. Jusque-là, le langage humain était aux oreilles du Monstre aussi gratuit que le bruit des vagues et le chuchotis des roseaux.

Draco ne prêtait guère attention au monologue décousu dans lequel l'homme s'était lancé, car son regard avait été attiré par l'insigne épinglée à sa robe rouge. Cet homme était le Chef du Bureau des Aurors.

Le loup-garou essaya de superposer le portrait que Harry lui avait fait de Gawain Robards, monsieur respectable entre tous, avec l'énergumène psychosé qui déblatérait des inepties à deux mètres de lui, il n'y parvint pas.

Robards puait la colère, l'insomnie et la dépression. Son incapacité à libérer Harry Potter du Manoir lui avait coûté la raison, en plus de son statut social. C'était clair comme la lune dans le ciel : il était là pour se venger.

– Prends ça, sale bête ! hurla-t-il, en lui jetant deux Sortilèges Cinglants à la suite.

Draco gémit. Son cri redoubla d'intensité quand il fut frappé d'un Endoloris.

– Tu vas danser, cette nuit... marmonna Robards, en s'approchant lentement de lui. Il paraît que tu es inoffensif maintenant, un loup-garou apprivoisé, un Mangemort en rédemption... Un bon gars, en somme... Mais même si c'était vrai, et j'en doute fort, tout le monde s'en foutrait ! Mes hommes pensent que tu as abusé de Potter pendant ces dix longs mois, que tu l'as tellement torturé qu'il ne sait plus où il en est, le pauvre. Et avec son passé, n'est-ce pas normal qu'il mélange tout, qu'il soit perdu ? L'un dans l'autre, s'il dément demain tout ce dont on t'accuse, cela ne changera rien à l'opinion publique. Mais pourquoi parler de ça, en fait, à toi qui ne verras pas la prochaine aurore ?

Il donna un violent coup de botte au loup-garou, qui laissa échapper un nouveau cri, découvrant spontanément ses canines.

– Je n'ai pas peur de tes crocs, Malfoy ! En ramenant ta tête, je serai adulé de tous, et tant pis pour Potter ! Dix mois sans nouvelles, dix mois à vivre tranquillement dans un manoir, à batifoler dans le jardin avec Malfoy Junior, tandis que nous, de l'autre côté, nous endurons la haine du peuple et nous nous escrimons à le tirer de là...

Robards pointa sa baguette sur lui et Draco crut qu'il allait mourir. Mais l'Auror n'était pas pressé. Il fit léviter le loup-garou jusqu'à la terrasse et le laissa tomber lourdement sur la rambarde, qui s'effondra sous son poids.

 **xXx**

Draco chuta dans le vide, se cramponna désespérément à une gargouille qui partit en morceaux et atterrit finalement sur le toit d'une tourelle. Il avait des côtes cassées et la gueule en sang.

– Tu fais moins le fier, hein, espèce de monstre ? lui cria Robards, qui était lestement descendu sur le chemin de ronde. Quel dommage que tu ne puisses assister à mon triomphal retour ! _Crucio_ !

Draco hurla. Ses pattes flagellèrent sous lui, ses griffes glissèrent sur les tuiles et il était sur le point de se laisser aller quand une forme bleutée surgit devant lui, le suppliant de tenir bon.

C'était un cerf. C'était le Patronus de Harry. Harry était revenu.

Draco rassembla toutes ses forces et bondit vers Robards. Il détruisit trois ou quatre créneaux au passage et ses pattes imprimèrent de grosses empreintes sur le sol de pierre. Un hurlement sourd sortait d'entre ses dents.

L'Auror recula, effrayé, sa baguette tendue devant lui. D'un simple coup de patte, Draco fit voler l'artefact magique. Il avança vers son adversaire sans ciller, l'acculant lentement contre une paroi, avec pour seul désir celui de le mordre.

Mais l'homme avait plus d'un tour dans son sac. Quand le Monstre écarta ses mâchoires, Robards brandit un poignard et visa sa gueule. Il rata son coup. Au lieu de lui transpercer le palais, il lui égratigna seulement la truffe, ce qui fut assez pour faire rugir Draco de douleur.

Se sentant tituber, le Monstre enfonça ses griffes dans le bras de l'homme et l'emporta avec lui. Les deux opposants roulèrent sur eux-mêmes et échouèrent sur le dôme d'une échauguette. Robards n'eut pas le temps de se relever car le loup-garou était déjà au dessus de lui, le plaquant contre le toit de ses puissantes pattes avant.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, mordre, mordre, et mordre encore. Sans l'Ombre pour le calmer, l'enivrante tentation de la chair le consumait. Cependant, une odeur diffuse mais ô combien familière distrayait ses sens, comme le vrombissement agaçant d'une mouche.

– Alors, on a le cœur qui flanche, grosse bête ? ricana faiblement Robards, en gigotant pour s'extirper de son importune position.

Les yeux exorbités, le loup-garou raffermit sa prise sur l'Auror et baissa sa gueule très, très près de son visage, si près que Robards loucha malgré lui. L'odeur du Chef des Aurors, mélange d'urine, de sueur et de sang, était si prégnante qu'elle masquait complètement celle que le Monstre avait flairée un instant plus tôt.

Mordre, mordre, mordre…

– Draco ! Dracoooo ! Nooooon !

 **xXx**

Le Monstre se figea, la gueule ouverte. Il connaissait cette voix et cette odeur.

– Je t'en prie, Malfoy, bégaya Robards en dessous de lui. Ecoute ce que dit Potter ! Regarde, Potter est là-bas... Potter, tu comprends ? Harry Potter !

Draco remua la tête, perturbé. Il leva les yeux et vit effectivement Harry et son Ombre lui faire de grands signes affolés, de la terrasse démolie de sa chambre.

Harry... Oui, Harry, c'était bien son parfum qu'il avait respiré tout à l'heure. Harry n'était pas loin, à quelques bonds de lui... Qu'importait l'homme en rouge sous lui, qu'importait Robards... !

Sans un regard pour celui qui était sa proie une seconde plus tôt, Draco sauta sur une muraille voisine puis sur une tour de flanquement et, à chacun de ses bonds, il se rapprochait inexorablement de Harry.

Quand il estima être assez proche pour tenter le coup, il s'élança vers la terrasse et, en se hissant dessus, il brisa les dernières balustres.

Harry était à un mètre de lui, il se tenait debout dans ce décor saccagé, sa magie tournoyante jetant ses tentacules invisibles de toutes parts. Sa présence, son parfum, son aura, tout de lui était intoxiquant. Comme Draco avait envie d'y goûter, d'y planter les crocs, de…

– Draco... souffla le Survivant sur la défensive, quand le loup-garou retroussa les babines, l'air affamé. Est-ce que tu... Oh.

L'Ombre s'était précipitée sur le Monstre pour l'entourer de ses bras protecteurs, couvrant ses yeux et ses oreilles. Le désir de sang qu'avait Draco décrût petit à petit, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un imperceptible battement.

Il couina gentiment, appelant son ami, lui signalant qu'il n'était plus un Monstre, mais une créature soumise à son bon vouloir.

– C'est la première fois que je te vois sous cette forme, dit Harry, en le caressant timidement derrière les oreilles. Tu es si... C'est idiot mais... je te _reconnais._

Draco leva les yeux au ciel, ce qui fit rire l'ancien Gryffondor.

– Le loup-garou le plus condescendant du monde ! En fait, désolé pour Robards, il est devenu dingue. Allez, viens, on va soign–

Sa phrase se termina dans un cri de détresse. Comme revenu d'entre les morts, Robards venait de planter son poignard en argent dans le dos du loup-garou.

Draco eut seulement le temps de voir passer un voile noir devant ses yeux avant de sombrer dans le néant.

 **xXx**

Il reprit connaissance une ou deux minutes plus tard. Robards était face contre terre, neutralisé, victime d'un Petrificus Totalus. Quant à Harry, il était penché au dessus de sa gueule, les sourcils et les lèvres tordus d'effroi.

– Merde, merde, merde, répétait-il comme une prière.

Draco avait envie de lui dire de ne pas s'inquiéter, que froncer les sourcils créait des rides prématurées, mais il se sentait _vraiment_ très faible. Et ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait parler.

Il sentait son sang s'écouler en dehors de lui, maculant son pelage et colorant le sol en rouge. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu cette scène il y avait fort longtemps, dans les toilettes des filles d'un château magique... Mais à l'époque, Harry et lui étaient encore ennemis...

– Ne meurs pas, implora Harry en le voyant fermer les yeux. Draco, hey, Draco !

Constatant que le Monstre ne réagissait pas, il ne trouva rien de mieux que de l'embrasser. Il planta ses lèvres contre sa gueule fétide comme on enfonce une graine dans un champ desséché. Il lécha son museau mutilé, enfouit son visage dans sa fourrure ensanglantée, empoigna ses poils et tira dessus rudement, marmonnant continuellement des jurons et des mots d'amour.

Draco s'évanouit une seconde fois.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Il se réveilla en sursaut, la gorge aussi sèche que le désert. En passant sa langue sur ses lèvres, il crut qu'il allait de nouveau défaillir. Il avait des _lèvres_. Il avait des dents.

Draco ouvrit lentement les yeux et… oui, son champ de vision était aussi réduit que celui de n'importe quel être humain.

– Lumière ? Big Ben ? ... Harry ?

Personne ne répondit.

Draco se redressa et s'adossa contre la tête de lit. Il était en vie. Il avait forme humaine. Ces pensées lui semblaient aussi vertigineuses que le nombre de décimales de pi.

– Est-ce que Vivy peut faire quelque chose pour le Maître ? demanda un Elfe de Maison qui venait d'apparaître dans la chambre.

Il y avait un Elfe de Maison dans sa chambre. Non, Vivy était redevenue un Elfe de Maison. Oh, Merlin.

– Va... Va chercher Harry, répondit le blond, trop ensuqué pour s'étonner à vive voix. Ah, et Vivy ?

– Oui, Maître ?

– Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.

Vivy s'inclina gravement et s'évanouit dans les airs, avec un pop caractéristique. Que ce soit sous son apparence elfique ou sous celle d'un chariot de service, elle avait toujours été un peu grinçante.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry entra en trombe dans la chambre.

– Draco, tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ? Désolé, j'étais en pleine discussion avec ta– Oh, tu as une mine affreuse, grimaça-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de Draco, dans le lit.

– Est-ce que Vivy est la seule... ?

– Non, tous les autres ont aussi retrouvé leur apparence. La Malédiction est brisée.

– Et moi, comment… ? demanda Draco, en désignant son corps. Le poignard… Robards…

– Je me suis sacrifié pour toi, l'informa Harry, d'un ton nonchalant.

Draco haussa – péniblement – un sourcil dubitatif.

– Bon, si tu veux la version longue… Mon ombre, qui était une partie de moi – j'avais raison soit dit en passant, elle était un morceau de mon âme, une sorte d'Horcruxe – a tout encaissé. Une des conditions de la Malédiction était bien que quelqu'un t'aime au point de vouloir mourir pour toi, n'est-ce pas ? C'est ce qui est arrivé, de façon un peu détournée. J'y ai laissé un bout de moi et, j'ai embrassé le Monstre. Difficile de faire preuve d'amour plus claire.

– Ton ombre a donc disparu, dit Draco, sans rebondir sur le reste.

– Oui. Le poignard en argent l'a tuée. Cette nuit, nos parts de ténèbres, le Monstre et mon Ombre, sont mortes toutes les deux.

– Mais–

– A part d'une vilaine cicatrice dans le dos, tu es sain et sauf.

– Et les Aurors ?

– Ils sont partis peu de temps après que tu te sois endormi. Tu te rappelles de Lewis ? Je ne sais pas comment il s'est débrouillé, mais il a réussi à convaincre le Ministre que cette opération n'était fondée sur rien. Kingsley s'est déplacé en personne, il a ordonné à tout le monde de retourner au Ministère, et que ça saute ! Je pense que Robards et lui sont encore en pleine discussion à l'heure qu'il est, rit Harry.

Mais Draco n'écoutait plus vraiment. Dans le cadre de la porte, venait d'apparaître une sorcière qu'il pensait ne jamais revoir en chair et en os.

Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi bouleversée. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi vieille. Il ne l'avait jamais vue aussi simplement vêtue.

Il la trouva incroyablement belle.

– Mère… appela-t-il, comme un enfant après une longue nuit d'orage, à la fois fier et fatigué.

Harry s'éclipsa avec un sourire maladroit et ému et Draco serra sa mère dans ses bras pour la première fois en trois ans.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Draco avait refusé en bloc qu'on lui apporte à manger au lit. Il avait fait un tel caprice, menaçant d'achever le travail commencé la veille par Robards, se répandant en pathétiques lamentations entrecoupées de fausses larmes, que sa mère et Harry avait fini par ployer. C'est ainsi que Narcissa Malfoy, le Survivant et lui-même se retrouvèrent réunis pour le déjeuner dans une des salles à manger du Manoir familial.

Quand la main de Harry frôla accidentellement celle de sa mère pour attraper le sel, Draco se tenait prêt à rire. Il attendit, frétillant, que des excuses embarrassées soient balbutiées, que les oreilles des deux convives se colorent de rose ou que Harry prétexte une envie pressante pour sortir de table, mais rien de cela n'arriva.

Sa mère tendit gracieusement la salière à Harry, qui la remercia, sala son assiette, reposa le sel et se remit à manger.

– Draco, mon chéri, ne fais pas cette tête. Tu ne fais qu'accentuer tes cernes. Morgane, tu aurais dû rester couché.

– De quoi avez-vous discuté pendant que je dormais ? demanda le blond en retour.

Sa mère et Harry échangèrent un regard entendu. Un regard complice ! Narcissa Malfoy et Harry Potter ! Draco n'était pas préparé à ça. Il avait rêvé de ses retrouvailles avec sa mère, mais pas une fois il n'avait imaginé celles de sa mère avec Harry. Ces deux-là avaient manifestement signé un pacte d'amitié ou conclu un Serment Inviolable, car ne planait entre eux ni malaise ni hostilité.

– Nous avons parlé de toute sorte de choses, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

– Oui, oui, de choses diverses et variées. Narcissa avait beaucoup de questions à propos de la société actuelle...

– … et Harry a eu l'amabilité d'y répondre.

Draco émit un petit bruit étranglé. Ses deux personnes préférées sur terre s'entendaient subitement à merveille, mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il pourrait en découler quoique ce soit de bon.

Durant le reste du repas, Harry et sa mère continuèrent à plaisanter insouciamment entre eux sans faire attention à lui. Au milieu du dessert, Draco se sentait terriblement oppressé. Les choses allaient trop vite.

– Je dois voir Lumière et Big Ben, annonça-t-il sans préambule, en se levant. Où sont... ?

– Harry et moi avons réinstallé les tableaux, lui répondit sa mère, en portant sa tasse de thé à la bouche.

– Déjà ? Mais… ?

– Le Manoir nous a donné un coup de pouce, intervint Harry, il était très impatient de retrouver lui aussi son apparence originel. Tout est en ordre, tu verras. Lumière et Big Ben sont, comme avant, dans la galerie des portraits.

Sa manière de parler de la maison comme d'un être vivant était touchante, en plus d'être juste, mais Draco ne s'arrêta pas pour lui faire remarquer. Il fila, laissant Harry et sa mère en tête à tête avec une théière désenchantée.

 **xXx**

– Draco ! s'écria Lumière en se jetant en avant, comme s'il voulait traverser la toile sur laquelle il était peint.

Draco posa ses mains à plat sur le tableau. Dans son monde en deux dimensions, Lumière mima aussitôt ce geste, penchant la tête du même côté que lui.

– C'est étrange de te voir de si haut, après tout ce temps passé dans un corps de chandelier, dit le portrait.

– C'est étrange de revoir ton visage de bébé, après tout ce temps à discuter avec un chandelier, répondit Draco.

Le gamin dans le tableau _Draco Malfoy à la chandelle_ recula en levant le nez, dans une parfaite imitation de son modèle. Il avait l'air ridicule. Draco avait souvent honte de lui, de son ignorance et de son snobisme revendiqué mais, en même temps, il était attaché à lui comme à un vieux doudou.

– J'ai toujours eu onze ans, même dans mon corps de chandelier. C'est l'âge idéal, celui de ta jeunesse dorée !

– Un sale gosse, bougonna Big Ben.

– Car toi, tu n'en es plus un ? s'enquit innocemment Draco.

L'adolescent dans le tableau _Draco Malfoy devant l'horloge_ renifla hautainement en croisant les bras. Tout comme Lumière, il reproduisait très fidèlement les attitudes de son modèle.

– Seize ans, période sombre et charnière de ton existence. Tu n'es plus un enfant, tu n'es pas encore un adulte. La guerre fait rage, tu n'as pas encore été mordu. Si ta vie a eu une apogée, c'est bien au moment où j'ai été peint.

Draco soupira. Lumière et Big Ben étaient de vrais chefs-d'œuvre. Parler avec eux lui avait souvent donné l'impression de perdre la tête et ça allait être encore pire maintenant qu'ils avaient retrouvé leur apparence de tableau.

– Vous vous trompez, tous les deux. Je crois que la meilleure phase de ma vie vient tout juste de commencer. D'abord, la Malédiction est levée–

– Mais tu restes un loup-garou ! s'exclama Lumière avec dépit. Rien ne change vraiment pour toi.

– Foutaises ! Tout a changé entre hier et aujourd'hui, vous tous... notre mère, les Elfes, les serviteurs, les portraits, tout le monde a retrouvé sa nature d'origine. Harry est revenu et le Monstre créé par notre tante est mort.

– J'ai toujours pensé que cette femme était folle, sourit méchamment Lumière, les yeux plissés.

– Oh, arrête un peu ton char, qui penses-tu tromper ? le railla Big Ben en entrant dans son tableau. Tu veux qu'on parle de ta première érection ? Lumière, quand apprendras-tu à être honnête avec toi-même ?

Draco laissa ses deux portraits se chamailler, satisfait de les avoir retrouvés égaux à eux-mêmes, un peu triste, aussi, qu'ils ne l'accompagnent plus dans ses déplacements. Mais comme il leur avait dit, le meilleur était devant lui et il ne se laissa pas abattre.

Ainsi, en se baladant au hasard dans le Manoir, il s'émerveilla de pouvoir s'asseoir où il l'entendait sans se faire insulter par un ancêtre à la langue acérée et de pouvoir ouvrir les portes qu'il voulait sans se faire mordre les doigts par une serrure acariâtre.

Il salua joyeusement chaque tableau et chaque serviteur qu'il croisait, mais il s'aperçut vite qu'on ne lui répondait pas avec le même entrain. Il fallait s'y attendre. Tout était revenu dans l'ordre. Après trois années de battement, chacun avait repris sa place.  
Sa mère et lui étaient de nouveau les Maîtres de la maison. Et tous les objets enchantés avaient perdu leurs enchantements.

Il n'y avait plus ni peigne doré, ni théière en porcelaine ni boîte à musique sautillant et cliquetant à ses pieds, seulement des vieilles peaux accrochées aux murs et des sujets serviles et fuyards les rasant.

Démoralisé et soudain exténué, Draco regagna sa chambre, où il trouva Harry endormi. Entre les événements de la veille et ceux de ce matin-là, le brun n'avait pas dû beaucoup se reposer, mais Draco ne pouvait pas patienter jusqu'à son réveil pour discuter avec lui.

 **xXx**

– Harry... Harry...

– Hum... ? marmonna le Survivant en papillonnant des yeux, désorienté.

– Reste allongé si tu veux, mais il faut qu'on parle de la Malédiction.

– Quoi ? Pourquoi... maintenant ?

Harry semblait tellement désemparé que Draco se demanda s'il se rappelait de son âge et de son groupe sanguin.

– Je te dois des explications, dit le blond, plus sérieusement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Harry se frotta laborieusement les yeux, attrapa ses lunettes sur la table de chevet et se tourna vers Draco, son attention piquée et son cerveau déjà moins embrumé.

– Je t'écoute. C'est étonnant que tu veuilles en parler, il y a peine deux semaines, tu n'en avais rien à cirer... répondit Harry avec dureté.

Il n'avait visiblement pas apprécié d'être tiré aussi abruptement de son sommeil.

– C'est donc une preuve, s'il en fallait une autre, que le sort est brisé, déclara Draco. Potter, même si ton chef n'avait pas failli me tuer, je t'aurais tout de même vivement conseillé de quitter les Aurors. Tu fais un bien piètre détective. Il était évident que la Malédiction m'empêchait de parler librement, tout observateur attentif s'en serait aperçu. En effet, il était primordial que l'amant découvre le secret par lui-même. C'était une des–

– Si ça ne te dérange pas trop, Malfoy, que dis-tu de reprendre par le tout début, plutôt que de te perdre dans des digressions incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels ? Qu'on le fasse une bonne fois pour toutes, avant de classer cette affaire.

Harry avait les yeux grands ouverts désormais, fixés dans ceux de Draco. Il voulait entendre le fin mot de cette histoire.

Draco inspira un grand coup avant de se lancer.

Il commença par parler de la famille de sa mère, les Black, tout bon récit s'ouvrant pour lui par un temps généalogique.

– Tu sais évidemment que ma mère a deux sœurs. Avant leurs mariages respectifs, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy et Bellatrix Lestrange étaient toutes les trois des Black, élevées sous le même toit et jouant aux mêmes jeux. Ma tante Bellatrix et ma mère ont longtemps gardé d'excellents rapports. Leurs personnalités étaient très différentes, ma mère étant calme et réservée alors que Bellatrix était beaucoup plus extravertie, mais toutes deux étaient confidentes depuis la plus tendre enfance et se connaissaient par cœur.

« Leur relation s'est détériorée pendant la seconde guerre, non, ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, en fait, elle a dû commencer à muter des années auparavant, quand mes parents ont... fait le choix d'éviter la prison. Je pense que c'est à partir de ce moment-là que Bellatrix s'est mise à nourrir du mépris et du ressentiment pour ma famille.

« En tout cas, dans les mois qui ont suivi son évasion d'Azkaban, son opinion de nous n'a fait qu'empirer. Mon père, autrefois puissant bras droit du Seigneur des Ténèbres, était tombé en disgrâce après le fiasco au Département des Mystères. Sa baguette magique n'a pas non plus satisfait le Seign–

– Appelle-le autrement ! grinça nerveusement Harry, en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Ce titre dans ta bouche...

– A vos ordres, Monsieur Potter, tout pour vous plaire, rétorqua Draco d'une petite voix nasillarde. Je disais donc, avant que tu ne me coupes, que la baguette de mon père n'a pas été d'un grand secours à _Tu-sais-qui_. Bref, entre ma mère qui tirait une sale tronche dès qu'un Mangemort s'invitait chez nous, mon père qui cirait les bottes à Tu-sais-qui sans succès et moi qui... moi qui ne montrais pas autant de ferveur ni de talent que ces lunatiques espéraient, ma tante ne comprenait pas que nous soyons encore admis dans le cercle. Allez, il est temps de le dire à haute voix : c'est Bellatrix Lestrange qui a maudit le Manoir.

 **xXx**

– Je ne comprends pas, ça ne fait pas sens, protesta Harry, les sourcils froncés. Quand l'aurait-elle fait ? Que voulait-elle accomplir ? Pourquoi le Manoir s'est refermé sur lui-même ? Et puis elle est mor–

– Rien ne sert de t'emballer, Potter, je vais éclairer ta lanterne en mal de lumière, patience ! le rabroua Draco, irrité.

Il sourit malgré lui en surprenant la moue boudeuse de son ami. Merlin, qu'est-ce que Harry pouvait être _mignon._

– La Malédiction lancée par Bellatrix est complexe, reprit l'ancien Serpentard. Même aujourd'hui je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir saisi tous les tenants et aboutissants. Mais j'en ai compris le principal. Tout d'abord, c'était un mauvais sort non-immédiat, ce qui signifie qu'il ne s'est déclenché qu'une fois une certaine condition remplie.

– Condition qui était... ?

– Tout simplement sa mort. Je suppose que selon Bellatrix son décès impliquait celui du S– de Tu-sais-qui. Morte ou vive, elle tiendrait toujours ma famille en grande partie responsable de la défaite du côté des ténèbres et avait donc décidé de nous laisser un beau cadeau appelé Malédiction. Elle a eu tout le loisir de jeter un tel sort sur le Manoir pendant qu'il servait de Q.G. Mais comme tu le sais, il est bien plus facile de maudire un lieu qu'un groupe de personnes. Aussi, fallait-il résider au Manoir pour en être victime.

– Attends, attends, c'est pour cela que ton père y a échappé, c'est parce qu'il n'a jamais quitté la prison ! s'enthousiasma Harry, les engrenages s'emboîtant les uns les autres sous son crâne. Et ta mère et toi... Tu m'as dit que vous aviez été embarqués par les Aurors après la bataille de Poudlard. Vous avez passé quelques temps à Azkaban et puis ta mère a mystérieusement disparue, mais en réalité, elle a simplement été métamorphosé en narcisse dès qu'elle a posé un orteil dans le domaine, c'est ça ?

Il faisait de grands gestes avec les mains, traçant des liens de cause à effet, ponctuant chaque illumination d'un petit cri hystérique.

– Mais... si tout le monde, les portraits, – d'ailleurs, je n'en reviens toujours pas pour Big Ben et Lumière, pourtant leur ressemblance avec toi est flagrante, tout compte fait – les Elfes, ta mère ont changé de nature, pourquoi pas toi ? Et comment cela se fait-il que les experts qui ont fouillé le Manoir après la Guerre et à la fin de ta probation n'ont rien trouvé ?

– N'oublie pas ma lycanthropie, cher Auror, le taquina sombrement Draco. Ma nature avait déjà été modifiée par Greyback. La malédiction de ma tante s'est entrechoquée et entremêlée à celle-là, rendant le tout encore plus compliqué, mais nous en parlerons plus tard. J'étais déjà maudit ! Je me suis simplement métamorphosé en monstre incontrôlable par les moyens classiques. Une version aliénée du loup-garou, en somme.

– D'accord, j'entends... Mais les experts ! Tant de magie noire ! Deux fouilles ! C'est incroyable, quand même !

– Ah, les experts, comme tu les appelles, ne sont pas infaillibles. Ils étaient les deux fois spécifiquement à la recherches d'objets et de livres maléfiques, je veux dire par là, de choses dont le cœur est fondamentalement noir. Mais les objets enchantés que tu as rencontré étaient des personnes à la base, plus ou moins nobles et agréables, mais aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait être qualifié de ténébreux. En se concentrant uniquement sur les choses, les experts sont passés à côté du sort de ma tante.

– Okay, admit Harry, comme si cela lui en coûtait. Mais les experts ont pu entrer et sortir sans problème, Lewis aussi. Pourquoi est-ce que le Manoir s'est refermé sur lui-même en août dernier ? As-tu une réponse à cette question, monsieur Je-sais-tout ?

– Bien entendu, j'étais premier de notre promotion.

– Hermione était première.

– Granger ne compte pas, elle n'est pas humaine, chuchota Draco, sur le ton de la confidence. Trêves de plaisanteries... Comme tu l'as dit, maudit ou pas, le domaine Malfoy était très ordinairement connecté au monde jusqu'à Août. Pendant ma probation, je partais au travail tous les matins et revenait le soir sans encombre. Quelque chose a changé le jour de ton arrivée et je crois... je suis sûr, même, que le Manoir a senti que l'amant était arrivé. Il a attendu que ton collègue Loris quitte les lieux puis, il a condamné ses grilles. Il a lutté contre la Malédiction à sa manière.

– C'est _Lewis_ , le corrigea Harry. Tu es en train de dire que le Manoir a une conscience ?

– Comme tout bâtiment sorcier, sourit moqueusement Draco. Est-ce vraiment étonnant ? Si tu y réfléchis, il s'est rouvert de lui-même un beau matin, ses barrières sont tombées, comme ça, comme s'il savait que tous les éléments finaux étaient en place et que l'on n'avait plus besoin d'être enfermés l'un avec l'autre. Une chose est certaine, c'était que ses actions étaient indépendantes du mauvais sort.

– Okay, c'est plausible, c'est même plutôt logique, concéda Harry. Par contre, ça me rend progressivement fou, ta mère et toi ne cessez de faire référence à un _amant._ Daignerais-tu clarifier ce terme ?

Son expression était ingénue, mais Draco ne s'y laissa pas prendre. Un instant plus tard, Harry lui fit un petit clin d'œil coquin, auquel le blond répondit par un soupir faussement exaspéré.

– Harry, je sais que tu as très bien compris comment fonctionnait la Malédiction, mais comme tu as la mentalité d'un gamin de cinq ans qui rigole dès qu'on prononce le mot _,_ et comme je suis quelqu'un qui se préoccupe du bien-être des enfants, je vais te faire la faveur de parler d'amour. Précisons que le sort devait être levé avant le jour de mon vingt-et-unième anniversaire, âge traditionnel des fiançailles. Pour ce faire, quelqu'un devait tomber amoureux de moi pour de vrai, avec des cœurs et tout le tralala, m'aimer si inconditionnellement que cette personne pourrait mourir pour moi. Bellatrix a sans doute été inspirée par–

– Le sacrifice de ma mère, souffla Harry, soudain verdâtre.

– Exactement. Si ça peut t'aider, sache qu'il n'y avait là rien d'insultant ou de dénigrant. Vois-tu, ma tante concevait l'amour absolu. Elle-même n'aurait pas hésité à se tuer pour sauver la vie de Tu-sais-qui. Mais elle avait peine à croire que l'on puisse faire de même pour moi, surtout qu'elle avait de gros soupçons à propos de... comment dis-tu déjà ? ah oui, de mon problème de fourrure. Tu comprends, pour elle, les créatures avaient encore moins de valeur que les Moldus. En tout cas, cet amour devait être réciproque. Bellatrix ne m'ayant jamais cru capable d'aimer quiconque de façon purement désintéressée.

Ces derniers mots résonnèrent désagréablement dans le silence.

– Quand tu disais que ta lycanthropie avait complexifié les choses, tu parlais des pétales, en fait ? pensa Harry à voix haute. Enfin, de leur rythme, de–

– Oui, bien joué, Potter. Je ne m'explique pas pourquoi, mais c'est ainsi que cela est arrivé. La fleur, ma mère, perdait un pétale à chacune de mes transformations l'année de mes vingt ans. Qui suis-je pour demander des comptes à la magie ?

– Nous sommes toujours l'année de tes vingt ans, ton anniversaire n'est pas encore passé, remarqua Harry. C'est... après-après-après-demain. Tu vois, je m'en souviens !

Il n'avait jamais été très doué pour changer subtilement de sujet. Heureusement, Draco n'était pas comme Lumière ou Big Ben, figé dans le temps, et il avait aujourd'hui beaucoup plus d'indulgence vis à vis de Harry Potter que pendant leur adolescence.

– Je suis toujours un loup-garou, ronchonna-t-il avec légèrement.

– Mais plus un Monstre.

– Et toi, tu n'as plus d'ombre.

– Bah, qu'est-ce qu'un petit morceau d'âme à côté d'un spécimen tel que Draco Malfoy ? demanda dramatiquement Harry, en le détaillant de haut en bas, les lèvres tirées en un sourire vicieux et taquin.

Le blond leva les yeux au ciel avant de se rouler dans le lit avec lui, bien décidé à oublier momentanément le sens du mot _souci._

La veille, il avait passé sa dernière pleine lune en tant que Monstre. La veille, à la même heure, il croyait fermement qu'il allait mourir cette nuit-là, qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais Harry et sa mère et qu'il avait précipité la fin de la famille Malfoy.

Mais tandis qu'il faisait un gros câlin à Harry, ou plutôt qu'il essayait de l'étouffer dans ses bras, tout ce qu'il avait vécu ces trois dernières années lui parut relever du cauchemar. Les événements de la nuit, pourtant tout récents, lui semblaient flous, évanescents à la lumière du jour, collé contre le corps rassurant de son Auror. Et c'était tant mieux. Il s'en foutait de se rappeler en détails de cette période-là, il s'en foutait même de se rappeler de tous ses souvenirs avec Harry, car il savait qu'ils allaient vivre encore plein d'autres moments plus forts que ceux-là.

Le temps reprenait son cours. Ils avaient un avenir ensemble.

– Ta mère... ? chuchota Harry.

– Je lui ai dit que j'étais fatigué, elle ne nous dérangera pas. Tes amis ? Le Ministère ?

– Ce matin, j'ai emprunté une de tes cheminées pour faire savoir au monde que je ne rentrerai que demain. Ou après-demain. Ou après-après-demain, ou après-après-après–

– Au monde entier ? répéta Draco, exagérément outré. Le monde entier va donc passer quoi, 72 heures à imaginer que Draco Salaud Malfoy et Harry Merveilleux Potter sont en train de faire des bêtises ensemble ?

– Parce qu'on va faire des bêtises ensemble pendant 72 heures ? Et comment pourraient-ils imaginer des choses pareilles, je n'ai même pas abordé le sujet avec Ron et Herm–

– Comment ? Tu as le toupet, que dis-je, le _culot,_ d'évoquer d'autres humains en ma présence ? Moi qui croyais être le seul être qui comptât à tes yeux ! Ô rage ! Ô désespoir ! Tu as embrassé le Monstre, tu as eu ce que tu voulais et tu vas me délaisser, tu vas m'abandonner, tu vas–

A ce moment-là, les regards des deux sorciers se croisèrent et ils se mirent à rire, rire, rire encore, aussi franchement et innocemment que deux enfants qui ont la maison pour eux tous seuls et la vie devant eux.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, peut-être même depuis toujours, Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter ne s'inquiétaient de rien. Ils avaient des papiers officiels à remplir, des témoignages à donner, des proches à recontacter. Tout cela pouvait bien attendre le lendemain. Ou le surlendemain. Ils avaient tant de bêtises à faire auparavant !

* * *

 **FIN**

 **presque finale**

* * *

 **Epilogue en ligne aux alentours du 3 mai !** Je n'ai rien de précis en tête, **je prends donc des suggestions** avec grand plaisir :D (hormis mariage et mpreg, thèmes qui ne m'inspirent pas trop, je suis ouverte à tout !)

Ca me ferait aussi abominablement plaisir d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapitre ! Les reviews font battre le cœur des modestes auteurs de fanfics, et que le cœur batte, c'est important pour vivre.


	13. Epilogue

**Mayunaise le 5 mai 2017**

 **Bonsoir bonsoir** ! J'ignore pourquoi mais cet épilogue est bien plus conséquent que je ne l'avais imaginé. J'espère qu'il vous laissera une impression de satiété :) On se retrouve en bas !

 **Précédemment** : Pleine lune de juin, dernière échéance. Robards pète un câble et les Aurors attaquent le Manoir ! Draco accepte sa mort prochaine ! Mais le Monstre est tout doux cette nuit-là ! Baston entre Robards et le loup-garou ! Arrivée messianique de Harry ! Blessure mortelle de Draco ! Retournement de situation grâce à l'Ombre ! Mort de l'Ombre et du Monstre ! Destruction de la Malédiction ! Big Ben et Lumière sont des portraits de Draco ! La fleur était Narcissa ! Bellatrix était la cause de la Malédiction ! Happy end !

 **En réponse à Muntittra** : C'est vrai qu'à part ceux de Lockhart, les portraits dans HP montrent des morts, mais bon, la plupart ont sûrement été peint du vivant de leur modèle, je pense ? :o Heureuse que le twist Bellatrix t'ait surprise, j'avais hésité au tout début avec Voldemort, mais je suis contente du résultat final :) Et je pouvais pas vraiment faire autrement qu'un happy end si je voulais respecter le conte. Faut aussi dire qu'en ce moment, j'ai des envies de fluff... Par contre, ton message vient de chambouler l'épilogue, il faut que je mentionne l'ombre à un moment donné maintenant ! :) Merci merci pour toutes tes reviews en tout cas !

* * *

 **LE MONSTRE DE L'AURORE**

 **Épilogue : Deux tourtereaux partageant la même écharpe**

* * *

– Tu crois qu'il faudrait les réveiller ?

– Les réveiller ? Mais voyons, Lumière, où vas-tu chercher des idées aussi saugrenues ? Il n'est _que_ trois heures de l'après-midi, et quel jour sommes-nous au juste ? Le 21 juin. Cette date ne te parle pas ? Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est tout à fait normal, sa seule particularité est d'être placée entre le 20 et le 22... oh, attends, ça me revient, ne serait-ce pas le jour de notre anniversaire ? Évidemment qu'il faut les réveiller, imbécile !

– Je me suis toujours demandé, Big Ben, Draco était-il d'humeur massacrante le jour où l'on t'a peint ou l'artiste a-t-il pris des libertés avec son modèle ? J'espère seulement que tu n'es pas toi seul responsable de ton sale caractère.

– Excuse-moi de ne pas représenter l'âge tendre de Draco, excuse-moi de ne pas être né à l'époque où tout allait bien pour lui ! Vous, les portraits d'enfants, réalisés à la fin de la première année d'école, ne pourrez jamais comprendre la mélancolie propre à notre nature à nous, les portraits d'adolescents, réalisés durant l'année des seize ans de leur modèle.

– Serais-tu en train de sous-entendre que tu étais _condamné_ à être un idiot fini ? Parce que ce serait–

– Regarde ta composition ! Les thèmes traditionnels d'un premier portrait sont l'éveil et la lumière, et le chandelier que tu tiens à la main symbolise tout cela, la sortie de l'enfance, l'espoir, l'épanouissement... Ton essence ne pouvait être que positive. La mienne, en revanche...

– Big Ben, il y a quelques années, quand Draco m'a annoncé ta naissance prochaine, il m'a aussi expliqué qu'il poserait devant une horloge. Et selon lui, cet objet avait tout simplement pour rôle d'évoquer l'arrivée prochaine de sa majorité. Le temps qui passe, en somme. Rien de négatif per se.

– Le temps qui passe, Lumière, voilà une notion que les êtres de ton âge ne peuvent pas comprendre ! Le temps se déploie sous tes pieds comme un tapis infini, il est l'avenir palpitant que tu as hâte d'embrasser enfin, mais pour moi... le temps, c'est le « jamais-plus », ce sont les souvenirs bienheureux dans mon dos et la mort qui m'attend au tournant.

– Changement de programme, mon cher Big Ben. Nous allons les laisser dormir encore un peu, tu as quelqu'un à rencontrer. J'aurais dû faire ça depuis longtemps.

– Quoi donc ? Qui donc ?

– Epicurus, oui, lui saura te raisonner... Un portrait qui craint la mort ! Tu ne cesses de m'étonner, ce n'est pourtant pas comme si je ne te connaissais pas.

– Par Circé, tu ne m'obligeras pas à causer avec une vulgaire statue ! Un buste ! Un morceau de plâtre !

Mais Lumière arracha Big Ben à sa toile et l'entraîna de force dans les tableaux du couloir, dont les habitants, jusque-là très occupés à feindre la somnolence, se mirent à protester les uns à la suite des autres, traitant les intrus de noms d'oiseau remarquablement inventifs.

 **xXx**

Quand le silence retomba dans la chambre, Draco et Harry ouvrirent les yeux, tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre et lâchèrent un soupir de concert. Ils n'étaient même pas encore levés mais ils étaient déjà épuisés. Il fallait dire que les deux portraits de Draco Malfoy étaient plus bruyants qu'une fanfare.

– Tu sais, Draco... Même s'ils ont tendance à perturber nos cycles de sommeil, je suis content qu'il existe des tableaux à ton effigie, marmonna le brun en s'étirant mollement, avant de s'enfouir de nouveau sous les draps avec satisfaction.

Le blond se pelotonna aussitôt contre lui.

– Tu dois aimer souffrir alors, répondit-il en roulant des yeux dans ses orbites, un sourire libidineux déformant sa bouche et découvrant ses dents engluées de salive.

– Tu es... incroyable. Péjorativement incroyable, dit Harry en le repoussant, feignant le dégoût. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je les entends déjà revenir par ici, grimaça Draco, résigné. J'aurais dû les laisser dans la galerie des portraits, qu'est-ce qui m'a pris d'accepter de les déplacer dans ma chambre ?

– Ils t'avaient fait les yeux doux et tu ne peux rien _te_ refuser ?

– Oh, tu exagères, n'oublie pas qu'ils m'avaient aussi supplié de les emporter avec moi au 12, Square Grimmauld et que j'avais catégoriquement refusé, se vanta Draco, le menton levé, l'air suffisant.

– Il n'aurait plus manqué que ça ! Imagine s'ils avaient rencontré Phineas !

– Grâce à mon implacable solidité, nous avons échappé à la catastrophe, répondit gravement l'autre sorcier. Mais tu ne m'as pas répondu, pourquoi serais-tu _content_ de leur existence si ce n'est pas parce que tu aimes souf–

– Tss, tu dis n'importe quoi, le coupa Harry. Si tu veux tout savoir... En fait, à chaque fois que je les vois, je me rappelle que tu étais un sale gosse insupportable du temps de Poudlard.

– Oh, Harry, nul besoin de me flatter, mon anniversaire est un jour comme un autre, roucoula l'ancien Serpentard, en battant des paupières.

– Je ne voulais pas... bafouilla son petit ami, énervé de ne pas trouver ses mots. Tu n'es plus le même qu'avant ! Et je suis sûr que, sans Lumière et Big Ben, ça ne me sauterait pas autant ni aussi souvent aux yeux. Enfin, voilà, quand tu es dans un sale jour, je pense à eux et je me dis que tu étais bien pire que ça à l'époque et que tu dois faire plus d'efforts que les autres gens pour être sympa, donc je prends mon mal en patience et... Arf, à la base, c'était censé être un compliment...

Il se tut, penaud et embarrassé. Un silence pesant suivit.

– La société t'attribue énormément de qualités, Potter. Cependant, je mets au défi quiconque de dire de toi que tu as du tact, rétorqua Draco d'un ton incisif, presque cassant.

Ses yeux gris étaient néanmoins posés sur Harry avec affection, trahissant ses véritables sentiments. Le Survivant sentit son cœur fondre et sa gorge se serrer. Le temps avait passé, mais la tendresse qu'il lisait parfois dans le regard de son petit ami le touchait encore à tous les coups.

Pour quelqu'un qui maniait si bien les mots, Draco était plutôt timide et il ne lui avait jamais textuellement confessé son amour. Harry ne le lui reprochait pas. Lui-même ne disait pas souvent « je t'aime ». Ça ne lui arrivait que très rarement, en fait.

– Je t'aime, Draco, murmura l'ancien Gryffondor en serrant son compagnon dans ses bras, autant pour le mettre mal-à-l'aise que parce que c'était vrai.

– Tu m'étouffes, espèce de neuneu sentimental, bougonna Draco. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on se lève si on veut éviter de se faire enguirlander par Lumière et Big Ben – pour ta gouverne, ils sont au détour du couloir.

Mais il resta collé contre Harry, un sourire heureux flottant sur ses lèvres, une sensation de bien-être se propageant en étoile dans tout son corps.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Cela faisait un an que le Manoir Malfoy avait été pris d'assaut par les Aurors et beaucoup de choses s'étaient passés depuis.

Après trois jours à rouler-bouler dans le lit de Draco en ne se préoccupant de rien, Harry avait finalement dû faire son retour officiel dans le monde. Il avait donné une seule conférence de presse, durant laquelle il avait déclaré pêle-mêle qu'il n'avait en aucun cas été l'objet de mauvais traitement au Manoir, que Draco Malfoy était innocent, que Gawain Robards méritait de voir un psymage, que le Ministère avait intérêt à se rabibocher avec Lewis Caldwell et, accessoirement, qu'il quittait les Aurors pour une durée indéterminée.

Malheureusement, c'était à prévoir, des journalistes étaient agglutinés devant sa porte le lendemain matin, avec questions indiscrètes au fond de la gorge et plumes à papote dégainées. Harry avait rendu les clefs de son appartement le jour-même, sans regret. Il avait déménagé au 12, square Grimmauld, où Kreattur l'avait accueilli avec une tarte à la mélasse et les yeux embués.

Quand les témoignages de Narcissa, Draco, Lewis, Harry et Robards avaient été recoupés, le Manoir fouillé pour la énième fois, les souvenirs des uns et des autres scrupuleusement revisités, en bref, quand dans le courant de l'été l'affaire avait enfin été close, Draco avait rejoint le Survivant dans la maison familiale des Black.

– J'aime ma mère. Je l'aime plus que toi, sois-en sûr, Harry, mais j'ai trop longtemps été enfermé au Manoir... et depuis que la Malédiction est brisée, Lumière et Big Ben ne me laissent pas une seconde de répit. De toute manière, je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'embête, cette maison aurait dû me revenir de par le sang de ma mère, personne ne peut rien me dire si je m'installe ici. Et puis... avoue, tu dépérissais en mon absence comme un niffleur en cage. En fait, voilà pourquoi je suis là, par bonté, avait-il crâneusement prétendu, sa petite valise à la main et son chapeau sur la tête.

Harry avait gentiment fait semblant de le croire. Il n'allait pas se plaindre. C'était extraordinaire, mais même la langue acérée de Draco lui avait manqué.

Peu après l'emménagement de Draco, les deux sorciers s'étaient lancé dans un grand chantier. Ils avaient incinéré les têtes d'Elfes de Maison réduites, au grand désarroi de Kreattur, fait don des meubles austères, encombrants et inutiles qui pullulaient dans la vieille maison, et changé tout le papier-peint, ainsi que la disposition des miroirs et des luminaires.

Le dernier jour des travaux, alors qu'ils contemplaient leur ouvrage, ils s'étaient accordé une minute de nostalgie.

– Draco, tu te souviens quand je t'ai proposé un coup de main pour remettre l'aile Ouest en état ? avait demandé Harry, hilare, en s'essuyant le front du revers de la main. Tes yeux étaient ronds comme des soucoupes, j'ai cru qu'ils allaient rouler à mes pieds !

– Tu n'en menais pas large non plus, dans mon souvenir... avait répliqué le blond avec panache. Ah, il est décidément facile de se moquer, Potter, bien moins de reconnaître ses propres faiblesses.

– L'hôpital, la charité ? Tu as tellement de culot que ça frôle le génie. En parlant de culot...

Harry avait pincé les fesses du blond qui, au lieu de glapir d'outrage comme d'accoutumé, avait dit, les yeux perçants :

– Harry, très cher, je te promets que mon délicieux postérieur sera tien dès que tu auras pris une douche. Si actuellement je devais seulement me fier à mon nez, je te confondrais avec une bouse de dragon.

 **xXx**

A la fin de l'été 2001, le 12, Square Grimmauld était méconnaissable, en tout cas, c'est ce que toutes les personnes conviées à leur pendaison de crémaillère leur avaient assuré. Harry soupçonnait que leur enthousiasme disproportionné devant la blancheur des murs et la transparence des fenêtres était une façon comme une autre de faire face à ce qui leur paraissait sûrement une absurdité : Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy en couple.

Techniquement, Harry avaient averti tous ses proches de leur relation amoureuse des semaines plus tôt, mais cela n'avait pas empêché Seamus de laisser échapper un petit cri étranglé quand Draco lui avait ouvert la porte ni de faire tomber son verre quand il avait surpris un baiser furtif entre Harry et lui.

Seule Luna n'avait pas paru étonnée de voir les deux anciens rivaux soudainement si intimes. Elle leur avait même offert une très longue bande de tricot aux couleurs de Serpentard et de Gryffondor, arguant qu'il n'y avait rien de plus mignon au monde que deux tourtereaux partageant la même écharpe.

Les autres avaient pris un peu plus de temps qu'elle à s'habituer à la présence de Draco mais, au bout de quelques déjeuners, apéros et verres au bar, plus personne ne diagnostiquait en secret les breuvages et les victuailles que le blond leur présentait.

Petite anecdote : lors d'une soirée particulièrement arrosée de décembre, Neville, qui s'était rincé le gosier au Whisky Pur Feu, s'était soudain mis à pleurer à chaudes larmes sur l'épaule de Draco, le remerciant de tout son cœur de leur avoir rendus Harry. Draco s'était dégagé, furieux.

– Je ne l'ai pas kidnappé, je croyais pourtant que c'était cl–

– Non, je... Désolé, Mmmalfoy, je voulais pas... avait reniflé Neville, en s'essuyant les yeux avec un air d'excuse. Enfin, faut que tu comprennes, avant sa disparition, Harry ne faisait que travailler, il n'avait jamais le temps, tu vois ? Non, en fait, c'est faux, il trouvait toujours le temps de nous boire, non, voir, de participer aux é-vé-ne-ments of-fi-ciels, mais il était tafigué, tu vois ? Il répétait souvent qu'il voyait pas assez souvent Teddy, tu sais qui c'est, Teddy ? Mais maintenant... il va _bien_. Bien ! Tu te rends compte, bien ! C'est ce que je voulais dire. Merci de nous l'avoir rendu aussi bien, aussi _Harry._

– Londubat... Sans vouloir pointer l'évidence, Harry n'a plus de _travail._ Par conséquent, il est naturel qu'il ait plus de temps pour lui et pour les autres, avait mollement répondu Draco en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Neville s'était mouché puis avait grommelé avec un sourire las :

– T'es idiot, Malfoi, Malfoy, Malf–Mal famé. Mais t'es _cool._

Il avait tapoté le bras du blond, avant de lui faire un câlin rapide.

– Vous savez que je suis là ? Si je vous dérange, je peux aller à côté, était intervenu Harry, ne sachant que penser de la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. En plus, Draco, même si j'ai _temporairement_ quitté mon poste, je ne fais pas rien de mes journées et tu le sais !

– Qui a prétendu le contraire ? s'était enquis le blond, un sourcil haussé, en s'éloignant aussi discrètement qu'il le pouvait de Neville, qui semblait méditer un nouveau monologue.

– Oh, j'ai complètement oublié de vous en parler, mais mon père et moi avons découvert une nouvelle espèce de Tranchesac Ongubulaire...

Luna était une véritable amie, avait songé Harry, en se laissant aller à la rêverie. Ce qu'il avait dit était pourtant vrai. Bien qu'il ne travaillait plus, il était très loin d'être inactif.

 **xXx**

Depuis qu'il avait décidé de se présenter aux ASPIC en candidat libre, dans l'objectif d'intégrer un cabinet de potions et de révolutionner la formule de la Tue-Loup, Draco passait le plus clair de son temps dans son bureau, à étudier d'arrache-pied. Il ne se rendait probablement pas compte que, pendant que lui recopiait d'incompréhensibles formules d'Arithmancie, Harry n'était pas non plus en train de végéter dans un canapé du salon.

Car le Survivant en avait accomplies des choses depuis sa démission du Bureau des Aurors !

Il avait définitivement lavé le nom et l'image de Sirius Black, à grand renfort de chronologies et de souvenirs en fiole. Avec l'aide de Hermione, il avait écrit un article détaillé sur les Reliques de la Mort, trop d'informations erronées circulant à leur propos. Il s'était rendu à Godric's Hollow pour fleurir la tombe de ses parents, et avait même repris contact avec Dudley, qu'il voyait désormais de temps à autres.

Il était aussi devenu un donateur régulier de diverses associations luttant pour l'égalité des êtres magiques, toutes espèces confondues, et il allait souvent manifester avec elles. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir mis des années à prendre conscience que sa célébrité n'était pas uniquement un fardeau. Elle était aussi une chance, pas pour lui, mais pour les opprimés. On l'écoutait, on le respectait, on le prenait pour modèle ? Il pouvait donc utiliser son nom pour faire passer des messages légitimes.

Et c'était ce qu'il s'efforçait de faire. Bien qu'il ne luttât plus contre les forces du mal drapé dans sa robe rouge, la baguette à la main, il restait _engagé._ Il était en réalité sûrement plus engagé qu'avant. En tout cas, pour la première fois de sa vie peut-être, il était fier d'être Harry Potter.

Était-ce grâce à ces regains de volonté et de confiance en lui qu'il était devenu un Animagus en un tour de main ?

C'était à la fin de l'automne. Derrière les fenêtres, la pluie tombait sans faiblir, le vent mugissait dans les arbres et les rues étaient désertes. Draco était enfermé dans son bureau à l'étage, le nez plongé dans ses grimoires, comme à son habitude. Quant à Harry, il s'ennuyait ferme. Cela faisait une heure qu'il regardait une araignée construire patiemment sa toile sur une poutre et ses nerfs menaçaient de craquer d'un instant à l'autre.

Il s'était soudain rappelé que, plus jeune, il trompait victorieusement l'ennui en se lançant de petits défis : essayer de jeter tel sortilège sans baguette ou sans formule, retrouver ses lunettes consciencieusement cachées par un camarade de dortoir, manger une chips avec ses pieds et cetera.

Ce jour-là, d'humeur audacieuse, il s'était dit « Mon petit Harry, pourquoi ne partirais-tu pas à la rencontre de ton animal astral ? ». Excité à l'idée de retenter sa chance, il avait fermé les yeux, fait le vide dans son esprit, et... tabarnak, c'était venu.

Alors qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu lors de son entraînement au Manoir, même pas un bout de queue ou de patte de rien du tout, cette fois-là, l'image de son animal s'était imposée à son esprit comme une évidence.

Une semaine plus tard, il était un Animagus non-déclaré.

La seule façon selon lui d'expliquer ce miracle était de faire appel à la mort de son Ombre... car Harry ne pouvait le nier, la disparition de cette dernière avait modifié sa nature profonde. Il avait du mal à mettre des mots dessus, mais il _sentait_ qu'il était maintenant un organisme plus brut, plus élémentaire, plus _harmonieux_ _,_ aussi.

En bref, il était désormais homogène comme une pierre ou un atome. Ainsi, contrairement à un être humain dont la complexité était synonyme de multiplicité, une entité aussi simple que lui n'avait pas trente-six milles options de transformation.

Et si ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait perdu sa part de ténèbres, pour quelle raison prendrait-il l'apparence d'un animal aussi pur et positif ?

Mais la raison de son succès n'avait pas grande importance, finalement. Ce qui comptait était qu'il volait désormais joyeusement aux côtés de son loup-garou à chaque pleine lune et ce, depuis décembre.

C'était là un autre problème de réglé. Draco avait en effet vite découvert que, Tue-Loup ou pas Tue-Loup, la créature en lui détestait passer ses pleines lunes toute seule. A partir du moment où il s'était aperçu que l'environnement familier du Wiltshire apaisait le loup, il avait décidé de rentrer au Manoir pour chacune de ses transformations, ce qui ne changeait cependant rien à sa solitude.

Sans compagnon de jeu, le loup était malheureux. Sa mère prétendait que ses longs sanglots étouffés auraient pu fendre l'âme du Mage Noir le plus cruel et qu'elle-même n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil de la nuit.

Aussi avait-elle été ravie quand elle avait appris que son fils parcourrait dorénavant les bois une fois par mois en compagnie d'une chouette des neiges.

 **xXxxXxxXx**

Toutefois, la magnanimité de Narcissa Malfoy n'égalait pas son respect des conventions sociales. De ce fait, bien que les vingt-deux ans de son fils tombaient le lendemain de la pleine lune, la sorcière avait organisé un grand bal, dans la plus pure tradition des vieilles familles de sorciers.

– Dois-je te rappeler pourquoi nous n'avons pas pu fêter ton anniversaire l'année dernière ni les quatre années précédentes ? Cette fois-ci, tu n'y couperas pas, avait-elle dit d'un ton impérieux, après que Draco avait eu l'impertinence de questionner la nécessité de son projet.

Le blond avait ouvert la bouche, prêt à protester, mais Harry avait posé la main sur son bras avec un regard appuyé.

– Mon chéri, ne va pas croire que ce bal sera un de ces événements formels dont tu ne connaîtras pas la moitié des invités, avait ajouté Narcissa d'une voix plus douce. Sois rassuré, je me charge de tous les préparatifs et, le 21, Monsieur Potter et toi serez libres de faire ce que bon vous semble jusqu'à six heures. Je sais bien que dans quelle situation inconfortable tu seras au matin de ce jour-là, mais comme nous ne pouvons changer les mouvements des astres, nous devons nous en accommoder.

Draco avait hoché la tête. Il venait de comprendre que ce bal n'était pas seulement pour lui, mais aussi pour elle. Et qui était-il pour refuser quoique ce soit à sa mère ?

 **xXx**

– Oh, par Merlin, rhabillez-vous ! s'exclama dramatiquement Big Ben. Il est trois heures et trente-sept minutes, les convives arrivent à six heures tapantes, est-ce vraiment le moment de forniquer ?

– Avec Draco, c'est toujours le moment de forniquer, répondit Harry en tirant les draps sur son petit ami et lui pour couvrir leurs fesses nues.

Puis, sans faire plus de cas de la présence des deux portraits, il se remit à lécher le pourtour de l'anus de Draco, qui haleta volontairement un peu plus fort, se délectant des exclamations horrifiées de Lumière et Big Ben.

– Voyez-vous, l'excitation à notre réveil était insoutenable... Nous étions tous les deux en rut hier soir, mais nos deux formes animales ne sont malencontreusement pas faites pour copuler ensemble... Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé... expliqua le blond entre deux gémissements.

S'ils avaient eu un cœur, Lumière et Big Ben auraient certainement fait une crise cardiaque mais ils n'en avaient pas et, malgré leurs furieuses messes basses, ils restèrent dans leurs cadres, attendant que les deux sorciers finissent leur petite affaire.

– Je suis tout endolori. Meurtri. Comment vais-je faire pour rester assis ce soir alors que mon noble orifice anal est dans un si piteux état ? se plaignit Draco, après que Harry se soit retiré de lui.

– Je déteste être celui qui doit te l'annoncer, mais je commence à connaître ta mère et crois-moi... si tu ne danses pas à ton propre bal, tu en entendras parler pendant longtemps, le taquina faiblement Harry, qui savourait sa plénitude post-orgasmique, étalé en croix sur le lit.

Il se lèverait dans cinq minutes. En fait, ils pourraient très bien comater encore une heure ou deux, tout compte fait. Pourquoi se presser ? Leurs robes de soirée étaient pendues dans l'armoire, ils n'avaient rien d'autre à faire que de les enfiler et descendre à six heures...

– Ne t'inquiète pas, bébé, répondit pâteusement Draco en s'asseyant au bord du lit, si tel est ton désir, nous danserons jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Mais avant de faire tourner la tête à toute l'assistance, il me semble qu'un récurage complet de ta personne ne serait pas de trop. Tes aisselles exhalent un parfum des plus violents. Pour être honnête, les miennes aussi.

Après avoir reniflé leurs dessous de bras, les deux sorciers se levèrent à contre-cœur.

 **xXx**

– Harry, Harrrrrry ! cria une petite chose se précipitant vers eux à la vitesse d'un boulet de canon.

Draco fit un pas de côté, laissant la chose entrer en collision avec son petit ami.

– Salut, Teddy, sourit le Survivant en ébouriffant les cheveux turquoise de son filleul qui s'était agrippé à sa jambe comme un koala à sa branche.

Abasourdi _mais_ fasciné, l'ancien Serpentard écouta Harry Potter, Héros National, discuter gaiement avec un être humain âgé de quatre ans. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi son cher et tendre était si attaché à Teddy Lupin – après tout, c'était bien connu, les enfants n'avaient pas d'âme.

Fort de ce savoir, Draco avait toujours poliment refusé de rencontrer son petit-cousin et cela, même si Harry lui promettait mille et une compensations très alléchantes en échange. Fricoter avec des germes hautement contagieux, babiller comme un lutin de Cornouailles, s'extasier quand le morveux mettait un pied devant l'autre ? Très peu pour lui, et tant pis pour les viennoiseries maison, les massages sensuels et le voyage sur Saturne.

Mais Draco aurait dû s'y attendre, ses préjugés étaient comme d'habitude très différents de la réalité. Du haut de ses quatre ans, Teddy Lupin avait déjà bien plus de jugeote que nombre de grandes personnes.

– C'est lui Draco ? demanda le gamin avec excitation, en pointant l'ancien Serpentard du doigt.

– Oui, c'est lui, confirma son parrain, en lui faisant les gros yeux parce que pointer les gens du doigt, c'était le comble de l'impolitesse.

Teddy baissa le bras, observa Draco des pieds à la tête puis de la tête aux pieds.

– Draco, tu sais, Harry dit que tu es un gentil garçon, mais tu as pas l'air.

– Teddy ! le gronda une voix derrière eux.

Draco tourna la tête et vit sa mère en compagnie d'une autre sorcière qui ressemblait trait pour trait à...

– Bonjour, Draco, dit Andromeda Tonks en s'avançant résolument vers lui. Enchantée de faire ta connaissance après tout ce temps. On doit te le faire souvent remarquer, mais tu ressembles beaucoup à ta mère.

– Enchanté, balbutia le blond, la main tendue. En fait, on me dit plutôt que je tiens de mon pèr–

Sa tante le serra brièvement dans ses bras, comme pour l'empêcher de dire plus de bêtises.

– Tu ressembles autant à ton père que moi à Bellatrix, c'est-à-dire énormément et pas du tout en même temps. Pour tout te dire, la première fois que Harry m'a vue, il a dégainé sa baguette ! Mais maintenant il ne nous trouve plus aucune similtude, n'est-ce pas, Harry ?

– Draco, j'ai fait un dessin pour ton anniversaire ! Et j'ai écrit ton prénom ! Ya un D comme dans mon prénom, mais dans mon prénom ya deux D, ça s'écrit T-E-D-D-Y ! Attends, mon dessin est dans le sac de Mamie, Mamie, Mamie, tu donnes mon dessin à Draco, s'il-te-plaîîît ?

Les adultes se tournèrent vers le petit bonhomme avec un sourire bienveillant, Draco y compris.

 **xXx**

Sa mère n'avait pas fait les choses à moitié. Bien que Draco avait une confiance absolue en son jugement, il avait tout de même redouté ce bal, l'imaginant comme quelque chose à mi-chemin entre un gala de charité et une cérémonie funéraire. Cependant, durant toute la soirée, il louvoya avec aisance entre les différents hôtes, qui étaient soit des amis de Harry – donc de lui aussi, dans une certaine mesure –, soit des personnes que Draco n'avait pas revues depuis des années.

Il était heureux et étonné de l'être, l'émotion étant à certains moments si forte qu'il ne pouvait prononcer un mot. Il avait par exemple perdu tous ses moyens quand Blaise, Pansy, Théo et Gregory étaient apparus dans la salle de bal, collés les uns contre les autres, le regard fier et fragile. Et sa vieille bande de l'école ne l'avait pas aidé à se calmer, le saluant par un chapelet d'excuses dont il n'avait su que faire.

Une heure après leur arrivée, Draco les rejoignit dans le coin où ils étaient nichés et découvrit qu'ils en étaient toujours au même point.

– Draco, sache que j'ai suivi l'affaire Potter dans les journaux depuis le tout début, je n'ai raté aucun article, minauda Pansy, en regardant ses chaussures. Mais comme je ne savais pas si je serais bien accueillie, j'ai préféré vous laisser tranquilles.

– Moi, je t'ai envoyé un hibou, une fois. En y repensant, je crois qu'il n'est jamais arrivé, dit Blaise en regardant par la fenêtre, comme si un volatile allait soudain apparaître, une lettre vieille de deux ans attachée à la patte.

– J'ai été très occupé après la guerre, se justifia évasivement Théo, un cocktail à la main. Désolé, Draco. Rappelle-moi de remercier de vive voix ta mère pour son invitation, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir eu la chance de–

– Hey, Draco, c'est vrai que tu sors avec Potter ? demanda Gregory, sans cacher sa curiosité.

La question lui démangeait visiblement les lèvres depuis un bon moment. A l'inverse des autres, Gregory ne s'était pas jeté à ses pieds, quémandant pathétiquement son pardon et, pour cela, Draco lui en était reconnaissant. De toutes ses fréquentations de Poudlard, Crabbe et Goyle étaient sans conteste celles qui s'embarrassaient le moins des usages. A l'époque, leur manque de manières lui faisait honte, aujourd'hui, il trouvait la franchise de Gregory rafraîchissante.

– Oui, répondit Draco avec une douceur inaccoutumée. Est-ce que ça pose un problème à quelqu'un ?

– Pas du tout ! s'exclama Gregory, en levant les mains devant lui. En tout cas, pas à moi. Je suis content pour toi, Draco. Potter, c'est un chic type, quand même. Il a sauvé nos culs pendant la bataille de Poudlard, tu te souviens ?

S'il s'en souvenait ? Draco éclata de rire, sous les regards confus de ses anciens camarades de classe.

 **xXx**

Au cours de la soirée, il but plusieurs verres de champagne, fut serré contre moult poitrines féminines et masculines, reçut une quantité de cadeaux à faire pâlir le cousin moldu de Harry, dansa rigidement le rock avec Hermione et fantaisistement le slow avec Luna, joua au moins trois fois à cache-cache avec Teddy et embrassa à plusieurs reprises son petit ami devant toute l'assemblée.

Il se sentait incroyablement bien. Il était dans son élément. Ce soir-là, on ne fêtait pas seulement son anniversaire ou sa réussite aux examens, mais aussi la fin de la Malédiction, la fin de la guerre, le retour à la normale, ou bien l'entrée dans une nouvelle ère, quatre ans après le 2 mai 1998.

Sa mère avait renoué avec sa sœur, Draco avec ses amis d'enfance : rien que cela valait la peine de s'être tiré du lit. A bien y penser, il s'était sûrement passé plus de choses importantes en l'espace de quelques heures que pendant toute l'année précédente – quoique le jour où il avait appelé Hermione et Ron par leurs prénoms pour la première fois mériterait d'être férié.

Draco avait enfin rencontré Teddy, il avait d'ailleurs été invité à déjeuner chez Andromeda le dimanche suivant. Il avait offert son aide à Gregory, qui s'était inscrit pour la prochaine session des ASPIC. Et il n'avait même pas grimacé en voyant que Ron s'était servi trois parts de gâteau. Enfin, quoi, il avait _souri_ quand le meilleur ami de Harry était sorti de la cheminée !

Pourtant, vers minuit, pendant que la fête battait son plein, la fatigue lui tomba dessus sans prévenir. Il y avait soudain trop de bruit, trop de gens, trop de lumière et, en plus, Harry, ce sale lâcheur, avait brusquement disparu.

Draco trouva refuge sur le balcon. Après la cacophonie suante et alcoolisée de l'intérieur, la fraîcheur et le silence bavard de la nuit étaient plus que bienvenus.

Le sorcier était en train d'inspirer l'air propre du Wiltshire à plein poumons, comme si sa vie en dépendait, quand un _pop_ retentit derrière lui.

– Maître Draco, couina une voix, que Draco identifia immédiatement comme étant celle de Cookey.

Il était rare que ce dernier se déplace sans ses deux frères, Zinky et Calby. Les trois Elfes étaient d'ordinaire inséparables – lorsqu'ils avaient l'apparence de cuillères à ragoût, ils dormaient emboîtés les uns dans les autres.

Légèrement alarmé, Draco se tourna vers l'Elfe qui, les oreilles baissées et les regard fuyant, se mordait les lèvres et se tordait les doigts. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– C'est... Maître Harry... Oh, Maître Draco, Cookey est désolé, Cookey va aller se pun–

Draco attrapa l'Elfe par le bras, pour l'empêcher de se fracasser le crâne contre un pot de fleurs, et se mit à sa hauteur.

– Cookey, qu'est-il arrivé ?

L'Elfe sortit un objet de la poche de son torchon et le lui tendit en tremblotant, les yeux remplis de larmes.

– Les lunettes de Harry ? Je ne comp...

Cookey lui fit un imperceptible signe de la tête, fixant la paire de lunettes rondes avec insistance, comme si elle allait se mettre à danser la gigue d'une minute à l'autre. Et Draco _comprit_. Il prit les lunettes de Harry dans ses mains aussi précautionneusement que s'il s'était agi d'un oisillon tombé du nid.

– Harry ? murmura-t-il, incertain, espérant s'être trompé.

Ce n'était pas possible, la Malédiction ne devrait pas... Comment... Mais l'expression torturée de l'Elfe ne laissait pas de place au doute.

– Maître Draco, Maître Harry ne répondra pas, bredouilla Cookey, la voix chevrotante.

Il se tirait les oreilles et ses jambes l'emmenaient mécaniquement vers les balustres.

– Personne ne se défenestrera ce soir, tu m'entends, Cookey ? Quand est-ce que... Quand l'as-tu vu pour la dernière fois ? Je veux dire, comment sais-tu que... ?

– Cookey a vu Maître Harry il y a dix minutes, puis Maître Harry a dit de prévenir Maître Draco, puis...

L'Elfe fit un geste éloquent vers les lunettes, incapable de terminer sa phrase.

– La fête est terminée, annonça Draco. Va trouver ma mère, arrangez-vous pour que tout le monde quitte le Manoir sans créer un mouvement de panique. Personne ne doit savoir. Pour ma part, je vais... je vais aller réfléchir à une solution.

Cookey lui lança un coup d'œil apeuré et s'évanouit dans les airs.

 **xXx**

Cinq minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus personne. Draco ne savait pas comment sa mère et les Elfes s'étaient débrouillés et, pour le moment, il s'en contrefoutait comme de son premier chapeau.

Assis en tailleur sur son lit, il étudiait la paire de lunettes rondes, unique vestige de Harry Potter, sous tous les angles, désespérant de trouver une piste ou un début de réponse. Par malheur, l'objet reposait dans ses mains comme n'importe quel objet inanimé, soit de manière immobile et muette. Morte, en somme.

Au moment où il allait envisager de se jeter par la fenêtre, il eut l'impression de sentir l'aura et l'odeur de l'ancien Auror. Le cœur plein d'espoir, ses projets de défenestration momentanément oubliés, il se concentra sur ces traces astrale et olfactive et... par les cornes de Belzébuth, ça ne pouvait pas être une illusion !

Au fil des secondes, la présence de Harry grandissait dans la pièce, si grisante que sa tête lui tournait, si vibrante que c'était vraiment comme si le brun était juste derrière lui.

– Coucou, fit une voix à son oreille.

Draco sursauta.

– Toi ! Espèce de–C'est une–Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de–Tu vas voir ce–

– Désolé, dit Harry, en récupérant ses lunettes sur le matelas. Tu semblais en avoir ras-le-bol de la foule et du bruit et... ça m'avait l'air d'être une bonne idée tout à l'heure. Quand j'y repense, c'était idiot. Mais tu n'étais pas non plus censé y croire ! Ça ne tenait pas debout !

Draco ouvrit et ferma la bouche, estomaqué. Ça allait être de sa faute maintenant ?

– Mes Elfes ne sont pas censés me trahir ! s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas. Il s'était fait tant de souci pour _rien._

– Draco, Cookey serait incapable de te mentir ouvertement. S'il a bien suivi mes instructions, tu t'es construit ton histoire dramatique tout seul.

Draco se repassa mentalement sa conversation avec l'Elfe et dut reconnaître que Cookey n'avait jamais explicitement mentionné la Malédiction ou la transformation de Harry Potter en paire de lunettes. Par contre, la nervosité de son sujet prenait désormais un tout nouveau sens.

– Cela ne change rien au fait que tu aies impliqué un de mes sujets dans ton complot futile, murmura le blond. Tu as saboté mon anniversaire et corrompu Cookey !

– Qu'importe la situation, tu donnes toujours dans la sobriété, c'est une vertu peu commune, sourit Harry avec malice.

Il l'embrassa doucement, sans se départir de son sourire.

– Tu me rends dingue, Potter, conclut Draco.

Il avait forcément perdu l'esprit, car il lui avait déjà tout pardonné.

 **xXx**

– Bon, après cette plaisanterie de mauvais goût, tu dois bien avoir un cadeau pour moi ?

Harry opina du chef, surprenant Draco. Au début de leur relation, ils avaient convenu d'un commun accord qu'ils s'abstiendrait de s'offrir des biens matériaux.

– Je croyais que nous étions un couple minimaliste, lança narquoisement le blond.

– Tu oublies que nous avions défini une exception...

– Et toi, tu oublies que je possède déjà tout ce dont j'ai besoin, donc que tu ne peux pas avoir recours à l'exception.

– Ne parle pas sans savoir, Malfoy, c'est l'erreur que font tous les ignorants, le gronda Harry, en imitant très mal l'accent snobinard de son petit ami.

Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la glissa dans les mains de Draco. Sauf que ce n'était pas sa baguette, mais celle de Draco.

– Bien joué, Potter. Ton coffre fort est plein à craquer et tu m'offres ma propre baguette ? C'est touchant. Je crois que je vais pleurer.

– Arrête un peu ton numéro et lance un sort. Es-tu un sorcier ou un charlatan ?

Intrigué, Draco traça un mouvement circulaire avec sa baguette. Un cercle d'étincelles brilla quelques secondes dans les airs avant de disparaître.

– Un sort, j'ai dit, lui rappela Harry, en observant attentivement sa réaction.

– _Accio lunettes_ !

– Merde, Draco, t'as failli m'arracher le nez !

– Elle m'obéit parfaitement, souffla Draco, sans prêter attention à son petit ami. _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! _Wingardium Leviosa_ ! _Wingardium Leviosa_ !

Toutes les choses qu'il avait pointées de sa baguette décollèrent du sol sans broncher.

– Ha ! s'époustoufla-t-il, en souriant de façon démente. _Rictusempra_ !

Draco attendit plusieurs minutes avant de lever le Sortilège de Chatouillis, tirant un plaisir mauvais à voir le brun se trémousser dans le lit, impuissant.

– Je savais que c'était trop beau, que tu ne me pardonnerais pas aussi facilement, dit Harry, le souffle court, d'un ton de reproches.

– Et bien voilà, tu es entièrement pardonné, répondit l'autre sorcier, en posant sa baguette flambant neuve sur la table de chevet. Tu me raconteras demain sur quelle ficelle tu as tiré pour dé-brider ma baguette mais–

– Suis-je réellement pardonné à 100% ? s'inquiéta faussement Harry. Ne puis-je pas faire quelque chose d'autre pour toi ? Afin de m'assurer que tu ne nourrisses aucun ressentiment à mon encontre...

– On a de la suite dans les idées, à ce que je vois ! le charria Draco, en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément. Hum... Il y a bien quelque chose que j'aimerais faire, moi.

– Tout ce que tu veux, Maître Draco, ronronna Harry, provocateur, en ondulant sur les draps.

– A trop jouer avec le feu, tu finiras par te mordre la queue, dit le blond en se léchant les lèvres.

Il jeta un coup d'œil grossier à l'entre-jambe de son petit ami.

– Quelle finesse ! Quel sens de l'humour... Tel est donc le véritable visage de Draco Malfoy ? Je suis déçu, mais je ne vais pas faire la fine bouche.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Draco enfonça son petit ami dans les oreillers et se jeta sur lui avec l'assurance de celui qui sait qu'on ne lui résistera pas. Et tout en riant et en l'embrassant, Harry baissa son pantalon, permettant au blond d'accéder librement à ses parties intimes. Draco ne se fit pas prier.

Un instant plus tard, une bite dans la bouche et le cœur débordant d'amour pour le propriétaire de la bite sus-nommée, l'ancien Serpentard se dit que oui, tel était son véritable visage. Et si ce visage convenait à Harry Potter, il lui convenait à lui aussi.

Après s'être fait cette réflexion, Draco arrêta de penser, s'abandonnant à la seule personne en qui il avait autant confiance qu'en sa propre mère.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Voilà voilà, cette aventure est terminée !** J'attends vos retours avec impatience, que vous ayez suivi la fanfic depuis le début, que vous soyez arrivé en cours de route ou bien que vous l'ayez entamée une fois complète.

 **Le futur** : est terriblement flou.

\- Je n'ai pour l'instant pas de nouveau projet en tête, mais je risque d' **écrire un truc cet été** (à partir de juillet je pense), pour perpétrer mon rituel. On verra bien :)

\- Si j'ai la motiv, je vais éditer entre temps _Les Enchaînés_ , qui a grand besoin d'un petit coup de peinture !

Mais c'est vous qui avez la parole, désormais ! Dîtes-moi ce que vous avez aimé dans cette histoire, ce que vous avez pensé des personnages et de cet épilogue fourre-tout, dîtes-moi si vous auriez préféré une fin malheureuse et quelle forme d'Animagus vous prêtez à Harry (sachant que mon headcanon personnel c'est clairement SOMBRAL !). Dîtes-moi si la balance angst-fluff fonctionnait bien pour vous, bref, ouvrez-moi votre cœur maintenant que je vous ai ouvert le mien au travers de cette ff :D

 **Mille mercis à tous-tes !**


End file.
